Quando os Youkais Dominavam a Terra
by Kaoru Higurashi
Summary: Há muitos anos atrás. Numa época em que youkais dominavam sobre os humanos tornando os seus escravos, poderia o amor entre duas espécies diferentes existir? Poderia a lembrança de uma história antiga salvar um futuro? InuXKag UA
1. Chapter 1: Uma história antiga

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha não me pertence.

'Há milhares de anos atrás o mundo era governado por criaturas muito poderosas, chamadas youkais. Durante muitos séculos eles eram os governantes absolutos da terra, subjugando os outros seres sob seu poder. Mas, um dia subitamente esses seres começaram a desaparecer e as criaturas denominadas humanas prevaleciam sobre o planeta. Naquela época, diversos youkais foram cruelmente mortos por esses seres. Apesar de mais fortes, os youkais, que também eram chamados de demônios pelos humanos, começavam a ser raramente vistos, porém os mais fortes ainda se aventuravam pelo, agora, mundo dos humanos. Rumores sobre um antigo pacto quebrado passavam de uma região a outra, deixando tudo ainda mais misterioso. Um dia, repentinamente os youkais simplesmente desapareceram, e nunca mais foram vistos em parte alguma. Dizia-se que foram extintos, mas ninguém ousava especular como eles teriam sido derrotados por criaturas que eles mesmo julgavam inferiores e visivelmente mais fracas...'

Essa era uma história que muitos conheciam mas poucos sabiam contar como Kikyou. A pequena Kaede ficava fascinada com as histórias que sua irmã mais velha contava. A menina só não entendia o fato de que sempre que contava empolgada sobre os youkais a outras pessoas estas riam-se da inocência da garotinha e diziam que eram apenas contos, que youkais nunca existiram. Ela, intrigada pedia explicações à irmã mais velha e tinha como resposta outra história:

- Depois que os youkais sumiram, as histórias sobre eles passaram a ser contadas como se fossem mito. Pouco a pouco a verdadeira existência dos youkais foi esquecida e apagada, só restando lendas, tratadas como contos de fadas. – explicava seriamente a mulher de longos cabelos negros e vestindo um lindo kimono de miko, composto de hakama vermelha e vestes brancas na parte superior – Os humanos resolveram esquecer que os youkais um dia existiram, mas você sempre deve acreditar que essa história é verdadeira Kaede. É o legado da nossa família.

A jovem garotinha fitava a irmã, notando a seriedade em suas palavras, porém não entendia por quê era importante que ela soubesse daquela história tão antiga se youkais nem existiam mais. Encarou a miko com seus brilhantes e inocentes olhos castanhos, expressava curiosidade e sede de conhecimento à cada pergunta feita:

- Mas onee-sama, por quê as pessoas queriam esquecer dos youkais?

- Durante muito tempo os humanos viveram lado a lado com os youkais. Mas como eram mais fracos, os seres humanos temiam a força dos youkais. Isso deu origem à matança indiscriminada desses seres. Então, quando eles misteriosamente desapareceram um dia sem deixar vestígios, os humanos quiseram esquecer que essas criaturas existiram. E também para apagar a traição que eles mesmos cometeram... – pronunciou estas últimas palavras num tom baixo, quase inaudível. Mas para sua surpresa a pequena, atenta, conseguiu captá-las:

- Como assim onee-san? Que traição? – pergunta inocente.

- Não é nada que precise saber agora Kaede-chan. – respondeu fitando com carinho a única parente viva – Um dia lhe contarei essa história por inteiro... mas agora vá dormir que está tarde. – terminou vendo que a noite já avançava. A criança assentiu com um sorriso de satisfação e obedeceu prontamente a irmã.

Kikyou e Kaede eram provavelmente as últimas descendentes de uma verdadeira família de sacerdotisas que datavam desde épocas remotas. Seus ancestrais viveram aquela história que era contada a respeito da existência de criaturas sobrenaturais chamadas youkais. Eles trataram de sempre recontar aquela história a seus descendentes, nunca deixando que ela caísse no esquecimento. Havia porém fatos que só eram lembrados pela ancestral família da jovem que agora fitava as brilhantes estrelas do lado de fora da janela... Uma parte daquela história, provavelmente a parte mais importante, que sempre fora omitida das histórias populares, era mantida como um segredo que só aquela família digna podia guardar, uma vez que as outras pessoas resolveram esquecê-la. Mas era ainda muito cedo para contá-la a jovem Kaede, era muito complexo para sua mente infantil ainda... mas um dia Kikyou sabia que teria que contá-la, pois poderia depender dela a existência de um futuro próximo...

Não muitos anos depois disso, um fato da qual as histórias ouvidas pela jovem miko - da qual só tomou conhecimento mais tarde – provou ser verdade. Uma profecia dizia que os youkais um dia voltariam para tomar posse do que é seu. Efetivamente, um dia misteriosas criaturas começaram a surgir. Eles saíam de todos os lugares, vinham do subsolo inalcançável aos humanos, e outros saíam de profundas cavernas em lugares inabitáveis e inóspitos. Os seres humanos se viam confusos e desesperados em vista das criaturas, até então, mitológicas. Teve início uma destruição e carnificina da qual nunca se havia visto igual, talvez apenas comparada a matança de milhares de youkais no passado. É sabido que o destino gosta de ironias, não fosse então surpreendente saber que os youkais passaram a governar o mundo, assim como há séculos atrás.

Até então, muitos anos se passaram. Os humanos que não morreram na grande matança passaram a ser usados como escravos, tendo que servir seus mestres youkais para todo o fim que estes quisessem. Alguns poucos seres humanos que conseguiram fugir de seu controle, viviam uma vida miserável, sempre fugindo e se escondendo das aterrorizantes criaturas que os perseguiam sem piedade. E mais uma vez, uma parte importante da história foi esquecida, esperando pelo momento em que alguém que se lembrasse dela, a revivesse e solucionasse aquele conflito sem limites...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

50 anos depois...

Diversos humanos corriam por todos os lados, seu desespero era evidente, entravam em qualquer caverna ou buraco que vissem pela frente no desespero de se esconder. Entre eles, uma família composta de uma garota, um menino e uma mulher, também procuravam abrigo às pressas, encontrando-o em meio a uma densa vegetação de plantas aromatizantes. A garota mais jovem fez sinal para que os outros dois se escondessem ali e fizessem silêncio.

Logo um grupo de diversos youkais armados com lanças e espadas surgiu por entre o nevoeiro de uma sombria manhã. Entre eles havia criaturas dos mais diversos tipos e aparências, como onis, lagartos humanóides, entre outros seres estranhos, a maioria tendo uma aparência incomum e bizarra. Sendo eles também mais fortes que os humanos seria desnecessário que portassem armas, porém talvez o fizessem para aterrorizar mais suas presas.

As atemorizantes criaturas procuravam em todos os lugares pelos esconderijos dos humanos, e com seus instintos apurados quase sempre encontravam. Porém a pequena família continuava escondida em meio à alta vegetação, torcendo para que não fossem notados pelos 'monstros', que naquele momento pegavam rudemente qualquer humano que encontrassem e à força os levavam para algum lugar ainda incerto para aqueles que ficavam. A garota jovem de cabelos negros tentava inutilmente acalmar o pequeno irmão que parecia querer chorar a qualquer momento, apesar de amparado pela mulher mais velha:

- Souta fique quietinho, por favor... – a mãe sussurrava ao pequeno, temendo ser ouvida. O pequeno engoliu o choro, mas não sem antes deixar escapar um soluço. Coisa mínima, mas que chamou a atenção de um youkai.

Vendo que a criatura vinha na direção deles mesmo sem saber sua localização exata, a menina decide por tomar uma atitude ousada para defender sua única família:  
- Mamãe. Você e Souta não saiam daqui, com essas plantas ele não vai sentir o cheiro de vocês... – ela sussurra.  
- O que vai fazer, Kagome? – a mãe pergunta, preocupada com a resposta.  
- Não se preocupe... Não vou deixar que peguem vocês... – ela reprime algumas lágrimas – Se cuidem...  
- Nee-chan... – o garotinho se pronuncia, com voz chorosa.  
- Souta... – a menina diz com carinho, para logo depois ver que seu tempo se esgotava, pois seu perseguidor se aproximava deles.

A menina então corre para o lado oposto em que seus familiares estão, intentando desviar a atenção do youkai para ela.  
- Não, Kagome! – tenta chamar a mulher, mas se detém por ter que proteger o filho mais novo. Ela apenas pode ver sua filha correr para um destino incerto...

Assim que a avistou, o youkai correu rapidamente em seu encalço. A jovem corria com todas as forças que ainda possuía, já apresentando sinais de esgotamento, porém o ser infinitamente mais veloz que ela rapidamente a alcança e agarra com suas enormes mãos terminadas em garras. Ela ainda se debate numa tentativa inútil de fugir, mas não obtêm êxito, apenas se cansando mais com isso. O youkai parecia enfadado com a fácil perseguição, a segurou pelos pulsos levantando-a do chão e a levou sem nenhuma delicadeza, como se fosse apenas uma mercadoria - pois era isso que humanos eram. A mãe via tudo ao longe, onde apenas podia se lamentar e rezar para que o destino da filha não fosse tão cruel quanto o diziam...

O youkai levava sem pressa a garota que se debatia e gritava tentando inutilmente fugir. Ela pára de tentar fugir ao perceber que não adiantará em nada e põe-se a olhar ao redor, notando que havia diversos outros humanos na mesma situação que ela. Viu quando um deles carregava uma criancinha que chorava interminavelmente, uma mulher mais ao longe também se debatia nas garras de outro youkai enquanto era afastada de sua filhinha.

O youkai que a carregava enfim chegou a uma espécie primitiva de carroça, a jogando bruscamente na parte traseira da mesma, onde havia uma gaiola de madeira. Uma vez trancada ali, pôde notar que havia diversos humanos a dividirem a gaiola junto com ela, obviamente também acabavam de ser capturados. Mas sua preocupação no momento era saber se sua mãe e irmão estavam a salvo, e após olhar para as outras gaiolas e não localizá-los em nenhuma, supôs que eles conseguiram fugir, isso a acalmou levemente.

A um sinal dos youkais, a carroça começou a partir. Através das grades a garota fitava o lugar afastando-se lentamente, enquanto a névoa aos poucos se dissipada, revelando a paisagem selvagem e desolada. Apenas incerteza e medo tomavam seu coração agora, apenas podia tentar acalmá-lo se dizendo que não era a única naquela situação. Defendia-se em seu egoísmo, levemente mais aliviada pensando que aquelas outras pessoas sofreriam o mesmo que ela; pensamentos puramente humanos e egoístas, coisa que não podia evitar, apesar de se achar horrível por senti-lo.

O enfado da exaustiva jornada começava a atingi-la por fim. Sentou-se no pouco espaço que lhe sobrava na gaiola apinhada de humanos e num suspiro fechou os olhos intentando descansar um pouco. Atrás da carroça que os levava vinham mais tantas outras seguindo em fila indiana, eram puxadas por cavalos youkais por estes serem mais resistentes que os comuns. Subitamente um grito do youkai que guiava a carroça que liderava a despertou:  
- Estamos chegando! – avisou aos outros.

A menina rapidamente abriu os olhos para fitar a paisagem que começava a mudar a partir de agora. Não era mais aquela selvagem região florestal, e sim apenas uma lisa planície gramada. Aos poucos começavam a surgir às primeiras casas de aparência rústica, logo dando lugar a outras mais ricas. Enfim chegaram à cidade. Youkais andavam de um lado a outro pelas ruas tranqüilamente, crianças youkais brincavam nas calçadas, e humanos... seguiam seus donos youkais onde fossem, sempre de cabeça baixa e em silêncio. Alguns carregavam coisas para seus amos, muitos deles apresentavam sinais de maus-tratos e outros até mesmo de desnutrição.

Kagome levou a mão à cabeça quando sentiu alguma coisa a atingindo. Olhou para fora da gaiola e viu crianças youkais com pedras nas mãos, olhavam com raiva os humanos e pareciam se divertir lhes acertando pedras enquanto proferiam xingamentos. Um dos youkais que cuidava da carroça tratou de espantar as inconvenientes crianças dali.

A carroça andou um pouco mais até que parou em frente a um estabelecimento de onde saiu um enorme e gordo youkai sapo. Um dos dirigentes das carroças iniciou uma conversa com o youkai sapo, a qual pôde ser ouvida pela garota:  
- Aqui está o carregamento de humanos que conseguimos hoje. Até que pegamos bastante... – disse o youkai pensativo.  
- Oh, ótimo! – respondeu o youkai sapo – Espero que sejam aptos para o serviço. – prosseguiu olhando atentamente para os humanos nas gaiolas. Subitamente Kagome se sentiu nervosa ao ser observada pelo youkai, mas este porém passou o olhar ligeiramente pelos outros seres sem lhe dar muita importância. – Não pegou velhos desta vez, não é? – perguntou desconfiado.  
- Não senhor! – disse de pronto – Mas creio que peguei uma criancinha.  
- Isso é menos mal... – dizia enquanto procurava com os olhos a criança em outra carroça – Há youkais que gostam de ter filhotes humanos de estimação. – acrescentou rindo – Coisa de muito mal gosto, eu creio.

Após observar mais um pouco suas novas 'mercadorias', o comerciante ordenou que os levassem para dentro do estabelecimento, o que foi feito de maneira nada delicada. Aos tropeços e empurrões, logo quase todos os humanos estavam dentro do estabelecimento. Era um lugar mal-iluminado por algumas tochas, um sombrio corredor levava a diversas jaulas ao fundo, tendo grades de madeira, e um pouco de capim seco ao chão, destinada ao 'conforto' dos escravos.

Kagome foi jogada em uma das celas, juntamente com diversos outros humanos. Só então reparou em volta, as celas eram um tanto mais escuras que o corredor, eram sujas e as paredes pareciam entalhadas na rocha, a qual sofria a umidade do local a fazerem a superfície delas adquirir um tom escuro. Olhou para os outros humanos a se encolherem uns contra os outros ainda assustados, ela mesma estava muito assustada.

Os youkais abandonaram o local, apenas deixando dois guardas vigiando. A garota então não se conteve mais, pôs-se a chorar compulsivamente, seu pequeno corpo tremendo devido aos soluços, as lágrimas saindo livremente sem impedimento. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era sair daquele lugar e se juntar a sua mãe e irmão.

Ouviu mais outro lamento junto ao seu, e ao olhar em volta, viu outra garota, pouco mais nova que ela, também começava a chorar, a pra dizer a verdade, todos em volta tinham seus olhares tristes e marejados. Percebendo que seu pranto apenas piorara o clima, ela tenta então consolar a garota:

- Calma. Vai dar tudo certo. – dizia enquanto dava um abraço acolhedor na estranha. Não acreditava em suas próprias palavras, mas parecia ter surtido um efeito positivo sobre todos. Ela agora só podia rezar para que realmente tudo desse certo...

**_Notas: _**

_**miko: **sacerdotisa  
** hakama:** espécie de calça larga, parecida a uma saia longa  
** onee-sama:** maneira formal de se referir a irmã mais velha.  
** youkai:** criatura das lendas japonesas, possui poderes e energia maligna (youki). Apesar de serem chamados de demônios, não são como os da religião católica. Podendo até ser bons com os humanos.  
** oni: **demônio. Espécie de youkai com aparência de um ogro. Frequentemente usam tanga e carregam uma clava com espinhos na mão.  
** nee-chan:** irmã, mana._


	2. Chapter 2: Novo dono

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não me pertence, mas a história é de autoria minha (e ai de quem copiar)_

------------------------------------------

Durante o resto do dia, o local fora visitado algumas vezes por um ou outro youkai, intentando comprar alguns escravos humanos. Kagome imaginava o que seria pior: ser comprada por um youkai que possivelmente a maltrataria e escravizaria até o fim de sua vida, ou ficar apodrecendo naquele lugar escuro e úmido e talvez fazer companhia aos musgos e baratas. Diante desse pensamento ela resolveu que ficar ali não era uma opção, e do jeito como iam e vinham compradores, logo ela também estaria servindo a um youkai (pensamento que não lhe agradava nem um pouco). Bem, parece que aquele não seria seu dia afinal. À medida que o dia se ia, o movimento diminuiu e após os escravos serem alimentados com algo que parecia pão amanhecido, foram deixados ali no escuro até que chegasse o dia seguinte.

Kagome imitou os outros humanos e se aconchegou em um desconfortável monte de palha, fechou os olhos... e não conseguiu dormir. Sua mente estava muito agitada e ela não conseguia parar de pensar em seu futuro e no de sua família...

- "O que será que Souta e mamãe estarão fazendo agora? Será que estão bem?" – se perguntava a todo instante em pensamento.

(...)  
A claridade a pegou desprevenida, fazendo-a levar a mão aos olhos para protegê-los da luz. Quando conseguiu abri-los, viu a porta do local aberta e um certo movimento de youkais que acabavam de chegar. Nem percebera quando havia conseguido dormir na noite anterior, mas agora já era um novo dia e os sons e luzes não permitiam que os humanos dormissem mais.

Alguma coisa que pareciam horas depois, o youkai sapo entrava no estabelecimento, indo em direção às celas, falando alegremente com alguém.  
- O senhor veio na hora certa Narakusama. Ontem mesmo recebi um novo carregamento de humanos. – ofereceu animadamente soltando um coaxo logo em seguida.  
- Isso é bom Tsukumo. Esses humanos não duram muito, de forma que tenho sempre que comprar mais deles. – respondeu o outro com naturalidade.

Caminharam até ficar frente a frente à cela em que se encontravam Kagome e os outros humanos recém-capturados. O youkai que acompanhava o sapo tinha porte altivo e longa cabeleira negra e ondulada, seus olhos vermelhos de pupilas brancas passaram por alto os escravos na jaula analisando-os. Sorriu dando-se por satisfeito com o que viu:

- Parecem saudáveis. Levarei algumas humanas..  
- Arigatou, Narakusama. É sempre um prazer fazer negócio com o senhor. - o sapo respondeu exultante.

Kagome observou bem aquele youkai. Parecia bem menos assustador que os outros, a não ser pela cor de seus olhos, tinha a aparência igual à de um humano. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim tê-lo como mestre durante um tempo, ao menos até arrumar um jeito de fugir. Mas por um motivo inexplicável, a garota sentiu um arrepio quando o youkai pousou os olhos sobre ela, pôde sentir uma intensa energia sobre ele... uma energia muito maligna. Era estranho, ela nunca sentira uma coisa como essa antes, mas algo lhe dizia pra ter cautela com aquele youkai...

(...)  
E lá estava ela novamente em uma carroça sendo levada pra sabe-se lá onde. Após meia hora de viajem, finalmente o veículo pára e rapidamente os condutores retiram os humanos das gaiolas fazendo-os andarem em fila indiana até uma enorme propriedade. À sua frente a garota visualizou uma grande mansão, tinha dois youkais de guarda no portão; mais à frente um pequeno caminho passando por um jardim gramado levava a porta de entrada da casa ao estilo feudal. Porém como o previsto, os humanos foram guiados até os fundos da propriedade; não se lhes era permitido entrar pela porta principal como convidados.

Lá dentro era tudo tão asseado como o lado de fora. Diversos servos e servas andavam apressados de um lado a outro, cumprindo tarefas para seu mestre, tudo com muita rapidez e um certo desespero. Uma mulher, que parecia ser a governanta se aproximou de Kagome e de outras garotas que estavam junto a ela e que também acabavam de chegar. A mulher tinha feições rígidas e sérias. Aproximou-se e foi logo dizendo:

- Vão ficar paradas aí o dia inteiro? Vamos, mexam-se! – grita a elas – Nosso mestre não gosta de esperar!  
Antes que algo pudesse ser perguntado, cada escrava era mandada a uma tarefa e Kagome simplesmente ficara parada no mesmo lugar sem saber o que fazer.  
- Por que está parada aí? – a governanta lhe gritou nervosa.  
- E-eu... não sei o que fazer. – respondeu timidamente.  
- Será que só me mandam inúteis?! – disse a si mesma – Vá até a cozinha. Deve ter algo que possa fazer lá. – disse lhe apontando um corredor.

A garota prontamente seguiu a direção indicada, chegando em uma grande cozinha, onde várias outras servas faziam diferentes tarefas.  
- O-oi... – começou tímida. Prontamente algumas mulheres se voltaram pra ela – Eu sou nova aqui...  
Uma das mulheres fez sinal a uma outra para que fosse falar com a novata. A jovem de cabelos castanho escuros, presos em um rabo de cavalo se aproximou de Kagome.  
- Como se chama? – perguntou simpaticamente.  
- Kagome. – respondeu de pronto.  
- Certo, Kagome. Venha comigo. – lhe indicou o caminho dos utensílios da cozinha.

Após uma breve conversa enquanto limpavam e cozinhavam, a jovem recém-chegada aprendeu um pouco sobre o lugar que agora seria como seu 'lar' – não que pudesse chegar a tanto – e soube também como era seu mestre. As informações que recebera não lhe agradaram em nada. Ao que parecia, seu mestre, o qual se chamava Naraku, era muito cruel e impiedoso com seus escravos, mas poderia ser menos cruel com escravas que se dispusessem a 'satisfazê-lo', no pior dos sentidos. A garota com a qual conversara, a qual se apresentou como Sango, lhe disse porém que Naraku só o fazia com as servas que lhe agradassem mais, e que se ela não fosse de seu interesse não deveria se preocupar... mas ela se preocupou... Nunca se imaginou concubina de um youkai, e nunca pretendia sê-lo, preferia a morte a isso.

As duas se tornaram muito amigas nesse meio tempo. Sango era divertida e tinha temperamento forte. A jovem de cabelos chocolate confessou a nova amiga que ela já pensara em fugir daquele lugar há muito tempo, pois não pretendia ser uma escrava para sempre. Kagome lhe confidenciou que este era também seu pensamento desde o início, afinal tinha uma família viva e precisava reencontrá-la.

- Mas não pense que é fácil. Sempre tem guardas vigiando e as escravas não podem circular pelas dependências à noite. – explicou a morena.  
- Mas não vou desistir Sango, preciso ir embora daqui.. – retrucava aflita.  
- Então iremos juntas. – a outra animou.

(...)  
A noite chegou rapidamente, e logo a jovem pôde comprovar a veracidade das palavras da amiga. As escravas foram postas em um quarto amplo com palha no chão para que dormissem sobre ela. O youkai fechou a porta do cômodo, mas não antes de avisar às recém-chegadas que se fossem pegas vagando por aí à noite seriam no mínimo punidas com muita severidade – e o mínimo quase nunca acontecia. Kagome se deitou novamente sobre um desconfortável monte de palha e como o esperado, não dormiu durante a maior parte da noite...

(...)  
Quando um youkai brutamontes irrompeu pela porta fazendo Kagome acordar de um sobressalto ela achou que alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo, tanto que olhou em volta procurando por um foco de incêndio ou coisa do tipo. A única coisa que viu fora as escravas acordando e levantando-se apressadamente, mas sem demonstrar susto ou surpresa. Viu a amiga fazendo o mesmo e decidiu que não queria ficar pra trás, a alcançou e foi logo perguntando:

- O que está havendo?  
- Nada. – respondeu simplesmente. Ao ver a expressão confusa da amiga, se explicou melhor – É assim que nos acordam todos os dias.

A garota segurou uma exclamação de espanto, enquanto caminhavam olhava em volta e via que o sol mal aparecia no horizonte e todas as servas já estavam em pé e trabalhando. Sentiu-se repentinamente cansada. Seria os efeitos da insônia, que a levaram a somente adormecer pouco antes de ser tão bruscamente acordada, agora sentia os olhos arderem e o corpo dolorido por ficar naquele monte de palha.

Depois de realizar diversas tarefas ordenadas pela governanta, intitulada Kagura, só faltava preparar o chá da tarde, como era costume de praticamente todos os nobres. Sango lhe ajudou a escolher as folhas e preparar a infusão. Após dispor o pequeno bule e uma tigela rasa sobre uma bandeja, a pôs sobre a mesa para que uma serva a levasse:  
- Novata! – a voz de Kagura chamou-a.  
- Sim.  
- Leve o chá até nosso mestre. – ordenou.  
- Eu?! – indagou nervosa.  
- Sim, o mestre quer ver se as escravas que ele comprou sabem executar bem seus serviços. – respondeu com olhar de desprezo, que não foi entendido pela jovem.

Kagome olhou aflita a amiga, esta lhe devolvia um olhar preocupado, mas lhe fez sinal para que fosse em frente. Ela então pegou a bandeja com o máximo de cuidado, mas como suas mãos tremiam levemente, seu trabalho era dificultado.  
- Anda logo menina. Não tenho o dia todo! – ralhou Kagura.  
- Me desculpe! – disse num tom quase raivoso, ao qual a governanta arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Me siga. – disse apenas.

Kagura a guiou até um cômodo reservado, provavelmente uma casa de chá. Ela puxou a porta corrida, e se posicionou do lado desta, sem entrar, fez sinal para que Kagome o fizesse. Esta, extremamente nervosa, adentrou o cômodo lentamente. Seus olhos encaravam o chão, pois como Sango havia lhe ensinado, não deveria olhar nos olhos de um youkai. Uma voz grave, porém, a chamou a atenção:

- Venha, traga meu chá. – disse sem expressar emoções.

A garota finalmente fitou o youkai. Ele estava sentado no chão, as pernas cruzadas frente ao corpo, matinha seu porte altivo e sério. À sua frente, uma pequena mesinha baixa. A garota se aproximou e depositou a bandeja na mesa e antes que pudesse se virar e sair, novamente ouviu a voz de seu mestre:

- Sirva-me.

Sem dizer uma palavra ela depositou o conteúdo do bule na pequena tigela redonda e a pôs na mesa em frente ao youkai, ainda evitando olhá-lo. Ela podia sentir aquela desconfortável energia em torno dele, uma coisa muito maligna, ela diria. O youkai deu um gole no chá e em seguida fitou a jovem. Ela, percebendo seu olhar se sentiu ainda pior, era como se a própria encarnação do mal estivesse em frente a ela, se sentiu um tanto louca por pensar essas coisas...

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio incômodo, a garota imaginou que não era mais necessária ali. Levantou-se devagar, e ainda olhando para o chão fez uma reverência ao youkai e se virou para sair. Mas novamente a voz grave a fez parar:  
- Não lhe ordenei que saísse.  
- Senhor eu... creio que não sou mais útil aqui... – disse sem se virar.  
- Cale-se! – retrucou repentinamente, assustando a menina – Eu decido se deve ir ou ficar!

Kagome não se mexeu do lugar, suas mãos tremiam. De repente uma mão pesada pousou sobre seu ombro, a sobressaltando. Não havia ouvido os passos do youkai quando se aproximara dela, nem imaginava tampouco como ele levantara tão rápido. Sentiu um braço a envolver pela cintura, e logo depois uma respiração abafada em sua nuca. Ela congelou na hora, não queria admitir ou acreditar, mas sabia o que estava para acontecer, seu pior temor se tornava realidade.

O youkai plantava alguns beijos em seu pescoço enquanto descia uma das mãos ao longo de seu corpo. A garota começou a se apavorar:  
- S-senhor... por favor, me solte! – pediu enquanto tentava afastá-lo.  
Ele fingiu não ouvir e continuou o que estava fazendo. O nojo e repulsa daquele ser apoderaram-se de Kagome, ela transformou seu medo em coragem e o afastou com mais força:  
- Me solte! – gritou.

Naraku pareceu irritado, virou-a de frente a ele. Sua expressão neutra e séria deu lugar a uma expressão raivosa. Ele segurou-a pelos braços com força e a sacudiu uma vez:  
- Quieta, vadia! Você será minha!

Dizendo isso a agarrou com fúria e tentou puxar a alça do kimono velho e puído, que facilmente começava a se rasgar:  
- Me solta! Socorro! – ela gritava, mas ninguém lhe ouviria, ninguém viria em seu resgate. Aquilo deveria ser muito normal por ali... era isso que Sango lhe falara afinal. E mesmo que alguma alma bondosa quisesse lhe ajudar, não poderia; ela era uma escrava e ele seu mestre... poderia fazer dela o que quisesse.

Mas não ia permitir, não ia ficar de braços cruzados deixando aquele youkai tomá-la. Mesmo que morresse tentando, usaria toda energia restante para tentar se livrar das garras da criatura maligna. A menina juntou as últimas forças que tinha e desferiu uma joelhada em uma região muito sensível do youkai. Ela se aliviou um pouco ao vê-lo se contorcer de dor e um sorriso triunfante quase se formou ao confirmar que mesmo sendo um youkai, aquele também era seu ponto fraco. Mas essa sensação de vitória só durou até ela perceber que fizera muito mal em irritar um youkai.

Naraku lhe deu um olhar assassino, e aquela aura maligna que ela sentia provindo dele se triplicou naquele instante. O youkai lhe socou a face tão forte que a garota foi jogada ao chão. Segurou prontamente o local dolorido, sentindo um gosto metálico invadindo-lhe a boca. As lágrimas rapidamente afloraram; porém, mal teve tempo de se livrar do nó que se formava em sua garganta quando sentiu um chute em suas costelas jogando-a contra a parede.

O ar faltou por uns instantes antes da dor aguda poder ser sentida. Outro chute em seu estômago a fez cuspir o líquido vermelho que já se empossava em sua boca. Sentiu-se ser levantada pelos longos e negros fios de cabelo, e outro soco a atordoou. A garota não tinha mais forças para se mexer ou reagir, sentia sua mente se perdendo lentamente:  
- "Eu vou morrer... agora sei..." – pensava consigo mesma.

Sentiu ser novamente levantada pelo youkai e teve certeza que não suportaria outro golpe, fechou os olhos esperando que este viesse. Mas ao invés disso, uma batida na porta distraiu a atenção do youkai:  
- Narakusama! – uma voz chamou de fora.  
- O que é? – perguntou com raiva.  
- Notícias urgentes. – respondeu apressado.  
- É bom ser realmente urgente. – replicou num tom aborrecido.  
Soltou por fim a humana no chão e se aproximou dela:  
- Termino com você depois. – sussurrou antes de se virar e partir – Joguem-na na masmorra! – ordenou a dois guardas do lado de fora.

Ela mal sentiu quando os dois youkais praticamente a arrastaram para fora do aposento, só sentiu quando foi jogada ao chão duro e viu grades se fechando diante dela antes de sua visão escurecer e ela apagar.

_Tsuzuku...(continua)_


	3. Chapter 3: Fuga

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mas a história da fic, sim u.u

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Uma voz familiar ecoou em sua mente e depois de um tempo ela percebeu que a voz chamava seu nome. O escuro que tomava conta de sua visão foi aos poucos se dissipando e uma silhueta borrada se formou em sua frente.

- Kagome! Kagome! – a voz chamou novamente, dessa vez bem nítida.  
A garota apertou os olhos focando a figura de uma garota.  
- San...go. – balbuciou com fraqueza.  
- Kagome, pensei que não fosse acordar nunca. – disse aliviada.

Ao focar ao redor, a jovem notou ainda estar na cela, mas esta estava aberta e a amiga estava do lado de dentro com ela, segurando sua cabeça sobre seu colo.  
- O que faz aqui...?  
- Eu soube o que aconteceu com você Kagome... – disse tristemente – Sinto muito pelo que houve... Mas, como está? – perguntou preocupada, observando o estado lastimável da amiga.  
- Sinto como se tivesse sido pisoteada por um youkai. – não era tão longe da verdade...  
- Venha, vamos sair daqui. – disse a ajudando a se pôr de pé.  
- Espera! Como você entrou aqui? – indagou desconfiada.  
- Eu criei uma pequena distração na cozinha pra chamar a atenção dos guardas. – respondeu erguendo um molho de chaves na mão – Essa é uma de minhas 'habilidades', digamos assim. – finalizou com um sorriso.

Kagome apenas assentiu com outro sorriso. Seu corpo todo doía, mas ao menos estava viva... ao menos por hora. Sango a guiou até a porta que dava ao exterior, um movimento foi notado ao longe e ela apressou a amiga que andava com dificuldade:  
- Vamos logo, eles estão voltando!

As duas correram como podiam e se esgueiraram pelos corredores até sair pelas portas dos fundos. Uma vez do lado de fora, a jovem percebeu que o sol já se escondia e começava a escurecer, a noite daria cobertura a elas e seria mais fácil circular pelas ruas com menos movimento. Após dar a volta pelos fundos da propriedade, Sango fez sinal para que Kagome parasse. Estavam na esquina da parte lateral da casa com a frontal, de onde podiam ver os dois guardas no portão, dentro da mansão já se podia ouvir a confusão que se instalara quando descobriram que duas escravas haviam fugido, precisavam se apressar.

Sango pediu à amiga que ficasse onde estava que ela resolveria o problema. Aproximou-se dos guardas calmamente, quando os olhares se voltaram para ela, começou a dizer:  
- Mestre Naraku quer vê-los imediatamente. Está muito nervoso por que deixaram uma escrava fugir! – disse despreocupadamente.

Os youkais se entreolharam, um deles arqueou a sobrancelha e fitou a humana, que ficou ligeiramente nervosa, afinal essa não era a função dela, mas os guardas não podiam ignorar uma ordem de seu mestre. Saíram apressadamente, adentrando a casa.  
Sango fez sinal para Kagome, que correu silenciosamente a seu encontro. As duas cruzaram o portão principal e logo estavam livres. Correram por dois quarteirões e pararam para descansar em um beco:

- Conseguimos! – disse Kagome exultante.  
- Não sei... foi muito fácil... – desconfiou.  
- Mas já estamos longe deles. – respondeu a outra, inocentemente.  
- Eles virão atrás de nós. – retrucou séria. Isso fez a outra sentir um calafrio com a aquele pensamento.

Um barulho de algo grande se aproximando fez com que Sango pusesse a cabeça cuidadosamente para fora do beco para ver o que era, e o que viu a deixou apavorada. A outra notou o estado de pânico da amiga:

- O que foi Sango? – perguntou aflita.  
- Naraku mandou Goshinki atrás de nós. – respondeu quase num sussurro.  
- Quem? – a outra perguntou confusa.  
- Ele sempre encontra escravas que tentam fugir, e normalmente as mata e devora na hora! – respondeu se virando para ela – É apenas questão de tempo para que nos encontre.  
- O que vamos fazer? – perguntava já se desesperando.  
- Eu vou distraí-lo, enquanto isso você deve correr o máximo que conseguir. Vá para bem longe, onde Naraku não possa te encontrar.  
- Não, Sango! Você vai morrer. – dizia já com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Tudo bem, eu conheço mais sobre youkais do que você. Vou ficar bem.  
- Sango... – abraçou com força a amiga, enquanto tentava segurar às lagrimas.

Sango se desvencilhou da amiga, dando-lhe um sorriso caloroso e depois correu para o meio da estrada, chamando a atenção do youkai para si, apesar deste estar meio distante.

- Hey feioso, venha me pegar! – gritou a garota, somente para começar a correr depois com a criatura em seu encalço.

Kagome fitou de onde estava e se surpreendeu com o que viu. A criatura que agora perseguia sua amiga era imensa, maior que qualquer oni que ela já vira, tinha o corpo em tom roxo e uma espécie de crina branca nas costas e dois longos chifres córneos em sua cabeça, seus olhos vermelhos como o sangue só expressavam o desejo de cravar os enormes dentes afiados na carne tenra da humana, os longos braços com garras se adiantavam destruindo tudo no caminho de sua perseguição. A visão deixou a garota temporariamente paralisada, sacudiu a cabeça intentando 'despertar' do transe e observou até que quase sumiam de vista, para então correr na direção oposta.

Seus pensamentos passavam tão rápido quanto a sucessão de ruas que ela conseguia correr a toda velocidade que possuía. Agora entendia o que Sango havia feito, pois ela tinha feito o mesmo para salvar sua família, se sacrificou por eles, assim como a amiga fizera por ela. Não deixou que lágrimas caíssem e continuou correndo, já com velocidade reduzida. Sentia pontadas de dor no estômago, devido ao golpe recente do youkai, sua pernas já se cansavam da corrida e seu corpo todo clamava por descanso. Ao decorrer de seu percurso, as poucas criaturas que passavam pelas ruas a olhavam curiosas, ela, porém fazia o máximo que podia para não olhar para eles, não queria ver a expressão de desprezo que lhe lançavam vez por outra, fechou os olhos um instante ainda sem parar de correr e sentindo suas forças acabarem.

Quando os abriu novamente, avistou ninguém menos que Goshinki, o youkai assassino de Naraku, saindo de trás de uma casa e parando bem a sua frente, bloqueando sua passagem pela rua. Ela parou imediatamente de correr, fitou horrorizada com um detalhe que notou em seu perseguidor: na boca do monstro, um pedaço de tecido sujo de sangue balançava ao vento, ainda preso a seus afiados dentes. O que a deixou sem fala, foi reconhecer aquele pedaço de tecido como sendo um pedaço do kimono de sua amiga:

- Sango... – disse em tom baixo, mais para si mesma – O que você fez com ela seu monstro!? – gritou por fim, já com as lágrimas incontidas começando a sair.

O youkai abriu um sorriso sinistro e em seguida gargalhou com sua voz gutural de uma maneira que fez com que a garota se arrepiasse, principalmente depois do que ele disse em seguida:  
- Não se preocupe, logo você se juntará a ela.

Ato contínuo o youkai partiu pra cima da indefesa e até então atônita humana. Esta saindo do transe ao qual aquela visão e palavras lhe causaram, se viu no caminho do enorme ser que vinha em sua direção quase com tanta ânsia de devorá-la quanto o fez com sua amiga. Pôs-se a correr como pôde, apesar do cansaço, pois o instinto de sobrevivência era maior que seu esgotamento.

Foi repentinamente jogada ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma forte dor no ombro esquerdo. Seguidamente do doloroso ato de se levantar, percebeu a ferida em seu ombro, ao olhar para trás viu as garras sujas de sangue que o monstro ostentava, juntamente com uma expressão deleitosa na face.

- Já desistiu? – o youkai pergunta com desapontamento e um certo tom irônico – Corra mais, assim é mais divertido. – encerra com expressão somente igualada a de um maníaco frente sua vítima.

Kagome com certeza tinha a expressão aterrorizada dessa vítima. Viu que o youkai somente esperava que ela recomeçasse a fugir para voltar a persegui-la, mas não tinha outra escolha senão jogar aquele jogo perigoso. Correu novamente, agora com mais debilidade, com o youkai sempre em seu encalço.

Não agüentando mais caiu ao chão, já imaginando qual seria seu destino. Mas ao invés do som das garras e dentes do youkai lhe estraçalhando, ouviu uma voz a sua frente:

- O que pensa que está fazendo humana? – era uma voz masculina, um tanto áspera e indignada.

A garota levantou sua mirada, para ver que estava praticamente aos pés de um ser indefinível, já que sua visão embaraçava como resultado do esgotamento e da perda de sangue. Tudo que ela distinguia era que o ser trajava vestes tão brancas quanto seu longo cabelo que ela com dificuldade pôde discernir. Depois tudo ficou escuro...

O jovem youkai a olhou, curioso. Sentia o forte cheiro de sangue se desprender daquela humana inconsciente a seus pés, ela tinha o cabelo negro como a noite e vestia um kimono simples e surrado. Antes que pudesse analisar mais, o enorme youkai responsável pelas feridas da jovem – o supôs por ter em suas garras o mesmo cheiro do sangue que saía dela - surgiu a sua frente.

- Me entregue a humana! – grunhiu.  
- Como ousa dar-me ordens? – o outro contestou, nervoso.  
- Me entregue ela agora. Se me atrapalhar, o matarei também!  
- Por acaso sabe com quem está falando? – disse fazendo ar de superior e estalando as garras.  
- Não me interessa! – Goshinki gritou, enquanto corria até o outro youkai com fúria.

Kagome ouviu vozes, seguidas de estrondos e outros sons que ela não soube definir. Abriu pesarosamente os orbes e viu uma cena borrada, de um Goshinki caindo aos pedaços ao chão e um ser de forma parecida à humana à sua frente, de costas à ela. Via gotas de sangue do outrora vivo youkai que a perseguia escorrer por seus dedos e pingar ao solo. A última coisa que viu foi o longo cabelo prateado balançando ao vento e dois orbes dourados sobre si, para depois desmaiar novamente.

O jovem voltou a olhar a humana, que parecia ter voltado à consciência por um curto tempo, para então desmaiar novamente. "Como humanos são fracos" – pensou. Ia se virar para partir, mas algo o deteve. Não entendia bem o que o impedia de deixar aquela humana ali e ir embora, mas não lhe parecia muito direito deixar uma criatura tão débil e indefesa a mercê de outros monstros, uma vez que a havia salvado – mesmo que involuntariamente. A pegou delicadamente nos braços e notou que esta tinha diversos hematomas pelo corpo, além do ferimento no ombro, feito pelo youkai que a perseguia e que sangrava ainda. Não seria a primeira notícia de um humano que tenta fugir por causa de maus tratos, mas diferente dos outros esta sobreviveria...

OoOoOoO

Sua chegada ao imenso palácio ao estilo feudal não pôde passar desapercebida. Todas as servas e até mesmo soldados, observavam a curiosa cena de longe: Um de seus mestres chegando com uma humana desacordada nos braços com certeza era uma cena incomum. Este, quando percebia os olhares sobre si, os fitava de volta da maneira mais assustadora que conseguia, parecia soltar faíscas pelos olhos. Claro que ninguém ousava olhar uma segunda vez...

Ao entrar pela porta principal foi recebido por um preocupado youkai muito parecido a ele mesmo:  
- Filho, até que enfim voltou, já estava escurecendo e... – sua fala morre quando ele finalmente resolve olhar para o que o filho carrega consigo – O que é isso!? – pergunta um pouco mais alto e nervosamente do que pretendia.  
- É uma humana, não está vendo? – fez pouco caso.  
- Que é uma humana eu posso ver. Quero saber o que faz com ela... ou o que fez... – termina vendo o estado da criatura.  
- Eu não fiz nada! – retruca indignado – Foi um youkai que a estava perseguindo... Eu o matei – diz com orgulho.  
-Você a salvou?  
- Por assim dizer... – respondeu sem se importar muito.  
- Então não fique aí parado, traga-a para dentro.  
- Ora, só estou aqui por sua causa oyaji! – retruca.  
- Que seja. Mas saiba que agora ela é responsabilidade sua.  
- O quê? – replicou.  
- Você a trouxe, portanto será responsável por sua segurança. E também já estava mais do que na hora de arrumar uma serva pessoal para você. – respondeu despreocupadamente.  
- Keh! Eu não preciso disso! Não gosto de humanos me servindo o tempo todo. – retrucou franzindo o cenho.

Levou a humana até um quarto mais interior do enorme palácio e a deitou cuidadosamente num futon. O sangue ainda não havia parado de sair do ferimento aberto e isso o incomodava muito. A voz de seu genitor atrás dele o fez 'voltar à realidade':

- As servas irão cuidar dela, não se preocupe.  
- E quem disse que me preocupo? – respondeu já saindo do aposento.

O outro apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de desistência. Realmente era difícil dialogar com seu filho.

- Kaede! – chamou. Ao que apareceu uma senhora idosa que se curvou respeitosamente.  
- Sim, Inutaishousama!  
- Cuide da menina. – disse apenas, indicando a garota com a cabeça. Após isso saiu deixando a mulher a sós com a jovem...

O youkai que havia 'salvado' a vida da garota, ainda se perguntava por que não a abandonara lá onde a encontrara. Afinal, não era problema seu se a humana morreria ou não, nem sequer salvara sua vida por intenção, a verdade é que só queria acabar com aquele youkai que o afrontara. De repente se pegou pensando muito nesse assunto:  
- "Não me importa. É só uma humana qualquer!" – disse a si mesmo em pensamento, dando o assunto por encerrado.

------------------------------------------------------

** Oyaji:** velho. É a maneira como Inuyasha se refere ao pai, ao invés da forma mais polida, que seria: chichiue (muito educado ele né? xD)


	4. Chapter 4: Novo lar

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha (infelizmente) não me pertence, mas talvez um dia a tia Rumiko me empresta ele ;D

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A garota começava a despertar lentamente. Sentia que estava deitada num lugar confortável e quente, sentia-se realmente descansada. Há muito tempo não dormia bem assim. Ficou ainda um tempo deitada sem abrir os olhos, temendo que aquilo fosse um sonho, se o fosse gostaria que ele não acabasse... Enfim tomou coragem e abriu os orbes castanhos. Olhou para si mesma e viu que não era sonho ou imaginação, estava realmente deitada num confortável futon. A sua volta erguiam-se paredes de madeira nobre, adornadas com tecidos finos, quase não havia objetos no quarto além de uma pequena bancada onde descansava uma tigela com água e panos umedecidos, um armário médio constituído de madeira clara e fina, pousava a um canto do quarto. Tentou se levantar, quando sentiu uma pontada de dor no ombro, rapidamente levou a mão ao local e percebeu que este estava enfaixado.

Sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça e em seguida várias imagens e lembranças vieram a sua mente todas de uma vez: a fuga do castelo de Naraku, o sacrifício de Sango, a perseguição de Goshinki e por último a visão do mesmo aos pedaços... Esta última parte era muito confusa para ela, não conseguia se lembrar como o youkai fora retalhado e o que ocorreu depois. Mas a principal pergunta que tomava conta de sua mente: Que lugar era esse que estava agora?

Um som vindo de fora, e uma mulher jovem abriu a porta corrida do aposento, fitando seu interior e deparando-se com a 'hóspede' acordada, dirigiu-lhe a palavra:

- Você acordou. Que bom. – disse sorridente. Antes que Kagome pudesse lhe fazer qualquer pergunta, a moça se virou e saiu do quarto, deixando-a novamente sozinha e confusa.

Em questão de minutos uma velha senhora adentrava o quarto, sorrindo calorosamente para a garota. Kagome deduziu que a jovem de outrora havia saído para chamar a mais velha e avisar que ela estava acordada. A anciã aproximou-se e sentou-se sobre o tatame estendido no chão ao seu lado:

- Vejo que está bem melhor. – pronunciou a voz velha e cansada.- Onde estou? O que houve? – foram as primeiras coisas que vieram a sua mente naquele momento.  
- É normal estar confusa, afinal, você chegou aqui inconsciente e muito ferida. Aliás dormiu por dois dias inteiros. – disse calmamente.  
- Dois dias? – repetiu incrédula - Como eu cheguei aqui? – indagou confusa.  
- Pelo que sei, você foi salva de um youkai pelo amo Inuyasha e trazida até aqui por ele. – respondeu como se dissesse algo muito natural.  
- Como?! – novamente não entendia o que se passava ali.  
- Você não deve se lembrar. – disse risonha – Mas teve sorte de vir parar aqui. Os humanos aqui não são maltratados como em outros lugares. – depois de uma pequena pausa analisando as feições desconfiadas da garota, lhe perguntou – Qual seu nome minha jovem?  
- Kagome... e a senhora? – perguntou de volta.  
- Pode me chamar de Kaede. – assentiu com um sorriso.  
- Obrigada... por cuidar de mim. – agradeceu timidamente, segurando o ombro.  
- Não me agradeça. Agradeça ao amo Inuyasha e a bondade de Inutaishousama, por permitir-lhe ficar aqui.  
- Não entendo quem são estas pessoas que mencionas. – disse confusa.  
-Vai entender logo, no momento apenas descanse. – disse gentil, ajudando-a a se deitar novamente.

Em seguida a anciã deixou o quarto, dizendo que tinha tarefas a cumprir, mas que mais tarde voltaria para ver como ela estava. Kagome se ajeitou mais nas cobertas, se sentindo confortável e novamente adormeceu. Em seus sonhos via toda aquela fuga alucinada que fora as ultimas coisas que se lembrava antes de acordar ali; via Goshinki ser destroçado por sabe-se lá o que. E por último, via um par de olhos dourados sobre ela. Acordou de um sobressalto. Quando viu que ainda estava no futon e que tudo fora um sonho, aliviou-se. Porém não conseguia mais dormir, apenas repassava as cenas em sua mente. Aqueles olhos... de quem seriam? Eram tão brilhantes e tinham uma cor nunca vista pela jovem antes.

- Kaede! – chamou a voz ríspida.  
- Sim, Inuyashasama? – respondeu a anciã, virando-se para ele, com um sorriso gentil.  
- Como está aquela humana que eu trouxe? – perguntou sem parecer se importar muito.  
- Ela já está melhor. Finalmente acordou, mas a deixei lá descansando um pouco mais.  
- Certo. – disse simplesmente, parecendo mais aliviado – Quando ela estiver melhor, diga-lhe que quero vê-la... Para saber de onde ela vem. – apressa-se a completar.  
- Tudo bem. – diz ainda sorrindo. Inuyasha se perguntava se alguma coisa faria aquele sorriso irritante deixar o rosto daquela velha.

O youkai se vira e sai para alguma parte do castelo enquanto pensa sobre a humana mencionada. Afinal, por que aquele youkai estava perseguindo-a naquela noite? Teria ela feito alguma coisa ruim, ou talvez fugido de seu mestre? Se fosse, seria prudente devolvê-la ao mesmo? Mas prudência nunca fora mesmo uma de suas melhores qualidades, então que se catasse aquele youkai que tinha deixado uma escrava escapar assim.

Mais uma vez a velha senhora cruzava a porta daquele aposento para checar como estava a garota. Surpreendeu-se quando entrou e a encontrou já de pé, olhando para algumas decorações do quarto.

- Não deveria levantar-se ainda. – disse de onde estava.  
- Ah, Kaedesama. – alegrou-se em direção a ela – Achei que tinha sido esquecida aqui.  
- Claro que não. Mas por que levantou?  
- Estou bem melhor, apesar de ainda doer um pouco. Mas não agüentava mais ficar deitada. – diz pondo uma mão nas costas.  
- Bem... Se já se sentir bem para isso, Inuyashasama gostaria de vê-la quando pudesse. – disse a velha senhora.

Kagome ficou pensativa por um instante antes de responder.

- "Preciso agradecer-lhe por ter me salvo... Mas e se ele for um youkai perigoso? E se ele for igual ao Naraku?" – só de pensar essas coisas, sentiu um frio na barriga – Sim... acho que estou bem o suficiente para isso. – respondeu por fim, afinal não evitaria essa situação para sempre.  
- Bom. – assentiu sorrindo – Mas acho melhor colocarmos uma roupa melhor em você antes. – terminou analisando-a.

Olhou para si mesma e se deparou com os trapos que usava a tanto tempo que nem se lembrava mais. Era um kimono velho e sujo, e estava parcialmente rasgado na parte de cima por causa de Naraku e do ataque de Goshinki.

- Vamos lhe dar um banho primeiro. – disse a anciã a levando para outro cômodo.

Depois de tomar um banho com a ajuda de Kaede e algumas servas - apesar dos protestos de que não precisava de ajuda, pois na verdade era muito tímida, mas não admitia – foi vestida com um kimono simples, mas bonito para uma escrava: era rosa com detalhes brancos. Nenhum outro humano que já tenha visto usava roupas como aquelas, a maioria usava trapos como os que ela usava anteriormente, mas os desse castelo não usavam roupas de escravos... eram mais para servos pessoais ou coisa do tipo. Realmente devia ser verdade o que Kaede dissera sobre que os humanos não eram maltratados ali. Enquanto se trocava, notou que ainda tinha alguns hematomas pelo corpo, mas estes já se amenizavam.

Por fim, já vestida e limpa, era hora de encontrar aquele que salvara sua vida. Quer ele fosse uma terrível criatura quer não, precisava agradecê-lo pelo que havia feito.

- "Se ele me salvou, não deve ser má pessoa..." – se acalmava com esses pensamentos – Kaedesama! – chamou a senhora à sua frente, que caminhava pelo longo corredor a guiando pelo castelo.  
- Sim? – indagou em resposta.  
- Esse Inuyasha... é um youkai não é? – perguntou vacilante.  
- Mais ou menos isso... – disse vagamente.  
- Como assim? – perguntou Kagome, ligeiramente mais preocupada.  
- Não precisa ter medo, ele não lhe fará mal. Inutaishousama não aprovaria se o fizesse.  
- Inu...taishou? – voltou a se perguntar confusa.  
- Mais tarde lhe explico minha criança, já estamos chegando.

Realmente já fazia um tempo que estavam andando pelo enorme castelo. Ao chegarem a uma sala maior, que parecia ser como um hall de entrada, Kagome não pôde deixar de reparar na beleza e suntuosidade do castelo feudal. Nas paredes, entalhes na madeira adornados em ouro, formavam figuras de lutas lendárias. Tanto nas paredes como nos finos tecidos e estandartes anexados a algumas delas, sempre se via figuras de imponentes e enormes cães brancos travando batalhas épicas com outros youkais. Alguns finos objetos de porcelana davam um toque mais refinado ao local.

A garota observava com muita admiração cada detalhe, incluindo duas estátuas imponentes de cães que adornavam cada uma um canto da enorme sala. Teve que parar a contemplação, quando a voz de Kaede lhe avisou que restava muito pouco pra enfim chegarem. A senhora abriu uma porta corrida de papel fino e ricamente desenhada, dando passagem para uma outra ala. Poucos passos depois, pararam em frente a uma porta e Kaede se dirigiu a ela:

- Chegamos. – diz em tom baixo.

- Kaede, por que não entra de uma vez ou bate na porta!? Sei que está aí! – uma voz ríspida grita de dentro do quarto, assustando Kagome.  
- Hai. Gomen nasai, Inuyashasama! – responde a velha ainda sem adentrar o cômodo – Trouxe a humana que me pediu.  
- Sim, já sei disso. Mande-a entrar! – a voz gritou de dentro do quarto novamente.

A jovem se via um tanto apavorada neste instante. O youkai, ou seja lá o que ele fosse, parecia ter um péssimo temperamento, mas o que mais lhe assustava é: como ele sabia que elas estavam ali, se não fizeram som ou se apresentaram? Ignorando seus medos, Kaede abriu a porta e deu uma 'ajudinha' para que a jovem se movesse do lugar e a deixou dentro do cômodo, fechando a porta atrás dela em seguida.

Kagome se sentia nervosa, tentava controlar as mãos que insistiam em tremer, e ainda encarando o chão pensava se seria certo fitar o rosto de seu 'salvador' ou se isso o ofenderia. Não teve muito tempo de pensar, pois a voz já ouvida antes a indagou:

- Por que está com tanto medo? – dizia sem entender – Eu não vou te morder. – terminou num tom um pouco mais cínico.

A garota então tomou coragem e ergueu o rosto para fitar o dono da voz que lhe falava. Surpreendeu-se em ver um jovem garoto, possuidor de longos cabelos prateados, olhos incrivelmente dourados - que lhe faziam lembrar as imagens de seu sonho – e curiosas orelhas caninas alvas no topo da cabeça. Vestia um luxuoso kimono masculino todo branco, com longas mangas e cujos detalhes eram vermelhos; por cima, um obi de cor amarela com detalhes também em vermelho. Mas os olhos da garota se concentravam nos orbes dourados, dos quais não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Inuyasha por sua vez, observava curioso a frágil humana. Ela parecia um gatinho assustado quando entrara ali, vestia um simples e singelo kimono rosa com adornos brancos, tinha o cabelo negro como a noite sem estrelas. Quando ela lhe encarou com os vívidos orbes castanhos, ele pôde ver melhor as feições de seu rosto, antes embaçados pela terra e ferimentos resultantes da perseguição de Goshinki. Ela tinha um rosto delicado e feições ternas em seu semblante jovial, e o encarava diretamente nos olhos, coisa que nunca antes nenhum humano fizera, por um motivo simples: não era permitido, não era respeitoso – claro que o medo também era outro motivo.

Percebendo que o encarava diretamente, Kagome rapidamente, ainda que relutante, abaixou o olhar, se lembrando da regra de nuca fitar um youkai nos olhos. Este, também saindo do 'transe' que lhe causara o contato visual, começa a falar:

- E então garota... Qual é seu nome? – lhe pergunta em um habitual tom mal-humorado.  
- Kagome. – disse de pronto – Senhor, quero agradecer-lhe por ter-me salvo de Goshinki. – acrescentou rapidamente.  
- Feh. Não fiz aquilo para salvar-lhe! Aquele youkai me provocou e eu só lhe mostrei seu lugar. – retrucou ríspido.  
- Mas, mesmo assim salvou minha vida... Obrigada. – disse novamente, reparando em como o assoalho parecia interessante...  
- Por que aquele youkai a estava perseguindo?- perguntou direto.  
- ... – a garota ficou um tempo pensando se poderia dizer a verdade, optou por ser sincera e evitar problemas futuros – Eu fugi de meu antigo mestre e ele mandou aquele youkai me perseguir. – respondeu por fim, ainda incerta se fizera o correto.  
- Fugiu? – era como ele previa – Por quê?  
- Ele... era cruel. – disse ocultando os detalhes.  
- Quem era seu mestre?  
- ... – a jovem, nervosa e incerta sobre o que responder, fitava o chão em silêncio.  
- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, responda! – bradou num tom mais alto e levemente mais nervoso.  
- Era Naraku,... senhor – acrescentou em seguida.  
- Naraku? – franziu o cenho – Não é a toa que fugiu. – disse despreocupadamente.  
- Por favor não me leve de volta a ele. – implorou, em seguida se dando conta de que agira de forma precipitada, recuperando a postura.  
- Keh. Por que eu faria isso!? Detesto àquele cretino tanto quanto qualquer um!

Voltou a fitá-la novamente. Podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração rápidas e percebia pelo seu cheiro e ações que estava pouco à vontade, mas não era medo que ela sentia, era puro nervosismo. Aproximou-se alguns passos da humana que estremeceu um pouco mais, a olhou divertido enquanto ela tentava olhar para tudo menos para ele.

- Não está com medo está? – perguntou, analisando as reações dela.  
- Por que teria medo? – respondeu tentando manter a calma e a frieza. Quem lhe visse por fora, acharia que estava relativamente calma, mas ela nunca enganaria os sentidos do ser a sua frente.  
- Mas está nervosa. – disse dando mais dois passos e percebendo como a garota parecia querer sair correndo dali.  
- Deveria estar? – indaga tentando não responder a pergunta.  
- Talvez... – diz baixo, como se pensativo. Isso enervou mais ainda a púbere. – Vá, pode ir! – disse apontando a porta.

Kagome, feliz pelo término daquela 'tortura' se apressou em uma rápida reverência e saiu do aposento, deixando-o só ali. Ele se divertira em pôr a humana nervosa, era melhor do que gritar com os servos, estes apenas se curvavam e se desculpavam infinitamente por sua incompetência, nenhum lhe responderia da mesma maneira que ela. Isso deveria deixá-lo bravo, mas em realidade achava mais interessante assim, estava farto dos mesmos servos agindo submissamente e com medo, queria alguém que o retrucasse. Talvez estivesse ficando louco,não sabia ao certo.

A garota tratou de se afastar o suficiente do quarto para não ser percebida pelo youkai, embora não fizesse idéia de como ele o faria. Apoiou a mão na parede respirando mais aliviada, tentava controlar seu coração que ainda parecia assustado. Achava-se idiota por ficar temerosa do youkai que a salvara, mas depois do que Naraku fez isso era mais que natural. Porém, depois que o viu melhor não sentia mais medo, mas ainda assim se via intimidada diante dele. Por mais estranho que isso parecesse ela também havia ficado... fascinada? Seria essa a palavra? O fato era que nunca vira criatura com semelhante aparência. Aqueles olhos dourados pareciam esconder mais do que expressavam externamente.

Balançou a cabeça, se livrando desses pensamentos e voltou a caminhar pelos longos corredores, que pareciam infinitos para a humilde humana. Houve um momento que se viu perdida na sucessão de portas e passagens, tentou não se desesperar e continuou seguindo, embora não soubesse exatamente para onde. Parou em frente a uma porta, onde ouviu algumas vozes que vinham de dentro do cômodo. Aproximou-se mais e observou pela fresta aberta, para visualizar Kaede conversando com alguém que não era visível de onde estava.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Obi:** espécie de faixa usada para amarrar o kimono à cintura


	5. Chapter 5: Desentendimento

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha não me pertence...

**Até o capítulo anterior...**

_Balançou a cabeça, se livrando desses pensamentos e voltou a caminhar pelos longos corredores, que pareciam infinitos para a humilde humana. Houve um momento que se viu perdida na sucessão de portas e passagens, tentou não se desesperar e continuou seguindo, embora não soubesse exatamente para onde. Parou em frente a uma porta, onde ouviu algumas vozes que vinham de dentro do cômodo. Aproximou-se mais e observou pela fresta aberta, para visualizar Kaede conversando com alguém que não era visível de onde estava. _

**Capítulo 5: Desentendimento**

Alegrou-se ao reconhecer a velha senhora, único rosto conhecido por ali. Antes que batesse na porta e a chamasse, ouviu sobre o que falavam:

- Como está a humana? - perguntava uma voz masculina, que a garota não soube distinguir.

- Já está bem. Ela inclusive foi falar com Inuyashasama. – respondeu a anciã. Estavam falando dela, talvez fosse melhor ouvir um pouco mais.

- Ah, então meu filho finalmente aceitou sua responsabilidade. – respondeu – Eu lhe disse que seria responsável pela segurança dela. – falava calmamente. Kagome não entendia nada daquela conversa.

- Não sei se é exatamente isso, meu senhor. Me parecia apenas curiosidade. – arriscou Kaede.

- Talvez... Mas uma vez que tenha feito uma coisa tão rara quanto salvar-lhe a vida. Creio que devemos esperar algo mais... – seu tom continuava calmo e relaxado.

- Mas Inuyashasama sempre disse que não lhe agradavam os humanos fracos. – ela parecia conversar com ele como se fossem velhos amigos.

- Ele não pode negar seu próprio sangue. Só me pergunto se será ela... – parecia pensativo – Kaede, gostaria de ver a garota. - pediu

- Vou buscá-la agora, senhor. – respondeu fazendo menção de sair.

- Não é necessário, ela já está aqui. – disse, dirigindo o olhar a porta – Entre, menina. – pediu.

Kagome congelou. Novamente um youkai a notara antes mesmo de vê-la. Uma vez que fora descoberta, abriu a porta devagar, dando dois passos vacilantes para dentro do cômodo. Muito envergonhada, olhava para o chão, sem coragem de encarar as duas figuras.

- Kagome!? – se surpreendeu Kaede.

- M-me desculpem, eu não queria ouvir... Eu estava perdida... – tentou se explicar, quando foi cortada pelo youkai.

- Tudo bem. Eu já sabia que estava aí. – disse muito calmamente.

- Desde quando, meu senhor? – a garota perguntou por cura curiosidade.

- Desde que chegou. – respondeu abrindo um sorriso.

Ela não podia deixar de se surpreender com aquilo. Finalmente tomou coragem e encarou a pessoa que lhe falara. Quase caiu pra trás ao ver uma figura incrivelmente parecida com a do youkai que vira há pouco. O youkai possuía longos cabelos prateados, presos num rabo de cavalo alto, olhos tão dourados quanto os do outro, porém mais maduros, assim como suas feições. Possuía duas estrias arroxeadas, uma de cada lado do rosto. Usava roupas brancas, muito parecidas às do outro, porém este usava uma armadura por cima. Nas costas, preso a seus ombros, o youkai sustinha uma longa e felpuda pele branca, que se alongava até próximo ao chão. Apesar de séria, sua expressão era bondosa e calma.

Kaede rompeu o silêncio:

- Kagome. Este é lorde Inutaishousama. O senhor deste castelo. – apresentou a anciã.

- Fico honrada em conhecê-lo, meu senhor. – disse educadamente, fazendo uma profunda reverência. – "Ele é um lorde?" – surpreendeu-se em seus pensamentos.

- E eu fico feliz em tê-la em meu castelo, já que foi trazida aqui pelo meu filho. – respondeu contente em ver a educação da moça – Ah, espero que os maus modos dele não tenham a assustado.

A jovem nem sabia o que responder. Ainda estava muito chocada em estar tendo uma conversa com um youkai – e ainda mais com um lorde - como se fosse uma convidada e não uma escrava. Este a fitou, como se analisasse cada detalhe. Notou que ela parecia pouco à vontade:

- Acho que precisa descansar mais. Ainda não está totalmente curada. – diz o lorde, observando como a garota parecia segurar o ombro enfaixado com uma das mãos – Kaede! – dirigiu-se a anciã – Leve-a de volta ao quarto para que se recupere.

A velha senhora apenas assentiu com a cabeça e com um sorriso. Em seguida, dirigiu-se á jovem, guiando-a até a porta.

- Tudo bem, Kaedesama. Eu me sinto bem, é sério. – tentava convencer a jovem, enquanto a anciã revisava seu ombro.

- Foi um ferimento grave, não devia se esforçar. – insistia.

- "Mas eu não fiz nada..." – pensava com desgosto. – Kaedebaachan? – chamou.

- Hai? – respondeu, contente pela maneira como a menina lhe chamara.

- Inutaishousama... é um lorde!? Como assim? – indagou.

- Bem... – começou enquanto enfaixava o ombro da menina, a qual estava sentada no futon, no mesmo quarto em que acordara – Ele é um lorde entre os youkais. Seu clã: o dos inuyoukais do oeste, é um dos mais fortes que há. Ele é também um general que comanda um grande exército em tempos de guerra. – falava calmamente, enquanto a garota prestava atenção às suas palavras.

- Entendi... – respondeu pensativa – Quando eu apareci na porta... vocês estavam falando de mim não é..?

A anciã pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas procurou não demonstrar. Resolveu então encarar o assunto com naturalidade:

- Hai.

- Eu não entendi uma coisa... por que Inutaishou-sama disse que seu filho não podia negar seu próprio sangue? E ele disse isso depois de você ter dito que ele não gostava muito de humanos...

- Bem... já terminei seu curativo. – a anciã disse, se levantando em seguida com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Mas Kaedesama...

- Descanse, e não se preocupe com essas coisas agora. – cortou-a – Oyasumi nasai, Kagomechan – disse, vendo que a noite já se avançava.

Em seguida, a velha senhora sai do quarto, deixando para trás uma extremamente confusa Kagome. Por algum motivo, ela estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

- "Essa menina..." - pensava Kaede, enquanto se dirigia para outro quarto – "É muito perspicaz. Mas eu não sei se posso lhe contar ainda... não é meu direito decidir isso..." – e assim se foi para algum aposento do castelo.

Apesar de deitada em lugar quente e confortável, a jovem não conseguia conciliar o sono. Todas aquelas informações de uma vez na sua cabeça, ficavam dando voltas e mais voltas e não deixavam-na dormir tranqüilamente. Lembrava do encontro com o intimidador Inuyasha, com o lorde Inutaishou, a conversa com Kaede... Esta particularmente a deixara incomodada. Por que ela não respondera àquela pergunta tão simples? Talvez estivesse guardando algum segredo. Esperaria alguma outra hora e voltaria a lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Intentando esquecer o assunto por hora, virou para o lado e tentou novamente dormir...

OoOoOoOoOoO

O dia começava agitado para as servas do grande castelo, eram muitas tarefas e o lugar era muito grande, então logo cedo estavam todos de pé arrumando, limpando e organizando tudo. Soldados youkais ficavam de guarda nos portões e do lado de fora do castelo, muitas vezes acompanhados de enormes cães de guarda.

- Kagomechan! – chamou uma voz jovial.

A garota abriu preguiçosamente os orbes castanhos, fitando uma garota pouco mais velha que ela ao seu lado, tentando despertá-la. Sentou-se no futon, meio surpresa de não ser a velha Kaede a acordá-la.

- Creio que já deve se sentir bem melhor, não? – perguntou a jovem desconhecida.

- Sim, estou. – respondeu apenas, fitando-a, curiosa.

- Ah, meu nome é Tsubaki. – se apresentou a jovem de longos cabelos negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e olhos tão escuros quanto suas madeixas.

- Prazer. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu lhe trouxe seu desjejum. – disse apontando uma badeja próxima a ela, com diversos alimentos – Não vou poder ficar muito, preciso ajudar na limpeza – completou, fazendo menção de levantar.

- Espere, eu vou também! – se apressou em dizer, Kagome.

- Você precisa repousar – se virou para ela preocupada.

- Eu já estou bem. E quero fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, não vou só ficar aqui dando trabalho. – disse decidida, logo pegando a bandeja e comendo dela rapidamente para que pudesse ir logo.

- Está bem. – suspirou Tsubaki.

Assim que a menina terminou sua refeição, foi levada pela outra para onde os outros servos já se atarefavam. Kagome se impressionava com a suntuosidade e imponência daquele castelo a cada passo que dava, mas só de pensar em limpar tudo aquilo, já lhe dava calafrios. Tsubaki lhe deu algumas tarefas simples, como: tirar o pó dos móveis e varrer o chão. Aproveitando a aparente liberdade, a jovem ia andando pelos longos corredores, limpando alguma coisa e vez por outra parando para admirar detalhes e objetos finos de decoração.

Parou ao chegar em frente à porta de um quarto já conhecido. Lembrando-se daquele youkai rude com quem conversara no dia anterior, pensou em talvez, limpar seu quarto para ao menos agradecê-lo por tudo. Hesitou antes de bater levemente na porta, ao não escutar som vindo de dentro, bateu novamente.

- Inuyashasama! – arriscou chamar, ainda incerta se não estaria agindo mal.

Novamente silêncio. Puxou a porta que estava apenas encostada e adentrou o aposento cautelosamente. Não viu ninguém, o lugar estava vazio. Talvez assim fosse melhor, não tinha certeza se queria aqueles orbes dourados e inquisidores sobre si tão cedo. Aproveitou para olhar melhor o quarto, que antes não teve tempo de ver muito bem – nem conseguia pensar nisso na primeira vez que entrou ali. Era um cômodo muito grande, não possuía muitos móveis, – como a maioria dos cômodos no castelo feudal – nas paredes, desenhos grafados formavam as conhecidas figuras de cães rodeados por nuvens, como se estivessem sobrevoando os céus, quase no meio do cômodo jazia um grande e grosso futon. Sobre um móvel de madeira um objeto reluzente chamou a atenção da jovem. Aproximou-se mais para fitar uma katana cuidadosamente guardada em sua bainha e colocada sobre um apoio para espadas, na horizontal. Parecia estar ali como um tesouro intocável.

O cabo da espada apresentava um brilho de objeto novo e pouco usado. Fascinada pelo objeto, aproximou a mão para tocá-lo, mas parando a meio caminho pensando se deveria mesmo fazê-lo. Só tocar não faria mal, não é? Deslizou os dedos delgados pela bainha sentindo cada detalhe. Sempre foi fascinada por antigas histórias de samurais que brandiam suas espadas em nome de sua honra e costumes. Não resistiu a tentação de segurá-la e averiguar seu peso. Depois seria só devolvê-la ao lugar e pronto, certo? Puxou um pouco a espada de dentro da lustrosa bainha, ouvindo o ressoar da lâmina metálica, enquanto admirava seu reflexo nesta.

Kagome congelou quando ouviu o som da porta sendo aberta atrás de si. Tentou rapidamente colocar o objeto de volta no lugar, mas não teve tempo de fazê-lo antes que uma voz fria cortasse o ar, lhe fazendo pular de susto:

- O que está fazendo aqui!? – gritou exasperado.

A púbere não sabia o que fazer naquele instante, não bastasse ser pega dentro do quarto do youkai sem permissão ainda mexia em suas coisas, certamente estaria enforcada pela manhã. Virou-se lentamente para o ser parado a porta com cara de poucos amigos e, ainda olhando para o chão, tentou formular alguma desculpa:

- S-senhor... eu...

- Cale-se! – o youkai gritou nervoso.

A menina se encolheu e ainda olhando o chão tentava acalmar o coração assustado que parecia querer saltar-lhe à boca a qualquer instante.

- Quem disse que podia entrar aqui e mexer nas minhas coisas?! – continuou ainda nervoso, aproximando-se dela alguns passos.

- M-me desculpe. – ela praticamente implora, enquanto dá dois passos para trás para afastar-se dele.

Olhando para o lado o youkai viu a espada um pouco fora do lugar, o cheiro nesta também lhe provara que a mesma havia sido tocada pela humana.

- Você... – ele parecia fora de si – Tocou a Tessaiga!

A jovem se encolheu ainda mais, apavorada, aqueles orbes dourados e furiosos a fuzilavam de longe... talvez não tão longe, visto que ele se aproximava. Ele fechou as mãos em punho e parecia se controlar para não partir para cima da humana. Esta cai sentada no chão, olhando apavorada o youkai raivoso, que segurava um rosnado baixo enquanto cerrava os dentes deixando a mostra os caninos afiados.

- P-por favor, não me mate! – ela implorou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Um estalo pareceu percorrer a mente de Inuyasha. Aquela humana... estava implorando pela vida, tinha medo dele, achava que ele ia matá-la... Lembrou que sempre detestava que os outros servos sequer dirigiam-lhe a palavra sem ter um mínimo de estremecimento em sua voz, e que havia ficado contente em encontrar uma que pelo menos não parecia achar que ele ia devorar sua cabeça a qualquer instante. Mas agora ela estava com tanto medo dele quanto os outros, mais até. Se amaldiçoou por sua falta de controle e tentou se acalmar. Porém, já estava feito, não tinha como voltar atrás:

- Saia daqui. – disse num tom mais baixo e controlado.

A humana, depois de levar uns segundos para entender a mensagem, mais que rapidamente saiu do quarto, deixando o youkai lá sozinho com seus pensamentos. Este, lentamente foi até a espada, arrumando-a no lugar correto cuidadosamente. Seu olhar era triste e solitário. Desde sua infância era sozinho, youkais não queriam estar perto dele e humanos tinham receio, tanto eles como youkais apenas o tratavam com respeito por sua posição de filho do lorde youkai ou por medo. Depois de muito ser magoado por estas pessoas, ele começou a afastá-las com aquele jeito rude e mal-humorado. Fitou com carinho a espada que fora presente de seu pai, tristeza não abandonando seu rosto.

No longo corredor uma garota corria assustada enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto rosado. Em meio a sua corrida, encontrou Kaede, que parou assim que a viu, olhando em sua direção com expressão preocupada no rosto:

- O que aconteceu...? – mal teve tempo de terminar a frase, foi detida pela garota que lhe abraçou em busca de amparo.

- Kaede... – dizia chorosa.

- Calma, calma. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas agora está tudo bem. – a anciã tentou acalmar, devolvendo-lhe o abraço carinhosamente. – Venha, vamos para o quarto, pode descansar por hoje. – disse, guiando-a até o cômodo. A jovem assentiu com a cabeça e a seguiu.

**Notas:  
**Baachan: vocó

Muito obrigada pelos comentários de todos aqueles que estão lendo e acompanhando minha fic. Espero que continuem comigo até o fim.


	6. Chapter 6: Entendimento

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence...ainda...

Apesar de curiosa, Kaede optou por não perguntar a Kagome sobre o ocorrido no dia anterior, mas no fundo ela sentia que tinha algo a ver com seu jovem amo. Deixou a jovem no quarto a maior parte do dia, pois esta parecia não querer sair de qualquer maneira. Tentou afastar os pensamentos e se concentrar na tarefa de supervisionar as outras servas.

Após muito remoer o outrora ocorrido, Kagome considerou-se de total culpada, afinal, foi um erro ter entrado no quarto do youkai sem permissão e ainda mexer em suas coisas, ele tinha razão em ficar bravo. Mas lembrava-se da expressão furiosa dele, um calafrio lhe percorria a espinha ao fazer comparação a Naraku, embora o anterior não tenha sequer lhe tocado. Mais do que nunca queria ir embora dali, reencontrar seu irmão, sua mãe... Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face ao lembrar dos familiares e um aperto no coração em não saber onde poderiam estar, ou o que ocorrera a eles.

A hora do almoço se aproximava, tudo já preparado, as servas serviam a mesa onde apenas se sentaria Inutaishou, já que Inuyasha não parecia querer comparecer – coisa que era muito freqüente na verdade.

- Já está tudo pronto Tsubaki? – pergunta Kaede.  
- Hai, Kaedesama.  
- Inuyashasama não virá novamente? – indaga a anciã, notando a quantidade de pratos.  
- Não... ele parecia mais quieto do que o normal... – disse pensativa.  
- Então, leve um pouco de comida até o quarto dele, às vezes ele prefere ficar por lá. – pede a anciã, já conhecendo os gostos de seu mestre.  
- Quando o vi, ele me pediu que fosse aquela menina... a Kagome. – retrucou.  
- A Kagome..? – indagou confusa – "Alguma coisa aconteceu entre esses dois.." – pensava tentando imaginar o que seria para que a jovem ficasse naquele estado em que a encontrou ontem.  
- Vou avisá-la. – disse Tsubaki, já se dirigindo para o quarto onde a garota estava.

Uma batida na porta e em seguida a jovem de cabelos negros aparecia à porta com um sorriso doce:

- Kagomechan. – chamou.  
- Tsubakisan. – exclamou surpresa.  
- Venha, tenho uma tarefa para você. – terminou ainda sorrindo.

----------

Novamente em frente a porta cerrada que daria naquele já conhecido e temeroso lugar. Seu corpo e sua mente pareciam entrar em confronto com o bom-senso. Suas ordens eram de entrar ali levando a bandeja tremulante em suas mãos inseguras, mas seus pensamentos formulavam os mais aterrorizantes castigos para quem ousasse atravessar aquela porta.

- "Será que ele pretende me castigar por ontem?" – se perguntava temerosa. Rapidamente afastou os pensamentos e tentou controlar a imaginação fértil. Afinal, se fosse essa sua intenção ele teria simplesmente feito conforme sua vontade e ela não estaria parada ali, com uma bandeja contendo a refeição do dia, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tomou coragem e bateu à porta.

- I-Inuyashasama? – chamou, incerta.  
- Entre! – a voz não soou tão ríspida quanto da outra vez.

A passos lentos e cautelosos a jovem adentrou o aposento. Olhar sempre baixo, ações hesitantes, um pouco de receio também. Depositou o objeto próximo ao grande e grosso futon onde estava o youkai, sentado em posição de lótus, com as pernas cruzadas em frente ao corpo. Não se atreveu a erguer-lhe o olhar, e este percebeu a mudança em sua atitude. Na primeira vez a humana o encarara abertamente, apenas desviando o olhar por respeito, seu nervosismo se devia a situação nova e estranha. Porém, agora, podia sentir medo em suas ações. Sentiu-se culpado, e com razão. Agora o silêncio tomava conta do aposento, enquanto a humana pacientemente aguardava ordens, castigos, o que quer que fosse.

- Kagome...não é? – começou o youkai – É esse o seu nome.  
- Hai... – respondeu surpresa. Nem achava que ele lembrasse seu nome.  
- Ontem, eu... – começou o youkai, mas parando sem motivo aparente.  
- Sinto muito senhor. Eu realmente não devia ter entrado aqui. Gomen nasai! – se apressou em dizer, enquanto se curvava até o chão.  
- Eu... acho que me excedi... – o youkai prosseguiu sem dar importância às desculpas da humana - Eu te assustei, não é? – perguntou em tom baixo.  
- Bem... eu... – mas ela não sabia como terminar aquela frase.  
- Não precisa inventar nada. Eu senti o cheiro do seu medo. – seu tom parecia mais normalizado agora – Quero que esqueça que aquilo aconteceu.  
- Está... se desculpando, senhor? – perguntou, para ter certeza de suas suspeitas.  
- Veja como quiser. – respondeu já no costumeiro tom, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado, com um ar levemente constrangido.

Kagome percebeu que pelo orgulho que aquele youkai parecia possuir, aquilo era o máximo que conseguiria dele. Mas parecia sinceramente arrependido da maneira como havia agido, apesar de tentar não demonstrar muito seus sentimentos. Para ele havia sido um tanto difícil simplesmente admitir que errara, mas ainda não conseguiria pronunciar desculpas formais. Sempre fora orgulhoso e arrogante - isso tinha de admitir – mas no momento a confiança daquela reles humana parecia mais importante que isso.

- Não precisa mais ter medo. – ele completou ainda sem encará-la.  
- Não tenho medo, não mais – ele finalmente a fitou ao ouvir aquelas palavras – Percebi que o senhor é muito diferente de Naraku, não tenho razão alguma para temê-lo. – terminou com um sorriso.

O youkai corou, nunca vira um sorriso tão lindo, parecia iluminar tudo, parecia revitalizar todo o ambiente. Teve que se segurar para não sorrir também, aquilo era contagioso afinal.  
Naquele momento não existiam barreiras entre escravos e mestres, humanos ou youkais, nada disso era importante.

Kagome sorriu ainda mais ao notar como as orelhas caninas se moviam de um lado a outro como se ainda tentassem captar a mensagem que acabaram de ouvir, o dono delas, porém parecia não notar tal ato – ou ignorava.

- Tenho uma coisa para te ordenar. – o youkai disse, fazendo um tom um pouco sério.  
- Diga, por favor. – respondeu um pouco preocupada.  
- Pare de me chamar de senhor, fico parecendo velho. – falou num resmungo, fazendo cara emburrada.

A garota por pouco não caiu na risada. De maneira alguma era velho – "Muito pelo contrário" – pensava a púbere, rapidamente desviando os pensamentos.  
- Hai. – disse apenas, com outro sorriso. Se ele soubesse que ela tinha um sorriso daqueles teria feito isso muito antes.

----------

- Meu filho me deixou sozinho de novo? – dizia o daiyoukai, tamborilando os dedos na mesa, com expressão entediada. Detestava comer sozinho.  
- Parece que sim. – respondeu Kaede risonha.  
- Kaede, me acompanha? – convidou o youkai.  
- Seria uma honra. – respondeu sorrindo, logo depois se sentando no chão em frente a ele, para o espanto das outras servas.  
- O tempo passa, não é mesmo...? – começou o youkai enquanto calmamente se servia – Quando você chegou aqui era apenas uma criança.  
- Sim, é mesmo... – disse saudosa.

_Uma mulher e uma criança corriam pela floresta como se suas vidas dependessem disso – o que era a mais pura verdade. Á um certo tempo que um youkai as estava perseguindo. Ambas apresentavam escoriações e arranhões, devido à corrida desesperada pela floresta. Apesar do cansaço, não podiam se dar ao luxo de descansar, pois o demônio que estava em seu encalço não pararia até ter o sangue de suas vítimas escorrendo em suas garras. A menor era a que mais sofria, suas pequenas pernas não agüentariam acompanhar a irmã mais velha por muito tempo. Uma pequena fenda em uma rocha surgiu como uma salvação aos olhos da miko mais velha._

_- Kaede, venha por aqui! – gritou, guiando a pequena até a fenda, fazendo-a entrar na mesma depois; mas apenas ela.  
- E você oneesama? – perguntou a jovem, preocupada com a irmã.  
- Eu vou distrair o youkai. Você não deve sair daí até estar seguro aqui fora, entendeu? – instruiu rapidamente, vendo que seu tempo se acabava.  
- Kikyou oneesama, não vá, ele vai te matar! – dizia desesperada, ás lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos inocentes.  
- Kaede... Não deixe eles te pegarem, sobreviva... Minha irmã... – disse com carinho, logo em seguida correndo para longe da rocha.  
- Oneesama! – a pequena gritou inutilmente._

_Quase na mesma hora, surge o youkai que perseguia as duas. O oni seguiu o mesmo caminho trilhado pela miko a pouco, não percebendo a pequena escondida ali perto. Ela apenas podia ver o monstro se afastar e esperar até que estivesse seguro o bastante para sair dali. Um grito feminino ao longe fez disparar o pequeno coração da jovem, era sua irmã, na certa havia sido pega pelo youkai. Depois disso não ouviu mais nada. As lágrimas represadas em seus olhos saíram livremente. O pequeno corpo sacudia com os soluços, a tristeza e solidão tomando conta de seu ser._

_- Neesan... – disse chorosa, desejando que tudo aquilo não fosse verdade._

_Não soube quanto tempo estivera ali, apenas chorando a perda da irmã. Lembrou que as últimas palavras dela foram para que esperasse até tudo estar seguro para sair. Cuidadosamente olhou para fora da 'caverna', não avistando perigo, saiu ainda cautelosamente. Á sua volta, apenas floresta._

_- "Para onde eu vou...? O que vou fazer sem você, neesan?" – pensava a pequena, recomeçando a chorar._

_Começou a lenta caminhada com destino a lugar nenhum. Parou de andar quando ouviu algo à sua frente, como andava olhando para o chão não podia saber o que era. Lentamente ergueu os olhos úmidos e avistou um youkai, possuidor de longos cabelos prateados presos num rabo de cavalo alto, gentis olhos dourados e uma lustrosa armadura sobre seu impecável kimono branco._

_- Você é um youkai? – perguntou a menina, apreensiva.  
- Sou sim, mas não vou lhe fazer mal. – respondeu gentilmente – Você está sozinha? Onde está sua família? – indagou, apesar de saber que a maioria dos humanos estavam sendo mortos naquele tempo.  
- Minha oneesama... foi morta por um youkai... – respondeu chorosa.  
- Venha, vamos comigo para o meu castelo. – convidou, lhe estendendo a mão.  
- Castelo? – perguntou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.  
- Hai. – respondeu sorrindo, enquanto tomava a mão da criança e a guiava._

(...)_  
_

- Inutaishou-sama foi muito bom comigo. – disse Kaede, com um sorriso.  
- Bem, acho que aquilo foi influência de Izayoi. Depois de conhecê-la eu não podia mais ver os humanos com os mesmos olhos. – disse, com olhar distante.  
- Queria tê-la conhecido, devia ser uma pessoa muito boa.  
- Sim, ela era... – disse, ainda devaneando um pouco.

As demais servas observavam a cena discretamente e sem acreditar no que viam. Elas já sabiam que Inutaishou era bondoso e não maltratava seus servos, mas ele conversava com Kaede como se fossem iguais. Certamente era uma coisa rara de se ver atualmente e por que não acrescentar: impossível. Outra coisa incomum era uma serva chegar à idade da anciã, pois a maioria dos humanos não sobrevivia tanto, e se ocorresse, poderiam ser descartados por seus mestres, por não serem mais úteis para executar trabalhos.

Suas divagações foram quebradas com a chegada de um afoito mensageiro:  
- Inutaishousama! – disse assim que chegou, logo depois se ajoelhando em frente ao daiyoukai, estendendo-lhe um pergaminho enrolado – Mensagem para o lorde.

-------------

- Então você tem irmão e mãe!? – indagava Inuyasha, após ouvir atentamente a história da humana.  
- Eu sempre penso neles. Se eles estão bem, se ainda estão vivos... – confirmou Kagome, tristemente.  
- E depois disso tudo, você foi comprada por Naraku e fugiu? – adivinhou.  
- É... – pausou um pouco – E ainda não me contou nada sobre você. – disse curiosa.  
- Na há nada sobre mim que precise saber. – respondeu, grosso.  
- Mas eu pensei que isso seria uma troca. Eu lhe contei sobre mim, e agora deveria contar um pouco sobre você. – disse levemente indignada.  
- Eu nunca prometi isso. – retrucou – E por que eu deveria falar sobre mim a uma reles humana? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.  
- Ah, é assim? Mas então por que se desculpou com essa 'reles humana'? – perguntou, sarcástica.  
- Eu... – murmurou desconsertado – Hei, porque está me interrogando afinal? Eu é que sou o mestre por aqui! – retrucou nervoso, recuperando a pose.  
- Ah, me desculpe 'senhor' – desculpou-se não muito convincentemente. Inuyasha franziu o cenho com o tratamento – Então acho que essa 'reles humana' já vai partir, já que não é mais útil aqui. – disse se levantando., e após uma reverência foi saindo do aposento.  
- Eu não disse que podia sair! – quase gritou.  
- Se precisar, me chame. – ela disse uma última vez, sorrindo, antes de sair e deixar um atônito Inuyasha pra trás.

- "Mas que humana atrevida!" – pensou, estupefato. Mas depois sorriu malicioso. Era exatamente isso que o havia atraído, essa petulância dela. Mas se sentia atraído por ela? Não, não, impossível, mal a conhecia, e ela era apenas uma humana fraca. Um som atrás da porta felizmente o tira desses pensamentos. Imediatamente reconheceu o cheiro do autor do som. – Oyaji! –chamou.

A porta se abre e um youkai de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados entra por ela.

- Inuyasha. Fiquei preocupado quando Kaede me disse que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa entre você e Kagome. Mas como a vi saindo daqui, acho que não tenho motivos pra me preocupar. – falou calmamente, referindo-se a garota que encontrara no corredor quando vinha. Ao contrário do que Kaede falara, ela não parecia triste.

- Veio aqui só pra me dizer isso? – retrucou, imitando uma expressão entediada.  
- Não. Vim lhe dizer que recebi a pouco um memorando. – fez uma pequena pausa - Parece que as coisas não estão indo muito bem no campo de batalha. Amanhã eu viajarei para o norte para tentar resolver isso de uma vez. – termina no costumeiro tom calmo.  
- O quê? Mas o Sesshoumaru não está lá pra isso? – indagou, nervoso.  
- Sesshoumaru foi para o leste. Acredito que essas notícias ainda não tenham chegado a ele. – fez outra pausa, procurando as palavras certas para dar a próxima notícia – Daqui a uns dois dias haverá uma reunião muito importante com os youkais mais poderosos do país. Como não vou estar aqui, você vai no meu lugar.

- Sem essa! Eu odeio essas reuniões chatas! – quase gritava as palavras – Todos vão ficar olhando pra mim de uma forma estranha e eu vou ter que aturar aqueles youkais arrogantes e metidos!  
- Inuyasha! – disse mais enérgico – Não me conteste. Você é um príncipe, aja como tal!  
- Hai. – respondeu à contra-gosto, bufando e emburrando a cara.  
- "Parece uma criança" – se lamentava Inutaishou.

Olhando para um canto no quarto o daiyoukai avistou a preciosa katana, como sempre pousada sobre o apoio horizontal sobre o móvel. Aproximou-se alguns passos, sobre o olhar curioso do filho, até ficar de frente para o valioso objeto. Tomou-a nas mãos com cuidado, vislumbrando mais uma vez seu brilho semi-novo. Sem virar-se para o filho, começou a falar em tom calmo, porém sério:

- Lembra-se de quando lhe dei esta espada?  
- Como eu poderia esquecer? – respondeu, um pouco surpreso com a pergunta repentina.  
- Se lembra do que eu lhe disse na ocasião...? – indagou novamente, ainda com os olhos fixos na espada.  
- Por que isso agora?- perguntou confuso, enquanto se mexia desconfortável no futon. Ante a não resposta do pai, finalizou – Claro que lembro...

Continua...

_Oneesama ou neesan: irmã mais velha_


	7. Chapter 7: Cão

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu estaria rica e feliz.

**Até o capítulo anterior:**

'Olhando para um canto no quarto o daiyoukai avistou a preciosa katana, como sempre pousada sobre o apoio horizontal sobre o móvel. Aproximou-se alguns passos, sobre o olhar curioso do filho, até ficar de frente para o valioso objeto. Tomou-a nas mãos com cuidado, vislumbrando mais uma vez seu brilho semi-novo. Sem virar-se para o filho, começou a falar em tom calmo, porém sério:  
- Lembra-se de quando lhe dei esta espada?  
- Como eu poderia esquecer? – respondeu, um pouco surpreso com a pergunta repentina.  
- Se lembra do que eu lhe disse na ocasião...? – indagou novamente, ainda com os olhos fixos na espada.  
- Por que isso agora?- perguntou confuso, enquanto se mexia desconfortável no futon. Ante a não resposta do pai, finalizou – Claro que lembro...'

**Capítulo 7: Cão**

_O garoto aparentando ter quinze anos se via radiante de alegria. Aquele seria o dia que herdaria de seu pai, uma de suas mais poderosas espadas: Tessaiga. Finalmente poderia tocá-la, usá-la, testar todo seu poder. Desde muito tempo quando viu seu pai usando-a, almejava possuí-la, se via fascinado por seu poder incrível, que tomava proporções que o jovem garoto nunca via em outro youkai senão em seu genitor._

_Seu meio-irmão mais velho inconformado apenas observava ao longe, inveja o corroendo, decidiu ir a outro lugar à ter que presenciar a cena, virou-se e deu meia-volta antes que pudesse visualizar seu pai chegando ao encontro do mais novo._

_- Inuyasha! – disse, chamando a atenção do filho mais jovem._

_- Chichiue! – se animou em direção à ele._

_- Está pronto para o que irei lhe dar? – perguntou, sorrindo ao ver a reação que provocava no jovem._

_- Mais que pronto! – respondeu de imediato, com os olhos brilhantes._

_O inuyoukai então, puxa de sua cintura uma katana fechada sobre uma lustrosa bainha negra. A segura em ambas as mãos e olha para o filho com seriedade:_

_- Sabe por que estou lhe dando esta espada? – o jovem apenas o olha confuso, então ele continua – Ela servirá para sua proteção, mas principalmente para que você possa proteger quem lhe for importante. – terminou no tom sério._

_- Proteger quem me for importante? – repetiu sem entender._

_- Sim. Eu mandei que Toutousai a forjasse para que com ela, eu pudesse proteger sua mãe._

_- Minha... mãe?_

_- Quando for mais velho vai entender. – disse lhe estendendo a katana, à qual foi recebida com muita alegria._

_- Um dia serei um grande youkai como chichi-ue. – disse orgulhoso, segurando seu novo 'tesouro' em mãos._

_- Quando entender o que eu quis lhe dizer, já terá se tornado um. – fala com um sorriso de canto, que demonstrava entre outras coisas indefiníveis, todo seu orgulho de pai._

- Mas por que tudo isso agora? – perguntou novamente, confuso, depois de lembrar de todas essas coisas.  
- Sabe por que lhe dei a Tessaiga em vez de dá-la a Sesshoumaru? – indagou, ignorando a pergunta anterior.  
- Por que sou seu filho favorito? – disse desdenhoso.  
- Não. Foi por que precisava mais dela. Precisava de seu poder, já que não é forte o suficiente. – disse sério.

Inuyasha emburrou a cara. Seu próprio pai o considerava fraco, nada era pior que a sensação de que o único que parecia reconhecê-lo o julgava como todos os outros, afinal. Naquele momento sentiu uma certa inveja de seu irmão mais velho, apesar deste o odiar por não ter ganhado a espada em seu lugar, sentia agora que o motivo disso era que Sesshoumaru era mais forte que ele, e por isso seu pai achou melhor dar uma 'proteção' ao filho mais fraco. Sentia o desgosto daquelas palavras pronunciadas pelo genitor subirem-lhe a garganta e sentiu um bolo formar-se nela.

- Porém há uma coisa que faz alguém mais forte... – continuou o daiyoukai. – E isso eu o disse uma vez. – concluiu olhando diretamente nos olhos do filho.

- Você disse que quem tem alguém a proteger torna-se mais forte. - pronunciou com certa dificuldade, ainda tentando digerir a frase anterior do inuyoukai.

- Pois bem. Agora você poderá se tornar verdadeiramente forte e usar a Tessaiga. – disse com convicção. O outro levanta o olhar para ele, surpreso e ao mesmo tempo confuso.

- Mas eu não tenho ninguém para proteger. – pronunciou, se lembrando do fato desastrado de quando tentou usar a espada anteriormente.

- Como não? – indagou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – E o que lhe disse quando trouxe aquela humana desacordada nos braços?!

- Mas ela não é importante pra mim. – agora se sentia mais desconfortável ainda, onde seu pai queria chegar com aquela conversa?

- Talvez ainda precise perceber o que os youkais mais experientes já notaram à muito tempo. – apesar da explicação confusa, ele certamente referia-se a si mesmo (e parecia fazer menção também ao fato dele saber 'algo a mais' por ser um daiyoukai).

- O que quer dizer com isso? – mas ele não entendia sua lógica.

- Vai entender. – disse enigmaticamente, devolvendo a espada ao seu lugar logo depois – Apenas não deixe que nada aconteça a ela. Ela é sua responsabilidade. – terminou sério, em seguida se dirigindo à porta para sair. Inuyasha não o impediu.

Assim que o youkai se retirou do cômodo, permitiu-se jogar o corpo no futon, refletindo sobre aquela conversa estranha. Por quê, afinal, seu pai resolvera falar sobre essas coisas agora? Por que ele deveria proteger a vida de uma humana, só por ter salvado-lhe a vida uma vez? E o que afinal seu pai parecia saber e ele não? Nunca entendera bem essa coisa de ficar forte por proteger alguém. Acreditava que deveria ficar forte por si mesmo.

As perguntas eram intermináveis em sua cabeça. Contraiu o rosto soltado um suspiro frustrado, já começando a sentir as têmporas latejarem por pensar tantas coisas de uma só vez. Fechou os orbes dourados e tentou se concentrar em alguma coisa, dormir talvez...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais um dia nascia. Esse parecia especialmente ensolarado e belo. No céu azul, passavam lentamente fofas nuvens brancas, impulsionadas pelo vento primaveril. Os pássaros começavam seu recital da natureza, assoviando e piando alegremente, celebrando a vida. Era a época em que as sakuras floriam e mostravam toda sua exuberância, em pequenos botões de flores rosadas que lhe cobriam toda a copa.

Kagome acordou realmente disposta nesse dia tão bonito. Deu-se conta que desde que chegara ali, nunca saíra de dentro do castelo. Talvez não fizesse mal dar uma volta no jardim. Se não fosse possível dar um passeio, ela então poderia convencer Kaede a lhe dar a tarefa de cuidar das flores. Sempre gostou de flores. Levantou-se do futon e após dobrá-lo e guardar o mesmo a um canto, saiu do quarto, ainda incerta sobre onde ir. Ao visualizar o corredor notou bastante movimento por parte dos servos e saiu para ver o que seria.

Caminhou lentamente pelo longo corredor. Chegou ao hall e se deparou com o lorde Inutaishou acompanhado do filho mais novo às portas do imenso castelo. O daiyoukai parecia estar partindo para algum lugar, dada a conversa deles e a como estava vestido: como se fosse para uma guerra. Sua lustrosa armadura bem arrumada no corpo, uma espada descansava em suas costas quase coberta pela pele felpuda e branca que levava nas mesmas.

- Enquanto eu estiver fora, espero que cuide bem do castelo e dos outros assuntos burocráticos. – disse o imponente daiyoukai.

- Já sei disso. – falou impaciente. 'Assuntos burocráticos' sempre fora um termo que detestara tanto quanto ao que se referiam.

- E não se esqueça de ir àquela reunião. É muito importante. – relembrou.

- Se não for logo, todos os inimigos já terão morrido de velhice. – disse sarcástico.

- Pelo menos mostre um pouco de preocupação por seu pai, que está indo a uma guerra. – retrucou, não exatamente zangado.

- Os inimigos é que devem se preocupar. – falou confiante.

- Não faça nada estranho enquanto eu estiver fora. – falou fazendo um falso ar apreensivo.

- A coisa mais estranha que poderia fazer é dizer que amo Sesshoumaru de todo coração. – respondeu desdenhoso, imaginando como aquelas palavras vieram parar numa frase pronunciada por ele.

O daiyoukai apenas dá um sorriso pequeno e se vira, saindo pelos largos portões do castelo. É seguido pelos olhos do filho até que some no horizonte com um estranho barulho que se assemelhava a uma imensa ave levantando vôo. Kagome não pôde ver o que era de onde estava, mas notou que o youkai já devia ter partido quando viu Inuyasha se distanciando da entrada.

- Inuyasha! – chamou a garota – ...sama. – acrescentou depois que viu os olhares estranhos que algumas servas lhe lançaram.

- Kagome? – indagou, se virando para a humana, estranhando o fato dela tê-lo chamado.

- Eu... é que... – de repente ela começou a se sentir nervosa com todos aqueles olhares sobre si, e já não sabia mais o que ia dizer.

- Voltem às suas tarefas! – ele gritou com as servas, incomodado. Obedeceram imediatamente. Depois se aproximou alguns passos da humana. Foi quando ela notou a grande diferença de altura entre eles – O que foi? – perguntou, não muito educado.

- Para onde foi o lorde Inutaishousama? – na verdade não era isso que ela queria perguntar, mas no momento foi o que lhe saiu quase automaticamente – Se puder saber é claro. – acrescentou.

O youkai arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando aquela pergunta – Não que seja da sua conta, mas ele foi a uma guerra. – respondeu, ríspido.

- Ah... – disse insossa.

- Era só isso que queria perguntar? – indagou, nervoso.

- Não. Na verdade... eu gostaria de saber se poderia ir lá fora. – conseguiu falar por fim.

- Lá fora? – retrucou, confuso.

- No jardim. Está um lindo dia e eu adoraria ver as sakuras desabrochando. – disse quase sem se dar conta, fitando a porta entreaberta que dava ao exterior.

- Gosta de flores? – perguntou, lembrando-se de que sua mãe passava horas admirando as mesmas flores.

- Muito. – respondeu sorrindo. Aquele sorriso novamente. Sempre sentia algo diferente ao fitá-lo, mas não sabia explicar o quê. Viu-a fitando-o interrogativamente, esperando uma resposta.

- Bah! Pode, só não vá tentar fugir. Não ia conseguir. – respondeu tentando parecer o mais desdenhoso possível.

- Não vou fugir. – disse risonha – Ainda... – terminou, fazendo graça.

- Nem agora nem depois. – retrucou, entrando no jogo dela – Não vou deixar. – deu um sorriso de canto, que quase fez Kagome perder o equilíbrio.

- Me impediria? – perguntou imitando uma expressão infantilmente curiosa. Não sabia por quê, mas gostava de provocá-lo.

- Iria atrás de você onde quer que fosse. – respondeu, sem entender ainda o que sentia naquele momento. As ações daquela humana o afetavam de uma maneira que não podia explicar.

- Por quê? – quis saber.

- Sou responsável por você. E não poderia deixar uma serva fugir assim. – acabou por dizer, tentando recompor a pose de mestre do castelo antes que se esquecesse disso.

- Ah, sim... – o sorriso morreu em sua face. Era quase como uma expressão... decepcionada. Mas por quê se sentia assim? Por que era importante que a resposta fosse diferente? – Então... estou indo. – disse sem a animação inicial, faz uma breve reverência, logo em seguida dirigindo-se a porta.

Inuyasha apenas fitou a humana se distanciar, sentindo como se não quisesse que ela fosse, não daquele jeito, parecendo... triste? Não se moveu do lugar porém. Depois de uns segundos fitando a porta semi-aberta por onde a pouco ela passara, volta-se para o lado em que estava indo anteriormente e retoma seu caminho outrora interrompido. Por que lhe importava o que a humana pensava afinal? Não percebeu em todos seus pensamentos e divagações que uma testemunha do ocorrido o fitava com interesse e um discreto sorriso no rosto:

- "Inutaishousama estava certo." – pensou consigo a velha senhora denominada Kaede.

-----

Surpresa era pouco para descrever o que Kagome sentiu ao pôr os pés para fora do castelo. A sua frente um imenso jardim se estendia até se perder de vista em meio a diversas árvores que formavam quase um bosque particular. Antes de chegar a tais árvores, via-se uma área plana toda coberta de tenra grama verde e cheia de vida. Flores enfeitavam cada lado de um caminho feito de pequenos tijolos de pedra retangulares que se estendiam até uma pequena ponte de madeira ricamente entalhada, esta passava por cima de um pequeno e raso rio de água cristalina e límpida que cortava horizontalmente o terreno. Além da ponte se viam as cerejeiras repletas de sakuras rosas e brancas. As pequenas porém numerosas flores formavam um contraste perfeito entre si, cobrindo toda a copa das imponentes árvores, fazendo-lhes parecer grandes tapetes suspensos.

Ao lado, perto das margens do rio, se viam os mais diversos tipos de flores: desde de lírios até camélias e hibiscos. Uma fonte enfeitava outro canto do jardim. Era um grande e imponente cão entalhado em mármore. De sua boca aberta saia um jato fraco de água, que caia em cascata até o reservatório em volta de si.

A humana ficou encantada com tamanha beleza. Quem projetou aquele jardim o fez com muito esmero, assim como todo o resto do castelo e de suas decorações internas. Caminhou a beira do rio, depois passando pela pequena ponte, sempre admirando a bela paisagem a sua volta. Seguiu pelo caminho que cortava o bosque, tendo em volta as cerejeiras que lhe proporcionavam sombra fresca e uma chuva de pétalas vez por outra quando soprava o vento suave.

Um tempo que não soube dizer quanto depois, andando por aquele caminho – já não podia mais ver o castelo - , o som de algo pesado caminhando por entre as árvores ao seu lado esquerdo lhe chamou a atenção. A humana rapidamente se virou na direção do som, apreensiva, apenas para fitar mais árvores.

Olhou com mais atenção, ficou assim um tempo assim, apenas fitando as árvores. Porém nenhum som saiu delas, ao que a menina concluiu que deveria estar ouvindo coisas. Deu mais alguns passos, decidida a continuar sua caminhada. Outro som, como que de passos em folhas secas, fez com que a garota percebesse que tirara a conclusão errada:

- Quem está aí?! – gritou ao nada, na esperança que o ser a sua espreita aparecesse.

------------

- Que coisa mais chata! – resmungava Inuyasha, fitando uma pilha de pergaminhos ao seu lado. À sua frente, um pergaminho aberto na mesa baixa, onde apoiava os cotovelos; sobre uma das mãos apoiava a cabeça, uma clara expressão de tédio em seu rosto – O velho deixou esse monte de coisas a assinar e ler antes mesmo de ter que partir e agora eu tenho que cuidar desses 'assuntos burocráticos. – pronunciou 'assuntos burocráticos' com o máximo de desdém que pôde.

- Ora Inuyashasama. Seu pai lhe deixou importantes tarefas para cuidar. Isso mostra que ele confia em suas escolhas. – fez questão de frisar Kaede, que se encontrava lhe entregando mais alguns pergaminhos, para sua infelicidade.

- Ele é um folgado, isso sim! – reclamou, sem fazer questão de abrir mais um daqueles inúmeros pergaminhos.

- Com licença, Inuyashasama! – chamou Tsubaki à porta, assim que foi notada pelo youkai, fez uma reverência em sinal de respeito e continuou – Não queria incomodar, mas não encontro a serva Kagome em lugar algum. Gostaria de lhe informar sobre isso e questionar se por acaso conheces o paradeiro dela.

- É verdade... – fala Kaede, pensativa – Não a vi hoje ainda.

- Tudo bem. Ela está no jardim. – responde simplesmente o youkai.

- Oh não! – Tsubaki diz com certo choque levando a mão à boca.

- O que há Tsubaki? – pergunta Kaede com preocupação.

- Alguém precisa avisá-la. – retruca.

- Do que está falando? – agora é Inuyasha quem lhe indaga, intrigado.

- Shiromaru está solto! – diz por fim.

- O quê? – ele grita, se levantando bruscamente – Mas ainda é dia!

- Desde que Inutaishousama partiu, os guardas acharam que o castelo poderia ficar mais vulnerável e o deixaram solto também durante o dia. – explicou a serva.

- Droga! – ele gritou, correndo porta afora o mais rápido que pôde.

- Espero que ele chegue a tempo. – balbuciou Tsubaki, temerosa.

-------------

Em vez de uma resposta, o que Kagome ouviu foi uma espécie de grunhido e depois os passos pesados, porém discretos, se aproximando cada vez mais. Deu dois passos pra trás hesitante antes de visualizar dois grandes e bestiais olhos amarelos fitarem-na do meio dos troncos das árvores. Estancou, amedrontada, quando os grunhidos se intensificaram, tornando-se um rosnado gutural. Aos poucos, a criatura saiu da cobertura das árvores e a jovem pôde ver um enorme cão branco parecido a um lobo, fitando-a furiosamente enquanto rosnava e se aproximava a passos lentos. O animal tinha duas vezes seu tamanho e não parecia muito contente com sua presença ali.

Quando a criatura fez a pose de um predador prestes a atacar a presa, foi o sinal para que a humana corresse dali depressa para salvar sua vida. Voltou pelo caminho que tinha vindo, a criatura sempre em seu encalço, a garota corria como nunca enquanto o cão não parecia fazer o mínimo esforço para alcançá-la. Um latido alto fez seus ouvidos retinirem e por um instante perdeu a noção de onde estava, quando sentiu uma boca enorme envolvê-la quase totalmente pela cintura, os dentes ávidos para entrar em sua carne. A garota se mexia e batia no enorme focinho do cão, sem efeito porém. Sentiu que este pretendia fechar sua mandíbula sobre ela e fechou os olhos esperando pela dor.

- Sankon tessou!! – foi o que ela ouviu, seguido de um ganido do cão e depois sentiu que este abria a boca deixando seu corpo cair. Mas ao invés do impacto com o chão, sentiu que algo a segurava antes que acertasse o solo. Pode identificar dois braços fortes que a seguravam, antes de finalmente abrir os olhos.

- I-Inuyashasama! – disse surpresa.

- Está ferida? – perguntou com urgência.

- N-não sei... acho que não. – no momento estava atordoada demais pra dizer se estava ou não ferida.

- Shiromaru! – gritou com raiva, fitando um ponto a sua frente. A humana se virou para a mesma direção, vendo o enorme cão branco de antes todo encolhido, as orelhas baixas, a cauda entre as pernas, seu olhar refletia medo e um mudo pedido de desculpas. Na face do cão, um ferimento na forma de garras do qual pouco sangue saía, demonstrava o castigo que levara do dono – Já não lhe disse para não atacar os humanos do castelo!? – continuava a gritar, a cada vez o cão se encolhia mais – Saia daqui seu pulguento! – esbravejou por fim. O animal lançou um último olhar culpado, antes de voltar a sumir no bosque.

- O que era aquilo? – pergunta Kagome, que ainda estava bem segura nos braços do youkai.

- É o Shiromaru. É um youkai cão que serve de guarda para o castelo, mas ele só deveria ficar solto à noite. – explica, com indignação na voz ao dizer esta última parte.

Depois, começou a caminhar de volta ao castelo, ainda carregando a humana, ato que ele não parecia incomodado em fazer, ou sequer parecia ter notado. A jovem por sua vez não podia reclamar apesar de ter quase certeza que estava apta a caminhar, mas viajar daquela maneira era tão mais confortável, não? Uma coisa a intrigou, e não pôde guardá-la mais para si:

- Inuyasha. Você disse que Shiromaru era um youkai cão, mas... sua família também não pertence a um clã de inuyoukais? Lembro que Kaede me disse isto uma vez. – perguntou curiosa.

- Ele não é da mesma linhagem da minha família, é diferente. Não tem por exemplo a habilidade de tomar a forma humana. – respondeu sem desviar os olhos do caminho à frente.

- Forma humana? – indagou, intrigada.

- Como meu pai. Aquela que você viu não é sua forma verdadeira. – disse quase sem notar as palavras saindo.

- E qual é a forma verdadeira dele? – perguntou, agora muito interessada.

- Um cão, oras! – disse simplesmente, era óbvio.

- Então quer dizer que você também pode se transformar? – disse animada, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais legal do mundo.

- Você faz perguntas demais! – disse grosso, mudando repentinamente de atitude – Acho que pode andar, não? – perguntou, a expressão era um misto de seriedade e nervosismo.

- S-sim. – respondeu nervosa. A pôs no chão (para sua infelicidade) e voltou a caminhar, agora um pouco mais a frente enquanto era seguido por ela. A garota só pensava se teria dito algo errado para ele agir assim. O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio até a chegada no castelo.

**Tsuzuku...**


	8. Capítulo 8: Aproximação

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence

- Inuyashasama! – chamou um servo youkai, com alguns rolos de pergaminhos em mãos – Acabaram de chegar mais esses documentos sobre a batalha, que pedem sua autorização imediata! – disse, se curvando e depositando os pergaminhos na mesa.

- Droga! Mais pergaminhos!? Chega! Não me traga mais nada!! – gritou exasperado.

- Mas, senhor... – balbuciou temeroso.

- Suma logo daqui! – gritou ao youkai, que obedeceu prontamente.

- Inuyashasama, não acha que deveria levar isso mais a sério? Seu pai confiou em você para...

- Ah Kaede, não comece de novo com essa de 'responsabilidade' – disse com desdém – Já li e assinei mais de... nem sei quantos pergaminhos só hoje! – disse fazendo-se de cansado – Será que você não poderia... – começou mais foi interrompido pela velha senhora.

- Sinto muito mas tenho muitas servas para supervisionar. Até mais Inuyashasama! – disse rapidamente saindo de vista.

- Droga, sua velha inútil! Pra que você serve afinal!? – gritou sozinho. Os servos já estavam acostumados com os surtos de mau humor do jovem mestre, de forma que ignoraram o escândalo.

Mas uma certa humana que passava perto do cômodo, se assustou com os gritos e se aproximou da porta para saber o que significava aquilo. Cuidadosamente olhou para dentro do local, para avistar o youkai sentado no chão junto a uma mesa baixa, tinha no rosto uma expressão frustrada e entediada ao mesmo tempo, ao seu lado uma pilha de pergaminhos espalhados displicentemente pelo chão. Ele ainda usava o mesmo kimono branco com detalhes vermelhos da outra vez, mas este estava parcialmente aberto, indicando calor ou cansaço.Estranhamente a humana não conseguia desviar o olhar do youkai, tão despersa estava, que não notou quando foi percebida pelo mesmo:

- Kagome? – chamou, acabando por sobressaltá-la.

- H-hai. – respondeu, tentando não transparecer o recém-susto que levara.

- Acho que você pode me ajudar, venha aqui. – chamou. A humana aproximou-se, curiosa com o que deveria ser – Preciso que leia esses pergaminhos. – falou apontando a pilha – Depois me diga o que há neles e eu decido o que fazer. – concluiu com ar de contente, pois finalmente achara uma ajudante/escrava para resolver seu problema.

- Desculpe... mas acho que não poderei ajudá-lo... – diz, desconcertada.

- Por quê? – indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu... não sei ler... – respondeu fitando o chão – Não é permitido aos humanos aprender...

- Ora, se é esse o problema... Eu te ensino – concluiu com naturalidade. A garota virou rapidamente seu olhar para ele, ainda sem acreditar no que ouvira.

- Sério mesmo? – pergunta, seu semblante passando de espantada para contente ao ver o youkai afirmar com a cabeça – Mas... não vou tomar seu tempo? – olhou para a pilha de pergaminhos.

- Bah. Se eu ler ou assinar outro desses, vou enlouquecer. – desdenhou – Quer ou não quer aprender? – questionou impaciente.

- Quero sim. – respondeu rapidamente, com um sorriso. Apenas por aquele sorriso ele já sentiu que o esforço valeria a pena.

- Akane, leve esse chá a Inuyashasama, por favor. – pediu Tsubaki.

- Ah, sim. – respondeu a jovem serva, pegando a bandeja e dirigindo-se à sala em que este se encontrava. A passos calmos ela caminhou pelo corredor até chegar à porta corrida, abriu-a e fitou o interior. Atônita; é como a garota ficou, parada à porta sem se mexer do lugar, os olhos muito abertos tentavam convencê-la de que estava mesmo vendo aquilo que estava à sua frente. Tsubaki se aproximou da jovem, estranhando seu comportamento:

- O que foi Akane? – perguntou com certa preocupação na voz.

-... – ao invés de responder à sua pergunta, apenas indicou a direção a que olhava. Tsubaki quase não acreditava no que via.

Um pouco distante de onde estavam, via-se a mesa do youkai que, agora era dividida com uma humana. Esta sentava a seu lado como se fosse uma igual e não uma serva ou escrava. Ambos olhavam atentamente um papel sobre a mesa e Inuyasha parecia lhe explicar alguma coisa, enquanto esta olhava atentamente, absorta na explicação. Era uma coisa incrível de se presenciar, não só pelo fato deles serem de classes imensamente distintas, mas também pela grande paciência que ele parecia demonstrar com a humana. Isso era uma coisa que nenhum servo, escravo ou soldado ainda havia presenciado; até achavam que 'paciência' era uma coisa inexistente nele.

- Aquela não é a Kagomechan? – perguntou Akane, finalmente conseguindo pronunciar alguma coisa.

- A Kagome..? – repetiu a outra, olhando novamente a dupla – É ela sim.- confirmou abismada.

- O que devo fazer? – pergunta, indecisa – Devo levar o chá ainda?

- Não, melhor deixá-los. Não queremos estragar o humor de Inuyashasama. – a outra concordou com a cabeça e as duas saíram, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Parece tão complicado. – dizia Kagome, fitando os símbolos indecifráveis nos pergaminhos.

- Nem tanto. Depois de um tempo tudo vai ficar claro. – explicava calmamente, enquanto pegava um pincel e o molhava em tinta preta – Tente escrever um. – entrega o objeto a humana e lhe aponta um espaço vazio no pergaminho para que copie o kanji ao lado.

Ela tenta fazer igual, mas sua grafia é imprecisa, e a letra saía tremida por não ter a mão treinada a escrever desde cedo. Olhou frustrada o rabisco que conseguira fazer no papel: parecia mais uma mancha preta do que alguma palavra. Olhou para o youkai, que lhe incentivou a tentar de novo, mas novamente o que saía eram pingos e rabiscos tortos. Ela suspirou e fitou desolada os inúmeros símbolos que compunham os textos ali escritos, sem fazer idéia do que significavam.

- Não desista ainda. – ele lhe disse.

Quando ela pensou em dizer alguma coisa, se surpreendeu sentido a mão dele sobre a sua. Ele calmamente levou o pincel novamente até a tinta e em seguida guiou a mão dela pelo pergaminho, formando assim o símbolo que ela tão frustrantemente tentava escrever. A humana corou ao sentir seu toque, apesar de ter garras afiadíssimas, seu toque era suave e não lhe feria, mas sim, movia-se junto com sua mão com leveza sob o pergaminho. Ele por sua vez estava muito próximo a humana, podia sentir com perfeição seu cheiro doce, assim como o das sakuras que esta tanto admirava, podia ouvir também as batidas de seu coração ficarem mais rápidas. Até então ele não percebera como gostava daquele cheiro, de tê-la por perto, não desejava que ela fosse embora. Mas desde quando sentia uma coisa tão confusa? Não sabia dizer. Kagome se esforçava ao máximo para prestar atenção à escrita e não a situação em que estava, mas era quase impossível. Tê-lo tão perto era muito enervante, mas de maneira alguma ruim. Ela mesma não entendia o que sentia.

Terminada a escrita do símbolo, o youkai ainda permanecia com a mão sobre a da humana, quase sem perceber. Esta também não demonstrava qualquer objeção. Como se finalmente tivesse percebido o ato, ele retira a mão. Ambos se fitam por alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade, até que Kagome quebra o silêncio:

- Obrigada por me ensinar. – disse sorrindo, levemente corada.

- N-não precisa agradecer. – ele balbucia virando a face para outro lado para esconder o rubor. Sentia-se bobo perto daquela humana, mas não sabia explicar por quê – Kagome! - chama repentinamente, como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

- Hai?

- Depois de amanhã acontecerá uma reunião com os youkais mais influentes e poderosos... E decidi que você vai comigo. – disse por fim, tentando fazer soar o mais natural possível.

- E-eu? – indagou, espantada – Mas, por quê?

- Só vai haver youkais chatos e entediantes lá. Prefiro ter um rosto conhecido por perto. – se justificou – Ah não ser que não queira. – completou, emburrando a cara e fazendo um ar indignado.

- Será uma honra. – diz, com outro de seus sorrisos. A expressão chateada do youkai se desfez no mesmo instante, sentia uma certa alegria em saber que a humana gostava de estar em sua companhia, parecia se sentir à vontade com ele, e isso o contentava.

- Amanhã vamos à cidade. Preciso resolver algumas coisas por lá. – comentou.

- 'Vamos'? – repetiu, para ter certeza que ouvira bem.

- Sim, eu e você. Algum problema? – retrucou.

- Não, nenhum. – se apressou em responder – Mas, por que me escolhe para acompanhá-lo? – ela realmente gostaria de saber a resposta àquela pergunta. Era-lhe relativamente novo e um tanto estranho que o youkai quisesse estar em sua companhia, já que anteriormente havia dito que ela era apenas uma mera escrava.

- Eu...er... – agora além de corado, ele começava a gaguejar. Nem ele mesmo sabia explicar por que queria estar com a humana, simplesmente gostava de ficar perto dela. Mas como explicaria uma coisa que nem ele próprio entendia? – O-ora, se não quiser ir posso chamar outra pessoa, não vai fazer diferença alguma. – retrucou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e virando o rosto para o lado com uma expressão frustrada e emburrada.

A garota segurou os ímpetos de rir frente à birra do youkai. Ele parecia uma criança mimada. Mas a jovem podia perceber que não havia seriedade em suas palavras, o que ele dissera não parecia ser o que realmente sentia. De forma eficiente ele havia conseguido fugir da pergunta, não lhe dissera afinal o motivo de ter de ser ela a acompanhá-lo, mas de certa forma ela se sentia um pouco 'especial' por isso. Tentou fingir que não se importava muito:

- Não quero lhe dar esse trabalho. – ela diz, sem demonstrar emoções – Irei com você.

As orelhas caninas movem-se na direção da garota, antes do youkai virar a cabeça para fitá-la. Ele se mostrava um tanto espantando pelo tom frio que ela demonstrou, mas ao menos não lhe dera uma resposta negativa. Fitou-a por um momento antes de lhe retrucar:

- Vai mesmo? – perguntou com desconfiança, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

A humana não sabia o que sentia mais, se era vontade de rir de sua infantilidade, ou se o achava fofo por agir daquele jeito. De repente se espantou com seus pensamentos; rapidamente os afastou, para então lhe responder:

- Sim, foi o que eu disse. – tentava controlar seus ímpetos de rir naquele instante.

- Espera um segundo... – ele começa a falar, assim que vê a humana levar uma mão á boca para conter o riso – Você está tirando uma com a minha cara? E por que afinal eu lhe perguntei se queria ir? Deveria ir por que eu ordenei! – ele fala indignado – Que ótimo, agora tem uma humana rindo da minha cara! – termina, emburrando de novo.

Sem se segurar mais ela cai na risada. Ele parecia muito gracioso quando ficava bravo, especialmente se era por um motivo tão bobo, ao menos era o que a jovem achava. Com o canto do olho ele vê a humana rindo descontraídamente, ela parecia mais bonita quando ria, seu rosto se iluminava assim como tudo a sua volta. Ele não pode manter a face emburrada por muito tempo, vê-la feliz o deixava feliz também. Questionava-se por que estaria pensando esse tipo de coisa estranha, talvez alegria fosse contagiosa...

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Apresse-se Kaedebaachan, Inuyashasama me aguarda. – apressava a humana, aflita, enquanto a anciã a ajudava a dar o nó no obi de seu kimono.

- Calma, minha jovem. – ela dizia sem pressa – Se é mesmo verdade que Inuyashasama pediu ontem para acompanhá-lo, ele não sairá sem você. – ela finaliza com um sorriso e aquela calma que só as pessoas vividas tinham, como se tudo mais pudesse esperar. – Pronto, terminei. – diz virando a garota de frente a ela e analisando se estava tudo no lugar.

- Arigatou. – agradece antes de sair rapidamente pela porta. A velha senhora apenas balança a cabeça em divertida reprovação:

- Essas crianças de hoje. – diz para si mesma com um sorriso.

Os passos ligeiros rapidamente a levaram pelos longos corredores até o hall de entrada. Passava rápida pelas servas que a olhavam curiosas, quase esbarrando em uma, vez por outra. Ao chegar à grande sala central, visualizou o youkai a lhe esperar junto à porta, se aproximou sobre seu olhar desaprovador e foi logo se justificando:

- Desculpe a demora, Kaedebaachan estava me ajudando a arrumar-me. – disse rapidamente, fazendo leve reverência em sinal de desculpas.

- Bah, não precisa tudo isso, voltaremos logo. – diz, fazendo pouco caso. Virou-se e foi indo em direção à porta – Não vem? – a chamou vendo que continuava no mesmo lugar. Esta apenas o seguiu, calada.

Cruzaram sem problemas os portões do exterior da propriedade, sob os olhares curiosos dos guardas. Ao longe, podia-se avistar o imponente castelo que ia diminuindo de tamanho conforme se afastavam, com o tempo não mais podendo ser visto.

O caminho fora trilhado em silêncio, sem manifestações audíveis por parte de nenhum dos dois. Inuyasha seguia um pouco mais à frente, olhos sempre no caminho adiante. Logo atrás Kagome seguia silenciosa, vez por outra fitava o youkai somente para constatar que este não demonstrava sinais de que ia iniciar conversa, ou sequer de lembrar que ela estava ali. A jovem suspirou uma vez, pra que estava ali afinal? Ele agia com se estivesse sozinho o caminho todo. Deteve-se por um instante quando avistou as primeiras casas e comércios surgindo, a indicação de que estavam entrando na cidade.

Aos poucos surgiam youkais que iam e vinham de algum lugar, às vezes estavam acompanhados de humanos que carregavam-lhes coisas ou eram apenas escravos recém-comprados. Olhou com curiosidade uma criança youkai, feliz, segurando uma espécie de coleira, onde na ponta oposta havia uma criança humana, um tanto triste, seguindo sua nova dona como um bicho de estimação.

Deteve-se novamente no caminho, depois de analisar as casas e ruas daquele local, lhe parecia familiar:

- Eu conheço esse lugar. – pronunciou pela primeira vez, chamando a atenção do youkai que se virou para fitá-la.

- Foi aqui que lhe encontrei. – ele respondeu apenas.

- Sim... Me lembro mais ou menos daquele dia. – diz pensativa.

- Isso não importa agora. – retrucou, voltando em seguida a caminhar.

Um youkai passou ao lado da humana, olhando-a de maneira estranha e ela acelerou o passo para que ficasse mais perto de Inuyasha.

- Melhor ficar por perto, esses youkais não são confiáveis. – disse, como que lendo seus pensamentos.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e continuou seguindo caminho, dessa vez praticamente ao lado do youkai, coisa que ela via, parecia chamar a atenção de outros youkais. Outro fato que esta também notou foi que diversos deles olhavam para Inuyasha e pareciam reconhecê-lo, pois falavam entre si enquanto observavam-no, alguns que passavam próximo cumprimentavam brevemente. Nesta hora lembrou-se do motivo: ele era filho do lorde youkai, era óbvio que o reconhecessem.

- Kagome. – chamou pela humana, que parecia dispersa em pensamentos.

- Hai.

- Vamos entrar aqui. – sinalizou uma fina loja de tecidos.

Ambos adentraram o local. Enquanto Inuyasha parecia conversar algo com o youkai que cuidava da loja, Kagome aproveitou para fitar os tecidos caros e belos que enfeitavam cada canto do estabelecimento. Um humano se aproximou da jovem:

- O que uma jovem tão bela faz sozinha aqui? – pergunta galante.

- Não estou sozinha. – responde, fitando-o. Usava uma roupa simples de escravo com um pequeno avental com o emblema da loja, obviamente deveria ser escravo do youkai dono da mesma. O humano possuía profundos olhos castanhos e cabelo negro amarrado em um curto rabo-de-cavalo, tinha uma expressão gentil no rosto.

- Posso saber seu nome, bela dama? – perguntou ainda no mesmo tom de antes.

- Me chamo Kagome. – respondeu risonha com os trejeitos do jovem que pegou uma de suas mãos e depositou um beijo ali.

- Miroku, a seu dispor. – se apresentou, fazendo uma breve reverência. A garota estava achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado, não sabia se podia levá-lo a sério ou não.

- Miroku! – chamou uma voz rude – Vá atender os clientes youkais e esqueça essa humana! – bradava o dono da loja, impaciente.

- Preciso ir, mas se precisar estarei aqui. – ele fala antes de se virar e dar atenção a outros clientes. A garota apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Kagome! – chamou uma voz conhecida. A garota se virou para visualizar Inuyasha que fitava a cena com expressão reprovadora – Vamos! – fala seco, já saindo do local, com algo em mãos, que Kagome não pôde ver o que era.

- Está bravo? – lhe pergunta inocentemente, enquanto o seguia pelas ruas.

- Por que estaria? - retruca sem fitá-la.

- Por que estava conversando com Miroku? – arriscou.

- Já sabe até o nome dele? – quando percebeu, a pergunta já havia saído de seus lábios, e em um tom um pouco nervoso, o que não pretendia demonstrar.

- Há algum problema eu conversar com outro humano? Ou era pela maneira que ele falou comigo? – sim, ela estava provocando-o. Ele parecia ter ficado incomodado em vê-la falando com aquele rapaz, mas ainda queria ter certeza de suas teorias.

- Você é minha escrava, só vai falar com quem eu permitir que fale. – disse autoritário, enfatizando o 'minha' e o 'eu'. Ela se via surpresa, estaria ele com ciúmes? Mas por quê? Não, não podia ser, tinha de ser outra coisa. Talvez puro egoísmo.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada e mais alguns locais visitados, faltava pouco para que retornassem ao castelo. O último local visitado não era muito atrativo, parecia ter youkais realmente perigosos ali, por esse motivo Inuyasha pedira à garota que ficasse do lado de fora aguardando e dizia que voltaria logo, e assim foi feito. Mas enquanto fitava a movimentação das ruas, viu alguém conhecido, uma pessoa que ela julgava estar morta:

- Sango!! – gritou a plenos pulmões, ignorando os olhares dos youkais sobre si, e correndo à toda velocidade para onde vira a imagem de sua amiga seguindo.

**Tsuzuku...**


	9. Chapter 9: Agitação

**Até o último capítulo:**

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada e mais alguns locais visitados, faltava pouco para que retornassem ao castelo. O último local visitado não era muito atrativo, parecia ter youkais realmente perigosos ali, por esse motivo Inuyasha pedira à garota que ficasse do lado de fora aguardando e dizia que voltaria logo, e assim foi feito. Mas enquanto fitava a movimentação das ruas, viu alguém conhecido, uma pessoa que ela julgava estar morta:

- Sango!! – gritou a plenos pulmões, ignorando os olhares dos youkais sobre si, e correndo à toda velocidade para onde vira a imagem de sua amiga seguindo.

**Capítulo 9: Agitação**

Não era sua imaginação, a jovem realmente havia escutado alguém chamar por seu nome. A humana procurou com os olhos até que viu a outra correndo em sua direção, imediatamente a reconheceu:  
- Kagome! – era evidente sua felicidade em reencontrar a amiga. Deram-se um abraço apertado e depois se fitaram, com lágrimas de alegria.

- Sango, pensei que tinha morrido! – balbuciava a jovem entre risos, não sabia se ria ou chorava.

- E eu pensei que você tinha morrido. Que bom que me enganei. – respondeu, exultante.

- Como fugiu de Goshinki? – perguntou curiosa, uma vez que achava que o youkai havia devorado a amiga.

Sango olhou para os lados, vendo que vários youkais olhavam com censura e reprovação a cena, todo o escarcéu que aquelas humanas haviam feito com seu reencontro chamara atenção demais. Puxou a amiga para um canto reservado ao lado de uma cabana que vendia uma espécie estranha de mochi, ali tinha pouco movimento. "Deve ser um mochi horrível!" – pensou Kagome por um instante.

- Vou lhe contar. – começou Sango, praticamente sussurrando como se estivesse para contar um grande segredo.

_A garota corria a máxima velocidade que possuía, porém percebia que seu ritmo gradualmente diminuía conforme o cansaço tomava conta de seu corpo e fazia sua respiração se tornar ainda mais difícil, o coração batia descontroladamente bombeando sangue para as pernas exigindo mais oxigênio que não era conseguido em quantidade suficiente. Não tinha tempo para descansar, logo atrás Goshinki a perseguia sem demonstrar cansaço. Não. O que ele demonstrava era prazer, sentia um enorme êxtase em aterrorizar a vítima e perseguí-la, sentindo o cheiro de seu medo e ouvindo as rápidas batidas de seu coração até o último momento, até que esta percebesse que era tarde demais e que a hora de sua morte chegara._

_- Isso, fuja mais e mais... E quando não puder mais fugir a devorarei até os ossos. – ele dizia de forma maníaca. A fase bestial se convertendo em um sorriso diabólico._

_A fuga da humana foi interrompida repentinamente quando se deparou com um enorme precipício à sua frente. Se não houvesse parado a corrida imediatamente, certamente teria caído nele, parou a centímetros deste, fazendo com que algumas pedras soltas rolassem morro abaixo, prova que o mesmo ocorreria a ela. Virou-se então para encarar o youkai que, ainda com aquele sorriso homicida, se aproximava passo a passo._

_- Ora, finalmente parou de correr – dizia a voz gutural do youkai – Percebeu que não pode fugir de Goshinki!? A devorarei, então! – finalizou partido para cima dela._

_O mononoke foi com velocidade em direção à humana. Esta sem ter para onde fugir deu alguns passos pra trás, esquecendo-se do precipício às suas costas. Sentiu quando um de seus pés escorregou pela beirada do barranco e ela perdeu o chão, por questão de segundos seu corpo ficou em pleno ar livre; mas antes que a força da gravidade a puxasse para baixo, Goshinki fora mais rápido. Sango soltou uma exclamação de dor quando sentiu os dentes do youkai se enterrarem em seu ombro, a sustendo no ar._

_- Não vai escapar de mim. – ele diz entre dentes, ainda tendo a humana presa a eles._

_Ela porém não se dá por vencida, e por mais que isso doesse se debatia e se mexia intentando escapar das garras do youkai._

_- Me solte! – a cada vez que ela se mexia, sentia os dentes do youkai rasgarem sua pele._

_- Uh, tem certeza!? – disse cínico – Se eu a soltar vai cair desse precipício e morrer, é isso que você quer? – vendo a face espantada da humana seu semblante pareceu mais vívido – Não vai se livrar tão fácil, a devorarei devagar – apertou um pouco mais os dentes arrancando um grito da garota._

_- Prefiro que me deixe cair! – ela brada, e usando suas últimas forças consegue se segurar na beira do precipício, onde alcança uma das pedras soltas e a usa como a arma, acertando o 'focinho' do youkai várias vezes. Este se distrai com o 'contra-ataque' da humana e afrouxa a mandíbula por um breve momento, mas fora o suficiente para que a humana se livrasse e caísse montanha abaixo. O youkai pragueja alguma coisa, depois olha para baixo, onde a humana havia caído. Nada, apenas neblina que cobria o chão a diversos metros dali._

_- Droga, conseguiu escapar! – exclamou – Mas ela não irá sobreviver a isso. Agora... a outra humana. – disse por fim, se virando e fazendo caminho inverso._

_Um pouco abaixo, ocultada sob uma rocha mais saliente na parede da montanha, Sango se segurava a muito custo. A dor em seu ombro era terrível, o sangue saía quente pelo ferimento que pulsava. Usou o resto das forças que ainda tinha para escalar a pequena parte que ainda faltava para chegar lá em cima. A cada movimento que fazia, seu ombro dava pontadas de dor, mas ela agüentou até que estivesse em chão firme, para por fim deitar exausta nesse. Havia conseguido sobreviver a Goshinki, mas agora ele estava atrás de Kagome. Não podia mais ajudá-la agora, só torcia para que ela houvesse conseguido fugir para bem longe dali à tempo._

- Então... – Kagome balbuciava, ainda estupefata com o relato da amiga – O pedaço do seu kimono e o sangue na boca de Goshinki... Eu achei que estava morta.

- Então você se encontrou com ele depois daquilo? – perguntou preocupada – Como saiu viva?

- Eu fui salva... por Inuyashasama. – respondeu, incerta.

- Salva...? Então...ele é um youkai? – indaga incrédula.

- Sim. – responde apenas.

- Impossível! Por que um youkai salvaria uma escrava? – dizia inconformada.

- Deixemos isso de lado por hora. – pronunciou Kagome, incomodada – E você? O que fez depois daquilo?

- Eu vaguei por um bom tempo até que fui encontrada por uma família kitsune. Por sorte eles estavam precisando de escravos e me acolheram. – respondeu casualmente.

- Sango! Sango! – uma voz infantil chamou-a.

As duas se viraram para fitar um filhote de youkai kitsune correndo na direção da jovem de cabelos de cor chocolate. Ele possuía olhos verdes e joviais, cabelos ruivos e presos em uma fita, a calda felpuda na mesma tonalidade balançava alegre enquanto ele corria com as curtas pernas terminadas em pequenas patas até Sango. Ao chegar perto parou instantaneamente quando avistou Kagome:

- Quem é essa? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Ah, Shippousama. Esta é uma amiga muito querida minha, Kagome. – apresentou educadamente, fazendo uma breve reverência ao pequeno youkai.

Ele a olhou mais uma vez, a expressão desconfiada em seu rosto procurando por algum traço de segundas intenções na humana, sem sorte porém.

- Kagome. Este é um de meus mestres, Shippousama. – apresentou a amiga.

- Muito prazer. – disse, fazendo também uma breve reverência.

- Sango, não devia estar cuidando de mim? – disse virando-se à outra, ignorando totalmente Kagome – Acabei de sair da aula de escrita e você não estava lá. – falou autoritário, emburrando a cara.

- Gomen nasai Shippousama, não vai se repetir. – desculpou-se polidamente. O pequeno pulou em seu colo com agilidade.

- Vamos embora. – ordenou à humana, enquanto se ajeitava como podia em seus braços.

- Espero que nos vejamos de novo, Sango. – disse Kagome, rapidamente antes que a amiga fosse embora.

- Certamente nos veremos. – respondeu sorrindo. O pequeno youkai em seus braços deu um sorriso quase imperceptível. Apesar do seu jeito, se apegara à humana que cuidava dele e gostara de vê-la feliz. Sango se virou e finalmente partiu, sumindo em meio a multidão de youkais.

Kagome ainda ficou um tempo estática, fitando o lugar por onde a amiga sumira de vista em meio ao movimento das ruas. Depois que alguns youkais a fitaram com curiosidade e talvez um pouco de interesse, que a humana não queria tentar descobrir o motivo, se deu conta de que estava sozinha, não era seguro ficar sozinha por ali. Mas onde estava Inuyasha mesmo? Correu para o lugar em que ele havia entrado antes, pedindo-lhe que ficasse esperando. Chegou à porta do local, fitando seu interior e não encontrando nada além de youkais estranhos e mal-encarados que rapidamente se viraram para fitar a intrusa na porta. Antes que um deles resolvesse ver pessoalmente o que a humana fazia ali, ela se afastou do local, observando tudo ao redor à procura de Inuyasha. Onde haveria se metido?

Andou sem rumo pelas ruas, seu desespero aumentando ao concluir que estava perdida e que o único 'youkai' que poderia lhe proteger daquelas outras criatura estranhas parecia ter sumido no ar. Na pressa, trombou de frente com um oni grandalhão, quase caindo pra trás com o impacto, o ser lhe olhou de cima, expressão nada amigável. Ela não esperou que ele lhe dissesse ou fizesse nada, se pôs a correr em meio às ruas, sem olhar para ver se estava sendo seguida pelo monstro. Diversos youkais a fitavam repreensivos, outros pareciam interessados em devorá-la, pelo jeito como a olhavam. Seu desespero não podia ser maior. Começou então a chamar por seu 'protetor', como passou a imaginá-lo de agora em diante:

- Inuyashasama! Inuyashasama! – ela não se importou se seus gritos chamavam mais ainda a atenção, se isso ajudasse a encontrá-lo não haveria problema.

- Mas que humana barulhenta! – ela ouviu um youkai reclamar.

Não se importou, continuou a procurar e a chamar. Depois de alguns minutos de desespero e de situações de 'risco de vida', quando algum youkai parecia querer silenciá-la de vez, uma voz conhecida soou de algum lugar como musica aos seus ouvidos

- Kagome! – a voz chamava. Sim, era ele, correu mais na direção de onde ouvira e enfim avistou- o. Ele parecia procurá-la também e pareceu mais aliviado quando a viu, mas não mais que ela mesma:

- Inuyashasama! – ela correu feliz até ele. Lembrou de evitar maiores demonstrações de afeto que seriam mal-vistas pelos youkais que, de vez em quando fitavam a cena, curiosos ou bravos pelo barulho, mas sua felicidade não podia ser expressa em palavras naquele momento.

- Onde estava? – pergunta, repreensivo – Pensei ter dito para que me esperasse. Quando saí não estava mais lá. – ele parecia levemente nervoso – Eu não disse que era perigoso ficar por aí?

- Sim. Me perdoe, não foi por mal. – vez por outra ela olhava para os outros youkais com desconfiança, e Inuyasha pôde notar que ela ainda estava um pouco assustada por ter ficado perdida em meio àqueles estranhos.

- Vamos embora. – disse e começou a caminhar, sendo prontamente seguido pela humana – Não saia de perto de mim, ou pode se perder novamente. – avisou.

Kagome, discretamente segurou a comprida manga do kimono dele, para que assim não corresse esse risco, nenhum youkai notaria isso, e como Inuyasha pareceu não se importar ela não sentiu que havia feito algo errado. Ela não pôde notar porém, o quase imperceptível sorriso do 'youkai', que achava interessante essa situação, lembrava a primeira vez que a viu, assustada como um gatinho. Riu interiormente com a lembrança, para depois se indagar o que havia de errado com ele para estar pensando tais coisas.

A garota só conseguia pensar nos momentos angustiantes de outrora, quanto achou que não sobreviveria a esse 'passeio' e no quanto se sentia mais protegida agora. Inuyasha era diferente daqueles outros youkais, com ele estaria segura, ao menos era assim que se sentia. Esforçou-se em dar outro rumo às suas divagações e dúvidas a respeito do assunto e assim retomar o caminho de volta ao castelo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Inuyashasama. Não se esqueceu de seu compromisso hoje, não é? – perguntou Kaede, incerta. Encontravam-se no quarto dele, a anciã em pé, fitando o jovem mestre. Este, sentado displicentemente sobre o futon, fitava qualquer coisa com um olhar entediado.

- Como poderia me esquecer? Já me lembrou isso uma centena de vezes só hoje. – retrucou, mal-humorado.

- Soube que Kagome vai acompanhá-lo. – disse repentinamente, mudando o assunto da conversa.

- Sim. – respondeu apenas, fazendo pouco caso.

- E ontem ela também o acompanhou à cidade. – disse, apenas para confirmar o que já sabia – Que eu me lembre, nunca antes havia levado nenhuma escrava junto, quando ia à cidade. – disse, parecendo pensativa.

- Por acaso está insinuando algo, velha!? – perguntou grosseiramente, mais alterado.

- Não, Inuyashasama. Não quis insinuar nada. – mas não ela lhe pareceu muito convincente – Irei ajudar Kagome a se aprontar, e creio que o senhor deveria fazer o mesmo, ou vai se atrasar. – falou como se falasse com um filho.

- Anda, vai logo. – disse, fazendo um gesto de 'xô' com a mão.

A anciã se retirou do aposento com uma reverência e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele ficara ali, ainda um tempo na mesma posição relaxada, como se esperasse criar coragem para se levantar. Aquele seria o dia da reunião tão importante ao qual teria que comparecer no lugar de seu pai. Já havia acompanhado-o antes e sabia como era: durante horas aqueles youkais chatos e esnobes – como se referia a eles - discutiam e decidiam coisas. O pior porém, era agüentar os olhares deles, sempre lhe acusando por não ser um youkai 'puro' como eles. Não o expressavam em palavras, mas chegava a ser tátil seu desprezo. Seria uma droga ter que agüentar isso novamente, mas pelo menos agora teria Kagome por perto para que não se sentisse tão só em meio àqueles demônios. Kagome... novamente esse nome lhe vinha à cabeça, a única que ele conseguia pensar em estar perto era aquela humana atrevida e delicada ao mesmo tempo. Desvencilhou-se desses pensamentos, ainda procurando a motivação necessária para se levantar daquele futon e se aprontar para ir à bendita reunião.

- Como estou ficando? – perguntou Kagome, sem pretensão.

- Linda. – Tsubaki respondeu sorrindo, enquanto terminava de ajeitar o nó do obi do kimono que a jovem vestia – Não haverá outra escrava igual.

- Ora, que exagero. – disse sem graça.

- Pronto. – falou assim que terminou – Essa cor fica muito bem em você. – disse, analisando o kimono azul celeste com motivos de graciosas garças próximo à barra do mesmo. Kagome apenas sorriu, agradecida pelo elogio.

- Kagomechan! – chamou a voz de Kaede, da porta. – Ora, vejo que já está pronta – sorriu amavelmente para ela – Inuyashasama está no quarto dele, acho melhor apressá-lo, ele não parecia muito incentivado a ir.

- Ah, está bem, vou para lá. – respondeu a garota, em seguida passando pelas duas servas e tomando a direção dos corredores.

Tsubaki lançou um olhar cúmplice à anciã, que sorriu, parecendo ler os pensamentos da outra:

- Eles estão se dando bem.- disse Kaede ocasionalmente.

- Eu nunca vi Inuyashasama passar tanto tempo com alguém antes. – confidenciou a jovem.

- Acredito que ainda há muitas coisas sobre Inuyashasama que não sabemos – respondeu misteriosamente. Em seguida, se retirou do aposento, deixando para trás uma curiosa Tsubaki.

- Inuyashasama! – a humana chamou da porta, mas a abriu antes de ouvir uma resposta, afinal, com a percepção que ele tinha, já deveria saber que ela estava ali.

Mas ela não tinha sido avisada da visão que teria ao entrar ali. Encontrou o 'youkai' vestido apenas com uma hakama de tom azul petróleo, estando assim com o tronco desnudo. Embora de costas para ela, ela podia ver os braços fortes, os ombros largos quase totalmente cobertos pelos longos cabelos pratas. Ele não parecia surpreso com a presença da humana, continuava agindo com naturalidade. A única reação que tivera no momento em que ela movia a porta e adentrara o cômodo fora o de mover as alvas orelhas caninas em sua direção, como se por reflexo.

- O que foi? – perguntou normalmente, virando-se para ela, vendo que a humana não expressava reação.

Agora ela podia ver cada músculo bem definido, cada curva esculpindo o corpo forte e trabalhado. Apesar de nunca antes ter visto homem algum em tão poucos trajes – pois na época não se via mais do que os compridos kimonos deixavam aparecer – sentia que não poderia ter uma visão mais perfeita que aquela. Sem motivo aparente sentiu seu coração se acelerar naquele momento, o que era isso que estava sentindo? Não conseguia controlar os batimentos. Poderia ser apenas o nervosismo por achar que o 'youkai' poderia ralhar com ela por entrar assim tão de repente. Não se permitiu pensar em outra hipótese que não essa. Desviou rapidamente o olhar, sentindo a face esquentar.

- Go-gomen nasai, eu devia ter pedido permissão antes de entrar. – disse, hesitante.

- Não importa. – ele disse, com naturalidade, sem expressar nenhum tipo de nervosismo ou do costumeiro mal-humor – Kaede deve ter-lhe dito para vir aqui, não é?

- H-hai. – se surpreendeu com a dedução dele.

- Ela realmente acha que não vou a essa reunião. – falou aborrecido – Hey, está tudo bem com você? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha e dando um passo na direção dela, que sentiu momentaneamente os joelhos falharem, mas se manteu firme no lugar.

- E-estou. – a resposta não convenceu-o – Então, estarei esperando do lado de fora até que termine de se aprontar, para que possamos ir. – fez uma breve reverência e saiu do quarto, antes que ele pudesse dar qualquer resposta.

Inuyasha ficou parado no mesmo lugar, confuso fitava a porta por onde a humana tão afoitamente saíra, sem conseguir entender o porquê dela agir de maneira tão estranha:

- "O que deu nela?!" – se perguntou em pensamento.

Kagome apoiou uma mão na parede do longo corredor e respirou como se sentisse que antes o ar lhe faltasse. Pôs a mão sobre o coração numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. Ainda sentia o rosto quente, imaginava que deveria estar rubra nesse instante. Chutou-se mentalmente, tentando afastar quaisquer deduções sobre o que sentira a segundos atrás. Após se recompor e averiguar se ninguém vira sua 'crise', começou a caminhar pelo corredor até o hall de entrada onde postou próxima a porta, aguardando por Inuyasha.

Não muitos minutos depois, ele finalmente aparecera. Ainda com a hakama azul petróleo que ela vira antes, mas agora vestia um galante haori negro por cima, com o desenho de um cão branco nas costas, que era brasão da nobre família inuyoukai, por baixo deste uma gi igualmente escura formava um conjunto harmonioso. Ele se aproxima da humana e faz sinal para que o siga.

Ele não havia reparado antes, mas vendo agora, ela lhe parecia muito bonita naquele kimono azul celeste, os longos cabelos negros soltos, caindo sobre os ombros. Ela possuía gestos delicados e sua pele era alva, parecia uma delicada peça de porcelana que poderia quebrar ao menor descuido.

Ambos caminhavam lado a lado, rumo a algum lugar na cidade. O sol já se escondia, começando a revelar as primeiras estrelas, estas serviriam, junto com a lua, de guia para as duas figuras a caminharem debaixo do céu já semi-escuro...

**Tsuzuku... **


	10. Capítulo 10: Reunião

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha ainda pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, mas estou quase conseguindo os direitos ;D

Finalmente a chegada ao local da reunião. Uma grande habitação se erguia, onde nela, entravam diversos youkais, das mais diversas formas e estirpes. A maioria porém, era de mononokes que tinha uma forma próxima a humana – isso sem levar em conta as caudas, orelhas pontiagudas, peles de cores exóticas entre outros detalhes – o que era uma coisa óbvia, já que em sua maioria, youkais que tinham essa forma 'intermediária' a forma verdadeira são considerados os mais fortes. Alguns estavam, assim como Inuyasha, acompanhados de escravos humanos, normalmente para levarem para seus mestres, pergaminhos ou o que quer que fosse. Kagome porém nada levava e era a única humana que parecia não ter uma finalidade de estar ali, mas isso de forma alguma a incomodava.

Quando eles adentraram o local, a garota lembrou de ficar sempre perto de Inuyasha e evitava encarar qualquer youkai. Olhou em volta e viu um lugar amplo e de teto bastante alto, no centro da sala uma enorme mesa retangular ocupava um bom espaço do cômodo, onde os youkais se sentariam próximo a ela haviam almofadas, alguns youkais já as ocupavam, enquanto, com os cotovelos apoiados à mesa, pareciam conversar animadamente. A conversa pareceu parar repentinamente quando os youkais enfim perceberam a presença dos recém-chegados. Todos os olhares se voltaram para eles e Kagome sentiu vontade de se enfiar no primeiro buraco que visse. Inuyasha não pareceu se importar.

Ele tomou um assento e Kagome imitou as outras escravas, ficando em pé encostada a uma parede, mas sempre às vistas de seu mestre. Os outros youkais voltaram ao que faziam anteriormente, mas a humana ainda pôde perceber que diversos deles olhavam para Inuyasha de uma maneira estranha, pareciam lhe lançar olhares de desprezo e até repulsa, ela não conseguia compreender o por quê. Os que antes conversavam voltaram a falar:

- Este não é o filho de Inutaishou? – um perguntou ao outro, quase sussurrando, crendo que ninguém o ouviria.

- Sim, ele mesmo. Mas onde está o general cão? Não vá me dizer que ele mandou o filho bastardo em seu lugar?! – debochou, também em tom baixo.

- Soube que o general está fora em uma batalha. – um terceiro chegou no meio do assunto, mas os outros dois não pareceram incomodados com a interrupção.

- E por quê ele não mandou seu outro filho? Aquele sim é um exemplo de youkai. – falou o primeiro.

- Ele também está em batalha. – o terceiro parecia bastante informado sobre o assunto.

- Ora, era o que faltava, ter que dividir a mesa com um hanyou e ainda ter que ouvir suas opiniões sobre o que é falado aqui! – o segundo disse com desprezo claro em suas palavras.

- Coisa mais repulsiva é esse ser. – o outro incrivelmente conseguia demonstrar mais desprezo que o amigo – Como o respeitoso lorde Inutaishou foi se unir a uma... reles humana e gerar uma coisa dessas? – completou, com asco.

- Aquele defensor dos humanos... não é tão ruim ele não estar aqui afinal. – disse o outro.

Duas orelhas caninas se moviam euforicamente em diversas direções, captando tudo. Por mais que eles achassem que não eram ouvidos, a audição sensível do ser sobre o qual falavam captava cada palavra. Em verdade, alguns youkais não queriam se ocultar, alguns sabiam que estavam sendo ouvidos e gostavam disso, lhes era prazeroso humilhar quem eles julgavam inferior. Inuyasha se segurava para não acabar comprando briga com todos os youkais ali naquele lugar – sairia em desvantagem além de tudo – afinal, não era a primeira vez que ouvia tais coisas, era por isso que detestava as tais reuniões.

Kagome, ainda estranhando a reação daqueles youkais fitou seu mestre e percebeu que este parecia conter a raiva a todo custo, a expressão fechada assim com seus punhos, que chegavam a ferir a própria palma com suas garras. Neste exato instante como se percebesse que era observado ele se vira na direção dela. Fitavam-se nos olhos, apesar de não ser a conduta certa entre uma escrava e seu 'dono', a expressão dele pareceu se suavizar um pouco ao fitá-la, e ela lhe deu um singelo sorriso, como se tentasse dizer que estava tudo bem. Ele sentiu como se nada mais importasse, não importava o que achavam dele se ele podia ter aquele sorriso para si. Agora sentia que fez a escolha certa em trazê-la consigo.

Ambos desviaram os olhares quando quase todos os youkais já se assentavam à mesa e a reunião tinha início. Durante alguns minutos os youkais falavam todos ao mesmo tempo, como se ainda não tivessem decidido o assunto principal. Foi quando mais um convidado chega, atrasado. O youkai adentrou o local, a expressão séria não demonstrava ressentimento em chegar depois do início da reunião. Kagome estancou ao ver quem era o youkai, não havia como não reconhecer os longos e negros cabelos ondulados emoldurando um rosto frio como a expressão de seus olhos vermelhos. Um dos que estavam à mesa lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Está atrasado Naraku. – falou em tom sério e sem demonstrar sentimentos.

- Estava resolvendo algumas coisas, por isso me atrasei. – respondeu no mesmo tom frio do outro, logo em seguida tomando seu lugar junto aos outros.

Kagome queria ir embora dali a qualquer custo, mas não haveria como. O que a tranqüilizava era que o mononoke ainda não a notara, se tivesse sorte ele nem se lembraria dela. Mas por via das dúvidas ela procurava desviar o olhar tentando ocultar o rosto. Mais alguns angustiantes minutos se passaram, os youkais discutiam coisas como: batalhas contra inimigos, comércio de escravos humanos, economia, entre outros assuntos que pareciam não interessar nem um pouco a Inuyasha, que não falara uma palavra a reunião toda e tinha no rosto a expressão mais entediada do mundo. Uma dada hora, um youkai ordenou que algumas escravas lhes servissem um chá, e Kagome era uma delas.

Um pouco nervosa, pegou a bandeja que lhe foi entregue por outra escrava e começou a servir um por um, enquanto outras escravas faziam o mesmo em outras partes distintas da comprida mesa. Inuyasha a fitou com um pouco de preocupação, mas nada podia fazer a não ser torcer para que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse.

Ela fez tudo o que pode para não servir a Naraku, mas foi em vão. O próprio youkai a chamou, pedindo por mais chá. Ela estremeceu ao ouvir novamente aquela voz grave e fria. Aproximou-se temerosa, a bandeja tremulava em suas mãos, o olhar baixo e o rosto quase todo coberto pela franja negra. Ao servir o chá na pequena tigela, suas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente, o acabou resultando na humana acabar por derramar um pouco do líquido quente sobre o youkai. A reação deste já se pode prever, nervoso puxou-a bruscamente pelo braço e gritou com ela:

- O que pensa que está fazendo sua idiota!? – foi quando a expressão dele se converteu em uma de reconhecimento – Você! – acusou – Minha escrava fugitiva! – sua voz expressava um ódio indecifrável.

Há essa hora Kagome mal podia se mover, apenas tremia, enquanto o youkai lhe segurava firmemente. Todos os olhares se voltaram para a cena:

- O que está dizendo Naraku? – um youkai perguntou, confuso.

- Essa humana...é minha escrava, ela fugiu de mim! – respondeu, tentando conter a raiva.

- Ela não é mais sua escrava! – todos os olhares agora se voltavam para um raivoso Inuyasha que havia se levantado de seu lugar e fitava o youkai com fúria.

- Não se intrometa seu hanyou imprestável! – retrucou Naraku, do outro lado da mesa.

O 'hanyou' agora começava a rosnar em um tom que chegava a ser assustador... ao menos assim Kagome o pensava, pois nunca o havia visto tão nervoso assim antes. As garras se enterravam na madeira da mesa sobre a qual estava com as mãos apoiadas, e iam rasgando-a como se fosse papel, mostrando que não estava para brincadeira. Naraku arqueou uma sobrancelha, tentando não demonstrar hesitação, puxou novamente Kagome pelo braço como se quisesse mostrar um objeto sobre a qual falava:

- Ora, está tão nervoso por causa de uma humana?! – disse sarcástico.

- Se não soltá-la agora lhe retalharei um mil pedacinhos! – ameaçou estalando as garras, não entendia por que estava tão nervoso, mas sentia vontade de matar aquele youkai ali mesmo.

Nenhum youkai ousava interferir, ficavam à distância apenas assistindo ao 'show'. Naraku por fim soltou a garota, que rodeou a mesa rapidamente até chegar onde Inuyasha estava e se esconder atrás deste, ainda tremendo e expressando receio, mas se sentia mais segura agora.

- Era de se esperar que um hanyou, e ainda mais filho de Inutaishou, também fosse defender os humanos. – disse novamente Naraku, de maneira debochada. Os outros youkais demonstravam sorrisos escarnecidos no rosto e falavam entre si novamente.

Inuyasha fez menção de ir pra cima do youkai, mas sentiu um puxão na manga do haori e se virou para se deparar com Kagome, que parecia lhe lançar um olhar suplicante para que não agisse precipitadamente. Ele achou que seria sensato não se envolver numa briga naquele momento pois isso poderia pôr a garota em risco. Pegou a mão dela e a saiu rapidamente do local, fazendo o máximo para tentar ignorar a zombaria dos youkais, onde a palavra que mais se ouvia era 'hanyou'.

Uma vez do lado de fora e já um tanto distante, Inuyasha pára e se vira para a humana com uma certa preocupação, vendo que ela ainda parecia um pouco abalada pelo reencontro com Naraku:

- Você está bem, Kagome? – indaga, apreensivo.

- Estou. – responde, ainda que um tanto incerta.

- Não se preocupe, Naraku não vai mais lhe fazer mal, eu não permitirei. – diz confiante.

- Eu confio em você. – ela diz com um sorriso, ele não pôde evitar corar com aquelas palavras e aquele simples gesto.

- O-o que disse? – tartamudeou, como se não acreditasse no que ouvira.

- Disse que confio em você, Inuyasha. – ela repetiu, ainda no mesmo tom – Não tenho medo quando estou ao seu lado. – confessou. Ele ficou um tanto sem reação com aquilo, sem saber como responder apenas deu pequeno sorriso à humana e depois voltou sua atenção ao caminho:

- Melhor irmos embora, já é tarde. – falou fitando o céu escuro, onde brilhavam algumas estrelas e uma lua minguante sendo constantemente encoberta por nuvens.

- Inuyashasama? – chamou a humana, depois de alguns minutos de caminhada.

- Já disse que não precisa me chamar assim, me chame apenas pelo nome. – disse sem tirar porém os olhos do caminho escuro. A humana apenas sorriu e continuou:

- O que é...um hanyou? – perguntou, com um tanto de receio. Ele ficou mudo por uns segundos pensando no que dizer. Mas depois da humana ter dado tal voto de confiança à ele, talvez fosse de hora de confiar um pouco em alguém também pra variar, nunca confiava em ninguém. Quando a jovem pensou que sua pergunta mais uma vez ficaria sem resposta o ouviu dizer:

- Bem... – começou ainda buscando as palavras certas – Meu pai é um youkai, e minha mãe era humana, o que faz de mim um hanyou. – disse com um tanto de desgosto – Por isso aqueles youkais me desprezam, por que desprezam os humanos... – concluiu.

- Então temos muito em comum. – ela disse graciosa. Ele a fitou, incrédulo, ela não se importava com o que ele era. No escuro, porém, a única coisa que a humana pôde ver foram os dois olhos dourados brilhando como faróis, como os de um felino. Isso a deixou um tanto 'hipnotizada' por um instante, o que fez com que tropeçasse em uma pedra, caindo praticamente de joelhos ao chão.

- Kagome, tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim – disse se levantando com a ajuda dele – É só que não estou enxergando quase nada nesse escuro. – ela olhou em volta, para fitar apenas escuridão, as estrelas pouco iluminavam e a lua não era clara o suficiente para mostrar o caminho, a única coisa que a impedia de entrar em desespero era que não estava sozinha.

- Assim nunca chegaremos – ele disse já recuperando o tom de voz habitual – Venha. – e sem aviso a pegou no colo.

A garota se surpreendeu momentaneamente quando sentiu ser levantada, mas não tinha o que refutar, então apenas se aconchegou mais naqueles braços quentes e fortes e se deixou levar. Ela quase não via o caminho mas podia sentir o ar se deslocando rapidamente a sua volta e sentia o leve balanço da corrida, deviam estar indo bastante rápido, mas nada disso a preocupava, estava segura agora. Começou a sentir seus olhos pesarem até que não mais pôde mantê-los abertos.

O hanyou sorriu internamente ao perceber que a humana dormia serenamente em seus braços. A escuridão era quase total, mas ele enxergava muito melhor que qualquer humano, e conseguia visualizar a silhueta do rosto pacífico da jovem, parecia despreocupada e tranqüila. Gostaria de sempre vê-la assim, por isso não deixaria Naraku ou qualquer outro youkai tocar-lhe mesmo que fosse um fio de cabelo. Assim ele prometeu a si mesmo sempre protegê-la, sem ao menos entender por quê de tanta determinação.

Não foi um caminho muito longo, na velocidade que ele corria era muito mais rápido do que caminhando ao ritmo da humana e em questão de minutos chegaram ao castelo. Os guardas imediatamente o reconheceram pelo cheiro e abriram passagem. O hanyou adentrou o local, ainda carregando a humana, visto que esta ainda não acordara. Nesse momento Inuyasha se lembrou do dia em que a trouxe ao castelo da mesma maneira, com a diferença que antes ela estava ferida e agora apenas dormia calmamente.

Ao cruzar as grandes portas, se deparou com um lugar quase vazio, a maioria dos escravos já dormia a essas horas da noite. Ele seguiu um longo corredor até chegar na porta do mesmo quarto em que a levara da primeira vez que a trouxera, parecia estar revivendo a mesma cena de outrora e isso parecia um tanto estranho. A depositou com delicadeza no futon do cômodo que ainda continha o cheiro dela, o que provava que entrara no quarto certo. Ele fitou mais uma vez o rosto adormecido da jovem, como era possível que parecesse ainda mais bela desta maneira? Na verdade começava a achar que ela era bela de qualquer jeito. Fez menção de virar-se para sair, mas ouviu o barulho da jovem despertando e se virou para ela novamente:

- Já chegamos? – perguntou sonolenta.

- Sim, volte a dormir. – ele disse de uma maneira doce, bem atípica dele. Mas ela estava muito torpe devido ao sono para notá-lo. Deu-lhe um sorriso e voltou a fechar os olhos, logo adormecendo de novo.

**Continua...**


	11. Capítulo 11: Irmão

**Olá queridos leitores. Eu sei que demorei um bocado pra postar, mas é que tinha minhas dúvidas quanto a se estavam gostando ou não da fic. Mas bem, aqui está o capítulo. Se comentarem mais eu posto mais rápido ok? (sem chantagem).**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence.**

Quase uma semana já havia se passado desde a tal reunião. Inuyasha e Kagome pareciam ficar juntos a maior parte do tempo, além de que as aulas de escrita da humana continuaram. Agora ela já conseguia ler vários textos e podia ajudar seu mestre a ler os inúmeros pergaminhos que não paravam de chegar. O hanyou se perguntava se seu pai também lia e assinava tantos desses por dia, parecia um trabalho muito chato ser um lorde a final de contas.

- Este parece ser mais um relatório de batalhas.- disse a humana com um pergaminho em mãos, enquanto sentada em frente ao hanyou, do outro lado da mesa baixa.

- Tenho que assinar alguma coisa? – perguntou sem tirar a atenção do papel onde ele mesmo olhava, seu tom demonstrava tédio e cansaço.

- Parece que não. – respondeu dando outra olhada no documento.

- Ótimo, vá para o próximo então. – falou ainda no mesmo tom.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer conforme lhe falara, o momento calmo foi interrompido por um dos soldados youkais que surgiu próximo à porta do aposento. Este, fez uma reverência e disse:

- Inuyashasama, lorde Inutaishousama está de volta... – e antes que ele pudesse terminar, Inuyasha já se levantara rapidamente, demonstrando muito mais ânimo do que antes.

- Finalmente, não agüentava mais fazer esse trabalho chato! – disse, parecendo feliz pela carga que lhe seria tirada – Onde ele está? – perguntou impaciente.

- Está cruzando o jardim nesse momento Inuyashasama... – respondeu o youkai, mas novamente foi interrompido.

- Ótimo! Vamos Kagome! – disse, dirigindo-se a humana.

Ela lhe olhou com uma expressão de: 'É comigo?', mas em seguida levantou-se e o seguiu até o hall de entrada, pra onde dirigiram-se rapidamente, demonstrando a impaciência do hanyou em rever logo seu genitor. O youkai que havia avisado sobre o retorno do lorde inuyoukai continuava parado no mesmo lugar, atônito por não poder ter dado a mensagem inteira. Bem, cedo ou tarde ele saberia que o lorde não havia chegado sozinho, mas seria uma surpresa um tanto desagradável para ele, pensava o youkai, se conhecia bem o jovem mestre, previa um mau-humor para muito breve.

A dupla chegou ao hall bem a tempo de ver o lorde Inutaishou cruzar as enormes portas frontais e parar no mesmo instante ao avistar o filho.

- Oyaji – o hanyou começou dizendo da maneira rude como sempre fazia, mas demonstrando uma certa felicidade em revê-lo – Enfim voltou.

- Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou, brincalhão.

- Keh. – se limitou a responder, com um sorriso de canto.

- Inuyasha... – começou, tornando o tom mais sério – Pode me explicar por quê encontrei Shiromaru com marcas de garras na face? O vi assim que cruzei o jardim. – indagou, parecendo levemente bravo.

- Ah... isso – iniciou – Ele atacou Kagome enquanto ela passeava pelo jardim, então dei uma lição nele – disse simplesmente.

- Oh, sério? – o daiyoukai perguntou, parecendo levemente surpreso. Notou então a dita humana que apenas fitava a cena de um lado, um pouco mais atrás de Inuyasha – Ele a feriu? – perguntou.

A humana, surpresa, apenas balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Estou contente, filho. – tornou a dirigir-se ao hanyou – Parece que cuidou de tudo enquanto estive ausente.

- Keh. – resmungou apenas, demonstrando porém, um porte levemente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Mas onde está Sesshoumaru, ainda não chegou aqui? Ele estava bem atrás de mim... – o daiyoukai disse para si mesmo em tom baixo, mas as palavras não passaram desapercebidas pela audição do hanyou.

- O quê!? Sesshoumaru veio com você? – quase gritou, exasperado.

- Sim, tudo já estava resolvido, ele não tinha mais motivos para continuar no campo de batalha. – respondeu, ignorando a irritação do filho mais novo

- Maldição! – praguejou sozinho.

- Acho que vocês nunca vão se dar bem, não é? – disse desalentado, conhecia muito bem os filhos e já sabia o que esperar de seu reencontro.

- Não. – foi direto.

Kagome fitava a cena, sem porém entender absolutamente nada. Quem seria esse Sesshoumaru de quem falavam? Por que o retorno dele parecia irritar a Inuyasha? A garota se sentia deslocada como um peixe fora d'água em meio aos dois youkais. Mas suas dúvidas só duraram até ela ver outro youkai se aproximando a passos lentos e coordenados. Este se prostrou ao lado de Inutaishou e fitou o interior do enorme castelo, como se tentasse resgatar de sua memória detalhes vistos há muito tempo.

- Já está reclamando Inuyasha? – ele disse, num tom frio.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru, porque voltou? Poderia ter ficado fazendo companhia aos mortos na batalha! – retrucou, sarcástico.

- E deixar um reles hanyou cuidar de tudo por aqui? Jogaria nosso nome na lama! – disse, ainda frio e sem se alterar.

- Ora, seu... – Inuyasha começou, mas foi interrompido pelo pai.

- Parem vocês dois! – disse enérgico – Mal se vêem e já começam a brigar? – podia-se notar cansaço em seu tom.

- Keh! – o hanyou limitou-se a dizer, cruzando os braços e olhando para uma direção qualquer enquanto emburrava. O outro sequer fez questão de responder.

A humana se deteve na observação silenciosa, porém surpresa, da aparência do youkai. Ele apresentava longos e lisos cabelos prateados assim como os outros dois inuyoukais. Sua semelhança se tornava maior com Inutaishou do que com Inuyasha, e parecia ser mais velho do que este último. Ele trajava vestes brancas com detalhes em azul e sobre estas uma armadura tal como a do lorde inuyoukai. Em seu ombro uma pele alva e tão felpuda quanto a que vira em Inutaishou pousava, com o comprimento até quase seus pés. Em seu rosto, duas marcas vermelhas se tornavam presentes, assim como uma meia lua em sua testa, seus olhos, tão dourados quanto os de seus parentes, porém desigualmente frios e sem emoção.

Ela ainda o observava distraidamente, tanto que não notou quando o youkai girou seus olhos na direção dela. O olhar frio e fixo que lhe lançou, fez com a que humana praticamente paralisasse quando notou que encarava-o, o que não era algo aconselhável de se fazer. Ela sentiu uma energia poderosa emanando dele, algo estranhamente próximo ao que sentiu ao ficar cara a cara com Naraku, ela sentia como se ele pudesse lhe matar com esse simples olhar. Teve que se controlar para que não tremesse em frente ao youkai que não movia o olhar de si um centímetro.

- O que tanto olha humana? – perguntou fria e asperamente.

Inuyasha e Inutaishou se viraram para ver que Sesshoumaru falava com Kagome. O hanyou estreitou os olhos para o irmão, como se esperando que surgisse qualquer motivo para que pulasse em seu pescoço.

- Qual o problema Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inutaishou, sério.

- Parece que o nível dos humanos deste castelo têm decaído mais ainda do que achei ser possível nesta espécie desprezível – disse com asco - Como ousa me encarar abertamente? – indagou ainda sem desviar os orbes da jovem.

- Eu...eu...me des-desculpe senhor. – gaguejou em sua falha tentativa de pronunciar uma sentença completa, rapidamente fitando o chão

- Deixe ela em paz, Sesshoumaru! – esbravejou o hanyou, pondo-se em frente ao irmão. Kagome rapidamente se abrigou atrás dele, onde se sentia mais segura, longe das vistas do recém-chegado youkai.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas fitou de volta o irmão, com um olhar de desprezo e caminhou calmamente para dentro do castelo, sumindo em um de seus inúmeros cômodos. A humana suspirou profundamente, como se estivesse segurando o ar durante um longo tempo, Inuyasha se virou para ela, ligeiramente preocupado:

- Tudo bem Kagome?

- H-hai. – respondeu, incerta.

Inutaishou sorriu internamente ao notar a preocupação do filho com a humana, lhe era estranhamente familiar... Pigarreou, demonstrando que ainda estava presente, e falou quando os olhares se voltaram para ele:

- Estou um pouco cansado, por favor Inuyasha, não venha incomodar com suas brigas com Sesshoumaru. – disse se dirigindo também para o interior do castelo.

- Feh, se ele não começasse... – bufou. O youkai deteve-se e voltou a olhar para o filho mais novo.

- Eu já conheço essa história de que o Sesshoumaru é que o provoca, não quero saber disso! Façam silêncio, ou castigarei qualquer um, ou até mesmo os dois se me incomodarem. – terminou lançando um olhar sombrio sobre o filho. Esse engoliu em seco e rapidamente assentiu:

- Hai. – disse prontamente, como um soldado recebendo uma ordem. Seu pai podia até ser bondoso e mesmo gentil com humanos, mas sabia que quando ele falava sério deveria obedecer ou as conseqüências poderiam ser desastrosas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Kaedebaachan? – chamou Kagome, a anciã parecia ocupada com algo no jardim, mas se virou para fitá-la.

- Oh, sim Kagome? – indagou em resposta.

- Quer ajuda? – acabou por perguntar, após visualizar sua face cansada.

- Sim, obrigada. – agradeceu, dando lugar a jovem e lhe mostrando como deveria plantar as mudas de flores nos devidos vasos.

- Não devia se cansar tanto, por que não pede para outra escrava cuidar disso? – perguntou Kagome, levemente preocupada com a anciã.

- Gosto de flores, é uma coisa que faço por prazer. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu também. – concordou, retribuindo o sorriso. Depois voltou sua atenção às mudas, não se importava em sujar as mãos com terra, isso lhe dava a agradável sensação de estar realizando algo com o próprio esforço. Mas uma dúvida ainda martelava em sua cabeça – Kaedesama... o que exatamente Sesshoumarusama é de Inuyashasama? – perguntou, sem porém desviar os orbes da planta que segurava nas mãos e delicadamente introduzia no novo vaso, cobrindo suas raízes com terra.

Kaede a fitou por uns segundos, para depois responder – Sesshoumarusama é meio irmão de Inuyashasama.

- Meio irmão? Então Sesshoumarusama é um youkai completo, certo? Como Inutaishousama. – concluiu sozinha.

- Vejo que já sabe que Inuyashasama é um hanyou – a ancião disse, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, cujo significado era indecifrável para Kagome. – Ele a contou?

- Sim. – quando disse isso, um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios antes que pudesse contê-lo.

- Ele não gosta do fato de ser um hanyou, por isso, nenhum outro escravo sabe sobre isso. Ele demonstrou confiança em lhe contar. – quando Kagome fitou surpresa a Kaede pela revelação, esta já se concentrava nas flores, como se não tivesse dito absolutamente nada. A jovem também ia voltar ao que fazia antes, mas não pode deixar escapar um comentário:

- Quanto a Sesshoumarusama... ele me assusta. – disse em tom baixo, apertando as mãos em volta da planta, sem perceber – Tem um olhar frio...

- Sempre foi assim, não se preocupe, apesar de seu jeito, nunca fez mal a nenhuma escrava. – tranqüilizou Kaede – Na verdade ele não suporta os humanos e se mantêm longe deles. – disse pesarosa.

- Eu senti... em torno dele... uma energia muito forte, quase como a de Naraku, mas não era tão negra... – a jovem continuou, como se as palavras de Kaede não houvessem chegado a seus ouvidos. Seu rosto se contraía em uma espécie de expressão de pavor e as mãos esmagavam o caule e as folhas da planta entre elas.

- Energia..? – se espantou – Você pode sentir a energia dos youkais? – perguntou, sua surpresa era evidente.

- Eu acabei me acostumando a essa sensação... – disse, sem fitar a anciã – Mas com youkais muito fortes ou... malignos... é mais evidente. – confessou.

- Não pode ser... – Kaede abria os olhos em sinal de incredibilidade – Será que você é uma sacerdotisa?

- Sacerdotisa? – indagou, finalmente encarando-a.

- Minha irmã Kikyou e eu éramos sacerdotisas antes dos youkais ressurgirem. Mas ela era a única capaz de sentir as energias dos youkais.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja uma sacerdotisa...

- Só humanos com poder espiritual podem sentir youki. Você deve ser uma descente distante de uma família de mikos... – arriscou.

- Será possível...? – perguntou a si mesma – Kaedesama... você disse que viveu antes dos youkais ressurgirem? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Sim, na época em que humanos eram livres e youkais eram apenas lendas. - respondeu, com olhar distante.

- Me é difícil imaginar algo assim.

Kaede a fitou compreensivamente. A jovem já havia nascido num mundo controlado por demônios, não era de se estranhar que a idéia de livre-arbítrio fosse suprida de sua mente tanto quanto a liberdade de sua vida.

- Mas... – Kagome começou novamente – Se youkais eram apenas lendas... como apareceram? – indagou curiosa.

- Há milhares de anos eram eles quem reinavam sobre a terra... assim como hoje. Mas depois do surgimento dos humanos e da destruição de muitos youkais eles sumiram durante anos. – explicou – Quando reapareceram, destruíam tudo e mataram muita gente... Segundo o que minha irmã me contou, eles não haviam sido extintos, apenas 'hibernavam' em lugares inacessíveis a pessoas comuns. Voltaram com sede de vingança e fizeram novamente do mundo seu domínio.

A garota fitava a anciã com espanto depois de ouvir aquela história incrível. Não podia crer que uma vez os humanos eram livres e depois criaturas milenares 'voltavam' do que parecia ser apenas imaginação inventiva dos seres humanos. Para ela, as coisas sempre foram como são agora. Uma das coisas que a velha lhe disse, lhe deixou mais curiosa:

- Você disse que eles queriam vingança? Contra o quê? – indagou.

- Essa é uma história que contarei uma outra hora. – respondeu. Enquanto ela contava aquelas coisas, Kagome não percebeu que a anciã terminava o trabalho com as flores, assim que não tinha mais motivos para ficar ali. Fitou a jovem com um sorriso e concluiu – Quando terminar, pode molhar as plantas, sim? – em seguida se virou e caminhou de volta ao castelo.

Kagome ainda a observou um pouco até que sumisse de vista, depois fitou o céu azul sem nuvens, onde o sol brilhava impiedosamente. Limpou uma gota de suor do rosto e voltou a se concentrar no serviço, para que terminasse o quanto antes.

- "Será que há alguma possibilidade de Kagome ser a reencarnação de minha irmã Kikyou?" – essa dúvida persistia em atormentar Kaede enquanto caminhava aparentemente a esmo pelos corredores do castelo – "Quando a vi pela primeira vez, achei a semelhança incrível. Mas, agora que ela disse ter esses poderes, pode ser que finalmente a alma de minha irmã tenha voltado a esse mundo... Ou talvez seja apenas uma coincidência..." – a dúvida e a confusão que gerara para si mesma nessas divagações já lhe incomodava a ponto de parar num determinado ponto da caminhada, se perguntando para onde estava indo. Sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça, voltando a caminhar – "Acho que estou ficando velha demais..." – pensou por último, sumindo em uma das inúmeras portas.

Vozes exasperadas ecoavam por todo o imenso castelo. Vozes familiares, que brigavam entre si. Os escravos, apesar de acostumados, ainda se assustavam vez por outra, por via das dúvidas mantinham distância dos dois irmãos.

- Você se acha muito superior, não é Sesshoumaru? – indagou o hanyou, nervoso.

- Com certeza. – respondeu simplesmente, sem se alterar, provocando mais ainda a ira do irmão – Um hanyou deveria se pôr em seu lugar. – completou com desprezo.

- Ora seu... – cerrou os dentes e estreitou os olhos para o mais velho, preparando-se para atacá-lo. O outro se pôs em posição defensiva, já esperando pelo golpe.

Inuyasha pulou em direção ao irmão com as garras arqueadas e tentou acertar-lhe com as mesmas, mas este foi mais rápido e se desviou sem dificuldade, resultando no golpe acertar um dos estandartes anexados a uma das paredes. Este caiu ruidosamente. Seu tecido, onde ficava ricamente ilustrada a figura do clã inuyoukai se viu em trapos rasgados ao chão, assim como a parede, que agora tinha marcas de garras bem visíveis. O hanyou rapidamente se virou para trás, para novamente encarar o irmão, que não parecia alterado com a cena.

Sesshoumaru foi em grande velocidade em direção ao mais novo, também com as garras preparadas, não seria sensato usar uma espada dentro do castelo. Por centímetros o hanyou conseguiu desviar do golpe, que acabou por acertar um belo e adornado vaso de cerâmica, que se espatifou em inúmeros pedaços. A briga continuou assim por mais alguns minutos, ambos pareciam até estar se divertindo enquanto tentavam se golpear mutuamente e assim destruir toda a decoração do castelo, as escravas por outro lado, se viam assustadas e vez por outra se encolhiam desviando de um objeto que voava em sua direção. Inuyasha sorria sarcasticamente sempre que evitava um ataque do irmão mais velho e depois de provocá-lo novamente o atacava de volta, Sesshoumaru por sua vez se matinha impassível apesar da situação, nunca perdendo sua pose, mas vez por outra, quase podia se ver um minúsculo sorriso divertido em seu rosto, tão imperceptível que poderia escapar ao mais atento observador.

Mas nem todos se divertiam com a destruição do nobre castelo, e não demorou muito para que o som dos vasos espatifados, móveis cortados ao meio e gritos assustados das escravas chegassem ao quarto do lorde youkai cão, que se revirava no futon, tentando sem sucesso reconciliar o sono perdido. Por fim, sentou-se bruscamente, os olhos já avermelhando-se, tanto de raiva quanto de cansaço:

- Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! – bradou raivoso. A voz grave e firme foi ouvida em todos os cômodos do castelo, ecoando como se estivessem em uma caverna.

Os dois irmãos pararam com a luta assim que ouviram a voz repreensiva do pai. Ambos se entreolharam e pareceram chegar finalmente a um consenso.

- Terminamos isso mais tarde. – disse Sesshoumaru, com a costumeira calma e expressão neutra no rosto. Logo se recompondo e começando caminhar em direção a um dos longos corredores.

- Boa idéia. – concordou Inuyasha, seguindo a direção oposta a do irmão.

- Agora teremos que arrumar essa bagunça... – Tsubaki suspirou, enquanto juntava os cacos do que outrora fora um raro e belo vaso de cerâmica. Logo Kagome surgiu na porta, voltando do jardim, parecia assustada com algo.

- Ouvi gritos e barulhos. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, desesperada.

- Nada além do rotineiro por aqui. – a escrava respondeu, suspirando novamente. Vendo que Kagome lhe fitava curiosa, completou – Apenas outra briga entre Inuyashasama e Sesshoumarusama.

A jovem se surpreendeu visivelmente, depois olhou ao redor. Estava quase tudo aos pedaços, se via marcas de garras nas paredes e nos móveis e vários desses estavam quebrados. – É sempre assim? – indagou novamente.

- É sim. – respondeu Tsubaki – E nós temos que limpar tudo. – adicionou, apontando as outras escravas que já começavam a tirar as peças quebradas e organizar a bagunça.

- Eu ajudarei – se prontificou. Tsubaki apenas lhe sorriu e continuou o que estava fazendo, logo sendo imitada pela outra.

- Malditos, eu vou acabar com vocês! – ralhou Inutaishou, sozinho em seu quarto. Agora que Sesshoumaru estava de volta as brigas iam recomeçar e a paz não duraria muito. Fez uma anotação mental de dar um jeito nos filhos depois e voltou a deitar no futon, se tivesse um pouco de sorte conseguiria pegar no sono novamente. Mas previa muitas dores de cabeça dali em diante.

**Meu muito obrigado a quem estiver acompanhando minha fic, e peço humildemente que cliquem no 'ok' ali em baixo e deixem sua opinião **


	12. Capítulo 12: Plantando espinhos

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence.**

- Nossa oyaji, você está com cara péssima. – disse Inuyasha ocasionalmente. A família sentava-se junta esta manhã para desfrutar do farto café da manhã servido para os três na grande mesa. Inutaishou sentava-se na ponta da mesa retangular, o lugar mais importante. – Até parece que não dormiu bem.-Inuyasha completou, quase podia-se notar um tom sarcástico em sua voz.

A face cansada e as leves olheiras que se destacavam no sempre bem-aprumado lorde youkai, mostravam como fora sua noite. Tendo a audição sensível era constantemente acordado pelo barulho das brigas dos filhos. Inutaishou fitou o filho mais novo com os olhos estreitos, os lábios se encresparam. Ele o fitou silenciosamente, com um olhar que dizia: "Isso é culpa sua". Depois fitou a Sesshoumaru que comia sua refeição calmamente, sempre mantendo a pose, fitando qualquer coisa com seus olhos sempre frios.

- Vocês dois... – começou, podia-se ver uma veia saltando em sua testa. Mas a entrada de três escravas trazendo mais da refeição distraiu momentaneamente sua atenção da bronca que faria seus filhos levarem e o fez se focar nos pratos. Pra quê estragar o começo do dia com discursos ou punições? Deixaria para mais tarde.

Uma das escravas que trazia a refeição por acaso era Kagome, que descansou na mesa uma tigela contendo alguma coisa – que realmente não era importante no momento para um certo hanyou ali presente – depois lançou um rápido olhar a Inuyasha, acompanhado de um pequeno e terno sorriso. Ela já se acostumara tanto a ficar na presença dele, que pareceria frio e estranho se não lhe desse sequer um sinal que notara que ele estava ali – como pareciam fazer as outras escravas. O hanyou correspondeu o sorriso de forma rápida, porém sincera, com um daqueles sorrisos que você perderia de vista se piscasse por muito tempo. Do outro lado da mesa Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para a cena. Inutaishou parecia entretido demais devorando uma tigela de arroz cozido para notar.

Como o dia parecia longo quando não se tinha nada em especial para fazer. E era assim que se encontrava Kagome. As outras escravas pareciam dar bem conta dos serviços sem ela, e com certeza eram muito melhores no que faziam. Mas apesar disso não queria ficar ali parada, enquanto todos cumpriam seu dever – além de que, poderia levar uma bronca se Kaede, ou pior, Inutaishou a visse sem fazer nada de útil na vida.

A humana caminhou até onde sabia que haveria materiais para limpeza – na cozinha – e pegou um pequeno pedaço de tecido em um móvel de madeira. Tirar o pó dos objetos não era exatamente a tarefa mais importante a se cumprir, mas dado ao tamanho do castelo, deveria ter poeira em lugares inimagináveis... Pensando bem, talvez fosse uma árdua tarefa... Com o pano em mãos, caminhou pelo grande hall de entrada, mas parecia que já havia muitas escravas cuidando daquela parte. Adentrou então a passagem para os corredores ao lado da grande sala.

Incrível como depois de tanto tempo naquele lugar, ainda se perdia no castelo vez por outra. Eram muitas entradas, corredores e portas. Ela tinha certeza que conhecia apenas uma fração do enorme castelo feudal. Continuou andando e indo por lugares desconhecidos por ela, às vezes parava para tirar finas camadas de poeira de algum móvel, mas não era tão necessário, parece que outra escrava tinha se encarregado disso recentemente. E falando-se em escravos, Kagome não notara nenhum por ali, estava tão só naquele lugar enorme que sentia que se fizesse um mínimo ruído faria um eco enorme nas paredes distantes. Ignorou a pontinha de pânico que quis se apoderar dela e continuou caminhando, não havia nada a temer... não é?

Sem que notasse, estava em frente á uma porta quase totalmente aberta. Seus pés a levaram para aquele lugar antes que sua mente distraída pudesse se dar conta. Fitou cuidadosamente o interior, para se deparar com milhares de prateleiras de madeira, onde objetos, que mais tarde ela identificou como pergaminhos, eram guardados aos montes, amontoados uns sobre os outros nas estantes. Era uma espécie de biblioteca, e por sinal bem pouco usada, já que a poeira fazia dali seu lar predileto. Ela adentrou então, disposta a fazer uma bela faxina e poder orgulhar seus mestres, e a si mesma, claro.

Uma mesa no centro da biblioteca continha ainda alguns pergaminhos que alguém talvez estivesse lendo, então ela optou por não tocar nestes. Mas depois de alguns minutos de silenciosa – e por que não dizer tediosa – limpeza das grossas camadas de pó, acabou por se deixar levar pela curiosidade e deu uma olhadinha em alguns pergaminhos, afinal, havia tantos, não haveria nada de mal em folhear alguns. Pegou um e o desenrolou, seu nariz coçou, incomodado com a poeira. As palavras que ela pôde discernir não diziam nada realmente interessante, apenas alguma coisa sobre um youkai que era dono de um feudo destruído pelos humanos na guerra a centenas de anos atrás. Pegou outro: um poema confuso; deixou-o de lado para se apossar de outro pergaminho e fitar seu interior, dizia algo sobre as origens dos youkais; desenrolou mais um pouco e pôde ver uma referência a hanyous, esse parecia interessante. Olhou mais interessada, tentando decifrar alguns símbolos; como era maravilhoso poder ler, tinha que lembrar de agradecer a Inuyasha novamente por estar lhe ensinando. Porém, logo se desinteressou pelo pergaminho, deixando de lado com uma carranca ao ler uma parte sobre a impureza das criaturas híbridas e como seria mais sensato – ou criativo – matá-los antes que se desenvolvessem.

- Quanta besteira! – disse para si mesma. Se aproximou da mesa então, e fitou um pergaminho estendido sobre ela, aberto. Soprou uma grossa poeira dele para que pudesse ler, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida, quando sentiu uma onda de espirros incomodarem seu nariz por causa do pó. Recompôs-se e fitou as palavras no pergaminho. Dizia algo sobre um objeto de grande poder, aparentemente uma jóia. Kagome piscou e releu esta parte. Como assim uma jóia? O pergaminho dizia que uma pequena jóia redonda tinha um enorme poder de destruição. Havia um desenho feito em carvão: uma pequena esfera, abaixo as palavras Shikon no Tama. A garota franziu o cenho, mas continuou tentando ler. Só que a partir dali, começavam a surgir uns caracteres desconhecidos por ela. Fez uma anotação mental de pedir mais aulas a Inuyasha.

Finalmente se cansou de tentar decifrar aquilo e ergueu seus olhos do pergaminho, talvez para voltar ao que fazia anteriormente. Seu movimento congelou e seu corpo enrijeceu quando ela pousou os olhos sobre uma figura parada a porta. Sesshoumaru apoiado ligeiramente ao batente da porta corrida, a fitava com seus sempre frios olhos dourados. A expressão dele era neutra, os olhos não se moviam um centímetro da humana, e ela sentiu como se estes a perfurassem e pudessem ler dentro de sua alma. Ela engoliu em seco e se endireitou, sem conseguir coordenar seus pensamentos naquele momento, muito menos seu coração que ainda parecia estar sofrendo o susto que ela levara há pouco. Rapidamente desviou os orbes para o chão, evitando encará-lo.

- Eu...me..me desculpe... eu suponho que não deveria estar aqui. – ela tentou dizer sem tremer a voz, mas foi quase impossível.

- Suponho que não. – ele apenas disse em tom frio de sempre. – Sabe ler? – indagou, sem demonstrar interesse.

- U-Um pouco. – gaguejou fitando o chão.

- Quem lhe ensinou? – perguntou novamente.

- ...I-Inuyashasma – respondeu, insegura.

- Hm...- murmurou, antes de endireitar-se e desencostar da porta, Kagome se encolheu contra o ranger da madeira. – Talvez ainda não tenha entendido humana... – pronunciou 'humana' com bastante desprezo – Mas você nada é além de uma escrava aqui. Não tem direitos ou desejos próprios. Todos os youkais pensam desta maneira, inclusive Inuyasha.

A garota se mexeu, pouco a vontade, mas se manteve firme no lugar, apesar de sua vontade ser de correr pra bem longe dali. – Não pense que não notei como se tratam diferente. – ele continuou, o tom sempre sinistramente calmo e frio – Mas não pense que por Inuyasha ser o hanyou que é, ele não compartilha dos pensamentos de que humanos são criaturas inferiores. Pergunte à ele se gosta de ser metade humano. – adicionou um pouco de cinismo as ultimas palavras – Então, ponha-se no seu lugar. Por que comportamentos como o seu são inaceitáveis para uma escrava. – agora ele parecia ter falado perigosamente sério.

- ...S-sim, Sesshoumarusama. –ela disse, temerosamente, depois de alguns segundos. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, mas guardou no fundo da alma a vontade de chorar, não queria parecer mais vulnerável do que já estava. As mãos acariciavam uma à outra nervosamente e o solo acarpetado era tudo que via. Ele se moveu do lugar, saindo da frente da porta e fez sinal claro e silencioso para que ela saísse. Ela não precisou olhar em sua direção muito tempo antes de entender a mensagem e passar pelo youkai tão rápido quanto pôde, e claro, com o máximo de distância.

Quando não mais tinha a sala da biblioteca à vista, seu passo rápido se transformou em uma corrida quase desesperada pelo castelo. Mas afinal, por que estava correndo? Não era como se um monstro ou algo assim a estivesse perseguindo – ela havia olhado para trás para constatar que Sesshoumaru não a seguia - , mesmo assim sentia-se acuada e solitária. Parou, recuperando o ar e a racionalidade. Por um tempo ficou parada em um vazio corredor, pensando sobre o que o youkai dissera. Ele tinha razão, ela não agia com Inuyasha como se fosse seu mestre, era como se ele fosse outra coisa, talvez até um amigo, mas não pensava nele realmente como um mestre – não da mesma maneira que pensava em Inutaishou, por exemplo. E será que realmente Inuyasha também desprezava os humanos? Não, impossível! Ele sempre fora bom com ela. Repentinamente, uma lembrança veio num flash em sua cabeça, um dia em que escutara uma conversa atrás da porta, antes de saber que Inuyasha era um hanyou:

"_- Mas Inuyashasama sempre disse que não lhe agradavam os humanos fracos."_

A lembrança vinha na voz de Kaede, conversando com Inutaishou sobre porquê, possivelmente, Inuyasha salvara Kagome. Aquela frase deixava bem claro o que ele pensava sobre os humanos. Abaixou a cabeça fitando o chão, pensativa. Talvez fosse hora de começar a agir como uma escrava por hora e voltar aos antigos planos de retornar para sua família, ainda não havia desistido de tentar encontrá-los novamente. Mas para isso ela sabia, precisaria fugir do castelo, e eram poucas as chances de que conseguisse ou sobrevivesse depois...Meneou levemente a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, não era hora para pensar nisso agora. Apertou as mãos e estranhou o objeto macio em uma delas, a ergueu então e fitou o pedaço de tecido que ainda estava firmemente preso ao seu punho fechado... nem se lembrava mais dele. Pegou o pano e o dobrou para que voltasse novamente a atividade de uma escrava... tirar o pó.

A madeira rangia sobre seus pés enquanto o hanyou caminhava ocasionalmente pelo castelo. Já era fim de tarde e ele nem vira sinal de Kagome, ela normalmente não ficava tanto tempo 'ausente'. Claro que o motivo dele estar andando à esmo pelos corredores e alas do castelo não era para encontrá-la, estava apenas... dando uma volta. Ora, por que não? Aquele castelo era tão grande que poderia caminhar quilômetros ali dentro ao invés do jardim ou coisa assim... Ok, talvez fosse exagero, mas ainda assim não estava a procurando. Mas bem que não seria má idéia cruzar com ela pelo caminho... Abanou a cabeça tentando se livrar desses pensamentos, mas era um tanto difícil, parecia que desde que eles ficavam tanto tempo juntos enquanto ele lhe ensinava a ler, que parecia solitário sem ela por perto.

- "Preciso de uma ocupação..." – ele pensou, desalentado.

Ignorou as escravas que praticamente se jogavam no chão aos seus pés, em profunda e exagerada reverência e continuou tentando sentir o cheiro daquela única humana que não saía de seus pensamentos – o que já o incomodava, inclusive -, mas com tantos cheiros diferentes juntos era difícil se concentrar em um só. Desagradavelmente encontrou alguém bem menos conveniente que ela.

- Procurando alguém 'maninho'? – sarcasmo não era muito o forte de Sesshoumaru, não conseguia mudar muito o tom frio.

- Com certeza não era você. – respondeu Inuyasha, rude.

- Talvez fosse aquela humana...qual era mesmo o nome..? – fingiu estar pensativo antes de continuar – Kasome..?

- Kagome. – corrigiu o hanyou, estreitando os olhos para o irmão.

- Ah... – fez uma expressão de reconhecimento – Não me importo realmente em saber o nome dos escravos. – falou em tom de pouco caso – Mas você parece se importar muito com eles... Ou deveria dizer, com ela? – provocou.

- Cala a boca Sesshoumaru! – retrucou, cerrando os punhos e a expressão.

- Inuyasha, não jogue mais ainda o nome de nossa família na lama, como já fez ao nascer. – falou, um pouco mais sério.

- O que quer dizer com isso, maldito!? – gritou, irritado.

Os característicos sons de objetos se quebrando ecoaram pelo castelo. Inutaishou interrompeu sua 'interessante' tarefa diária de polir a espada usada nas batalhas e encarou as paredes do aposento, como se pudesse ver através delas e descobrir o que se passava em seu castelo. Não era muito difícil imaginar a peleja que se desenrolava em algum lugar ali dentro, ao qual os resultados eram muitos objetos espatifados e muito prejuízo. O lorde colocou a espada de lado por um momento e apoiou o queixo em uma mão, que por sua vez tinha o cotovelo apoiado na própria perna, dobrada em frente ao corpo em posição de lótus. Por um momento ele cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de trucidar seus próprios 'filhotes', como faziam tantos youkais menos pacientes que ele... Mas logo descartou a idéia, nunca poderia fazer isso. Será que alguma coisa que ele fizesse poderia fazê-los pararem de brigar tanto..? Provavelmente não... Suspirou como se isso espantasse seus problemas e talvez pudesse trazer uma solução e voltou à tarefa de antes, tentando ignorar os sons ao menos por essa vez.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mal-humor. Era a palavra que mais descrevia Inuyasha nesse instante. Sentado à mesa estava um emburrado hanyou, escrevendo algo em um pergaminho. Aquele era o castigo que Inutaishou dera a ele por brigar com Sesshoumaru. Agora tinha que escrever milhares de vezes a frase: "Não vou mais brigar com Sesshoumaru" em um pedaço de pergaminho que parecia interminável. Era um castigo bobo, era uma coisa para criancinhas e não deveria ser um desafio. E certamente não seria se Inuyasha não detestasse tanto ficar horas parado em um mesmo lugar escrevendo coisas repetidas – aquilo era pior que assinar aqueles pergaminhos quando seu pai estava ausente. A cada frase que escrevia adicionava mentalmente "Mas vou matá-lo um dia". Às vezes não se continha e desenhava um rascunho bem feio do meio-irmão na borda do pergaminho, só para depois rabiscá-lo para que o pai não visse, e em seguida voltava a escrever. Inutaishou conhecia muito bem seus filhos para lhes dar um castigo psicológico que se adequasse a cada um. E nesse momento tanto ele quanto Sesshoumaru estavam por aí em algum lugar procurando por um castigo adequado para o filho mais velho.

Mas voltando ao pergaminho... Inuyasha já não agüentava mais escrever naquilo. E seu mau-humor não era só por esse fato, porém. Desde o dia anterior ele não via Kagome em parte alguma. A única vez que a viu foi de relance, durante o almoço, quando ela passou rapidamente pelo cômodo, mas mal olhou na direção dele e rapidamente desviou o olhar, ignorando-o e seguiu seu caminho, e também uma outra em que ele pensou tê-la visto de relance, mas logo ela dobrou um corredor sumindo de vista. Parecia até que estava evitando-o... Bobagem, por que faria isso? E por que isso o incomodava tanto? Tudo isso já começava a lhe dar dor de cabeça. Fitou o pergaminho novamente e decidiu que já escrevera o bastante. Levantou-se com um estalo nas juntas. Maldito castigo.

Nesse momento, como se por acaso do destino, sentiu um cheiro familiar e próximo. Sem dúvidas era ela. Seguiu seu faro por um corredor e em pouco tempo viu o que mais queria. Kagome arrumava distraidamente alguns objetos de porcelana, que enfeitavam uma mesa. O hanyou se aproximou de maneira silenciosa, quase furtiva, e logo estava bem atrás da humana:

- Kagome. – chamou repentinamente.

Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado quando a garota praticamente pulou de susto e se atrapalhou toda com os objetos quase os deixando cair. O tilintar da porcelana feriu seus ouvidos por mais um tempo enquanto ela colocava tudo no lugar desajeitadamente:

- Me assustou, Inuyashasama. – ela falou colocando uma mão sobre o coração, mas ainda sem fitá-lo.

- Não foi por mal. – mentira, ele quisera sim surpreendê-la por um momento, talvez para compensar o tempo em que esteve sem vê-la, ao que ela parecia fugir dele a todo o momento. – Mal a vi hoje... nem ontem depois do café da manhã, se quer saber.. – falou ocasionalmente.

A humana se sentiu repentinamente nervosa, mas conseguiu ficar sob controle, 'aparentemente' não demonstrando nada – Apenas estive ocupada. – respondeu.

- Mas por que não a vi por aí..? Aliás, creio que vi, mas me ignorou... – comentou como quem não quer nada.

- Por que eu faria isso..? – retrucou. Mas aquela voz à suas costas e a consciência de que ele fitava atentamente cada ato dela não ajudava muito na hora de manter a calma.

- Não sei... assim como não sei por que não está olhando para mim enquanto falo com você. – ele disse, ficando levemente nervoso ao ver que ela ainda olhava a mesa, fingindo arrumar um pequeno vaso no lugar pela milésima vez.

- Não é respeitoso olhar nos olhos de um youkai. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- E desde quando você se importa com isso? – retrucou, se enervando.

- Por que eu...? – ela perguntou num tom tão baixo que se não fosse por sua audição, Inuyasha não teria ouvido.

- Como?! – indagou, aparentemente confuso.

- Por que procura a mim e quer saber por onde estive? Por que se importa? ...Por que me pede para fitá-lo quando as outras escravas se esforçam tanto em fazer longas reverências para não cruzar olhares com seus mestres? – ela fez uma pausa dramática, enquanto acariciava delicadamente uma peça de porcelana, enquanto falava suavemente – Por que sou diferente das outras? – o silêncio que veio depois indicava que ela terminara sua fala. Porém o hanyou ainda estava atônito demais para falar qualquer coisa. A verdade era que essas perguntas também estavam em sua cabeça o tempo todo e ele próprio não tinha uma resposta a elas.

- Eu...não sei... – respondeu sinceramente.

- Eu sou uma escrava como as outras, e sei disso... Devo agir como tal, então. – ela disse em tom baixo.

- De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou, recuperando a pose indignada – Essa é a maior besteira que já ouvi. Então quer dizer que quer ser tratada como as outras e apenas fazer tudo o que lhe ordenam de cabeça baixa para o resto de sua vida? – indagou quase aos gritos – Ou será que não suporta mais ficar ao lado de um hanyou?

- Não é nada disso. – ela se apressou em responder – Não me importo que seja um hanyou – ela agora fitava o chão – Mas talvez você se importe de eu ser humana. – enfim criara coragem para dizer isso, e talvez poder ter certeza de que Sesshoumaru dissera a verdade.

- O q... De onde você tira essas idéias?

- Então me responda uma coisa, por favor – ela disse, finalmente encarando-o – O que acha dos humanos? O que acha de ser metade humano? Considera isso uma fraqueza ou uma vantagem? – perguntou com determinação.

Ele fechou a expressão, franzindo o cenho em uma carranca enquanto que as palavras pareciam entaladas em sua garganta. A raiva parecia emanar dele. Ele enfim decidiu que não tinha que ficar ali ou responder às perguntas daquela humana. A fitou de maneira que beirava a ameaçadora e depois simplesmente se virou dando-lhe as costas e partindo. Assim que ele sumiu em uma curva no corredor, Kagome deixou que seus joelhos enfim se dobrassem e ela desabou ao chão. Sentada ali com as mãos apoiadas no solo em posição derrotada, ela sentia um misto de tristeza, solidão e outras coisas que não sabia definir. Logo algumas lágrimas brilhantes corriam por seu rosto, pingando em pequenas gotas no tapete asseado. Ela não merecia nem uma resposta da parte dele? Era tão desprezível assim? E por que se sentia tão horrível?

**Continua...**


	13. Capítulo 13: O castigo

**Gente, desculpem mesmo a demora. Nem tenho desculpas, foi esquecimento mesmo.**

**Espero que não me abandonem por isso.**

**Boa leitura.**

Alguns youkais pareciam um tanto espantados vendo as duas figuras ilustres que desfilavam pela rua cheia. Inutaishou e Sesshoumaru andavam imponentes entre a multidão que se abria para que eles passassem. O lorde analisava tudo com atenção à procura de um merecido 'castigo' ao filho mais velho, sabia que mandá-lo escrever em um pedaço de pergaminho não faria nenhum efeito, ao contrário de Inuyasha; portanto tinha que submetê-lo a algo que ele detestaria e que lhe ensinaria a não implicar tanto com seu meio-irmão.

Sesshoumaru apenas seguia quieto o tempo todo, achando aquilo tudo extremamente desnecessário, afinal, ele não era mais um filhote para ser disciplinado assim. Muitos youkais os reverenciavam respeitosamente, outros apenas acenavam com a cabeça, dando falsos sorrisos amistosos; Sesshoumaru sentiu vontade de pisar na cabeça deles, quanta hipocrisia.

Alguns gritos e sons exaltados chamaram a atenção de Inutaishou, que os seguiu rapidamente, com o filho em seu encalço. Chegando ao local de onde se originava a bagunça, eles avistaram uma cena nada incomum. Uma menininha humana era caçada e arrastada por um youkai, que deveria ser um mercador de escravos. A menina dava muito trabalho e se debatia tanto que chegava quase a fugir do velho e gordo youkai anfíbio.

- Me ajudem! Socorro! – ela gritava com lágrimas nos olhos, os youkais simplesmente ignoravam.

Uma idéia maluca passou pela cabeça de Inutaishou, e ele viu uma oportunidade de talvez mudar a atitude de seu filho. E essa era a exatamente a chance que ele procurava.

- Sesshoumaru! – chamou com voz firme – Salve aquela garotinha!

- O quê? – indagou, achando que não havia ouvido direito.

- Você me ouviu, salve-a! – disse novamente com os olhos sérios fixos nele.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – pronunciou, quase perdendo o tom frio e substituindo por um de incredibilidade – Por que eu salvaria uma humana? – disse com repugnância.

- Faz parte de seu castigo. – respondeu, um minúsculo sorriso irônico surgindo em seu rosto – Agora faça o que lhe mandei! – ordenou, ficando sério outra vez.

Sesshoumaru estreitou ligeiramente os olhos para o pai, não notando qualquer sinal de brincadeira em sua expressão. Ele, o grande lorde Sesshoumaru, aquele que era temido e respeitado por seu poder, aquele que não obedecia às ordens de ninguém.. exceto de seu pai; um youkai muitas vezes mais forte que ele, ao qual ele tinha um respeito muito grande, talvez a única pessoa que ele respeitasse nesse mundo. Soltou um suspiro baixo de desistência – ao qual se desejou não ter deixado sair – e caminhou em direção ao youkai que tentava segurar a menina a todo custo. Ele estava mesmo de mau-humor, não precisava ser gentil com o youkai...

O anfíbio segurava a menina sobre seus ombros e tentava fazê-la ficar quieta, sem muito sucesso porém:

- Fique quieta humana! Cale essa boca antes que eu corte sua língua! – ameaçou.

- Me soltaaaa! – ela continuou gritando.

Um rápido borrão branco passou em frente aos olhos do youkai antes que ele tivesse tempo de ver o que era, e em seguida algo sólido cortou o ar perto dele, e quatro cortes em formato de garras se abriram em seu peito. Foi tudo tão rápido que ele apenas teve tempo de gritar quando o sangue jorrou, e derrubar a menina no chão. Atordoado e ferido no chão, ele olhou para os lados, procurando seu atacante. Não precisou olhar muito para visualizar o jovem lorde youkai de pé, parado ao seu lado, lhe olhando tão friamente e sem demonstrar emoções, que ele sentiu, por um instante, um arrepio percorrer sua espinha fazendo-o focar trêmulo como se estivesse dentro de um congelador.

- L-lorde...Sesshoumarusama...? – balbuciou, tentando ignorar a dor dos ferimentos – P-por que me atacou? – perguntou com o máximo de cuidado, temendo que aquela pergunta fosse sua última em vida.

- Apenas... – falou lenta e pausadamente, estreitando mais os orbes dourados – Deixe a garota em paz. – disse entre dentes. Apenas ele sabia como havia sido difícil pronunciar aquelas palavras. Ele precisou se esforçar ao máximo para que elas não saíssem em tom de desprezo, e sentiu vontade de cuspi-las pra longe de sua boca. Só seu pai para obrigá-lo a fazer algo tão humilhante quanto salvar uma garotinha humana.

O movimento das ruas simplesmente parou. Se antes já havia vários youkais olhando curiosamente a cena, agora todos pareciam tolamente paralisados, chocados demais para falar alguma coisa. O silêncio imperou por alguns longos segundos, até que Sesshoumaru olhou desafiadoramente para a multidão, um claro sinal de que não estava contente com a observação. Em pouco tempo todos já haviam voltado a fazer o que faziam antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e até mesmo o youkai anfíbio conseguiu fugir entre o aglomerado. Inutaishou fitava o filho mais velho com um grande sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Sorte ele ser seu pai, ou não estaria vivo para contar a história...

A garotinha ainda estava sentada no chão, olhando bobamente pra cima, para o youkai que a salvara. Seu olhar rapidamente se tornou de mais pura admiração, seus olhos brilhavam como dois diamantes incrustados, fitando seu salvador. Sem nem sequer olhar em sua direção, Sesshoumaru passou direto por ela, indo em direção ao pai, pretendo acabar logo com aquela situação ridícula. Inutaishou lhe lançou um olhar reprovador:

- Não pensa que vai deixá-la aí depois de tê-la salvado. – retrucou.

- E por que não? – respondeu naturalmente – Não a salvei por que quis. – deu de ombros.

- Nem pense em deixar essa garotinha aqui. – disse sério – Não se esqueça que isso ainda faz parte de seu castigo.

Por um momento Sesshoumaru sentiu vontade de fazer como Inuyasha, bufar e emburrar a cara com uma criança. Tão rápido quanto essa idéia passou por sua cabeça, ela se evaporou. Pisando duro, ele se virou para a menina novamente. Esta, já de pé, ainda o fitava com a mesma admiração de antes, aparentemente não ouvira o que Sesshoumaru dissera sobre não querer salvá-la. Ele caminhou uns dois passos relutantes em sua direção, depois fitou o pai, como se buscasse algum apoio. Inutaishou suspirou e enfim tomou a palavra:

- Você tem família, pequena? – assim que perguntou, aquilo lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar...

Ela apenas abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- Quer vir conosco? – disse bondosamente.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e correu pra perto dos dois youkais, se postando ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Olhou para ele com os olhos inocentemente brilhantes.

- Obrigada por me salvar, senhor youkai. – agradeceu, feliz. Ele apenas desviou o olhar, ignorando-a.

- Pode chamá-lo de Sesshoumaru – informou Inutaishou, ignorando o olhar ameaçador do filho. – Qual seu nome? – perguntou.

- Rin. – disse, sorrindo.

Voltaram assim para o castelo, agora com uma alegre garotinha humana junto deles. Claro que alguém não estava muito contente com isso:

- O que pretende trazendo outra humana para o mesmo teto? – indagou Sesshoumaru, desconfiado, fitando a menina pelo canto dos olhos. Esta cantarolava alegremente, enquanto andava mais a frente.

- Ela é sua agora. A salvou, portando deve cuidar dela e protegê-la. – falou calmamente, tendo outra vez a sensação de _deja vu_. Antes que o outro pudesse retrucar, ele continuou – E não pense em se livrar dela ou coisa parecida, sabe bem o que acho disso. – nada mais foi dito desde então.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tédio. Agora era nada mais que tédio. E um imenso vazio. O hanyou largado sobre seu futon contava os minutos. Para o quê? Nada em particular, simplesmente para que algo acontecesse. Não bastasse isso, sua mente insistia em lembrar-lhe as palavras daquela humana, deixando-o mais angustiado ainda. Quanta pretensão dela achar que poderia lhe perguntar qualquer coisa que quisesse desse jeito. É claro que ele não se importava dela ser humana, é claro que ele não gostava de ser um hanyou, é claro que ele considerava isso sua fraqueza. E ser desprezado pela sociedade e ser considerado o elo mais fraco da família logicamente não eram coisas das quais ele deveria se orgulhar. Ele ainda tinha um pouco da fraqueza humana dentro dele, que o fazia desejar muitas vezes ser como Sesshoumaru: um youkai completo. Mas claro que ele não se importava dela ser humana... Ok, talvez fosse melhor rever seus conceitos...

Mas pior que ficar sozinho e entediado é quando se estava sozinho, entediado, e sem conseguir parar de pensar em algo... ou alguém. Ah, se ao menos Kagome estivesse ali para fazer-lhe companhia... Não, não precisava dela, pensaria em outra coisa. Quando alguma escrava apareceria com uma badeja de chá para que ele pudesse se entreter um pouco? Ah sim, normalmente era Kagome que fazia isso. Bem, ele poderia conversar com qualquer outra pessoa, mas a única com quem realmente conversava mais era Kagome.

- Maldição! – praguejou. Por Deus, sentia falta até de Sesshoumaru naquele instante. Já era tarde e ele estava, não sabia a quanto tempo sozinho e sem absolutamente nada para se ocupar.

Repentinamente, as orelhas caninas se empinaram, captando um distinto som de passos a vários metros de distância. Farejou mais o ar quando sentiu o cheiro fraco e familiar de seu pai e Sesshoumaru, junto com outro que ele não conhecia. Finalmente eles haviam voltado, talvez agora pudesse afastar o tédio. Mais do que rápido pulou da cama e correu porta afora até o hall de entrada. Chegou lá em segundos e esperou por pouco tempo, até que os dois inuyoukais despontavam na entrada. Aproximou-se, tentando não demonstrar o contentamento em vê-los; bem, ao menos em ver um deles...

- Espero que tenha cumprido seu castigo, Inuyasha. – disse Inutaishou quando o viu.

- Keh, estava morrendo de tédio aqui. – falou, ressentido, como se o pai tivesse alguma culpa nisso.

- Era exatamente essa a intenção. – retrucou normalmente.

O hanyou sentiu um par de olhos o observando, abaixou então o olhar, para se surpreender com uma menininha humana, fitando-o curiosamente, enquanto escondia parte do corpo atrás de Sesshoumaru, como medida de segurança.

- Quem é essa? – perguntou ao pai.

- Essa é Rin. Sesshoumaru a salvou e agora ela é dele. – disse sorrindo tolamente.

- O quê disse? – não, ele não podia ter ouvido certo. Sesshoumaru salvara uma humana? Fitou o irmão com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Não era você que dizia que detestava humanos?

- Cale a boca, Inuyasha. – respondeu, seco – Não é como se eu quisesse ter feito isso.

- Digamos que eu dei um empurrãozinho. - comentou Inutaishou – É o castigo dele.

Sesshoumaru continuava com a mesma expressão fria de sempre. Inuyasha olhou novamente para a garota, que saíra detrás do youkai e se aproximara um pouco, fitando-o com uma inocente expressão curiosa.

- O que foi pirralha? – perguntou incomodado.

- Suas orelhas são diferentes... – falou, ainda com a mesma inocência.

- Keh. E daí? – falou, mal-humorado – E você é uma nanica.

- Eu não sou nanica – disse, fazendo bico – Ainda vou crescer muito, viu? – falou por fim, mostrando-lhe a língua.

- Ora sua... – irritou-se o hanyou.

- Parece que vocês dois têm a mesma idade mental – disse Sesshoumaru, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- O que disse? – gritou.

Indiferente aos protestos do irmão mais novo, Sesshoumaru partiu para o interior do castelo, com Rin em seus calcanhares. A garotinha agora fitava o castelo, fascinada:

- Nossa como aqui é grande... e bonito. – olhou para uma gravura de um cão branco na parede e piscou uma vez – Que desenho bonito: um cachorrinho. – disse, sorrindo, depois olhou para Sesshoumaru que caminhava a sua frente – O senhor deve ser muito importante pra morar aqui. Eu vou morar aqui também? – os olhos brilhavam enquanto falava e o seguia. Ele nada respondia, ou sequer olhava para ela.

A voz da pequena garotinha foi sumindo enquanto se afastavam. "Acho que o castigo dele foi pior que o meu" - Inuyasha pensou e sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Bem feito Sesshoumaru. – disse para si mesmo.

OoOoOoOoO

- E quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Kagome, simpática.

- Já tenho sete. – respondeu Rin, com um grande sorriso orgulhoso.

Kagome sorriu e num gesto delicado, tomou uma das mexas de cabelo negro e rebelde da garotinha, que caía em seu rosto, passando-a para trás da orelha. Era uma menina alegre e muito faladeira, e parecia sentir uma grande afeição por Sesshoumaru, apesar de só conhecê-lo desde o dia anterior, pois ela só falava em como ele bravamente a salvara do youkai malvado. Kagome duvidava que ele tivesse feito isso de bom grado, já que ele desprezava os humanos mais que tudo. Mas desde que vira a garotinha, fez grande amizade com ela. Isso a ajudou a se distrair um pouco, sem falar na nostalgia ao lembrar-se de seu irmão Souta quando era menor.

- Kagomesan? – chamou, tirando-a de suas lembranças.

- Sim? – indagou em resposta.

- Você parece triste. – disse observando-a mais atentamente.

- Só estava lembrando umas coisas.- respondeu tristemente. – Você me faz lembrar meu irmão mais novo... Não sei se voltarei a vê-lo um dia.

- Não fique triste – a menininha disse, com olhar de compreensão – Você vai ver ele de novo sim, é só você querer – ela sorriu ao ver que Kagome sorrira também – Uma vez me disseram que tudo é possível se você desejar muito.

Kagome ficou um tempo atônita com as palavras sábias pronunciadas pela menina de sete anos. Às vezes as crianças se mostram mais sábias que os adultos em toda sua simplicidade. Afagou a cabeça da garotinha e sorriu novamente, recebendo um outro da mesma.

- Vamos Kagome, me ajude aqui. – disse Tsubaki, que nesse momento adentrava a cozinha com um caldeirão em mãos, parecendo bem pesado. A jovem rapidamente se adiantou para ajudá-la a carregar. - Vá brincar para lá, sim Rin? – pediu, cansada. A garotinha apenas assentiu e saiu alegremente do cômodo.

Kagome a ajudou a pôr o pesado caldeirão sobre a mesa, e fitou seu interior curiosamente enquanto a outra acendia o fogo para cozinhar. Parecia haver uma massa disforme e marrom ali dentro, se aproximou um pouco mais para ver melhor.

- O que é isso? –perguntou, com a cara praticamente já dentro da panela funda.

- O almoço. – respondeu simplesmente Tsubaki.

Kagome ainda não tirara os olhos da coisa ali dentro, tentando identificá-la. De repente a massa marrom de mexeu e soltou um guincho agudo. Kagome se assustou e pulou para trás, caindo sentada no chão.

- Essa coisa tá viva! – falou, assim que recuperou o fôlego.

- Mesmo? –perguntou, como se fosse muito natural. Se aproximou e pegou novamente a panela, colocando-a no fogo. Os guinchos da criatura foram abafados pela tampa que foi em seguida colocada em cima, enquanto o recipiente se sacudia de um lado para o outro pela tentativa de fuga do 'bicho'. Kagome assistia horrorizada a calma com que Tsubaki cozinhava aquela... coisa viva, enquanto cortava cenouras para o almoço.

- O que...exatamente... é isso? – ela perguntou novamente, olhos fixos e espantados no caldeirão no fogo.

- Não vai querer saber. Os youkais têm um gosto culinário bem... digamos... diferente do nosso. – respondeu calmamente.

- Ah...- exclamou, ainda pasma com aquilo. Seria um almoço bem 'nutritivo' para eles...

- Sesshoumarusama, olha meu kimono novo. Não é bonito? – perguntava Rin, alegre como sempre, enquanto dava uma volta em torno de si mesma, mostrando o kimono amarelo repleto de quadrados laranjas e amarrado com um simples obi de cor verde.

- Hm. – foi o único som que saiu dele, que nem olhava para a garota. Estava ocupado demais lendo um pergaminho sobre táticas de batalha enquanto sentado à mesa, para prestar atenção a uma filhote de humano que não sabia a hora de ficar quieta.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru. Bom ver que estão se dando bem. – disse Inutaishou, que chegava juntamente com Inuyasha e sentava-se ao chão, de pernas cruzadas frente ao corpo, diante da mesa. O filho mais velho sequer fingiu ter escutado esse comentário.

- É, da pra ver como estão entrosados. – disse o hanyou sarcasticamente, também se sentando.

A pequena garotinha apenas sorriu e voltou a observar seu mestre. Gostava de fitar aqueles longos cabelos prateados quando o sol refletia neles e os fazia brilhar, era estonteante. Logo ela percebeu um pequenino nó naqueles fios tão alinhados e lisos.

- Sesshoumarusama, tem um nó nos seus cabelos. Pode deixar que a Rin vai tirar – disse contente, pegando uma mecha. Sesshoumaru parou por um instante a leitura do pergaminho e pareceu um pouco surpreso pela ousadia. A menina passava os dedos com delicadeza pela fina mecha alva, desfazendo o nó, sentindo o êxtase de poder tocar as melenas que pareciam ser feitas de seda (o que só agora ela podia constatar que não eram).

Inutaishou fitou apreensivo, pronto para agir caso o filho se tornasse violento. Inuyasha ficara num silêncio nervoso, quase sem respirar, enquanto esperava que alguma coisa fosse acontecer naquele momento. Sesshoumaru incrivelmente parecia ter ignorado o que a garota fazia e voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho calmamente, enquanto ela terminava.

- Pronto. – ela disse, largando a mecha e sorrindo.

O silêncio imperou na mesa por um momento. Inutaishou e Inuyasha se entreolharam, ambos atônitos pelo outro youkai não ter ao menos repreendido a humana.

- Sesshoumaru... Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou o hanyou, não exatamente preocupado.

O mais velho ergueu os olhos do pergaminho um instante para lançar um olhar frio ao irmão, e logo algumas escravas entraram trazendo o almoço, sendo que a pergunta foi ignorada.

Kagome apareceu com uma bandeja, contendo aquela coisa estranha que Tsubaki cozinhara, parecia um animal de porte médio ao qual não sabia identificar. Fez cara de nojo para a criatura e colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa, fazendo uma breve reverência, durante a qual não pôde evitar lançar um olhar de esguelha a Inuyasha, perguntando-se o que ele devia pensar dela agora, se a odiava ou algo assim. Ele a olhou rapidamente, um olhar frio e seco, e logo desviou a atenção para uma coisa qualquer. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração, sem saber explicar o porquê, e silenciosamente se retirou do cômodo.

A cena de apenas alguns segundos de duração não passou desapercebida por Sesshoumaru. Mas estranhamente o que ele sentiu não foi satisfação, foi algo como... remorso? Não, nunca. Nunca se arrependia de nada que fizesse. Não teria por que se importar com o que acontecia entre seu 'desprezível' meio-irmão e uma escrava humana, desde que não fosse algo que pudesse se tornar mais um motivo para zombaria por parte dos outros youkais à família de descendência nobre. O almoço se seguiu silenciosamente, exceto pelo tilintar dos hashis na porcelana (Rin havia sido levada a cozinha, onde comeria comida humana, de preferência).

Continua...


	14. Capítulo 14: Prima

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, mas um dia eu pego naquelas orelhinhas fofas dele (olhinhos brilhantes).  
**

- Sesshoumarusama, por que você nunca sorri? Por quê tem tantas figuras de cachorros por aqui? Por quê um castelo tão grande pra tão pouca gente? – essa era uma parte da chuva de perguntas com a qual a pequena e inocente Rin bombardeava Sesshoumaru há vários minutos intermináveis. Ele já tinha ouvido todo o tipo de perguntas, desde porque o céu é azul até de onde vêm os bebês. E, claro, ele não fez questão de responder a nenhuma delas. Por culpa do maldito castigo que seu pai lhe dera tinha que aturar aquela miniatura de ser humano que parecia ter a incapacidade de ficar em silêncio por mais de três minutos. Mas ele achava que se a ignorasse conseguiria ao menos fingir que ela não estava mais ali, e talvez, só talvez, incentivá-la a parar com as perguntas.

Ledo engano.

- Sesshoumarusama... quer que eu cante para o senhor? Eu conheço uma musica muito boa. – tagarelou alegremente, em seguida entoando uma cantiga infantil com sua voz fina e nada melodiosa (afinal, era uma criança de sete anos).

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que Inuyasha, do outro lado da mesa, ria largamente da sua cara. Claro, ele não perderia nunca a oportunidade de apreciar cada momento do suplício de seu 'querido' meio-irmão. O youkai fitou o irmão mais novo de maneira perigosa, quase assassina, enquanto segurava os ímpetos de levar as mãos aos ouvidos para bloquear a voz esganiçada e infantil que ainda cantava feliz da vida. Inuyasha quase rolava de rir.

- Rin! – chamou por fim, deixando de lado a idéia de ignorá-la, não estava dando certo afinal. A garotinha prontamente parou de cantar e olhou para ele, esperando que ele dissesse algo mais – Faça silêncio... Por favor. – acrescentou. Não que costumasse ser educado com escravos (nunca), mas apenas para que a garotinha não encarasse como uma ordem (apesar de ser uma) e não começasse a chorar, por ventura.

- Hai. – assentiu sorridente.

O hanyou parou de rir, de onde estava. Sesshoumaru sendo educado com uma escrava? Quem era aquele ser, e o que fizera com seu meio-irmão? Olhou para ele com se fosse um youkai camaleão disfarçado de Sesshoumaru e o encarou por um tempo com olhar desconfiado, tentando adivinhar o que se passava pela mente dele. Não sustentou o olhar por muito tempo, depois de quase ser atingido pelas navalhas mortais que saíam dos olhos do mais velho. Droga, nem ele suportava por muito tempo aquele olhar regelante e fixo sem aos menos retrucar.

- Bah. – resignou-se em seu canto, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços, desistindo da hipótese de que seu irmão (infelizmente) não fora trocado por um ser com sentimentos.

oOoOoOoOoO

- Lorde Inutaishousama? – chamou o youkai mensageiro, curvando-se exageradamente em frente ao daiyoukai.

- Sim? – indagou, solenemente.

- Mensagem para o senhor. – e estendeu um pergaminho em sua direção, sempre com o olhar baixo.

Inutaishou tomou o pergaminho em mãos e sem cerimônia o abriu e leu ali mesmo. Depois de alguns segundos, tirou os olhos do papel com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

- Bom... parece que teremos visitas... – disse, pensativo – Mas essa mensagem não deveria ter chegado ontem? – perguntou, fitando o mensageiro, após ter lido a data na mensagem.

- E-eu tive alguns contratempos e por isso me atrasei. Perdoe-me. – temeroso, ajoelhou-se com as mãos ao chão.

- Ela virá de qualquer maneira não é...? – perguntou retoricamente – Acho que não demorará muito. – disse, como se pudesse prever a aproximação da 'visita'. Tornou a olhar o mensageiro – Pode ir agora. - mais do que rapidamente o youkai fez outra reverência e saiu do aposento.

Inutaishou seguiu até a grande entrada do castelo e se postou ali, não demoraria muito para que ela aparecesse, se a mensagem estava exata. Sesshoumaru viu o pai parado ali e aproximou-se, sendo sempre seguido por Rin, que incrivelmente conseguira ficar um pouco calada.

- O que faz aí? – perguntou assim que estava ao seu lado.

- Teremos uma visita...que chegará a qualquer momento... – antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, um pequeno grupo se aproximava, tomando o jardim e finalmente alcançando o local em que os dois inuyoukais esperavam.

Uma jovem youkai de longos e sedosos cabelos ruivos-avermelhados, presos em um largo rabo-de-cavalo e olhos de incrível tom verde-esmeralda aproximou-se de Inutaishou, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ojisan. – falou alegre. – Há quanto tempo não venho aqui.

- Bem-vinda Ayame. Desculpe-me, se soubesse antes que viria, teria feito uma recepção melhor. – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ora, sem problemas. – ao lado dela, se postavam duas escravas humanas que se curvavam e fitavam o chão. Mais atrás um youkai possuidor de frios olhos azuis e longos cabelos pretos, presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo e trajando uma armadura, se aproximou alguns passos e fez uma rápida reverência com a cabeça.

- Oh, não sabia que Kouga, o principal general, viria com você.

- Ah, meu avô insistiu para que ele me acompanhasse. – respondeu, descontente, franzindo o cenho.

Kouga a acompanhou na cara de descontentamento, mas nada disse.

- Como está seu avô? – indagou Inutaishou.

- Mais mandão do que nunca. Acredito que me mandou pra cá para ficar fora dos assuntos políticos dele.

A youkai finalmente notou Sesshoumaru ao lado e a garotinha perto dele, praticamente agarrando em suas roupas com cautela. - Sesshoumaru...continua o mesmo de sempre. – seu tom não era alegre, porém – Mas por que está com uma garotinha humana? É seu novo brinquedo? – perguntou sarcástica.

A pequena Rin não gostou de ser chamada de 'brinquedo' e displicentemente mostrou a língua para a youkai.

- Acho que isso responde tudo. – disse Sesshoumaru, sorrindo superiormente.

Ayame decidiu ignorar aquilo. Kouga não pôde evitar um sorriso cínico diante da frustração da princesa. Logo ela voltou a sorrir e um brilho diferente tomou seus olhos.

- Mas ojisan... Onde está o primo Inuyasha? – perguntou alegremente.

- Achei que iria perguntar. – disse Inutaishou, sem se surpreender – Deve estar no quarto dele..

Antes que a sentença fosse concluída, a youkai passou como vento por ele, sumindo rapidamente de vista.

- Bem... – falou, depois de ser deixado no vácuo tão repentinamente – Vamos entrar.

Acabando de sair do próprio quarto, o hanyou tomava o caminho pelo corredor, caminhando sem pressa. Seria provavelmente um dia pacato, como a maioria, e procurava matar o tempo antes que o tédio o matasse primeiro. Logo o barulho de passos rápidos no chão de madeira encheu seus ouvidos. Olhou além do corredor de onde pôde distinguir o kimono rosa, de uma garota obviamente, e que vinha rápido em sua direção. "Ótimo" – pensou – "Talvez seja Kagome, que finalmente percebeu que falou demais e veio se desculpar". Claro que ele mesmo não se convencera com esse pensamento, ainda mais depois de analisar melhor a figura se aproximando a alta velocidade. Desde quando Kagome tinha cabelo ruivo?

- Inuyashakun!

E essa com certeza não era a voz de Kagome.

Em frações de segundos ele se viu lançado ao chão com extrema violência e envolvido num caloroso abraço de urso. Assim que se recuperou da 'queda', abriu novamente os orbes dourados para fitar os verde-esmeralda sobre si.

- Ayame? – indagou, reconhecendo a figura – Por que está aqui?

- Uh, não está feliz em ver sua prima de novo? – disse, fazendo bico – Você está ótimo. – e deu outro de seus sorrisos brilhantes.

- Eu já não disse pra não pular em mim desse jeito? – retrucou, nervoso. Depois constatou que ainda estavam na mesma posição de um segundo atrás – Quer sair de cima de mim?

Ela levantou-se de cara emburrada, mas ainda feliz em rever o tão querido primo.

- Vou passar algum tempo aqui – disse sorridente, assim que ele já tinha se recomposto.

- Quanto tempo?

- Alguns dias... – disse vagamente. – Agora venha, me mostre o castelo. – e passou um braço envolta do dele, praticamente o arrastando dali.

- Mas você já conhece o castelo. – falou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Seu comentário foi facilmente ignorado...

- É por aqui Kougasama. – dizia a escrava enquanto guiava o youkai lobo por um corredor repleto de portas em ambos os lados. Ele a seguia, fitando entediado cada detalhe. Já havia estado ali umas poucas vezes, mas o suficiente para que não se impressionasse com mais nada que eventualmente viesse a ver. Torceu o nariz para uma litografia de cão na parede, odiava cães, e agora tinha que residir um tempo no mesmo local que inuyoukais...irônico. A humana finalmente parou em frente a uma das portas e olhou na direção dele.

- É aqui que o senhor vai ficar. Espero que seja de seu agrado. – e assim dizendo ela abriu delicadamente a porta do quarto, em seguida entrando neste e sendo logo seguida por Kouga.

Era um quarto simples se comparado aos outros. Havia um espaçoso futon quase ao centro, um móvel médio de madeira para acomodar itens pessoais, as paredes não eram cobertas com figuras lendárias ou estandartes e o cômodo parecia não ter sido visitado há muito tempo, pois o leve cheiro de mofo se fazia presente. Bem, ele era apenas um general, não era um lorde, príncipe ou algo parecido, então não podia pedir muito, mas ele sabia que esse não era o único motivo para ficar com o quarto.

- Quem ocupa o quarto ao lado? – perguntou à escrava.

- Ayamesama ficará nele, senhor. – respondeu, sempre de olhos no chão.

- Entendo... – certamente as ordens para isso estavam expressas na carta enviada a Inutaishou mais cedo. O avô de Ayame sempre fora muito cauteloso... – Pra mim está bom. – disse dando de ombros – Agora pode ir. - ordenou, e a escrava fez uma reverência e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kagome se entretinha arrumando seu quarto: dobrando o futon, tirando o pó, colocando as coisas no lugar. Desde que fora trazida para o castelo ferida e desacordada, aquele cômodo se tornou só seu, enquanto as outras escravas dividiam um quarto grande, onde futons eram espalhados pelo chão como se fossem carpete, tornando quase impossível a locomoção pelo local. Tão distraída estava, que não ouviu passos se aproximando no lado de fora. Logo a porta foi empurrada para o lado e uma senhora com sua nuvem de cabelos brancos presos em coque olhou pra dentro do quarto.

- Kagome? – chamou a velha voz de Kaede, já quase dentro do quarto.

- Sim, Kaede obaachan? – respondeu, virando-se em sua direção, depois de uma leve surpresa ao ouvir a voz repentina.

- Essas são Akake e Sachiko. – apresentou duas jovens mulheres ao pé da porta, ambas de cabelos e olhos escuros e vestindo kimonos simples – Elas são servas pessoais de Ayamesama, e quando não estiverem com ela, ficarão aqui neste quarto com você. Tudo bem?

Kagome as fitou por um tempo, analisando e depois respondeu sorrindo:

- Claro, seremos amigas. - as duas jovens sorriram timidamente em resposta – Mas... quem é Ayamesama? – perguntou curiosa.

- Oh sim, você ainda não a conhece. Ela é sobrinha de Inutaishousama. Veio passar alguns dias conosco. – explicou Kaede, sorrindo como sempre.

Depois dessa breve explicação e anciã deixou as garotas sozinhas para se conhecerem. Akake e Sachiko eram meio caladas e tímidas (talvez por que ser escrava exigia discrição) mas logo se entrosaram mais com Kagome e em pouco tempo já conversavam animadamente. Elas contaram um pouco sobre Ayame. Contaram que ela era uma princesa e que seu avô era quase tão importante na região norte quanto Inutaishou no oeste. Disseram também que a jovem youkai viera passar uns tempos no castelo inuyoukai por idéia de seu avô, que não queria a neta envolvida demais em seus problemas. Mas ela não teve nenhuma reação negativa diante dessa idéia; pelo contrário, parecia ter ficado bastante feliz.

- Ah! Manda ele ficar longe de mim! – gritava a youkai ruiva, enquanto se escondia atrás de Inuyasha, praticamente aos prantos.

- Ele não vai te atacar. – tentava explicar o hanyou pacientemente, apesar de sua paciência já estar se esgotando.

Em frente a eles estava um gigante e curioso cão branco, balançando alegremente a cauda para seu dono e farejando o ar ao redor para tentar reconhecer Ayame. Bem, fora idéia dela passear pelo jardim, mas Inuyasha não imaginou que ela ficaria com tanto medo de Shiromaru, apesar deste não apresentar nenhuma ameaça no momento. O enorme cão se abaixou nas patas dianteiras, do mesmo modo que faz um filhote brincalhão quando se prepara para pular em alguém, balançou a cauda peluda e deu um latido alto, que fez Inuyasha contrair as próprias orelhas. Ayame soltou um gritinho agudo e saiu correndo dali, temendo o que o animal fosse fazer agora.

Shiromaru se animou na 'brincadeira de pega' e logo foi atrás da garota. Agora o que se via era uma cômica cena de uma assustada Ayame correndo e chorando de medo, enquanto perseguida alegremente por um ofegante cão gigante. Inuyasha sentiu vontade de rir daquela situação, mas precisava 'salvar' a prima, ou seu avô pensaria que ele a deixou ser atormentada por sua 'mascote' por mera diversão. Mas não deixava de ser divertido...

Adiantou-se e correu rapidamente à frente ao youkai cão, fazendo-o derrapar com as quatro patas no chão - levantando poeira - pra que não atropelasse o próprio dono, parou a centímetros deste. A jovem youkai parou de correr e olhou para trás, contente por finalmente ter sido salva, voltou até onde estava o primo e se postou cautelosamente atrás dele.

- Está bem Shiromaru, deixe a Ayame em paz. – falou em tom entediado.

O cão piscou e abaixou as orelhas, chegando com o focinho bem perto do hanyou. Perto de mais para Ayame, que soltou um gritinho abafado e enfiou a cara nas costas do haori branco do hanyou, enquanto apertava o mesmo entre os dedos, tremendo. Inuyasha afagou o a cabeça do cão, que abanou a cauda, agradecido. Depois sinalizou uma direção, e o animal sumiu em meio às árvores.

- Pronto, ele já foi. – disse, bufando.

- Você viu o que ele quase fez comigo? – gritou esganiçada.

- Ele só queria brincar. – retrucou.

- Eu não quero brincar com ele. – respondeu, contraindo os lábios numa careta de desagrado.

- Mas achei que queria se divertir no jardim. – falou, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Vamos voltar pro castelo. – ela disse, agora com a voz levemente chorosa de novo.

- Ta bom. – suspirou o hanyou, e caminhou de volta, com Ayame praticamente grudada em seu braço. Talvez não fosse só Sesshoumaru a estar sendo castigado afinal.

Continua...

**Ojisan: tio  
Obaasan: vó**


	15. Capítulo 15: Faíscas

**Bem, desculpem se eu estiver demorando um pouco pra postar. É que sou movida a comentários e como recebo poucos ultimamente eu fico um pouco desmotivada. Vamos gente, se vocês leram e gostaram (ou não) digam por favor. Isso não é pra quem já comentou, pra esses eu agradeço muito. Vamos à fic.  
**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence.**

- Ah, não é justo! Por que eu tenho que ficar tão longe do Inuyashakun? – Ayame choramingava para a escrava logo depois ser apresentada ao quarto que deveria ocupar.

- São as ordens de Inutaishousama, senhora. – explicou a humana, meio que temerosa.

A youkai lançou um olhar de desprezo ao quarto e saiu porta fora, resfolegando como um touro, disposta a reclamar com meio mundo. Mas um pouco depois de cruzar a porta, se deparou com Kouga, saindo da porta ao lado. Olhou-o com indignação:

- O que faz aqui? – indagou, brava.

- Eu durmo aqui. – disse, simplesmente.

- Por que eu tenho que ficar em um quarto do lado do seu? – praticamente gritou.

- Para que eu possa protegê-la, não é óbvio? – disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Eu não preciso da sua proteção. – retrucou.

- E eu não queria proteger uma princesa mimada como você, mas foram ordens de seu avô, tenho que obedecê-las. – falou no mesmo tom.

- Não fale desse jeito comigo! – esbravejou, autoritária.

- Eu falo como eu quiser! – gritou – Meu trabalho é protegê-la, não ser educado com você. – depois simplesmente se virou e partiu – Se precisar de mim, grite. – falou, sem a olhar, acenando brevemente de longe.

- Não dê as costas pra mim! – mas sua ultima manifestação de raiva foi ignorada pelo youkai lobo, que já estava longe dela.

Ayame cerrou os punhos e pisoteou o chão com força, enquanto soltava sons que ficavam entre um grito indignado e um gemido contido. Depois do ataque infantil, voltou para o quarto, acomodando-se neste. Não ia dar a Kouga o gostinho de mudar de quarto por causa dele. Suspirou, cansada e se jogou no futon, esperando que amanhã pudesse ser um dia melhor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eram as primeiras horas do dia e o sol já brilhava radiante lá fora. Os calorosos raios entravam pelas janelas e invadiam os cômodos de luz. Ayame, em seu quarto, sorria contente, se sentindo muito bem essa manhã, afinal, não tinha cruzado com Kouga ainda. Sentada em frente a uma espécie de penteadeira primitiva se fitava alegremente no espelho, enquanto tinha os longos e ruivos cabelos penteados por Sachiko. Perto do grande futon, Akake separava o kimono que seria usado por sua mestra neste dia.

- Penteie bem meus cabelos Sachiko, não quero parecer que fui atropelada por uma manada de búfalos. – ordenou, não tão autoritária como deveria soar.

- Ayamesama nunca ficaria assim. Seus cabelos são muito belos, ama. – respondeu a escrava, em tom amável.A youkai apenas sorriu orgulhosa para seu reflexo no espelho depois desviou o olhar para uma flor violeta que seria colocada em suas melenas cor de fogo. Ficaria linda nesse dia.

- Ohayou, ojisan. – veio cumprimentando alegremente a youkai. Usava os cabelos soltos e uma vistosa flor violeta enfeitando-os

- Ohayou Ayame. Acordou de bom humor hoje. – respondeu Inutaishou, contente em não ter que ouvir nenhuma reclamação esta manhã.

- É que está um lindo dia hoje. – sorriu abertamente. Sesshoumaru saiu de algum lugar desconhecido e passou pelos dois com seu olhar indiferente, sem dizer uma palavra, Rin o seguia sempre. – Oh, olá pra você também Sesshoumaru. – ela disse em tom irônico. O youkai ignorou-a.

Ela franziu o cenho e voltou-se para o tio, disposta a não deixar aquilo estragar seu bom humor. – Inuyashakun ainda não acordou? – perguntou com ar inocente.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente, um tanto preocupado com o que viria a seguir, temendo que sua paz fosse ter um fim.

- Então eu vou chamá-lo. – ela disse completamente extasiada, e quase aos pulos se dirigiu em direção ao quarto do hanyou. Inutaishou suspirou e se aprontou mentalmente pra muita confusão.

Kagome surgiu, saindo da direção da cozinha e colocando algumas tigelas na mesa, que conteriam o café da manhã. Inutaishou a fitou e meneou levemente a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento, ela fez uma pequena reverência respeitosa, evitando sorrir abertamente. Quando se virou para a mesa novamente, invariavelmente acabou olhando para Sesshoumaru, quase por reflexo. O youkai fitou friamente de volta, provocando alguns calafrios na garota. Rin ao lado dele, acenou alegremente para Kagome, ela parecia ser a única a não ser afetada pelo olhar mortal do youkai. A jovem desviou rapidamente o olhar e se pôs a arrumar as coisas na mesa com o máximo de indiferença possível.

Uma leve batida se fez ouvida na porta de madeira, mas nenhum som foi ouvido de dentro do quarto, tudo estava calmo e silencioso. Ayame empurrou a porta com cautela e deslizou para dentro. Inuyasha dormia tranqüilamente em seu futon, quase invisível sobre as cobertas, alheio a tudo. A garota deu alguns passos em sua direção, parando e sorrindo consigo mesma quando o viu mexer uma orelha em direção a ela, mas sem demonstrar ter despertado. Não se segurou mais e gritou em alto e bom som:

- Inuyashakuuun, acordaaaa! – depois estampou um grande sorriso no rosto.

O hanyou se sentou no futon tão repentinamente que sentiu sua coluna estalar. Os olhos completamente abertos, e o coração ainda aos pulos com o susto. Já ia preparar as garras para atacar a pessoa mais próxima, quando viu que essa pessoa era Ayame. Imediatamente tomou uma expressão furiosa.

- Ayame, o que significa isso? – rosnou.

- Ora primo, o dia está tão lindo e você ai dormindo. Vamos, acorde. – respondeu, indiferente a raiva dele.

- Me. Deixe. Em. Paz. – falou pausadamente, entre os dentes, fuzilando-a com os olhos dourados já beirando ao vermelho.

- Ah, não seja chato Inukun – disse com pequeno sorriso. Inuyasha emburrou mais ainda diante do apelido.

- Não me chame assim!

- Ah, por quê? Fica tão bonitinho... Inukun. – acrescentou, prazerosa. O hanyou rosnou e estremeceu de raiva, os olhos ainda ardendo devido o despertar tão repentino e a forte luz que o cegou assim que os abriu, os longos cabelos prateados eram um emaranhando que mais lembrava um ninho de pássaro. Contou até dez mentalmente e repassou em sua cabeça, o que raios ele fez de tão ruim para merecer Ayame, mas nada veio a sua mente. Será que estaria pagando pelos anos em que aprontou alguma coisa e botou a culpa em Sesshoumaru? Interrompeu as divagações quando a prima lhe puxou pelo pulso, tirando-o da cama à força. Ele resmungou alguma coisa e levantou-se contra a vontade.

A youkai cruzava alegremente os corredores e alas do castelo que a levariam até a sala de refeições, o primo ia a contragosto, sendo puxado por ela. Enfim, chegando onde estavam reunidos os outros membros da família inuyoukai, se depararam com todos já sentados a mesa aguardando por eles, inclusive Kouga, que sorriu arrogantemente para a dupla. Ayame franziu o cenho para o youkai, mas foi Inuyasha que falou:

- O que ele faz aqui?!

- Ora, eu o chamei para tomar café conosco. – respondeu Inutaishou, com calma.

- Ele é um ninguém, não precisa chamá-lo! – retrucou o hanyou.

- Quem você chamou de ninguém, pulguento?! – esbravejou Kouga do outro lado da mesa, esquecendo-se de sua posição naquele castelo.

- Seu lobo sarnento! – rosnou de volta.

- Parem! – disse Inutaishou, enérgico, o tom firme não dava brechas para contestações. – Inuyasha e Ayame, sentem-se. E não quero mais ouvir discussões nesta mesa.

Os dois assim fizeram, apesar das expressões fechadas. Inuyasha e Kouga silenciosamente se fuzilavam com olhares, Sesshoumaru parecia alheio a tudo aquilo.

Kagome surgiu na porta da sala de refeições trazendo uma panela média em mãos, mas parou assim que deu uma olhada em quem estava na mesa. Entre os já conhecidos ela viu duas pessoas diferentes. Um youkai de cabelos longos e presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo e trajando uma armadura simples parecia trocar olhares de puro ódio com Inuyasha. Do outro lado uma jovem ruiva de olhos verde-brilhantes segurava um dos braços do hanyou como se ele fosse fugir a qualquer momento – o que não era muito improvável, já que a maior vontade dele era pular no pescoço de Kouga naquele momento.

Kagome se prendeu um tempo na observação da garota. Ela usava um kimono de bonito tom salmão e seus cabelos eram quase vermelho-vivo, o que impressionou bastante a humana, que nunca vira cabelos assim antes, uma grande flor lilás estava posta cuidadosamente sobre eles. Sua atitude para com o hanyou era quase possessiva, o que ele parecia não notar no momento, por estar muito preocupado em 'batalhar' com Kouga. Ayame se sentiu um tanto incomodada e se virou para a porta, onde avistou a humana fitando-a curiosamente.

- O que está olhando? – perguntou rudemente.

Kagome se sobressaltou um pouco, Inuyasha olhou para Ayame interrogativamente antes de olhar na mesma direção que ela. Ele fitou Kagome por alguns segundos, como se fosse a primeira vez que a via. A humana se aproximou da mesa e depositou a panela nela para depois se virar para a youkai e expressar suas desculpas:

- Gomen ne, senhora. – depois levantou a cabeça e seus olhos saltaram instintivamente para Inuyasha, quem a olhava com uma expressão neutra, e por mais que tentasse, Kagome não pôde ver através de suas ações. Ela se perguntou se ele ainda estava bravo, e por que estava tão bravo afinal? Ela havia apenas lhe feito uma simples pergunta.

Ayame percebeu isso logicamente e não gostou nem um pouco. Franziu o cenho, apertando com mais força o braço do hanyou – que reprimiu um resmungo - e ordenou rudemente:

- Pode ir agora.

Kagome fez uma vênia e se retirou da sala. Inuyasha ainda a fitava. Por que ele estava agindo indiferente com ela mesmo? Nem se lembrava mais. Mas seu orgulho não permitia que simplesmente falasse com ela e lhe desse a resposta sincera a sua pergunta. Voltou-se para a mesa antes que Ayame começasse a reclamar novamente.

Kagome cruzou a porta da cozinha com uma intrigante expressão pensativa. Gostaria de não estar se importando nem um pouco com o fato daquela youkai ficar se agarrando tão presunçosamente a Inuyasha, mas apesar de não querer admitir ela havia ficado um pouco... incomodada com aquilo. Kaede viu a jovem parada com o olhar distante e estranhou aquilo:

- Kagome? Algum problema? – ecoou a voz idosa.

- Hã... não, nenhum. Mas acho que acabei de encontrar com Ayamesama. Ela e Inuyashasama parecem bem ligados, não? – perguntou em tom casual, quase desinteressado.

- Ayamesama sempre vinha aqui na infância. Por acaso era Inuyashasama que mais passava o tempo com ela, já que Sesshoumarusama parecia ignorá-la e até desprezá-la, assim como o fazia com o irmão mais novo. Talvez por isso eles não se dêem bem até hoje. – explicou calmamente.

Kagome pensou um tempo naquelas palavras e logo imaginou tanto Inuyasha como Ayame como duas crianças pequenas, quase idênticas ao que são agora, mas em miniatura. Os imaginou brincando, rindo e se divertindo juntos e um Sesshoumaru mais novo, emburrado e antipático a um canto. Sentiu um pouco de inveja de Ayame, afinal ela pareceu ter uma infância feliz a seus olhos, uma infância que nenhum humano poderia ter. Então outra figura curiosa tomou seus pensamentos e ela não resistiu em perguntar:

- E quanto ao outro youkai que vi à mesa? Ele e Inuyashasama pareciam ser inimigos.

- Aquele é Kougasama. Ele é um general e o braço direito do avô de Ayamesama. Certa vez quando seu pai ainda estava no comando, este trouxe o filho Kouga junto dele ao vir em escolta a Ayame até aqui. Assim que se viram, Inuyashasama e Kougasama se odiaram. Nunca entendi bem o porquê, mas Ayamesama pareceu tomar o partido de Inuyashasama e também pareceu não simpatizar com o filho do general... Se bem que eu diria que ela não simpatizava com ele desde sempre.

Kagome pareceu ponderar um pouco sobre aquela história, mas não tinha realmente nada para dizer em resposta. Deu um sorriso agradecido a anciã e voltou-se para ajudar a preparar o restante da refeição.

Uma porção generosa de arroz cozido tinha acabado de acertar a cara de Kouga. O youkai nervosamente limpou o rosto, vasculhando com os olhos toda a mesa, procurando pelo autor de tal façanha. Nem precisou procurar, na verdade ele sabia quem havia sido. Inuyasha fazia uma muito falsa cara inocente do outro lado da mesa, fingindo que não sabia de nada. Mas ele desfez a expressão assim que um salmão voador o acertou em cheio, ficando alguns torturantes segundos grudado em seu rosto até cair com um repugnante som molhado à mesa.

- Inuyashakun! – Ayame exclamou, preocupada.

- Como estava o peixe, Inuyashakun? – perguntou Kouga cinicamente, reforçando bastante o 'kun'.

Inutaishou pareceu finalmente ter percebido o acontecido e fitou preocupadamente entre os dois youkais. Inuyasha fervia de raiva. Passou a mão pela mesa, pegando uma tigela de shoyo e a arremessando com toda a força em Kouga, quem conseguiu desviar bem a tempo.

- Hey pulguento, foi você que começou! – retrucou Kouga depois de se recompor.

- Você vai ver quem é pulguento! – ameaçou o hanyou, estreitando mais os dourados e furiosos olhos para o youkai lobo.

Em pouco tempo se via todo tipo de comida voando em todas as direções, mesclado a gritos e ofensas lançados ao vento. Ayame se encolhia e dava pequenos gritinhos e se baixava quando uma tigela passava a centímetros de sua cabeça. Inuyasha e Kouga praticamente sumiram em baixo de uma pilha de comida jogada. Copos de sake – com sake ainda dentro – ameaçaram atentar contra a integridade de Inutaishou, que habilidosamente conseguiu desviar de (quase) todos. Sesshoumaru comia tranqüilamente, como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo.

- Oe, parem com isso! – Inutaishou tentava gritar, mas sua voz era abafada pelo som da porcelana quebrando e dos dois youkais se atacando verbal e fisicamente.

Foi quando inesperadamente uma fatia de atum crua resolveu tomar por alvo a Sesshoumaru, a quem estava com o hashi a meio caminho da tigela. A ação do youkai se congelou imediatamente, assim como sua expressão. A fatia escorreu lentamente por seu rosto enfim caindo na mesa. Ele moveu lentamente os olhos para Inutaishou num sinal de aviso, que se ele não parasse agora com aquilo ele mesmo o faria. Mas o daiyoukai já estava perdendo a paciência bem antes disso. O rosto furioso parcialmente encoberto pela franja, as mãos fechadas em punho, tremendo ao lado do corpo, enquanto mais comida demonstrava suas habilidades aéreas diante dele.

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!! – explodiu Inutaishou.

Imediatamente os dois pararam a guerra de comida, ambos com a 'munição' ainda em mãos. Inuyasha engoliu em seco e fitou o pai, se arrependendo por isso, pois parecia haver uma aura demoníaca em volta dele. Kouga tentou fingir indiferença, mas o _tick_ no olho direito demonstrava o contrário.

- Saiam. Já. Da. Minha. Frente. – disse pausadamente, tentando controlar a voz tremida pela raiva.

Sem uma palavra os dois trataram de sair bem rápido dali. Ambos estavam dos pés a cabeça cobertos de arroz, pedaços de coisas cruas e algumas outras indefinidas – que seriam melhor continuar indefinidas.

oOoOoO

O dia estava calmo...Calmo e silencioso. Era assim que Sesshoumaru gostava. Desde a explosão de Inutaishou durante o café da manhã, não se via nem sinal de Kouga e Inuyasha brigando entre si. Tudo estava quieto como um túmulo. Inspirou um pouco mais o ar, como se pudesse assim absorver aquela paz, que parecia tão tênue. Mas parece que quando percebemos alguma coisa boa, logo esta deixa de ser, como se fosse algo que não deve ser pensado ou mencionado. Assim sendo, o silêncio foi quebrado por um estridente choro de criança, vindo não muito longe dali.

- "Rin" – pensou ele, com desgosto.

Ele poderia simplesmente se resignar e não fazer nada, deixar que a humana se cansasse de chorar e parasse sozinha. Mas por outro lado ela podia estar em perigo, e se seu pai soubesse que deixou a garotinha correr algum risco, seu castigo seria bem pior que escrever em um pedaço de pergaminho. Andou sem pressa, seguindo o choro, que ficava mais alto à medida que se aproximava. Enfim avistou Rin, sentada no chão segurando o próprio joelho e se lamentando.

- Rin. –chamou com a voz grave e inexpressiva.

- Sesshoumarusama! – exclamou mais animada assim que o viu, limpando algumas lágrimas na manga do kimono.

- Por que está chorando?

- Eu...cai... – disse timidamente, reprimindo um soluço.

O youkai arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para o joelho que a garota mantinha entre as mãos, havia um arranhão de onde saía um pouco de sangue.

- Estava correndo por aí novamente? – era quase uma afirmação na verdade.

Ela fitou o chão, envergonhada:

- Desculpe... – pronunciou baixo.

- Então pare de chorar, é só um ferimento bobo. – disse friamente.

- Mas...é que está doendo... – ela disse com voz fraca, as lágrimas recomeçando a sair.

- Você sobrevive.

Agora a criança não se reprimia mais, voltava a chorar largamente. As lágrimas escorriam como duas cachoeiras por seu pequeno rosto, o corpo se chacoalhava vez por outra com um soluço. Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos. Aquilo lembrava muito Inuyasha quando era pequeno... e como Sesshoumaru detestava quando ele começava a chorar. Aproximou-se mais da humana e se abaixou até ficar quase a seu nível – o que era quase impossível, já que ela ainda estava sentada no chão – e fitou o ferimento, como se analisasse. Rin parou de soluçar por um instante e olhou curiosamente o que o youkai fazia:

- Não é profundo, vai curar logo. – ele disse, sendo difícil distinguir o que significava seu tom de voz.

- Acho que não consigo andar. – ela disse com voz chorosa.

- Consegue sim. – falou, em seguida se levantando. Incrivelmente ele estendeu uma mão na direção da menina.

Ela olhou por pouco tempo a mão estendida do youkai, um pouco surpreendida, mas logo a aceitou. A garotinha se pôs de pé com a ajuda dele, e ao contrário do que ela pensava, podia andar e muito bem. Apenas sentiu uma pequena dor quando esticou a perna, mas apenas soltou um baixo gemido.

Ela ainda segurava a mão dele. Estava muito feliz. Ela nunca pôde ter uma família comum, sempre fora criada por outras pessoas que não se importavam muito com ela. Agora ela sentia como se enfim tivesse uma família. Olhou para cima, procurando pelo rosto do youkai, assim que ela a fitou de volta ela deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Obrigada.

Ele nada respondeu, mas naquele momento ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, difícil de descrever. Não se esforçou então em tentar explicá-la e apenas a guardou no fundo de seu ser, onde esperaria a hora de ser entendida.

**Ojiisan: tio  
Ohayou: bom dia **


	16. Capítulo 16: Espiã

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence...ainda.**

**Peço desculpas pela demora. Mas se ainda tiver alguém lendo espero que tenha a bondade de deixar seu review no fim do capítulo, é muito fácil, apenas clique em 'submit review' e escreva seu comentário **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kouga acordou naquela manhã com o cheiro de mofo que ainda emanava de cada canto de seu pequeno quarto. Abriu os olhos, irritado com o odor incômodo e decidiu se levantar de vez. Caminhou preguiçosamente até onde deixava guardada sua armadura e a vestiu sem pressa, arrumou melhor os longos cabelos no rabo-de-cavalo de sempre e caminhou até a porta, torcendo para não topar com Inuyasha tão cedo. Mal terminou de puxar a porta corrediça para o lado, ouviu um grito vindo do quarto adjacente: o quarto de Ayame.

- Droga! – praguejou e correu para a porta do quarto da garota, chutando-a 'gentilmente' – O que aconteceu? – gritou assim que pôde ver a youkai.

- Mas o que diabos está fazendo? Olha o que fez com a minha porta! – ela gritou exasperada.

- Por que você gritou? – ele perguntou, atordoado.

- Oras, você é cego? Eu estou horrível, meu cabelo está uma bagunça, minha pele está parecendo que tem escamas, e acho que tenho algumas olheiras também. – disse, olhando para o espelho e analisando os próprios olhos.

- E você gritou por causa disso?? – uma veia saltou na testa do youkai – Achei que tivesse alguém te matando ou coisa parecida.

- E você tinha que arrebentar minha porta desse jeito? – retrucou olhando pra ele e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Da próxima vez não grite por qualquer coisinha!

- Isso não é qualquer coisinha, minha aparência está arruinada e ficar neste quarto imundo não está ajudando!

O youkai parou para fitar o quarto da princesa. Era o dobro do dele, tinha decorações nas paredes, um grande espelho oval sobre uma espécie de penteadeira, e definitivamente não cheirava a mofo.

- Seu quarto é bem melhor que o meu. Mas claro que não está bom para a princesa mimada, não é? – falou sarcástico.

- Repita isso! – disse entre dentes, o rosto se convertendo numa careta raivosa.

- O quê? Princesa mimada? – repetiu com cinismo.

- Saia da minha frente! Não quero mais ver sua cara! – ela gritou para ele.

- Oh, o que a princesinha vai fazer? – desafiou, agora encostado displicentemente ao batente da porta.

- Eu... acabo com você – falou fechando as delicadas mãos em punhos.

- Queria vê-la tentar. – respondeu com um sorriso arrogante.

Ayame já fervia de raiva a essa hora, olhou para os lados procurando por algo, enfim esticou o braço e pegou vários objetos que estavam em cima da 'penteadeira' e passou a arremessá-los em Kouga, todos de uma vez. Foi uma confusão de pó de arroz, maquiagem e escovas acertando o youkai, que se protegia com as mãos em frente ao rosto e ia caminhando para trás, em direção ao corredor para sair do alcance da garota.

- O que está fazendo, sua maluca!? – gritou já do lado de fora, todo coberto de pó branco.

- Saia-do-meu-quarto!! – disse entre dentes, ainda lançando nele o que via pela frente.

O youkai não teve escolha senão sair dali antes que fosse alvejado por algo menos 'delicado' – pois a essa hora os móveis também já começavam a voar em sua direção. Ele saiu esbravejando e resmungando pelo corredor, até que sua voz sumiu à distância. Ayame suspirou aliviada por enfim se livrar de seu tormento. Depois fitou-se no espelho para constatar que ela não havia saído imune da 'guerrilha', o pó de arroz cobria parte de seu cabelo, que parecia mais despenteado que antes. Naquele momento um estridente e raivoso grito feminino ecoou por todo castelo, e acredita-se, tenha sido ouvido até bem longe dali...

Kagome se assustou quando ouviu um grito e imaginou o que poderia ser aquilo. Logo outras tantas perguntas surgiram em sua mente quando viu o youkai do dia anterior surgir coberto dos pés a cabeça de pó de arroz. O olhou como se fosse de outro planeta, esperando que talvez ele esclarecesse o motivo da gritaria. Ele finalmente se virou em sua direção, notando a humana:

- Hey você, me ajude a limpar isso aqui. – e apontou a si mesmo.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, estranhando aquele pedido, mas logo pegou um pano que estivesse mais à mão e começou, ou ao menos tentou, ajudar o youkai. Depois de muito limpar e sacudir ele estava quase normal, exceto pelos cabelos negros ainda estarem levemente grisalhos por causa do pó. Kagome espirrou algumas vezes quando uma nuvem branca se desprendeu dele depois dela ter tirado uma ultima camada de pó do ombro do youkai.

- Está tudo bem aí? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto via a garota ter um ataque de espirros.

- Hai. – respondeu assim que pôde se controlar – Mas como foi acabar todo sujo de pó de arroz? – perguntou curiosa, mas logo se arrependeu, uma escrava não perguntaria – Me desculpe, não quis me intrometer. Por favor ignore minha pergunta. – emendou rapidamente.

- Não há problemas. – tranqüilizou-a – Foi apenas um ataque temperamental de Ayame. – emburrou levemente à menção daquele nome.

- Ayamesama parece muito nervosa... – comentou casualmente.

- Ela é uma princesa mimada. – falou nervosamente – Mas... qual seria seu nome?

- Kagome... mas, por que deseja saber? – não pôde conter a pergunta.

- Para saber quem devo chamar se precisar novamente. – respondeu, com meio sorriso.

Ela apenas deu um sorriso sem jeito em resposta.

OoOoOoOo

Um youkai que só podia ser descrito como distinto, dado a sua maneira de se portar, sentava-se sobre o tatame bem no meio da grande sala. De frente para a porta, recebia primeiramente quem chegasse. O demônio de expressão fria jogou uma mecha dos longos cabelos negros para trás distraidamente enquanto aguardava por notícias de seu subordinado. Não tardou muito este surgiu à porta, logo fazendo uma respeitosa reverência ao youkai.

- Que notícias você tem para mim? – perguntou o distinto mononoke.

- O exército está cada vez mais numeroso, senhor – começou o recém-chegado – Mais ainda faltam alguns preparativos para que possam estar em batalha.

- Muito bem... E quanto ao nosso aliado? Sabe muito bem que não podemos atacar diretamente e nos expor assim. – disse calmamente.

- Sim. O clã dos onis devoradores de gente aceitou com prazer, já que têm contas a acertar com a família inuyoukai, mas eles são uma força muito pequena ante o exército de Inutaishou. Os youkais mais influentes não querem se envolver nisso, dizem que seria considerado traição já que são todos aliados.

- Entendo... – disse pensativo – Continue procurando, mas cuidado com quem for falar. Não quero que percebam o que irei fazer.

- Sim, eu sei senhor.

- Agora vá. E não falhe comigo. – falou friamente.

- Sim, Narakusama, não falharei. – respondeu levemente temeroso.

Assim que ele se retirou, Naraku se permitiu dar um sorriso malicioso. Tudo estava saindo relativamente bem e em breve ele poderia realizar seu plano. Gesticulou sutilmente para uma pequena criança ao lado, que prontamente se aproximou e prostrou-se diante do youkai. Este esticou um braço até ela e ergueu o rosto pálido e delicado para ele. A menina aparentava ter por volta de sete anos e seus cabelos eram tão brancos quanto seu kimono, seus olhos não demonstravam nenhum tipo de sentimento, eram vazios como sua alma.

- Kanna... – falou Naraku calmamente com sua voz grave – A youkai que não tem presença nem cheiro... Infiltre-se na casa do inimigo e descubra suas fraquezas e medos.

- Hai, Narakusama. – ela respondeu com uma fraca voz infantil, sem exprimir qualquer tipo de emoção. Depois ela lentamente foi desaparecendo no ar, como um fantasma, até que sumiu completamente.

Naraku sorriu consigo mesmo e deu um gole em seu sake.

- "Seu reinado não durará muito, Inutaishou..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha teve a súbita sensação de estar sendo vigiado. Como se estivesse sozinho e de uma hora para outra, alguém o observasse de algum lugar. Mas isso era absurdo pois não sentia cheiro de ninguém por perto e também não ouvia movimentação. Só para verificar farejou mais o ar e deu uma boa olhada em volta. Apenas uma longa cortina farfalhava magicamente ao vento frio e suave que entrava por uma janela. Nem escravas passavam por ali no momento. Decidiu então ignorar a sensação e aceitar que fora apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Voltou para sua caminhada sem pressa a aparentemente sem rumo pelo castelo.

Parou de súbito ao ver uma cena nada peculiar. Um animado Kouga conversava com uma entusiasmada Kagome; até pareciam amigos... ou outra coisa. Nesse pensamento o hanyou sentiu o sangue ferver, principalmente por que a proximidade entre eles parecia perigosamente encurtada a seus olhos. Como um raio, correu até onde a cena se desenrolava e se pôs entre a humana e o youkai lobo.

- Mas o que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou Kouga para a cara nada amigável do 'intruso'.

- Eu que pergunto. O que faz conversando assim com a Kagome? – perguntou, quase sem perceber o que dizia.

- E o que isso tem demais? – o youkai lobo ergueu uma sobrancelha, arrogantemente curioso.

- Não pode falar assim com minha escrava sem minha permissão. – disse rapidamente, ainda no mesmo tom bravo.

- Repito: e o que tem demais nisso? – agora ele começava a ficar intrigado com aquela reação.

Inuyasha pela primeira vez ficou sem uma resposta para o ookamiyoukai; parecia não ter mais desculpas pra usar. Kagome observava, muito surpresa e ao mesmo tempo confusa com aquilo, afinal, não fora Inuyasha que demonstrou que ela não passava de uma mera humana?

- Ao que me consta... – começou Kouga – Ela é apenas uma escrava, portando eu poderia facilmente comprá-la.

- Ela não está à venda! – esbravejou de volta – E fique longe dela!

- Acho que ela não é uma mera escrava pra você... – disse pensativamente.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco, Kagome o olhou com um certo fascínio. Certamente tinha algo acontecendo ali. Kouga desfez a cara pensativa e pareceu compreender alguma coisa:

- Você a quer como sua concubina, não é? – disse apontando o dedo acusadoramente.

- O quê!!? – Inuyasha e Kagome tinham os olhos arregalados ao máximo que podiam. A humana na hora enrubesceu, e não demorou muito para que o hanyou fizesse o mesmo.

- D-do que está falando, lobo idiota? – disse o híbrido, tentando recuperar sua cor original.

- E por que mais a protegeria tanto? – disse com uma incrível naturalidade.

- Ela é só minha escrava. – retrucou nervoso.

- Então não se importa em dividi-la não é? – falou Kouga, envolvendo um dos braços nos ombros de Kagome, e sorrindo arrogantemente para o hanyou. Este por sua vez cerrou os punhos e encarou o furiosamente o lobo.

Mas desta vez foi Kagome quem emburrou a cara e se soltou dos braços do youkai. Ela olhou para os dois de forma ameaçadora, eles apenas a fitavam atônitos.

- Eu não sou um objeto! Posso ser uma escrava, mas tenho sentimentos, não falem como se eu não estivesse aqui! – gritou e saiu pisando duro.

Kouga tinha a boca pateticamente aberta enquanto a via sair dali como se fogo emanasse de seu corpo. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Inuyasha – que até então estava na mesma situação que ele – rapidamente seguiu a humana. O youkai lobo deu de ombros e se virou para seguir a direção oposta.

- Kagome! Venha aqui, estou mandando! – ordenava o hanyou, percebendo que sua perseguição à humana não resultaria em nada, ela não parava de jeito algum. Vendo que foi ignorado, desistiu de ser 'paciente' e num salto pousou em frente a ela.

Ela teve que parar rapidamente para que não se chocasse com ele. Desviou os olhos para o chão e apertou os punhos tentando se controlar. Inuyasha a observava de sua posição altiva de senhor do castelo, como se tudo que ele disse antes estivesse absolutamente correto. Um soluço o fez mover as orelhas para a humana, sentiu um cheiro salgado e depois viu pequenas gotas cristalinas pingarem no chão. Ela estava chorando.

- K-Kagome? – disse incerto, desfazendo a pose anterior.

Ela levou as duas mãos ao rosto e deixou que as lágrimas saíssem livremente por entre seus dedos. Inuyasha desmoronou diante daquilo, não suportava ver mulher alguma chorando, ainda mais se fosse Kagome.

- Kagome... – falou em tom mais doce, dando dois passos em direção a ela. Esta se afastou quase imediatamente.

- O que quer de mim? – perguntou com voz chorosa, ainda com o rosto escondido entre as mãos – Eu não sou só uma escrava? Eu não valho nada? Por que não me liberta então, ao menos poderei procurar pela minha família. – falou num fôlego só.

Ele sentiu como se uma adaga perfurasse seu coração. Ela a fez sofrer e agora ela queria ir embora, qualquer um iria querer. Que maneira era essa de cumprir a promessa que fez a si mesmo de sempre protegê-la?

- Você não é só uma escrava...

- Mas não foi isso que acabou de dizer a Kougasama? – perguntou nervosamente, limpando as lágrimas e o fitando.

- Eu... o que queria que eu dissesse? – retrucou bravo.

A garota franziu o cenho, com os olhos ainda vermelhos e se virou para ir embora. Foi detida por uma mão em seu braço. Ele a segurava firme para que não fugisse, mas não a feria. Ela parou, sem olhar para ele e esperou que este dissesse mais alguma coisa. Ele então começou:

- Não...

- O quê? – ela perguntou confusa, olhando pra ele novamente.

- A resposta a sua pergunta... daquele dia. Não... Não me importo que seja humana, não ligo que seja uma escrava... – ele olhava para o chão enquanto falava e Kagome se perguntou se devia mesmo acreditar naquelas palavras – E quando te vi perto daquele lobo... – continuou, fechando o punho livre – Foi como se ele estivesse tirando uma coisa muito importante de mim... – concluiu, finalmente voltando a fitá-la nos olhos.

Ela apenas o encarou durante alguns segundos eternos. Não conseguiu ver mentira ou falsidade dentro daqueles olhos dourados que a fitavam tão intensamente. Ela sentiu uma sensação quente dentro de si, uma coisa confortante em ser considerada importante para alguém. Ele soltou delicadamente o braço da humana, para que ela pudesse escolher ir embora dali ou permanecer. A humana conseguiu esboçar um sorriso fraco, mas sincero.

- Inuyashakuun!! – uma voz estridente gritou ao longe. O hanyou fez uma careta por causa do grito e do que este significava: Ayame. – Finalmente o encontrei... – a voz da jovem youkai foi morrendo ao ver quem estava com ele...: a mesma humana que ficou olhando-o durante o café da manhã. – O que estão fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- O que quer Ayame? – Inuyasha perguntou, impaciente.

- Oh Inuyashakun, o Kouga arrebentou a porta do meu quarto. Como uma moça pode ficar desprotegida assim? E minha privacidade? – disse dramática – Acho que preciso de outro quarto...

- Acho que precisa apenas de outra porta. – retrucou antes que ela terminasse de falar.

- Ah, mas eu estava pensando... se talvez não teria um quarto sobrando perto do seu... Sabe, eu realmente não quero ficar ao lado de Kouga. – falou de forma implorante.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. Kagome podia sentir alguns nervos aflorarem em suas têmporas. Como ela podia ser tão oferecida e cínica?

- Ora, vamos Inuyashakun, me ajude, eu sou sua prima... – implorou novamente, com os olhos marejando.

- Está bem... – assentiu o hanyou, antes que ela começasse a chorar.

Imediatamente a garota estampou um enorme sorriso. Inuyasha estava quase se arrependendo de ter aceitado. Quando o hanyou se virou para onde Kagome estava viu que esta não estava mais ali, estava já longe até que sumiu em uma porta. Ele suspirou pesadamente enquanto era arrastado pelos corredores por uma saltitante Ayame. Nas sombras, uma silhueta branca sumia como se fosse vapor condensado, deixando apenas uma brisa fria em seu lugar...

oOoOoOoOoO

Sesshoumaru virou instintivamente a cabeça para o lado quando pensou ter ouvido alguma coisa. Foi como se um sussurro levado pelo vento passasse por ele e se instalasse por detrás de alguma das colunas de pedra do castelo. Um pensamento estranho certamente, mas não mais que a sensação de não estar só. Rin, que havia se detido na observação de uma mariposa logo atrás, rapidamente o alcançou. A garota olhou curiosa para a mesma direção que o youkai, mas nada viu. Voltou sua atenção para ele, agora mais curiosa ainda:

- O que foi, Sesshoumarusama? – soou a voz infantil.

- Nada. – respondeu indiferente e continuou seguindo seu caminho. A sensação ainda não o abandonara, mas ele se manteve como sempre, confiante em si mesmo que se houvesse algum inimigo à espreita, este não seria páreo para ele. Independente disso, parecia impossível que alguém houvesse conseguido passar pela segurança do castelo e ainda pudesse escapar a seus sentidos.

Rin ainda se virou mais uma vez para onde ele olhava a alguns segundos atrás, bem a tempo de ver uma menina mais ou menos da sua idade e trajando vestes brancas sumir em pleno ar. A menina piscou algumas vezes como se tentasse tirar sujeira imaginária de seus olhos e que pudesse tê-la feito ver coisas. Sua imaginação devia estar lhe pregando peças novamente, assim como quando pensou ter visto um monstro certa vez, mas que não passava de uma sombra projetada pela luz da lua sobre um galho de árvore. Ainda assim ela pensou em falar a Sesshoumaru, mas ele parecia tão imperturbável naquele dia, e ele não gostava quando ela falava demais.

- "Não quero deixar Sesshoumarusama bravo hoje" – pensou, dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto imaginava se haveria a possibilidade do youkai brincar com ela naquele dia. 'Mais tarde' – ele havia distraidamente respondido quando ela lhe indagara sobre o assunto na hora em que ele lia atentamente alguma coisa... Será que agora era mais tarde?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oni: youkai com forma de ogro  
mononoke: a mesma coisa que youkai  
ookamiyoukai: youkai lobo


	17. Capítulo 17: Rivalidade

**Diclaimer: Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, eu apenas o emprestei dela.**

O sol do meio-dia açoitava a grande casa da família kitsune. Quase poderia ser chamada de mansão, mas não eram tão ricos assim, não tanto quanto tantos outros youkais mais importantes. Não obstante, os kitsunes eram conhecidos por seus poderes mágicos que poderiam facilmente iludir até mesmo youkais superiores, e claro à sua capacidade de se transformar. Não era por nada que diziam que eram excelentes espiões. Tomando a forma de seus inimigos, passavam desapercebidos por praticamente qualquer lugar.

De dentro da casa ouviam-se risos alegres e alvoroço. A maioria das escravas não se agradava muito das brincadeiras do mais jovem da família, com exceção de uma delas:

- Vem Sango, é sua vez de me pegar. – gritou o pequeno youkai ruivo, se aprontando pra começar a correr de novo.

- Espere um pouco Shippousama, preciso recuperar o fôlego. – arfou Sango, se apoiando a uma parede.

- Você se cansa fácil demais. – se gabou o pequeno.

- E a sua energia parece inesgotável. – ela respondeu com um sorriso cansado.

- Está bem, eu lhe darei uma vantagem. Mas depois eu cobrarei de outra maneira. – disse, friccionando as mãos uma na outra como se tramasse alguma coisa.

- Isso não é justo. – retrucou com expressão ofendida.

- A vida não é justa minha cara. – respondeu astutamente.

Uma escrava mais velha passou por eles com um olhar reprovador, e este recaía especialmente sobre Sango. Ela certamente devia achar que aquela não era a conduta certa de uma escrava, mas a garota de cabelos castanhos não se importava com isso, afinal, eram 'ordens' de seu pequeno mestre.

- Shippou. – chamou uma voz grave.

O garoto olhou para a figura esbelta se aproximando e Sango imediatamente fez uma longa reverência ao mesmo. O youkai possuía os mesmos olhos e cor de cabelo que Shippou, tinha um porte respeitoso e altivo. Ele se aproximou do filhote e, abaixando-se até ficar quase a sua altura, afagou afetuosamente seus cabelos cor-de-fogo. Ele tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto, e provocou um sorriso de contentamento no jovem youkai:

- Estava brincando com Sango outra vez? – perguntou, com voz carinhosa. O filhote assentiu com a cabeça e um grande sorriso. – Dê um pouco de paz para ela, você sabe que ela não tem essa energia toda.

- Humpf. – fez pouco caso.

- Agora quero te pedir uma coisa. – disse sério – Um youkai importante virá aqui, e apenas quero que fique quietinho, entendeu?

- Mas eu sempre me comporto, chichiue. – respondeu com ar inocente.

- Assim como na vez em que você colocou pimenta no chá do general Tanuki? – disse entre apreensivo e divertido. – Sango, cuide para que ele não faça nenhuma travessura. – falou, dirigindo-se a escrava.

- Sim, Atsushisama. – respondeu ela de imediato. O filhote apenas emburrou a cara, frustrado.

- Shippousama, não vá por aí por favor. – Sango corria atrás do youkai desesperada. Ele corria dela, indo na direção em que a visita deveria estar conversando com o pai do pequeno kitsune. Haviam chegado dois youkais ao invés de um, ambos se apresentaram e em seguida se digiram para a sala de reuniões. E Shippou estava indo pra lá.

- Ah Sango, eu só quero ver quem é. – se justificou.

Logo o pequeno chegou a uma porta entreaberta e olhou pela fresta com curiosidade. Sango parou logo atrás dele.

- Shippousama, seu pai lhe disse para se comportar. – ela sussurrou para que só o garoto a ouvisse.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada de mais. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos das duas figuras sentadas no chão em posição de lótus.

Por algum motivo Atsushi precisou sair do aposento deixando os dois youkais sozinhos. Sango desistiu de tentar tirar Shippou dali e ficara apenas ao seu lado para que não fizesse nenhuma travessura. Ela pôde reparar então que um dos youkais era também um kitsune, mais precisamente irmão de Atsushi; o outro lhe era desconhecido. Um dos youkais olhou em volta para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos, e então se dirigiu ao outro:

- E então, onde ficam guardados os pergaminhos sagrados? – perguntou num tom de voz baixo.

- Ficam muito bem guardados, mas eu sei como chegar até eles. – respondeu o kitsune.

Sango parou para prestar atenção àquela conversa.Tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por Shippou conseguir fazer silêncio o tempo todo.

- Precisamos fazer isso discretamente... – sussurrou o youkai desconhecido – Tem mesmo certeza que o segredo da mágica das raposas está contido nesse pergaminho? – indagou um tanto cético.

- Está duvidando da minha palavra? – retrucou, enervado.

- Está bem... – disse elevando as mãos em frente ao peito em gesto de redenção – Mas como vamos pegá-lo?

- Tenha calma, só estamos analisando as defesas por enquanto. – disse calmamente, tomando um gole de chá;

- E eu que achei que você conhecia tudo por aqui... – tinha um meio tom decepcionado-irônico – Mas... você não se sente mal em entregar os segredos do seu clã?

- Quando perceberem que Atsushi deixou que roubassem os pergaminhos sagrados, obviamente vão começar a desconfiar de sua liderança. Para tanto eu estarei aqui, como uma torre forte, como um líder nato que deveria ter sido desde sempre. – respondeu num tom levemente ressentido, mas sorrindo maliciosamente depois.

- Ora, mas que irmão... – a ironia sumiu ao confrontar a face séria do kitsune. Resolveu mudar de assunto – Mas espero ter minha recompensa quando o império de Inutaishou enfim cair.

Sango estava atordoada com tudo aquilo. A boca estava pateticamente aberta em espanto. O irmão de Atsushisama, o líder do clã kitsune, tramando contra o próprio irmão e traindo sua raça. O que seria dela sem a família que tão ternamente lhe acolhera quando mal achou que sobreviveria a Goshinki? Shippou parecia igualmente estarrecido. Sua cabeça estava confusa, será que ele tinha ouvido direito? Seu tio, um traidor? O pequeno sentiu seu estômago revirar por um instante. Numa distração ele esbarrou na porta fazendo o rangido percorrer toda a sala deveras silenciosa.

Ambos os youkais fitaram a porta com os olhos estreitos e rapidamente levaram as mãos as katanas, se preparando para acabar com qualquer possível espião. Sango ficou rígida e prendeu a respiração por um instante, como se pudesse com isso apagar sua presença. Rapidamente ela segurou Shippou firmemente como aviso para que ficasse imóvel.

Passos foram ouvidos do lado de fora da sala e logo Atsushi surgia pela outra porta do aposento, fazendo com que os youkais se sobressaltassem e desfizessem as poses ofensivas quando perceberam de quem se tratava.

- Desculpem a demora, tive alguns assuntos urgentes... – se explicou.

Sango percebeu a deixa e silenciosamente se afastou da porta lateral, levanto Shippou consigo.

OoOoOoOoO

O dia estava quente. Era a única coisa que Kagome podia pensar no momento. O sol do começo de tarde batia impiedosamente sobre o castelo e talvez a cozinha não fosse um dos cômodos mais arejados do castelo, ainda mais por ter o teto mais baixo. Seria melhor sair um pouco. Mas lá fora devia estar mais quente, ela pensava com desânimo... Antes que tomasse coragem de realizar seu intento, ela visualizou de esguelha alguém chegar à porta. Virou-se preguiçosamente para a figura, imaginando que poderia ser Kaede. Surpreendeu-se com Kouga fitando o interior da cozinha, curioso.

- Kougasama. O que faz aqui? – indagou, se levantando.

- Vim procurar alguma coisa para comer. Não há mais nada por aqui. – respondeu naturalmente.

- Talvez eu possa preparar alguma coisa para o senhor. – convidou com um pequeno sorriso. O youkai se prendeu por um segundo na observação da humana e logo assentiu.

Ela cozinhava alguma coisa, mas ele não se importava muito com o quê. De repente se tornou muito interessante assistir seus movimentos delicados e precisos. Ele se lembrou da reação de Inuyasha em vê-lo conversar com a humana. Ainda não entendia por que ele se importava tanto, mas agora parecia haver um motivo pra tanto cuidado. Ayame nunca seria gentil como ela.

O calor agora parecia pior, ainda mais perto do fogo, e pequenas gotículas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto. Realmente precisava se refrescar um pouco. Olhou com o canto do olho para ver Kouga sentado a mesa, ele não parecia incomodado com o calor, talvez por ser youkai. Ele então olhou para a humana e sorriu enigmaticamente. Ela rapidamente voltou a olhar para o que estava fazendo, um pouco corada.

OoOoOoOoO

- Sango, você ouviu o que eu ouvi? Não pode ser verdade... – falava Shippou, aflito.

- Sim, eu ouvi Shippousama. Não foi um engano. – assentiu pesarosa.

- O que vamos fazer? Temos que contar ao papai.

- Sim. – concordou. – "Espero que ele acredite em nós..."

oOoOoOoOo

Ayame se esparramava preguiçosamente sobre seu novo futon de seu novo quarto. Este agora era bem perto do quarto de Inuyasha. Agora não teria mais que olhar para a cara de Kouga cada vez que saísse do próprio quarto e se caso algum youkai a atacasse durante a noite seu primo a salvaria, sem dúvidas. Sorriu para si mesma e se levantou do futon indo pra frente do espelho. Fitou a própria imagem um tempo, se perguntando se ele a acharia bonita. Todos sempre diziam que era linda, mas ele nunca lhe havia feito nenhum comentário. Sorriu tristemente e pegou um pente que passou vagarosamente em casa mexa. Normalmente Sachiko faria isso, mas dessa vez decidiu fazer por si própria.

De repente a imagem daquela humana veio a sua mente. 'Por que ela estava conversando com Inuyasha? E por que eles se olhavam daquela forma tão...' Não ousou pensar em uma palavra para descrever a cena. Meneou a cabeça espantando esses pensamentos. Ela era uma princesa e aquela humana era apenas uma escrava. Isso devia contar para alguma coisa não é? Mas ainda assim não era hora de se acomodar:

- "Preciso dar um jeito nela." – pensou determinada.

- Isto está muito bom. – elogiou o youkai lobo enquanto comia o que a humana havia preparado. Ela havia feito uma espécie de sopa rápida de oden com alguns ingredientes básicos.

- Que bom que gostou. – respondeu sorrindo e limpando uma gota de suor da testa.

- Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou ao ver como ela parecia meio arfante.

- É que está muito calor aqui... Não acha? – mas ela já imaginava que ele não estaria sofrendo como ela.

- Não muito na verdade... Vamos ao jardim, deve estar mais fresco lá. – convidou levantando-se.

- Ah... Não sei se devo... – disse incerta de que poderia sair assim.

- Se alguém perguntar alguma coisa: fui eu quem te mandou vir junto. – insistiu.

- Tudo bem. – aceitou, pressionada pelo calor abafado daquela cozinha.

O corredor, assim como o resto do castelo, percebeu Kagome, não estava tão quente quanto o cômodo anterior. Logo eles já estavam no jardim. Batia uma brisa suave e as árvores proporcionavam uma sombra fresca. Caminharam pelo corredor cercado de sakuras, Kagome aproveitando cada brisa que a atingia e esvoaçava seus cabelos com aquela maravilhosa sensação de liberdade,...ainda que ilusória. Kouga ficara calado o tempo todo apenas observando. Às vezes ela parecia esquecer da presença dele, o que ele achava bom, pois assim ela agiria com mais naturalidade.

Ayame chegou à porta que dava ao exterior do castelo e fitou por um tempo o extenso jardim sombreado, achando uma ótima idéia caminhar um pouco. Mas, logo ela viu, alguém já havia pensado nisso. Abriu um sorriso malicioso e voltou a entrar, tinha que encontrar uma pessoa.

oOoOoOoOoO

- Mas é verdade chichiue, eu ouvi eles falarem. – insistiu Shippou, suplicante.

- Shippou, não me venha novamente com suas histórias. – suspirou Atsushi. Seu filho sempre tivera imaginação fértil e grande habilidade para contar histórias incríveis e, claro, nada verdadeiras.

- Mas é verdade, a Sango também ouviu. – retrucou e lançou um olhar suplicante à Sango, em busca de apoio.

- É verdade Atsushisama. – assentiu a humana, curvando-se levemente e olhando pra baixo em sinal de respeito.

- Você também Sango? – indagou incrédulo – Agora está fazendo parte dessas fantasias de meu filho? – a garota não respondeu – Hisashi é meu irmão, fomos criados juntos, ele nunca faria isso comigo.

- Mas – começou Shippou, porém não pode chegar ao final da frase.

- Não quero mais ouvir isso. A menos que possa provar o que disse não posso pôr meu próprio irmão em investigação. – disse firme.

- Hai, chichiue. – abaixou o olhar, dando-se por vencido.

- Como prova de suas intenções, até nos deram esse presente – o youkai deu dois passos para o lado, dando visão a um humano parado um pouco mais atrás dele. O jovem caminhou até ficar quase ao lado do youkai – Esse é Miroku. É o novo escravo desta casa. Mostrem tudo a ele e não o influencie com suas histórias Shippou. – disse, dirigindo-se ao filho.

O pequeno apenas emburrou a cara, sem responder. Atsushi saiu e deixou-os ali, sobre advertência de não falarem mais sobre o assunto anterior. O humano se aproximou de Sango e sem cerimônias tomou sua mão e depositou um beijo na mesma.

- Sou Miroku a seu dispor. Como se chama, bela dama? – perguntou, galante.

Ela olhou para ele, um pouco surpresa pela cortesia e respondeu – Sango.

- Que belo nome. Bastante apropriando eu diria. – sorriu misteriosamente.

Sango corou um pouco com aquilo, era a primeira vez que a tratavam daquela maneira. Shippou, que fora totalmente ignorado estava ao lado observando tudo e tinha expressão desconfiada. – Sango, ele foi presente de meu tio e daquele outro youkai... será que não é um espião? – e ergueu uma sobrancelha para o humano, que ainda segurava a mão da garota.

- Será? – duvidou ela.

- Do que estão falando? – ele indagou, aparentemente confuso. Enquanto isso sua mão livre escorregava discretamente para trás da jovem.

- Não se faça de desentendido. – retrucou Shippou, na defensiva.

- Calma, Shippousama. Ainda não temos certeza se ele – ela parou no meio da sentença quando sentiu uma mão acariciando lugares impróprios. Uma veia saltou em sua testa e seu rosto se converteu numa careta que assustou até Shippou. Um sonoro tapa ecoou pela mansão toda e logo havia um Miroku com uma marca vermelha em forma de mão no rosto e uma vermelha e furiosa Sango fuzilando-o com os olhos – Ele é um espião, com certeza! – concluiu.

Shippou parecia meio assustado ainda e Miroku alisava o próprio rosto, com expressão abobada:

- Ow, como você bate forte. – murmurou dorido – O que tanto falam de espião hein? – perguntou curioso.

- Você não sabe mesmo? – interrogou o kitsune.

- Não faço nem idéia. – respondeu honestamente.

- Talvez ele esteja dizendo a verdade Sango.

- Eu não acredito. – ela disse, com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e lançando um olhar desconfiado ao rapaz.

Ele sorriu sem graça. Seria difícil conquistar a confiança dela.

OoOoOoOoOo

- O que é Ayame? – perguntou o hanyou cansado. A prima o arrastara pelos corredores (como sempre fazia) e o levara ao jardim sem dizer o motivo.

- Oras, só quero dar uma volta com meu priminho – respondeu inocente – Está um dia tão ensolarado... E olhe, até Kouga e 'aquela humana' estão por aqui. – comentou como quem não quer nada.

O hanyou olhou para o mesmo lugar que a youkai e viu à uma certa distância Kouga caminhando ao lado de Kagome, e cada vez o youkai lobo se aproximava até que passou um braço pelos ombros da garota, que pareceu ficar tão sem jeito que não teve reação imediata. Imediatamente Inuyasha correu até estava o 'casal' parando bem em frente a eles, deixando-os um tanto surpresos... ou ao menos Kagome. Ayame rapidamente o alcançou ficando ao seu lado, olhou para a cena com expressão infantilmente inocente.

- O que quer agora cara-de-cachorro? – perguntou Kouga, com fastídio. Kagome parecia paralisada.

- Eu já não disse para ficar longe dela? – rosnou.

- Ora, mas ela quis vir comigo, não é Kagome? – e apertou mais o abraço em volta de seus ombros e sorriu arrogantemente para o hanyou.

Inuyasha olhou interrogativamente para Kagome. Ela hesitou e gaguejou um pouco:

- Eu... Estava calor... eu só queria sair um pouco... – confessou, ainda sem saber o por quê de ficar nervosa, afinal não estava fazendo nada errado.

- E claro que ela quis vir comigo – cutucou Kouga. A humana não respondeu.

- "Nada do que eu disse pra ela ontem fez sentido" – ele pensou com certa mágoa. De raivosa, sua expressão ficou séria.

- Que coincidência, nós também dávamos uma volta, não é Inukun? – disse Ayame, abraçando o hanyou.

Para a surpresa e total delírio dela, o hanyou passou um braço em torno de sua cintura ao invés de empurrá-la. Extasiada olhou para ele, mas constatou que ele não tirara os olhos de Kagome, que o fitava igualmente magoada. A youkai franziu o cenho:

- Ne, vamos deixar eles aí. – ela disse, puxando o híbrido pelo pulso. Ele a seguiu, ainda que um tanto relutante, mas não sem antes lançar outro olhar desconfiado a Kagome. Esta por sua vez suspirou profundamente, indicando seu cansaço por sempre acabar nessa mesma situação com o hanyou.

oOoOoOoOo

- E essa é a sala de chá. – apresentou Sango, que mostrava cada cômodo ao recém-chegado Miroku. Ele observou silenciosamente, como havia feito até então. Virou-se então para a humana para constatar novamente que ela parecia preocupada com alguma coisa, sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar. Havia estado assim o dia todo. Falava tudo automaticamente como se fosse programada para isso, no entanto não parecia prestar a menor atenção no que dizia e tinha sempre o olhar meio distante.

- Está preocupada com alguma coisa Sango? – perguntou por fim.

- Hã..? – murmurou saindo do estupor – Não é nada. – desconversou.

- Vamos, pode me dizer. Não sou nenhum espião.

- Então por que está aqui? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Bem... na verdade... – começou, fazendo uma falsa cara sem-jeito – É que eu cantava todas as moças bonitas que entravam na loja do meu antigo dono. Ele cansou da minha atitude e aproveitou essa visita pra me dar de presente para Atsushisama. – finalizou sorrindo pateticamente.

- Parece que ganhamos uma maldição. – disse cinicamente.

- Minha mão que é amaldiçoada. – fez fingida voz de súplica.

- Sei... – irônica – Mas talvez você possa estar dizendo a verdade. Ao menos eu não duvidaria nada.

O jovem pareceu um pouco descontente com a ultima afirmação mas não disse nada em sua defesa – não havia nada que pudesse ser dito – porém não desistiu de tentar saber o problema da garota:

- Por que não me conta o que te aflige? Talvez eu possa ajudar. Sabe, um velho escravo de meu antigo dono era um monge e me passou muitos de seus ensinamentos. – fez cara de sábio.

- Você? Um monge? Só pode estar brincando. – respondeu, incrédula.

- Sou um servo de Buda. – pronunciou solene, enquanto sua mão ia discretamente para áreas proibidas.

A garota deu um grito ao sentir ser apalpada e rapidamente deu um forte tapa na face do monge, deixando ali uma marca vermelha com cinco dedos bem marcados.

- Servo de Buda uma pinóia! – gritou exasperada.

- Essa minha mão é amaldiçoada, não disse? – falou dramaticamente enquanto segurava a mão direita com a outra e a olhava horrorizado, como se visse alguma criatura do outro mundo nela.

- Você é impossível – suspirou cansada.

**Kitsune: raposa  
chichiue: pai  
futon: espécie de colchão colocado no chão para dormir**


	18. Capítulo 18: Sentimentos

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence.**

Tudo estava silencioso. Enquanto caminhava ela podia ouvir os próprios passos na madeira. Era estranho que um castelo tão grande e com tantos escravos ficasse tão calmo. Mas tinha algumas raras vezes que isso ocorria. Sinceramente, Kagome não gostava muito. Parecia mais frio e solitário se não havia pessoas por perto. Uma brisa fria passou por ela, arrepiando os pêlos de seu braço. Ela se encolheu diante da sensação desagradável, olhou em volta. Não havia entradas por onde uma brisa pudesse entrar. Ignorou o fato e voltou a caminhar.

Subitamente a incômoda sensação de estar sendo observada a atingiu. Rapidamente olhou para todos os lados à procura de alguém, mas nada viu. A sensação no entanto não a deixou. Retomou a caminhada, agora mais rápido. Ou era sua imaginação ou seus passos pareciam duplicados? Era como se houvesse mais alguém caminhando naquele corredor aparentemente vazio. Parou de andar de repente, mais uns dois passos ainda foram ouvidos depois que ela parou. A humana estremeceu ligeiramente e lentamente se virou para olhar seu lado direito. Arregalou os olhos para uma menina de branco, parada a mais ou menos três metros dela. A menina pareceu um pouco confusa, como se esperasse não ser vista apesar de estar bem no meio do corredor. Kagome pensou na possibilidade dela ser uma escrava perdida, mas nunca vira aquela garotinha antes. A garota agora estava parcialmente visível, metade de seu corpo se desfazia numa nuvem parecida a vapor, que foi subindo até que ela sumiu completamente como se tivesse sido soprada pelo vento.

Kagome piscou uma, duas vezes. Ficou paralisada ali, fitando o local onde outrora estava uma menina de roupas e cabelo branco. Seria um fantasma? Ou seria sua imaginação? Ela não queria ficar pra descobrir. Virou-se pra frente para continuar seu caminho o mais rápido possível. Qual não foi seu susto ao deparar-se com um corpo parado bem a sua frente, nem pode ver quem era:

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! – ela gritou histericamente.

- Hey, pare de gritar! – disse Inuyasha, tampando as delicadas orelhas – O que deu em você??

- I-Inu...yasha... – murmurou abrindo os olhos e o fitando. Seu coração ainda palpitava.

- Quer me deixar surdo?

- E-eu pensei que... tinha uma... uma... – ela gaguejou, tremendo ligeiramente.

- Uma o quê?

- Nada, esqueça. – ele não acreditaria se ela dissesse.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois cruzou os braços em frente ao peito – Vejo que não está com Kouga. – comentou ocasionalmente.

Ela o olhou por um tempo, não acreditando naquelas palavras – Por que eu deveria estar com ele?

- Não sei, vocês vivem juntos agora...

Ela respirou fundo – Foi só uma volta no jardim.

- Ah eu vi, você parecia confortável nos braços dele. – disse, cínico.

- Quando vai deixar de ser tão infantil? – ela explodiu – Eu não estava fazendo nada errado. E se eu realmente estivesse com Kougasama, o que tem isso? O que você tem a ver com isso? – ela tremia e fechava as mãos em punhos.

- Eu... – ele se viu acuado – Eu já disse que não gosto de te ver com ele. – tentou inutilmente se justificar.

- E por que não? – quis saber ela, quando ele ia abrir a boca para falar ela acrescentou – E não diga que é por que eu sou sua escrava, isso não é motivo! – ele tornou a fechar a boca.

Eles se encararam por longos segundos. Kagome não entendia aquela atitude dele, simplesmente por que ele não lhe explicava nada. Ela era sempre a culpada de alguma coisa que nem ela sabia ao certo o que era. Achou que ele não iria lhe responder e se virou para partir, agora esquecendo totalmente a visão da garota de branco.

- Hey... não me dê as costas.

- Se não vai me responder, não tenho por que ficar aqui. – ela retrucou sem se virar e sem parar de caminhar.

- Droga Kagome, você não entende! – ele gritou.

- Não, não entendo. – disse no mesmo tom, encarando-o novamente – Por que não me explica?

Ele suspirou profundamente afastando a raiva e tomando coragem para o que ia dizer a seguir – Eu gosto de você Kagome. – falou de uma vez – Como nunca gostei de ninguém antes.

Ela sentiu seu coração disparar e seu rosto esquentar. Não conseguiu dizer nada naquele instante, o choque daquelas palavras a paralisara. Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela, que não se moveu do lugar. Lentamente levou uma mão ao rosto dela, que estremeceu ao toque. Ele tinha um olhar bem diferente do usual, muito mais doce. Ele se aproximou mais. Agora o coração de ambos batia descompassado. Kagome fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios do hanyou sobre os seus. Timidamente ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, enquanto seus lábios se moviam em sincronia. Inuyasha a abraçou pela cintura a puxando mais pra si. Felicidade, paixão, ansiedade, tudo se misturava dentro deles, era como se tivessem borboletas no estômago. O tempo não significava nada, nenhum dos dois poderia dizer quando tempo ficaram tão próximos quanto se permitiam ficar.

Mas outra pessoa podia. A youkai ruiva acabara de virar o corredor quando viu a cena se desenrolando. Rapidamente voltou e ficou atrás da parede observando, por mais que isso lhe doesse. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito e uma lágrima correu por seu rosto. A única pessoa que já lhe deu atenção antes e não a afastava por ser uma princesa preferia uma humana a ela. A derrota nunca foi uma opção para Ayame. Ela sempre tinha tudo o que queria e não era agora que isso mudaria. Saiu silenciosamente e certa de que não dormiria essa noite.

OoOoOoOoO

- Nossa, que história... – murmurou Miroku depois de acabar de ouvir o relato de Sango e Shippou a respeito da traição do irmão de Atsushi – Mas fico feliz que finalmente tenha confiado em mim, Sangochan – e sorriu amigavelmente para a humana.

- Só lhe contamos por que talvez pudesse nos ajudar – ela respondeu um pouco mal-humorada.

- Meu pai não acreditou na gente. – se lamentou o kitsune.

- Com certeza farei o possível pra ajudar. – depois colocou uma mão no queixo e arqueou uma sobrancelha numa expressão pensativa – Vocês se lembram... se eles mencionaram algum nome durante essa conversa? – perguntou.

- Um nome..? – Shippou ficou pensativo um tempo – Bem, eles falavam sobre pegar o pergaminho e sobre tomar o lugar do meu pai... Não me lembro de mais nada que seja importante. Você não lembra de nada, Sango?

- Bem... – ela também pensou um pouco – Sim... acho que ouvi mais um nome... No final um deles falou algo sobre... Como era o nome..? – ela cerrou mais os olhos se esforçando para lembrar – Inu... Inutaishou. Isso, era esse o nome. Ele disse que queria destruir o reinado de Inutaishou.

- Inutaishou? – se surpreendeu Miroku – O lorde inuyoukai?

- Ah, é mesmo. Se não me engano ele e meu pai são aliados. – concluiu, Shippou animado.

- Bem, então encontramos mais alguém que está sendo visado por aqueles youkais – o monge disse, pensativo – Shippousama, acha que pode conseguir falar com esse lorde? – indagou.

- Ele deve ser muito ocupado, e nem sempre está no castelo: sempre tem alguma batalha. – desanimou o kitsune.

- Mas esse pode ser o único jeito de podermos fazer alguma coisa, já que Atsushisama não acredita em nós – falou Miroku – Você não conhece mais ninguém que viva no castelo e que possa ser nosso porta-voz?

- Eu só fui lá uma única vez. – respondeu Shippou – Mas vi que o lorde tem dois filhos. Mas o Sesshoumaru nunca ajudaria... E eu não me dei bem com Inuyasha. – emburrou o pequeno.

- Inuyasha... por que esse nome não me é estranho..? – perguntou Sango, e pôs uma mão no queixo extremamente pensativa.

- Seria por que ele é um lorde? – disse Miroku, sarcástico.

- Não é isso! – ela fuzilou o monge com os olhos – Eu ouvi em outro lugar... Não consigo me lembrar onde... – e por mais que se esforçasse nenhuma única lembrança vinha a sua mente.

- Isso não ajuda em nada – suspirou Shippou.

- Temos que nos concentrar em como falar com alguém que possa ajudar. – pronunciou o monge – Shippousama, não tem mesmo nenhum amigo lá?

A palavra 'amigo' pareceu ter acendido alguma lembrança em Sango. Subitamente a imagem de Kagome veio a sua cabeça. A única que algum dia considerou verdadeiramente como sua amiga. E então o nome pareceu se ligar a imagem e tudo ficou claro como o dia:

- É isso! – ela comemorou alto, assustando os outros dois – Agora me lembrei. Quando eu reencontrei Kagome na cidade. Ela me disse que tinha sido salva por um youkai, e o nome desse youkai; eu não posso estar enganada, era Inuyasha. – ela parecia muito feliz por ter finalmente lembrado.

- Quem é Kagome? – perguntou Miroku.

- Não era aquela humana que estava com você outro dia? – indagou Shippou no reconhecimento.

- Sim. – ela respondeu – Ela vai nos ajudar, com certeza.

- E por que os youkais ouviriam ela? – Miroku ainda parecia um pouco cético quanto ao 'plano'.

- Tem uma idéia melhor? – inquiriu Sango lançando adagas pelos olhos ao monge.

- Então está bem, vamos pedir ajuda a sua amiga. – ele respondeu, desistindo de confrontar a garota.

oOoOoOoOoO

Certas vezes o silêncio pode ser mais ensurdecedor que o pior dos barulhos. Era nessa situação que a jovem Rin se encontrava. Sesshoumaru parecia estar em mais um daqueles momentos de contemplação profunda, onde o som da brisa era o máximo que se ouvia e ele ficava simplesmente parado lá, não olhando nada em especial. Ela obtivera permissão para acompanhá-lo desde que mantivesse silêncio, mas para uma criança imperativa como Rin era difícil ficar quieta por muito tempo. Ela precisava de algum som, qualquer coisa que quebrasse aquele ar denso. Começou então a dar compassadas batidinhas no chão com a ponta dos dedos. O youkai a olhou de canto, parecendo incomodado com o barulho:

- Desculpe. – disse ela, parando o que fazia. Mas somente para procurar outra maneira de se entreter. Não obteve sucesso. – Sesshoumarusama – chamou suavemente – O senhor gosta de música? – perguntou um pouco animada depois que ele a olhou interrogativamente.

- ...Poucas melodias me agradam. – respondeu depois de breves segundos.

Rin ficou feliz em obter uma resposta dele – Então vou cantar para o senhor.

Antes que ele dissesse que não ela já havia começado. Depois de inspirar fundo ela deixou sair uma voz aguda e infantil. Aos poucos o tom se suavizou mais e ficou mais melodioso. Era diferente de como ela tinha cantado antes, agora parecia haver mais... sentimento. As palavras fluíam com naturalidade e clareza e, embora a voz ainda fosse infantil, era suave e não mais feria os ouvidos. Sesshoumaru não a impediu de continuar, apenas ficou em silêncio ouvindo. Depois de alguns minutos nos quais a garota percebeu que o youkai fitava o horizonte, ela parou de cantar, pensando que ele não gostara.

- Gomen nasai. – se desculpou.

- Cante mais. – ele disse simplesmente, ainda sem fitá-la.

A pequena se surpreendeu um pouco. Ela pensou que ele não havia gostado, mas agora que tinha sua aprovação se sentiria feliz em cantar para seu mestre. Fechou os olhos e voltou a entoar as poucas melodias que conhecia, colocando todo o sentimento que uma criança de sete anos pode pôr em uma música cantada para alguém muito estimado.

...

Ayame se revirava de um lado pra outro no futon. Por mais que tentasse pensar em outra coisa, a cena de mais cedo não parava de se repetir em sua cabeça. Ainda era cedo para tentar dormir e ela fora muito ingênua em pensar que conseguiria dormir tão facilmente depois daquilo. Mas já fora bastante difícil ver os olhares que o hanyou e a humana trocaram durante o jantar. Ela ouviu alguns sons vindos do quarto ao lado. Deveria ser Inuyasha. Tão perto e tão longe... Ela nunca pensou que terminaria assim, antes era tão diferente. Olhou para o teto como se olhasse o nada e deixou suas lembranças levarem-na para anos atrás, quando era apenas uma criança...

_A menina apertava com força a mão do pai enquanto fitava apreensivamente o castelo que de tão grande parecia um monstro sombrio prestes a engoli-la. O youkai, notando a ansiedade da filha afagou carinhosamente aquelas melenas ruivas. A pequena ergueu seus olhos verde-esmeralda para o genitor, que lhe sorriu gentil e confortadoramente:_

_- Não precisa ficar assim. Você só vai conhecer seu tio e seus primos, nada de ruim vai acontecer – ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas não estava muito convencida disso._

_Cruzaram os portões e logo estavam no hall de entrada cumprimentando Inutaishou. Ele não parecia tão assustador como ela havia pensado. Depois de falarem sobre como ela havia crescido e outros assuntos chatos de adultos, Inutaishou chamou os dois filhos. Ayame olhou curiosa enquanto surgiam dois garotos, um mais velho que deveria ter o dobro da idade dela; o outro, menor, parecia ter a mesma idade que ela, ambos tinham longos cabelos prateados, assim como seu tio, e olhos tão dourados quanto. O pai de Ayame a levou pela mão até onde estavam os primos e Inutaishou foi junto apresentando o mais velho como Sesshoumaru e o mais novo como Inuyasha. Em seguida deixaram-na ali, sozinha com eles para que 'as crianças se entendessem', e foram para algum outro lugar conversar sobre negócios. A garota se aproximou ainda tímida, mas tentando parecer alegre:_

_- O-oi. – cumprimentou numa voz que não passava de um murmúrio baixo – Eu sou Ayame, prazer em conhecê-los. – disse tudo muito rapidamente._

_- Nós sabemos quem você é. – respondeu o mais velho, tão frio quanto seu olhar._

_A menina corou um pouco e fitou o chão apertando as mãos em volta de um pedaço do próprio kimono._

_- Pára com isso Sesshoumaru, ou eu vou contar pro papai que você ta maltratando nossa prima._

_A menina se surpreendeu com a outra voz e ergueu o rosto para fitar o mais novo, que olhava de maneira brava para o irmão. Este ainda continuava com a mesma expressão entediada/neutra no rosto._

_- Que seja. – deu de ombros – Pirralhos. – disse antes de se virar e sair._

_- Não ligue pra aquele chato. – Inuyasha disse, dirigindo-se a Ayame – Ele não gosta de ninguém. – ele pareceu um pouco pensativo antes de perguntar – Você sabe brincar de 'pique-pega'? – ele a viu assentir com a cabeça – Então aposto que você não me pega. – fez cara de desafio._

_Ela imitou a mesma expressão – De onde eu vim, sou a corredora mais rápida._

_- Então prove. – e correu pra longe dela._

_- Hey, eu ainda não disse que podia ir – ela gritou logo correndo atrás._

Desde então não era mais amedrontador ir visitar seus primos. Apesar de Sesshoumaru nunca mudar seu conceito a respeito dela, Inuyasha sempre estava lá. Diferente das outras crianças ele não a afastava por ser uma princesa, como se isso fosse sua culpa. Ela não sabia desde quando a amizade evoluíra para outra coisa, ou que coisa seria aquela, mas não estava disposta a deixá-lo ir assim tão facilmente. Levantou-se, decidida a fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Como uma luz na escuridão uma idéia iluminou sua mente. Ela sentiu medo de si mesma ao pensar naquilo. Talvez se arrependesse do que estava prestes a fazer... ou não. Tomou coragem e se encaminhou para a porta.

Inuyasha estava com a cabeça nas nuvens. Deitado em seu futon, ele pensava em como tinha sido bom aquele momento com Kagome, e ainda não conseguia acreditar que tomara coragem de se declarar pra ela. Mas se sentia feliz agora que o havia feito. Parecia que um grande peso havia sido tirado dele, como se fosse um fardo guardar aquele sentimento para si. Tão distraído estava em seus pensamentos que mal notou quando a porta do quarto era lenta e silenciosamente aberta e uma figura esbelta passou por ela, praticamente deslizando pra dentro. Foi o som dos passos que o alertou. Imediatamente se sentou, todos os sentidos na figura que acabava de entrar e parecia se esconder nas sombras de um canto do aposento:

- Quem está... – mas ele não precisou terminar a pergunta, por que logo reconheceu aquele cheiro. Pareceu um pouco confuso, e sua confusão só aumentou quando a youkai ruiva saiu das sombras, sendo iluminada pela fraca luz da lua, provinda de uma janela. Ela começou a se aproximar lentamente. Havia alguma coisa estranha em seu olhar.

- Ayame... – murmurou – O que faz aqui?

Mas ela não respondeu, apenas se aproximou mais, até que estava praticamente em cima do futon com ele. Ela baixou uma alça do próprio kimono, deixando aparecer um pálido ombro, cuja pele macia refletia a luminosidade do luar. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e se arrastou pra trás no futon até que batesse com as costas na parede, mantendo distância.

- A-Ayame... O-o que você tá fazendo? – gaguejou, se espremendo contra a parede quando a viu se aproximar novamente.

- Inukun... – ela parecia levemente corada, mas ainda determinada a seguir adiante. Ele estremeceu quando ela colocou as mãos sobre o kimono dele, abrindo um pouco e acariciando seu peito. O hanyou parecia um tomate de tão rubro. Não podia negar que sua prima era bonita... mas ainda era sua prima, e ele gostava de Kagome afinal de contas. Juntou toda sua força de vontade e segurou firmemente as mãos da youkai, afastando-as.

- Ayame, o que deu em você? – perguntou, nervoso e levemente ofegante.

- Eu... – hesitou por um momento – Você não gosta mesmo de mim... – concluiu tristemente.

- Gosto, você é minha prima. Mas gosto de você como minha prima apenas. – então achou que era seguro soltar as mãos da garota. Esta voltou a cobrir o ombro, agora parecendo bastante envergonhada.

- Você gosta daquela humana, não é? – indagou, fitando o chão.

- Sim. – ele respondeu depois de alguns segundos.

- Me.. me desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim.- e antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, ela já havia saído do quarto, quase tão repentinamente quanto entrara. E deixou pra trás um confuso e um tanto aliviado hanyou.

...

Kagome tinha uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, como o de uma criança imaginando que surpresa poderia esperar no dia seguinte. Às vezes olhava pela janela, fitando a lua, e nessas horas surgia um pequeno sorriso em seu semblante. Sachiko e Akake haviam chegado a pouco no quarto, mas nem pareceram ser notadas pela jovem dispersa. Se entreolharam confusas:

- Kagomesan? – tentou Sachiko – Está tudo bem?

A garota piscou algumas vezes, como se alguma interferência tivesse atrapalhado uma profunda concentração. Inocentemente se virou para fitar as duas escravas, que a olhavam preocupadas:

- Sim? – indagou em resposta, abrindo um sorriso.

- É que...

- Você está um pouco estranha. – interferiu Akake.

- Estou? – ela parecia alienada aos olhos das duas.

Como elas não disseram mais nada, Kagome se ajeitou no futon, como se estivesse sozinha ali.

- Vou dormir. Oyasumi. – disse calmamente, num tom levemente alegre.

- Sachiko... Não acha isso estranho? – perguntou Akake, num sussurro.

- Sim. E hoje Ayamesama parecia tão abatida, e Kagomesan parece tão feliz... – e tomou uma expressão pensativa.

- O que pode ter acontecido..?

- Não sei, mas espero que Ayamesama fique bem. Não gosto de vê-la triste. – a outra assentiu com a cabeça. Kagome ressonava serenamente no futon ao lado.

...

Já era bem tarde segundo as contas de Kouga. A lua já estava no meio do céu e nem havia sinal de Ayame pelo castelo. Ele normalmente não se preocuparia, pois sabia que ela sempre estava com Inuyasha, isso acabava facilitando seu trabalho de ficar de olho nela, uma vez que não tinha que se preocupar caso algo acontecesse. Mas ele sabia que ela estava sozinha agora, havia visto-a correr pra fora, provavelmente para o jardim, e ela ainda não voltara. Se algo acontecesse àquela princesa, o avô dela certamente cortaria sua cabeça. O youkai lobo suspirou desanimadamente e saiu à procura da garota.

Andou inicialmente sem rumo até que começou a sentir o cheiro da youkai. Seguiu-o por algum tempo, adentrando a região coberta de árvores, até que finalmente a viu. Estava sentada no galho de uma árvore e fitava distraidamente a lua. Kouga ficou mais aliviado e sentiu como se a corda fosse tirada de seu pescoço. Se aproximou sem tentar esconder sua presença, porém ela parecia alheia a tudo:

- Ayame. – ela se assustou ao ouvir a voz dele e se virou brevemente para encará-lo. Mesmo com a pouca claridade ele pôde ver que ela tinha o rosto molhado e tinha um semblante abatido. Ela desviou rapidamente o olhar, voltando sua contemplação à lua:

- Ah, era você. – murmurou um tanto decepcionada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha mas decidiu não perguntar o motivo dela estar chorando sozinha ali:

- O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Pode ser perigoso. – disse repreensivo, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

- E quem se importa...? – ela respondeu num fio de voz.

- Seu avô se importa. E eu me importo se ele quiser cortar minha cabeça por isso.

- Ah, claro... Foi por isso que você veio...

- O que há com você? – perguntou, intrigado. Não obteve resposta. Devia ser algo sério. Ele alisou os longos cabelos negros e expirou, cansado. – Vamos, entre logo.

- Prefiro ficar aqui. – disse, melancólica.

- Será que preciso lhe lembrar que meu dever é protegê-la? E que se algo te acontecer eu posso ser castigado? Sabe, seu avô... – mas ela não ouvia nada do que ele dizia.

- Kouga. – ele parou de falar e olhou para as costas da ruiva – Eu sou assim tão... insuportável?

Ele piscou algumas vezes, confuso. Logo armou um sorriso cínico – Quer mesmo saber?

Ela voltou os olhos para o chão, desanimada. Kouga percebeu que não era hora pra brincadeiras.

- Sempre foi assim... – ela começou novamente – 'Princesinha mimada', era assim que me chamavam. As outras crianças não brincavam comigo, tinham medo de que se eu me ferisse elas seriam punidas, ou achavam que eu as trataria inferiormente... E mesmo depois que encontrei alguém que não pensava igual a todo mundo, essa pessoa não me escolheu... – Kouga demorou alguns instantes para perceber de quem ela falava – Eu não pedi por isso. Não pedi pra ser uma princesa, e ainda assim não tenho alguém que possa chamar de amigo.

- Talvez se não pisasse nas pessoas ela quisessem ser suas amigas. – ele respondeu.

A ookamiyoukai olhou para ele, como se este tivesse dito uma heresia – O que quer dizer com isso? – e estreitou os olhos pra ele.

- Que você trata todos como seus subordinados, mesmo as escravas que sempre estão com você.

- Mas elas são escravas. – retrucou.

- É por causa desse pensamento que você não tem amigos. – ele disse, e depois se virou e partiu, deixando-a lá com seus pensamentos.

Ela ficou no mesmo lugar, como se paralisada. As palavras que acabara de ouvir ainda ecoando em sua mente. '_É por causa desse pensamento que você não tem amigos.' _Será que era tudo culpa dela afinal...? Fechou os olhos, refletiva. Necessitava escanear seu interior e encontrar a resposta por si mesma. Logo,uma imagem borrada começou a se formar na sua mente, como uma memória manchada pelo tempo.


	19. Capítulo 19: Arrependimentos

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**No capítulo anterior:**** Ayame flagrou o primeiro beijo entre Kagome e Inuyasha e o ciúmes do primo a fez agir precipitadamente, porém seu plano não deu certo. Ao ter uma conversa com Kouga, a garota recebeu um 'puxão de orelha' dele por 'pisar nas pessoas', como ele disse. E agora ela relembra o passado... Será que as palavras dele são verdadeiras?**

* * *

_A youkai não estava mais com seu costumeiro sorriso no rosto. Depois que seu pai morrera ela se sentia extremamente só. Era apenas tristeza e mais nada. E ela era apenas uma garotinha. Sentada sobre a grama ela escondeu o rosto entre os braços apoiados nos joelhos e tentou não chorar novamente. Já cansara de chorar. Ela ouviu uma risada e levantou o rosto pra fitar o general do exército de youkais lobos. Ele estava não muito longe e supervisionava atentamente a brincadeira do filho numa hora de folga. O pequeno youkai tinha pouco mais idade que ela e corria alegremente com outras crianças que brincavam com uma bola._

- Olha otoosan. – gritou para o pai, e em seguida deu um chute forte na bola. O youkai sorriu levemente, orgulhoso do filho, mas logo voltou ao semblante sério de um respeitado general.

Ayame sentiu uma ponta de inveja. O que não daria para poder brincar novamente com o pai... Mas agora isso era passado, um passado que nunca voltaria. A bola que havia sido chutada à pouco veio rolando e se depositou próxima aos pés da garotinha. Ela olhou para a mesma e depois para o garoto:

- Hey esquisita, joga a bola pra cá. – ele gritou de onde estava.  
Ayame franziu o cenho e emburrou a cara. Rapidamente se levantou e deu um chute na bola, jogando-a para longe do menino. Depois saiu bufando e pisando duro para o lado oposto, enquanto o garoto tentava pegar a bola a todo custo.

(...)  
Inutaishou a recebeu como sempre com um sorriso. Ela sorriu fracamente de volta. Ao seu lado o general a escoltava e dessa vez vinha acompanhado do filho, Kouga. Que para surpresa e desgosto de Ayame era o mesmo garoto que a havia chamado de 'esquisita'. Ela esperou quase impaciente até que Inuyasha aparecesse. Quando ele finalmente surgiu ela abriu um grande sorriso, como a muito não se via e correu até ele, praticamente derrubando o garoto no chão. Inutaishou apenas riu.

Kouga olhou curioso enquanto o garoto de cabelos brancos ralhava com a princesa por pular nele desse jeito. Depois que os adultos saíram ele se aproximou de ambos:  
- Quem é você? – perguntou Inuyasha, um tanto desconfiado.  
- Pergunto o mesmo. – disse superiormente.  
- Eu perguntei primeiro. – retrucou – Você está na minha casa, então eu tenho prioridade. – concluiu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.  
- E quem se importa com isso? – disse arrogantemente.  
- Seu lobo fedido. – rosnou.  
- Cara-de-cachorro. – rosnou de volta.

Ali tinha início uma eterna rivalidade, que começou, não se sabe ao certo por quê. Mas ambos pareciam ter personalidades conflitantes, dois egos que não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço. Ayame sorriu maldosamente... mesmo para uma criança.

(...)  
- Te encontrei de novo! – exclamou Inuyasha enquanto olhava o interior de um tronco de árvore seco.  
- Você sempre me encontra. – Ayame saiu de dentro do tronco dando leves batidinhas no kimono, para tirar o pó.  
- É fácil te encontrar pelo cheiro - se gabou o hanyou – E você não se esconde muito bem – ela franziu o cenho pra ele.  
Ela ia responder à altura, mas atentou ao hanyou que mexeu as orelhas caninas, como se captando um som. Ele se virou numa direção, Ayame fez o mesmo e viu Kouga mais ao longe, observando-os.  
- Amadores. – o pequeno youkai lobo disse, cruzando os braços.  
- Então venha brincar também. Quero ver se você se esconde melhor. – retrucou o hanyou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo desafiadoramente. Kouga devolveu o sorriso e fez menção de se aproximar.  
Ayame se desesperou. Não queria ficar perto daquele garoto insuportável.

_  
- Inuyashakun – ela disse num tom dolorido – Acho que torci meu pé.  
- Quando foi isso? – ele estranhou, não se lembrando dela ter caído.  
- Aquela hora... – disse vagamente – Está doendo. Me leva de volta pro castelo? – ela era boa atriz desde pequena, e conseguia até mesmo chorar sem vontade. Mas o hanyou nunca desconfiou que fosse fingimento.  
- Desastrada. – disse apenas, ajudando-a a apoiar-se em si – Fica pra outra hora, lobinho! – gritou á Kouga, que parou de andar na direção deles e pareceu levemente decepcionado.  
- Não vai ganhar de mim, cachorro! – gritou de volta, tentando parecer o mais despreocupado possível. Ayame sorriu internamente com seu feito._Aquela não fora a única vez. Sempre que tinha chance de fazer Kouga se sentir excluído ela o fazia. Isso parecia preencher um pouco o vazio que a perda de seu pai deixara em seu peito. Mas agora ela via como havia agido mal esse tempo todo. Tudo aquilo por quê? Por inveja dele ter um pai vivo e ela não? Por vontade de vê-lo tão triste quanto ela? Começou a se envergonhar de si mesma.  
- "Acho que sou mesmo... uma 'princesinha mimada'". – concluiu tristemente. Olhou para o céu escuro, deixando uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto – "Desculpe... Kouga..."

OoOoOoOoO

O sol da alvorada nunca parecera tão radiante e ao mesmo tempo tão sombrio antes. Na mesa esta manhã, sentavam-se os moradores e convidados do castelo inuyoukai. Entre eles, Sesshoumaru era o único a não ter nenhuma mudança de atitude. Inuyasha parecia estar com a mente bem longe dali. Inutaishou parecia levemente preocupado com alguma coisa. Kouga - que havia sido novamente convidado para o café da manhã - estava sério, já que não tinha a atenção do hanyou para implicar com ele. Ayame fitava a mesa o tempo todo e de vez em quando lançava um rápido olhar culpado a Inuyasha e a Kouga, somente para voltar a olhar a madeira do móvel como se houvesse algo de muito interessante e imperdível ali. A atenção de Inuyasha rapidamente se voltou para a porta assim que Kagome passou por ela. Não puderam evitar de sorrir um para o outro.

Ayame também olhou brevemente na direção dela e Kagome estranhou que ela não estivesse agarrada ao braço do hanyou como sempre. Assim que a humana depositou da mesa o que trazia em mãos ela se virou para sair, mas foi detida por uma voz inconfundível:  
- Kagome! – chamou Inuyasha – Não quer comer conosco? – convidou assim que ela se virou para ele.  
- Perdão? – ela perguntou, pensando não ter ouvido direito.  
- Sente-se com a gente. – ele repetiu em tom alegre.  
- Eu... não... mas... – ela gaguejou, incerta, e olhou para Inutaishou esperando uma aprovação ou o contrário.  
O daiyoukai sorriu para ela – Não tem problema. Pode se sentar.  
Kagome parecia bastante surpresa com isso e olhava atônita para o lorde youkai – Mas eu realmente... eu não sei se... – murmurou.  
Mas antes que ela pudesse arrumar mais desculpas, Inuyasha se levantou e a puxou pela mão, a guiando até um lugar na mesa.  
- Obedeça seu mestre. – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. A garota corou e finalmente sentou-se à mesa.

Kouga fitava curioso enquanto Inutaishou sorria largamente, parecendo bastante satisfeito com a atitude do filho mais novo.  
- Sinta-se à vontade.- ele disse gentilmente.  
Sesshoumaru olhou de relance, mas ao invés de censurar como seria de seu feitio, apenas ignorou. Se Inuyasha não o conhecesse bem, diria que viu um minúsculo sorriso na face do irmão. Mas claro que não podia ser verdade, senão aquele não seria Sesshoumaru. Ayame os fitou brevemente lançando um pequeno e triste sorriso à Kagome e voltou a focar a mesa. A humana se perguntou o que haveria com ela, mas no fundo ela sabia o motivo, e esse motivo tinha duas orelhas de cachorro e estava sentado do lado dela. Apesar de ficar pesarosa pela youkai, estava inegavelmente feliz em estar ali. Não obstante, ela não estava muito à vontade. Pensava que qualquer movimento errado poderia insultar os youkais ao seu redor.

Inuyasha parecia notar seu nervosismo e a olhava confortadoramente como se dissesse com os olhos: 'Não se preocupe, está tudo bem'. Certamente funcionava para acalmá-la um pouco. Kaede discretamente observava a cena da porta. Inutaishou a olhou cúmplice e pareceu haver um consentimento mútuo ali. Era o que ambos previram afinal.  
A refeição correu bem, apesar de Kagome estar inicialmente muito acanhada. De vez em quando ela olhava sorrateiramente para os outros youkais na mesa, esperando captar alguma reação negativa com relação à ela. Surpreendentemente todos pareciam agir como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo uma escrava sentar-se à mesa com seus amos. Mas as outras escravas não pensavam o mesmo, e assim que uma delas contou o ocorrido ás outras, logo estavam todas apinhadas junto à porta, tentando ver o que se passava.

- É Kagome? – perguntou uma delas, sussurrando pra não ser ouvida pelos youkais.  
- Parece que sim. – respondeu outra – Nunca achei que veria uma cena dessas um dia...  
- Mas ela sempre foi a preferida desde que chegou aqui. – uma delas disse, meio ressentida – Afinal, ela não foi trazida aqui nos braços de Inuyashasama?  
- Ele é como Inutaishousama, tem compaixão dos humanos. – respondeu, admirada.  
- Mas antes não era assim. – emburrou a garota.  
- Invejosa. – disse Tsubaki, que também observava a cena – Não pode ficar feliz por ela? – completou quando recebeu um olhar reprovador da mulher.  
- Agora sabemos por que Ayamesama estava tão deprimida. – falou Sachiko, que junto com Akake, via tudo ao lado das outras escravas. Akake concordou com a amiga.  
- Quem chamou vocês aqui? – perguntou Kaede, assustada com a quantidade de escravas que já se juntavam na porta. Não foi sequer ouvida por elas.  
Enquanto todas se esmagavam para ficar mais próximo a porta, não notaram uma menininha passar por elas, tomando a frente. Rin olhou curiosa o mesmo que elas e não viu nada de surpreendente ali, resolveu então perguntar:

- O que vocês estão olhando? Posso ver também? – perguntou alegremente e 'um pouco' mais alto do que devia. Elas se sobressaltaram com os gritos da garotinha e as que estavam na frente – que eram constantemente empurradas pelas de trás – caíram quando a porta irrompeu sobre o peso das jovens curiosas. Logo as de trás caíram sobre as de cima num espetacular efeito dominó. Causou com que todos os presentes à mesa olhassem para a porta para visualizar uma pilha de humanas vindas não se sabe de onde. Inutaishou arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto Sesshoumaru pareciam tão impassível como sempre. Kagome não pode conter um riso, e até Ayame conseguiu sorrir um pouco, ainda mais ao ver suas próprias escravas pessoais ali no meio. Kouga olhou interrogativamente para o hanyou:  
- As escravas desse castelo são estranhas.  
- Eu é que sei. – respondeu Inuyasha, vendo as tentativas das garotas de se levantarem do chão.  
- O que é isso? – Inutaishou perguntou, autoritário.  
- Mil perdões Inutaishousama. – e seguindo o exemplo de Tsubaki todas se desculparam infinitamente e saíram temerosas de um possível castigo.  
Rin se aproximou de Sesshoumaru com expressão preocupada:  
- Eu também queria ver o que elas estavam vendo. – falou em tom de desculpas.  
Sesshoumaru apenas colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça da humana, indicando que estava tudo bem. Ela sorriu alegremente sobre os olhares assombrados dos presentes.  
- "Creio que meus filhos estão aprendendo suas respectivas lições." – pensou o lorde inuyoukai, orgulhoso.

OoOoOoOoO

- Como assim não temos permissão pra entrar no castelo? Você sabe com quem está falando? – o pequeno Shippou brigava com um dos guardas do castelo de Inutaishou, que insistia em dizer que o kitsune não tinha sua visita marcada ou que, se a tinha, não foram avisados disso, e sem tal, não poderiam deixá-los entrar.  
- Será que o você não poderia ter avisado que vinha, Shippousama? – sussurrou Sango ao pequeno.  
- E que justificativa eu daria? Nem meu pai sabe que estamos aqui. – sussurrou de volta.  
- Creio que podemos resolver tudo dialogando – ofereceu Miroku, que havia vindo com eles – Senhor guarda. – dirigiu-se o youkai que guardava fortemente o portão – Acredito que houve um equívoco aqui. Talvez o lorde Inutaishousama não tenha lhe avisado sobre nossa visita por estar muito ocupado, ou por acreditar que seus guardas teriam discernimento suficiente para notar que um aliado importante espera ser bem recebido e que se tal não ocorrer, isso poderia resultar em uma guerra sem-sentido, a qual poderia ser facilmente evitada se nos deixassem passar por esse portão. – ele disse tudo rapidamente e com um sorriso cortês no rosto.  
Os guardas ficaram silenciosos um tempo, ainda tentando digerir toda a informação. Eles não pareciam muito inteligentes. Depois de finalmente terem entendido, eles pareceram concordar que uma guerra contra um aliado não seria boa, e resolveram dar passagem aos visitantes. O portão foi aberto e os três o cruzaram sem problemas.

- Incrível, Miroku. – disse Shippou surpreendido, assim que já estavam longe do portão e caminhando até a entrada do castelo.  
- Eu não disse que uma conversa resolveria tudo? – se gabou.  
- E de 'conversa' você entende muito, não é? – disse Sango sarcástica. Miroku fingiu que não ouviu a afirmação.

Tinham uma visão geral do jardim de cada lado deles enquanto passavam pelo caminho feito de pedras poligonais que levava a parte frontal do grande castelo. Shippou estava alheio enquanto os dois humanos admiravam a construção suntuosa. Na porta desta, uma senhora idosa os observava se aproximarem, quando chegaram próximos da mesma, ela lhes olhou de cima abaixo e logo sorriu gentil para o pequeno kitsune:  
- Olá Shippousama, que bom vê-lo novamente.  
- Kaede obaachan. – disse alegremente.

Depois de se cumprimentaram-se brevemente a anciã os guiou até o interior do castelo onde se acomodaram na sala de visitas. Kaede logo depositou uma grande bandeja com frutas e doces sobre a mesa, da qual Shippou se fartou entusiasticamente. Sempre que Shippou visitava o castelo, a anciã lhe servia doces, por esse mesmo motivo ele simpatizava com a velha escrava. Sango parecia impaciente para que fossem logo ao assunto, mas teve que esperar o pequeno terminar sua refeição. Só então ele dirigiu-se à anciã:  
- Onde está Inutaishou? – perguntou ocasionalmente.  
- Ele não se encontra no momento. – ela respondeu, em tom de desculpas. Shippou olhou levemente preocupado para Sango. Esta fez sinal positivo com a cabeça para que ele seguisse com o que tinham combinado antes.  
- Será que podemos... eu posso – corrigiu – Falar com a escrava Kagome? – foi mais um tom de ordem. Apesar de pequeno ele sabia ser firme nas palavras quando queria.

Kaede pareceu um pouco surpresa, e isso era refletido em seus olhos cansados. Ela fitou o youkai com preocupação na face:  
- Como... sabe que há uma escrava com esse nome aqui?  
- Minha escrava, Sango, a conhece. – e apontou a garota.  
Kaede olhou analiticamente para a garota indicada. Com sua idade e experiência sabia reconhecer o mal nas pessoas, e não havia mal aparente ali. Mas não seria muito prudente confiar de imediato.  
- Se trabalham para Naraku, sinto muito, mas não poderei chamá-la. – ela parecia um pouco temerosa de suas próprias palavras, mas sabia que aquele seria também o desejo de Inutaishousama. Ele nunca aceitaria – assim como Inuyasha – que Kagome fosse levada de volta ao youkai cruel.  
- Naraku? – perguntou Sango – Não. Eu também era escrava dele. Kagome e eu fugimos dele juntas. Somos amigas. – disse com convicção.  
Ela parecia determinada. A anciã não achou motivos para duvidar da veracidade das suas palavras:  
- Irei chamá-la. – disse por fim, virando-se e saindo da sala, desejando internamente estar fazendo a coisa certa.  
Os que ficaram se entreolharam esperançosos. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, uma jovem surgiu na porta com a face levemente preocupada de início, mas esta logo mudou ao ver quem lhe aguardava.  
- Sango! – exclamou, já correndo de encontro a amiga.  
- Kagome. – ela fez o mesmo.

Ambas se abraçaram e se cumprimentaram alegremente, esquecendo-se temporariamente que não eram as únicas presentes. Shippou tossiu, indicando que estava ali, e Kagome viu os outros dois pela primeira vê desde que tinha entrado ali. Logo reconheceu o kitsune:  
- Ah, Shippousama. – e fez uma breve reverência. Depois olhou para Miroku e ficou um tempo observando-o como se tentasse reconhecer alguma coisa nele – Nos conhecemos? – perguntou.  
O jovem se aproximou da garota rapidamente e tomou uma de suas mãos – Certamente. Eu nunca esqueço o rosto de uma garota bonita.  
Sango suspirou cansada e Kagome sorriu sem graça – Acho que falei com você na loja de tecidos quando fui à cidade. – ela lembrou.  
- Sim, como poderia esquecer. – ele respondeu galante.  
- Mas antes você tinha esquecido. – falou Sango.

O 'monge' pareceu meio deslocado, mas Kagome pareceu ignorar aquilo. Havia algo mais importante; uma dúvida pendente em sua cabeça:  
- Mas Sango... Por quê está aqui? – perguntou, curiosa. Também lhe era uma incógnita como sua amiga sabia como encontrá-la, mas isso não tinha tanta importância agora.  
- Ah sim. – respondeu, ficando séria – Kagome, precisamos da sua ajuda.  
- Minha ajuda? – repetiu.

Foi tudo contado à garota. Desde a conversa do irmão de Atsushi à idéia de pedir a ajuda da humana. Kagome ouviu tudo atentamente:  
- E querem que eu peça para Inuyashasama que fale com Inutaishousama sobre isso? – perguntou para confirmar.  
- Exatamente. – disse Shippou – Você acha que ele te ouviria?  
- Acredito que sim. – disse meio pensativa e levemente distante.  
- Vai nos ajudar? – perguntou Miroku.  
- Sim, com certeza ajudarei.  
Sango sorriu para o monge como se dissesse: 'Eu não disse?'. Ele ignorou seu gesto e voltou-se para Kagome.  
- Poderia falar com ele então?  
- Ah, claro. – ela ia saiu para procurar o hanyou, logo sumindo na mesma porta em que surgiu.

- Espero que dê certo. – comentou Shippou.  
- Uma vez que o nome do lorde Inutaishou está envolvido, não há dúvidas que ele irá nos ajudar. – tranqüilizou Miroku.  
- Não temos muito tempo. Hoje quando estávamos saindo notei algumas pessoas estranhas observando a moradia de Atsushisama. – Sango estava insegura.  
- Espiões de meu tio – o kitsune abaixou o olhar para o chão – Ele já está se movendo. Quer mesmo destruir meu pai.  
- Não se preocupem, tudo vai dar certo. – o monge disse, compreensivo. Sango sorriu. Ele conseguia tranqüilizá-la quando falava desta maneira.

- Inuyashasama! – chamou Kagome, assim que o avistou. Ele virou-se para ela, e pareceu levemente mais feliz ao vê-la. A garota resolver ir logo ao assunto – Preciso da sua ajuda.  
Ele ficou sério. Uma pequena e incômoda preocupação surgindo em sua mente.  
- Diga.  
A garota começou a dizer tudo que sabia desde o começo, enquanto o hanyou ouvia curiosamente.

Ayame andava pelo castelo, pensativa. Ela agora percebia o quanto agira mal durante todo esse tempo. Seria equivocado porém, afirmar que tudo o que fazia antes era por pura maldade ou egoísmo. Muitas das suas ações eram feitas sem que ela se desse conta. Estava tão acostumada com a vida de luxos e de ter tudo à mão, que não se lembrava de agradecer pelo que tinha ou tampouco considerava escravos e soldados como amigos. Mas sim, algumas vezes ela realmente tentara magoar as pessoas, como havia feito com Kouga ou como chegou a intencionar fazer com Kagome – desistiu da idéia depois da noite passada. E agora um peso pairava sobre sua consciência, que repetia vezes seguidas para ela numa voz que ecoava por cada canto de sua mente: 'Você não merece o que tem. Não merece ter mesmo amigo algum. Não deu valor ao que tinha e agora perdeu tudo.'  
Ela sabia que era um conceito exagerado. Mas lembrar do que ela já havia feito anteriormente só lhe dava essa idéia de que nunca alguém se aproximaria dela com intenções verdadeiras, ela não tiraria sua razão, as dela nem sempre eram verdadeiras também.

A youkai suspirou fundo e continuou sua caminhada, fitando continuamente o chão por onde seguia sem dar importância ao que vinha à frente, assim como sua mente apenas regredia ao passado, sem se aperceber do presente. A distração não podia causar outra coisa, senão um esbarrão em alguém. Ela regrediu alguns passos com o impacto, um pouco atordoada.  
- Não olha por onde anda?  
Aquela voz rude só podia pertencer a uma pessoa, e ao olhar para a figura vítima de sua dispersão viu que realmente era Kouga, quem pareceu nem ter se movido com o esbarrão, mas aparentava um leve aborrecimento. Aquele que mais fazia sua consciência pesar estava agora bem ali à sua frente. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para quitar aquele peso dos ombros antes que não mais o suportasse. Faria aquilo por ela, não por ele. E novamente se sentiu egoísta com esse pensamento.  
- Desculpe. – disse em tom baixo.  
- Tudo bem. – ele disse, fazendo pouco caso e voltando a fitar o horizonte como fazia antes de ser 'atropelado' pela youkai.  
- Não... Não falo disso – ela quase sussurrou. Ele voltou a fitá-la, curioso. – Falo de tudo que lhe fiz até agora... – ela olhou para baixo, não querendo encará-lo – Eu o tratei mal esse tempo todo e sem justificativa alguma. Espero que me perdoe um dia.

Kouga não estava nada mais que atônito com a declaração de menina. Ela nunca havia lhe pedido desculpas assim antes e nunca foi tão gentil com ele também. Confusão o tomou e ele não sabia o que pensar. Por que ela resolvera se desculpar por isso agora? Ela continuava fitando o chão como se esperasse uma reprimenda ou uma ofensa.  
- Do que está falando?  
A garota ergueu os olhos para ele ligeiramente – De tudo que o fiz passar. De ter te ignorado e ofendido... – e não terminou a frase. Mas ele já imaginou que ela falava especialmente do tempo em que eram crianças. As brigas que vieram depois foram apenas conseqüência daquilo.  
- Esqueça. Aquilo já passou a muito tempo. – ele retrucou e voltou a olhar a outra direção.  
- Então... – ela começou, esperançosa – Você me perdoa?  
- Eu disse pra esquecer. – ele cortou rudemente. Ayame notou um leve ressentimento em suas palavras e percebeu que meras desculpas não afastariam a mágoa que ele deveria guardar dela.  
Ela olhou de um jeito culpado e depois virando-se, voltou para o castelo. Kouga viu a garota se afastar e não soube o que sentir. Ele próprio nunca havia considerado realmente graves as ações da menina; pelo fato dele não ser de classe alta isso seria considerado até normal. Mas quando ele era apenas uma criança aquilo já lhe doeu uma vez. Aquela indiferença que as crianças conseguem ter com as outras sempre deixa marcas. No momento em que a youkai mencionou aquilo, a lembrança da sensação de ser ignorado voltava com toda a força, de forma que não pode dizer que a perdoaria. Ele mesmo não sabia se poderia perdoar toda sua mesquinhez, mas ela parecia realmente arrependida. Balançou a cabeça , afastando as lembranças e optando por não pensar em coisas desnecessárias.

**Continua...**


	20. Capítulo 20: Ajuda

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha continua não me pertencendo...**

Shippou bocejou longamente, indicando seu tédio. Fazia alguns minutos que esperavam pela volta de Kagome, mas o pequeno kitsune agia como se já fizesse horas. Apesar de que quando se espera por algo, o tempo parece realmente correr mais devagar. Miroku observava curiosamente algumas peças de decoração, parecendo bastante interessado na origem delas. A não ser é claro até que uma bela escrava passasse por ele e Sango ter que puxá-lo pela orelha para que não a seguisse. O ranger da porta chamou a atenção dos três. Esta foi arrastada vagarosamente para o lado e Kagome passou por ela, olhou para os convidados, voltou-se para trás e disse para alguém que não podia ser visto de dentro da sala:

- Vai falar com eles agora?

- É claro, é pra isso que estou aqui. – uma voz ríspida respondeu. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e adentrou a sala dirigindo-se ao grupo.

Todos ficaram tensos. A garota tinha uma expressão neutra, de forma que não sabiam se ela tinha boas ou más notícias pra dar a eles. Ela os fitou enigmaticamente por poucos segundos:

- Bem... - ela começou – Eu falei com Inuyashasama...

- E...? – Shippou era impaciente.

- E... ele disse que ajudaria...

- Ah, que ótimo. – comemorou Sango, antes mesmo da menina terminar de falar.

- Mas... – todos olharam para ela naquela hora: a palavra 'mas' não significava boa coisa – Ele quer vê-los primeiro. Para saber se pode confiar em vocês.

Sango e Miroku engoliram em seco. A idéia de falar com o filho do lorde youkai parecia lhes deixar pouco à vontade. Shippou apenas emburrou em seu canto com aquela expressão de: 'Eu sabia'.

Kagome olhou pra porta e todos a imitaram. Logo o hanyou passava por ela, fitando sempre os 'convidados', como se os analisasse, não era muito diferente do que Kaede fazia. Sango e Miroku, assustados, logo curvaram-se até quase chegar ao chão. Shippou levantou-se do seu canto, mostrando-se presente. Inuyasha logo o reconheceu:

- Ora se não é o pirralho kitsune. – disse arrogante.

- Não me chame de pirralho! – retrucou, bravo. Sango discretamente chutou 'de leve' a canela do pequeno youkai para que ele ficasse quieto. Shippou gemeu baixinho e logo entendeu a indireta.

- Então... querem minha ajuda? – perguntou ocasionalmente.

- Sim senhor, se pudesse nos ajudar ficaríamos muito gratos. – disse Sango, ainda olhando para o chão.

- E por quê precisam de mim? – perguntou novamente, como se aquilo não lhe interessasse nem um pouco.

- Creio que Kagome já deve ter lhe contado... – começou Miroku, este também fitava o chão – Atsushisama não acredita em nós e se nada for feito, o reino dele será destruído.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – indagou. Os dois humanos se espantaram, mas tentaram não demonstrar. Afinal, Kagome não lhes dissera que ele ia ajudá-los?

- Bem... – continuou o monge – O nome de seu pai, Inutaishousama foi mencionado pelos espiões, e como os inuyoukais são aliados dos kitsunes...

- Eu não tenho qualquer parte nessa aliança – ele parecia um pouco impaciente.

- Esqueçam, ele não quer nos ajudar! – explodiu Shippou – Vamos embora!

- Shippousama... – murmurou Sango, ela voltou-se para o hanyou novamente – Por favor, ajude-nos! – implorou da melhor forma que podia.

- Quero que o pirralho implore. – disse sorrindo sarcasticamente. Shippou arregalou os olhos numa desagradável surpresa.

- O quê?

- Você ouviu.

- Eu não vou te implorar. – teimou o pequeno.

- Então acho que não vou poder ajudar. – ele disse já se virando pra sair.

- Inuyasha. – agora foi a vez de Kagome se interpor – Acho que já os testou suficiente, não acha? – ela tinha um leve tom de repreensão.

Sango, Miroku e Shippou olharam para a humana como se ela tivesse dito a coisa mais horrível de todas. Da maneira como ela falou com o youkai, em qualquer lugar seria considerado uma enorme falta de respeito, punível severamente. O hanyou voltou seu olhar para a garota:

- Só estava me divertindo um pouco. Droga, eu estava quase fazendo o pirralho implorar. – disse em tom levemente decepcionado.

Mais uma vez os três ficaram pasmos. Tanto que Miroku e Sango só agora tinham se dado conta que olhavam diretamente para o youkai, rapidamente se curvaram quando ele olhou para eles novamente.

- O que há com vocês? Levantem-se. – ele disse meio incomodado, nunca gostou que se curvassem para ele.

Eles obedeceram, mas ainda não pareciam capazes de dizer alguma coisa.

- Se querem minha ajuda, já a têm. – ele os tranqüilizou – Falarei com meu pai quando ele voltar.

O três se entreolharam, dessa vez com esperança renovada. Miroku e Sango se abraçaram em meio ao contentamento. Na verdade o monge abraçou a garota, não que esta tenha feito qualquer tentativa de evitá-lo. Estava tão feliz com a esperança da ajuda de Inutaishou que se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. Pequeno e crucial detalhe; que as mãos ávidas do jovem a apalparem seu traseiro a fizeram relembrar imediatamente. Deu um tapa bem dado na cara do infeliz, o estalo ecoando por toda a sala. Kagome olhou a cena de maneira confusa e Shippou meneou a cabeça suspirando.

- Já está tarde, fiquem até amanhã. – o hanyou disse, ignorando o que acabou de ver, e logo se virou para sair.

- Inuyasha. – chamou Kagome, antes que ele partisse. – Obrigada. – agradeceu quando ele a fitou. Ele apenas sorriu de volta antes de tomar seu caminho pra fora da sala. Sango não pôde deixar de notar a cena e ficou muito intrigada com ela. Miroku ainda esfregada a marca vermelha recém-ganhada em seu rosto com um bobo sorriso nos lábios, o sorriso dos que não aprenderam a lição ainda. A noite seria longa. É só o que passou pela cabeça do pequeno kitsune naquele momento.

OoOoOoOoOo

- Nossa, não acredito que você tem esse quarto todo só pra você. – Sango se admirou, apesar da humildade do aposento de Kagome se comparado com o restante do castelo. Esta olhou em volta, fitando o próprio quarto como se reparasse nele pela primeira vez. Nunca havia pensado seriamente nisso, sempre lhe pareceu tão natural habitar aquele quarto, que a idéia das outras escravas se apinhando num único pequeno quarto parecia até estranha.

- Que bom que vão ficar esta noite, assim poderemos ficar mais tempo juntas. – Kagome falou feliz.

- Sim. – sorriu gentilmente – E sinceramente, Inuyashasama foi mais gentil do que eu imaginei. – terminou, fitando a amiga de maneira quase analítica.

- É sim. – apenas concordou sorrindo. Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Kagome... – recomeçou, agora levemente desconfiada – A maneira como você falou com ele aquela hora... Qualquer outro youkai teria lhe pendurado pelo pescoço. – havia uma leve preocupação mesclada àquela desconfiança.

- Não Inuyashasama. Ele nunca faria isso. E nem tampouco Inutaishousama. Aqui os humanos não são maltratados como os... – ela hesitou antes de falar – Os escravos de Naraku.

Sango também sentiu um certo desconforto com a menção do nome do youkai, mas não deixou se abalar. Em vez disso, prosseguiu com a conversa como se nada a tivesse interrompido:

- Notei outra coisa também... – ela fez uma pausa, como se pensativa sobre os fatos ocorridos – Quando o chamou, não usou o sufixo 'sama' e, juro que o vi sorrir pra você. – depois de dizer isso e ver como a garota parecia nervosa, fez a pergunta decisiva – O que significa isso?

- Como assim o que significa? – perguntou nervosamente, quase se podiam ver gotas de suor imaginário escorrerem por seu rosto.

- Não finja que não entendeu – Sango não era facilmente enganada – Por que ele não a repreendeu?

- Ora, se foi ele foi mesmo que ordenou que eu não o chamasse por 'sama'! – despejou, ante a pressão da amiga.

A garota estranhou, mas resolveu desconsiderar este fato por hora. – Vocês não falaram como mestre e escrava também... Tem certeza que ele vai nos ajudar por ter simpatizado conosco? Ou foi por que você pediu...? – Kagome sabia que havia mais naquela pergunta do que parecia.

Certamente a resposta determinaria se Sango tinha mesmo motivos para desconfiar de algo mais entre ela e Inuyasha ou não. Não era de seu agrado esconder alguma coisa assim de sua amiga, na verdade gostaria de contar-lhe tudo, mas havia mais em jogo que uma conversa entre amigas. Se alguém mais soubesse o que havia se passado entre ambos, não só ela, como também o hanyou poderia sofrer pelas mãos de outros youkais por coagir com humanos - uma vez que seu pai já tinha essa fama. E talvez ele não gostasse que ninguém mais soubesse o que havia se passado. Esse pensamento entristeceu um pouco a garota.

- Isso importa agora? Ele vai ajudá-los, não é isso que queria? – respondeu por fim num estranho tom levemente melancólico. Sango se sentiu subitamente mal, como se houvesse magoado a amiga de alguma maneira. Ela não pensara que suas perguntas pudessem ser inconvenientes.

- Sim... er... Me desculpe pelas perguntas. Ás vezes sou muito curiosa. – disse sem jeito.

- Tudo bem. – deu um pequeno mas sincero sorriso. E então ela olhou na direção da janela e viu como começava a escurecer – Bem, vamos nos aprontar para o jantar. – chamou levantando-se, e já com outro ânimo, mostrando que não estava magoada com a amiga. Esta sorriu e imitou o gesto da outra.

...

Á mesa, Inuyasha fitava intrigado e levemente preocupado o lugar vazio onde deveria estar Inutaishou. Kouga parecia indiferente e Ayame nem parecia estar naquele universo. O hanyou encarou o irmão mais velho, que também estranhava a ausência do pai:

- Ele disse que voltava hoje, não disse? – Sesshoumaru abanou positivamente a cabeça e Inuyasha adquiriu uma postura pensativa.

Ele se lembrava de Kaede ter mencionado que Inutaishou parecia preocupado no dia anterior, mas ele mesmo não havia notado nada disso. E nesta manhã ele saiu dizendo que tinha assuntos militares para tratar, mas voltaria no mesmo dia, sem falta. Ele sempre cumpria com o que dizia. O híbrido meneou a cabeça, para se livrar desses pensamentos.

- "Estou me preocupando a toa. Não deve ter acontecido nada. É só um atraso, provavelmente." – se convencia mentalmente. Mas ele não ficou muito seguro disso após ver a face do irmão mais velho. Este também olhava o lugar vazio de maneira tão intensa e pensativa que não poderia ser descrito como nada menos que preocupação. O hanyou nunca vira Sesshoumaru preocupado antes.

- Não estamos em batalha no momento... – murmurou. Inuyasha subitamente deu atenção às palavras do irmão – Eu saberia se estivéssemos.

- Isso não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim, é? – disse, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Tenho um mau pressentimento...

Inuyasha sentiu um estranho arrepio com aquelas palavras. Sesshoumaru tendo pressentimentos? E acreditando neles? Não era alguma coisa para se ignorar, com certeza. Sesshoumaru sempre acertava em suas suspeitas e suposições.

- Relaxem. – disse Kouga, despreocupado – Vocês se preocupam demais.

Inuyasha conseguiu ignorá-lo desta vez, e continuou tentando imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido a seu pai.

...

- Parece que Inutaishousama não voltou ainda. – disse Kagome, pesarosa. Tanto ela como Sango, Miroku e Shippou estavam reunidos na cozinha. Os três convidados se entreolharam, preocupadamente. – Mas estou certa que assim que ele chegar, Inuyashasama irá falar com ele. – tentou acalmá-los.

Sango sorriu para a amiga – Estou certa que sim.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – disse o pequeno kitsune, cruzando os braços e emburrando – Ele pode muito bem esquecer de mencionar sobre meu pai e falar apenas sobre a parte em que há uma trama contra Inutaishou.

- Ele não fará isso. – defendeu Kagome.

- Como você sabe? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, eu... – hesitou um instante – Ele deu sua palavra. – ele não havia prometido nada, mas pra ela isso não era necessário para saber que ele faria conforme disse, acreditava nele.

Shippou franziu o cenho, descontente com a resposta mas não mais de manifestou contra a humana. Ao invés disso pegou uma fruta que estava sobre a mesa e se pôs a comê-la com a face levemente entediada:

- Shippousama, por quê não se junta à mesa com os outros youkais? – indagou Sango.

- Prefiro ficar aqui. – resmungou. Kagome imaginou que ele ainda devia estar bravo com Inuyasha. Ela não pôde deixar de achar o kitsune fofo enquanto o observava mais atentamente. Ele era muito pequeno, era quase do tamanho de um bebê médio, mas deveria ter a idade de Rin... ou assim aparentava, pois por ser youkai poderia ter muito mais. Suas mãos pequenas e delicadas seguravam a maçã muito maior que elas a levando até a boca que tinha dois caninos bem afiados. Ele sentava-se no colo de Sango, onde parecia bastante à vontade. Kagome se segurou para não agarrá-lo quando ele a fitou com os grandes e curiosos olhos verdes, piscando algumas vezes em confusão:

- O que foi? – ele perguntou ao notar a intensa observação a que era submetido.

- Oh, nada. – disfarçou e afastou seu momento 'kawaii'.

Kaede surgiu à porta neste meio tempo, sorridente como sempre, e se dirigiu diretamente à eles:

- Bem, já que irão passar a noite aqui, já providenciei um quarto para as visitas.

Miroku então olhou esperançoso para Sango:

- Sangochan. – e pegou as duas mãos da garota entre as suas – Quer dizer que dormiremos juntos essa noite?

A garota corou – O quê?! – disse perplexa.

- Temos apenas um quarto. Mas não se preocupe, pode dormir perto de mim. Eu te esquentarei na noite fria – e a lançou um olhar galante e bastante sugestivo.

A jovem rapidamente se soltou dele e lhe deu um barulhento tapa na cara – Seu pervertido!! – exclamou, vermelha, tanto de raiva quando de vergonha.

- Oh, Sangochan dormirá junto com a Kagome. – explicou Kaede, com a maior calma do mundo – Mirokusan e Shippousama podem dormir no mesmo quarto não é? – perguntou mais para Shippou do que para o humano.

- Tanto faz. – o kitsune deu de ombros.

- Ah... – o monge murmurou, desolado. A marca vermelha em seu rosto ainda pulsava. Mas ele achava um preço baixo a pagar se pudesse dormir perto de uma beldade como Sango. Logicamente esta discordava.

OoOoOoOoO

A planície parecia ter sido devastada por alguma espécie de praga. As árvores retorcidas não tinham folhas em seus galhos e o chão não tinha vegetação alguma, era terra batida e compactada. Até o ar era pesado. As partículas de poeira vermelha pareciam suspensas no ar como neblina. O silêncio era aterrador. Uma pequena pedra caindo fazia um enorme eco por toda parte. Ele não imaginava ver algo assim quando chegou àquele lugar. Quando Inutaishou recebeu a mensagem de que seu exército precisava dele para vencer uma batalha difícil, a primeira reação dele foi a de incredibilidade. Ele não havia pedido para que atacassem nada, a batalha de antes havia terminado e por isso mesmo ele pôde voltar para casa. Depois sentiu indignação. Como puderam desobedecer a suas ordens? Isso não seria tolerado assim. Mas por outro lado, nunca antes suas tropas agiram sem sua autorização. Então a indignação deu lugar a preocupação. Alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo, ele sentia. Então optou por ir ver por conta própria.

E agora ali estava ele. No meio do nada, onde deveria estar havendo uma fervorosa guerra. Nem sinais de corpos pelo chão ou qualquer coisa que indicasse uma luta. Era só um grande ermo de terra vermelha como o inferno. Estaria seu sentido de direção se perdendo? Ou seria por outro misterioso motivo que ele vagava por horas a fio e sempre se deparava com a mesma paisagem desértica? Tentou algumas vezes se transformar e voar pra longe dali, mas a nuvem vermelha de poeira ficava tão densa acima do chão que não era possível ver um palmo a frente dos olhos e ele foi obrigado a pousar novamente. Ele sentia por toda parte, ainda que fraca, uma energia sinistra que não podia localizar. Vinha de todas as direções e ele não duvidaria se estivesse dentro de uma espécie de barreira.

Foi então que, em meio à espessa nuvem avermelhada surgiu um vulto esbelto, que ia se aproximando lentamente e tomando forma a cada passo. O faro de Inutaishou prontamente lhe indicou que se tratava de um youkai. Mas o daiyoukai continuou calmo e lívido, porém atento, aguardando que o possível inimigo se tornasse completamente visível. Assim que a figura saiu da nuvem de pó e pode ser totalmente vista, Inutaishou sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Há quanto tempo não via àquele rosto, tão amável e meigo, aqueles longos cabelos negros caindo por sobre seus ombros, sempre tão macios. Mas ele sabia que não era possível. Seu inimigo só podia estar lhe pregando uma peça. Ainda assim, as lembranças daquela pessoa que ele tanto amou o faziam hesitar:

- Izayoi... – o nome da esposa amada saiu de seus lábios como um sussurro, sem que pudesse contê-lo. A pessoa que mais amou nesse mundo, e que já havia partido à muito tempo...

OoOoOoOoOo

Sango se despedia de Kagome enquanto Miroku observava o sol despontando no horizonte, com Shippou em seus ombros. Um novo dia tinha início e com ele, sua partida do castelo dos inuyoukais:

- Mas vocês já vão assim tão cedo? – Kagome se lamentava. Gostaria de passar mais tempo com a amiga – Pelo menos comam conosco.

- Temos de ir logo. Atsushisama não sabe que viemos aqui. – disse pesarosa, abraçando a amiga novamente. Assim que a soltou, Sango levou um susto ao ver que Inuyasha, do nada aparecera e estava do lado delas. 'Ele não estava ali a um minuto.' Ela pensou, ainda um pouco sobressaltada. Por que será que os youkais gostavam de ser tão silenciosos e furtivos? Ela já ia se curvar para fazer uma reverência, mas ele a olhou reprovativo e ela cessou o ato. Era seu costume, era difícil evitar. Então ela fitou o hanyou e lembrou-se que sua viajem havia sido em vão. Inutaishou não aparecera e ela não sabia quanto tempo mais teriam até que o irmão de Atsushi resolvesse agir. Sua face logo se entristeceu.

- Não se preocupe. – ela se surpreendeu um pouco em ouvir a voz do hanyou de repente – Meu pai vai voltar logo. E quando ele voltar eu falarei com ele. – ele tinha uma expressão firme e determinada, de forma que ela não pôde duvidar de suas palavras.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu e deu um pequeno sorriso. Depois voltou-se para Shippou – Não tem nada a dizer Shippousama? – indagou de forma insinuativa.

- Dizer o quê? – desdenhou, fitando as próprias unhas como se houvesse algo muito interessante nelas – Ele ainda não fez nada.

- Shippousama. – repreendeu Miroku.

Kagome ficou um pouco preocupada, crendo que o hanyou, como sempre compraria briga com o pequeno. Mas ao invés disso ele apenas disse calmamente:

- Não precisa agradecer, não faço isso por você pirralho, e sim por quê são amigos da Kagome.

E isso bastou para que a garota ficasse completamente corada com os olhares que Sango e Miroku lhe lançaram.

- Nós não estávamos indo? – perguntou Shippou, ao ver que ninguém se movia.

- Ah, sim Shippousama. – disse Sango, como se tivesse sido tirada de uma profunda meditação.

Miroku se aproximou de Kagome e segurou as duas mãos da humana entre as suas. A garota ficou sem graça mas já sabia que esse era o jeito do monge.

- Kagomesan, infelizmente eu tenho que ir, mas um dia nos reencontraremos. – ele disse dramático, como se aquela fosse a despedida final. Ela riu timidamente, achando aquilo um tanto engraçado. Inuyasha por outro lado, não havia visto graça alguma na atitude do humano e o fitava com fogo nos olhos. Miroku só se deu conta ao ouvir um rosnado baixo vindo dele. O monge suou frio quando percebeu pra quem se dirigiam aqueles olhares assassinos. Engoliu em seco e soltou as mãos de Kagome.

- Er.. desculpe. – disse rapidamente, e correu pro lado de Sango, amedrontado.

Esta, arqueou uma sobrancelha. Agora ela não duvidava mais, tinha certeza que havia alguma coisa acontecendo entre o hanyou e a humana. Kagome imaginou se era sua impressão ou o tempo havia parado naquele instante? Por que raios ninguém se mexia do lugar? Ela só imaginava com que cara deveria estar agora.

- Não estávamos indo? – salva por Shippou.

- Ah, sim Shippousama. – disse Sango, saindo do 'transe'.

Despediram-se formalmente e partiram. Kagome os observou por um tempo até quase sumirem de vista e depois voltou a fitar o hanyou, vendo que este ainda olhava o horizonte. Mas não era a Miroku, Sango e Shippou que ele observava. Ele fitava o nada, entretido em seus pensamentos, sua face parecia levemente preocupada. Uma parte dele dizia que era bobagem se preocupar tanto, mas outra dizia pra ouvir seus instintos:

- "Pai... Onde você está?" – será que ele teria a resposta que esperava?

**Continua...**


	21. Capítulo 21: O ataque começa

**Disclaimer: Inuyaha continua não me pertencendo.**

Seus olhos estavam fixos na mulher de longas madeixas negras que se aproximava a passos lentos. O kimono rosa florido farfalhando as longas mangas ao vento. Ela estava da mesma maneira que sempre estivera à muitos anos. Mas seus olhos tinham uma bondade disfarçada, e sob ela, Inutaishou podia ver uma alma negra e corrompida. Izayoi parou a apenas alguns passos dele e o fitou com aquela serenidade inexistente:

- Inutaishou... Meu querido. Á quanto tempo não nos vemos... Sentiu minha falta? - e estendeu os braços pra ele, como se pedisse um abraço, os olhos pareciam mostrar pena do daiyoukai.

- Quem é você? – ele conseguiu perguntar, sem se mover do lugar.

- Sou Izayoi. Não se lembra de mim? – ela deixou os braços caírem dos lados do corpo, parecia decepcionada.

- Minha Izayoi morreu há muito tempo. Quem é você, que usa a aparência dela? – indagou mais firme.

- Sou eu. Eu voltei para te levar. – insistiu.

- Não pense que sou tolo o suficiente para me deixar enganar por um youkai que toma a aparência dos outros. – era aquele tom de ordem que fazia seus servos tremerem diante dele.

- Ora.. que decepcionante... – a voz de Izayoi soou bem mais sarcástica do que quando falou antes, também seu timbre ficou mais grosso – A habilidade dos kitsunes não é tão excepcional assim, afinal. Mas o que mais eu poderia esperar do lorde inuyoukai, não é?

- Kitsunes...? – estranhou Inutaishou – O que você tem com eles?

- Parece que o 'lorde' não é tão inteligente assim. – disse uma Izayoi cheia de sarcasmo na voz – Mas não se preocupe, eu nunca me aliaria àqueles youkais ridículos. Porém me asseguraram que roubar sua habilidade me traria muitas vantagens, até mesmo contra você. Vejo que estavam enganados...

O daiyoukai estreitou os olhos para o inimigo. Era estranho estar falando essas coisas para um ser que possuía a forma de sua amada esposa falecida.

- Isso é uma armadilha não é? – perguntou calmamente. O outro apenas concordou com a cabeça e um sorriso cínico. – Quem o mandou aqui? – perguntou novamente.

- Isso... – o youkai na forma de Izayoi começou – Você só saberá quando me derrotar.

- Com prazer. – e o daiyoukai desembainhou sua espada tão rápido que somente seu som metálico e o brilho reluzente da espada puderam ser vistos antes de alcançarem o inimigo, que não teve tempo de reagir. A espada passou direto pelo youkai, como se ele fosse vapor, e como tal, ele se desintegrou no ar.

– Uma ilusão? – se perguntou Inutaishou confuso.

- Vejo que não hesitou em me atacar mesmo estando na forma de sua esposa. – o inuyoukai se virou, procurando pela voz, mas não a encontrou, parecia vir de todo lugar – Mas como vai atacar um inimigo que não pode ver? – apesar de não vê-lo, Inutaishou quase podia sentir que seu inimigo estava sorrindo. Talvez se considerando o vencedor. Mas ele não conhecia toda a extensão do poder do lorde inuyoukai ainda.

O silêncio caiu subitamente assim que a voz terminou de falar e Inutaishou ficou mais atento ainda, aguçando seus sentidos. Nem o mínimo ruído escapava de seus ouvidos, o mais sutil cheiro era captado por ele, apenas a nuvem de poeira vermelha dificultava um pouco sua visão a longo alcance; mas podia se virar bem com o que tinha. Um som parecido a um disparo foi ouvido pelo youkai cão. Ele não pode precisar a direção, mas ele percebeu depois, que o ataque vinha do alto, de todas as direções. Milhares de lanças afiadíssimas, longas e finas como espinhos gigantes voaram sem sua direção. Seria impossível escapar de todas. O lorde então, sem se alterar, guardou sua espada e ergueu uma mão ao alto. Em instantes um brilhante chicote azul de luz se projetou de suas garras afiadas. O youkai moveu as mãos com graça e destreza em forma circular e o chicote girou em torno de seu corpo. A rotação era tão veloz que era como uma barreira ofensiva, as lanças batiam e ricocheteavam nela, muitas eram quebradas e feitas em pedaços. Quando as lanças pararam de investir contra ele, o lorde parou de girar a mão, e o chicote instantaneamente desapareceu. Nem uma única lança havia atingido-o.

- É só o que você tem? – zombou Inutaishou.

- Isso é só o começo – uma voz respondeu.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshoumaru observou o céu por umas das grandes janelas do castelo. Algumas nuvens cinzentas tapavam o sol e sombreavam o chão. Era uma estranha calmaria, que de certa forma incomodava ao youkai. Desde que seu pai partira que esse estranho sentimento havia lhe invadido. Ele dizia a si mesmo que não era nada, mas sabia que provavelmente seus instintos estavam certos. Rin estava ao seu lado como sempre. A menina olhava confusa para seu mestre:

- O que foi, Sesshoumarusama? – perguntou curiosa e levemente preocupada por vê-lo tão disperso. Ele não lhe respondeu, apenas continuou fitando o horizonte.

Subitamente uma grande revoada de pássaros passou voando, vindas da direção da parte frontal do castelo e sumindo logo atrás deste. Pareciam desesperados para fugir de algo. O youkai abriu mais seus dourados olhos em aparente reconhecimento da situação.

- Rin! – chamou, sério. A menina olhou interrogativamente pra ele – Corra...e se esconda.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, confusa, ainda digerindo o que ele lhe dissera.

- Agora! – ordenou mais firme.

Sem mais um segundo de demora ela correu. Não sabia bem pra onde, mas correu. Tão rápido quanto podia. Ainda a meio caminho de algum lugar ela ouviu uma explosão abafada e distante, como o tiro de um canhão. Em seguida o castelo inteiro tremeu. Rin perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Outra explosão, agora muito mais alta e mais perto foi ouvida antes de tudo ficar escuro e silencioso.

As escravas entraram em desespero e corriam aos gritos, tentando se proteger. Tudo virou um grande caos. Inuyasha logo encontrou o irmão enquanto também corria pelo castelo, procurando saber o que estava havendo.

- Sesshoumaru! – chamou em meio às explosões e tijolos caindo.

O irmão mais velho se virou na direção do outro. Ele havia sacado sua espada e parecia pronto pra lutar.

- O que está acontecendo!? – o hanyou perguntou quase aos gritos por causa do barulho.

- Estamos sendo atacados, não está vendo imbecil?! – gritou de volta.

O hanyou franziu o cenho ante a resposta do irmão, mas não teve tempo de retrucar pois logo chegaram alguns guardas do castelo, afoitos, pedindo instrução a Sesshoumaru. O hanyou já ia se virando para ir pra outra parte, quando o mais velho se dirigiu a ele.

- A Tessaiga, Inuyasha! Pegue a Tessaiga!

- Tenho outra coisa pra pegar primeiro. – respondeu e saiu ainda mais depressa do que chegara.

- Hanyou idiota! – reprovou o mais velho.

Kagome saiu de seu quarto, assustada com o barulho das explosões. Viu todos correndo pra diversas direções e só se perguntava: "O que diabos está acontecendo?". Ela tentou ainda perguntar a algumas servas que passaram por ali, desesperadas, mas nenhuma parou para lhe responder.

- "Preciso encontrar Inuyasha." – e com esse pensamento ela saiu para os corredores apinhados de gente, correndo seriamente o risco de ser atropelada.

Ela continuou correndo pelo castelo, aparentemente sem destino definido. A mão sobre o peito, como se assim pudesse acalmar as batidas descompassadas do seu coração. O medo e a incerteza, tal como sua confusão parecia comprimir seu tórax e tirar-lhe o ar. Mas ela continuou a seguir adiante. Não muito tempo depois ela avistou alguém caído no chão, temerosamente se aproximou mais e viu que era o pequeno corpo de uma criança. A única criança do castelo.

- Rinchan! – chamou desesperada, pegando a menina em seus braços. A jovem abriu os olhos torpemente, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Ela não tinha ferimentos e Kagome concluiu que deveria estar apenas desacordada.

- Onde está Sesshoumarusama? – perguntou a garotinha, confusa, assim que pareceu se dar conta do que acontecera.

- Não sei. – respondeu sinceramente. – Mas precisamos sair daqui. Consegue andar?

- Acho que sim. – Kagome a ajudou a se pôr de pé e em seguida segurou a mão pequena bem forte contra a sua.

- Fique perto de mim. – avisou a jovem. Rin afirmou com a cabeça e as duas seguiram juntas.

Os sons de explosões cessaram por um tempo e Ayame se perguntou se o ataque havia terminado. Ela fora acordada repentinamente pelos sons dos canhões e ainda não tinha muita certeza do que se passava ali. Só parecia haver uma conclusão lógica: Uma guerra estava começando. Ela caminhou lenta e silenciosamente pela sala vazia, ao lado do hall de entrada. Todas as escravas haviam corrido dali na hora do ataque e se escondido em algum lugar, e agora tudo parecia um grande deserto de objetos quebrados e tijolos pelo chão.

- "Já acabou...?" – se perguntou, não sabendo se ficava aliviada ou mais preocupada ainda.

Mas ela tinha razões pra se preocupar, e isso ela soube quando o castelo mais uma vez tremeu. Parecia que todos os alicerces se mexiam em suas bases e cada tijolo de pedra se deslocava do lugar. Desta vez porém, Ayame sentiu que o motivo do tremor não eram canhões ou causas naturais, mas parecia vir do chão... como se algo grande ou vasto viesse por ele. Ela se aproximou mais do chão, mas nem foi preciso encostar os ouvidos no mesmo para distinguir inúmeros passos se aproximando do castelo. Um golpe veio com força contra a parede e esta caiu da forma mais estrondorosa possível. A youkai lobo se encolheu, e pedaços da parede de pedra grossa passaram a centímetros de sua cabeça. Uma espessa nuvem de poeira invadiu o ambiente, fazendo-a tossir algumas vezes. Quando enfim ela olhou novamente para o buraco que se formara ali, viu com espanto o causador do estrago. Um gigantesco oni, armado com um enorme porrete metálico fora quem derrubara, à força, a parede. Logo depois, um sem-número de outros youkais invadiram o castelo, destruindo tudo que viam pelo caminho.

Ayame se encolheu num canto e torceu para que não fosse notada. Mas para seu azar, não foi o que aconteceu. Um youkai a avistou e veio rapidamente em sua direção, ela rolou para o lado bem a tempo de desviar da espada dele, que atingiu a parede logo atrás. Tão rápido quanto desviou a youkai lobo se agachou ao lado do inimigo e desferiu um forte chute no mesmo. Este caiu atordoado no chão e a ela aproveitou a chance para correr dali. Sim, ela podia ser uma princesa, e podia até ser mimada, mas quando era necessário ela lutava – ainda que não muito bem - , seu avô lhe ensinara, pois dizia que até reis e princesas deveriam saber a arte da guerra. Ayame nunca gostou de gastar preciosas horas nos treinamentos ou de ficar toda suja e suada depois, mas não havia outra saída, era uma exigência de seu avô – ainda que ela fizesse de tudo pra escapar dos treinamentos. Mas agora mais do que nunca ela precisava da experiência – ainda que pouca – conseguida neles.

(...)

Sesshoumaru posicionou-se de frente para o exército inimigo que avançava castelo adentro. Sua espada, Toukijin, empunhada, pronta para cortar alguns corpos. Os dourados olhos impassíveis, fitavam semi-cerrados os inimigos que se aproximavam cada vez mais. A ânsia de ver sangue derramado começou a tomar conta dele, logo mal podia se conter. O líquido verde, puro veneno corrosivo, começou a sair de suas garras. Ele não estava irado, tampouco estava abalado com a invasão inesperada; somente queria acabar com alguns vermes que interromperam sua paz.

Os inimigos estavam a alguns passos dele agora, e esse era o máximo que muitos deles conseguiriam chegar. O inuyoukai fez seu primeiro movimento. Numa velocidade incrível, fatiou diversos youkais com a Toukijin, tão rápido que mal puderam ver o que os atingiu. Alguns pararam e olharam perplexos, meio temerosos de seguir em frente, outros quiseram correr, mas essa misericórdia não seria lhes conferida. Um balançar da espada do daiyoukai e todos eles foram exterminados por uma onda de energia sinistra. Mas o exército era imenso e mais deles chegaram. Apenas mais insetos a serem pisados. Ainda sem mudar sua fria expressão Sesshoumaru retalhou-os um a um. Sangue manchava as paredes enquanto seus braços se moviam sem esforço e o cabelo prateado esvoaçante, impecável – tal como suas roupas – conferia-lhe um ar no mínimo solene.

Por outro lado, Inuyasha não se importou em ficar lutando com os invasores. Sua única preocupação, a mais imediata e desesperada pelo menos, era com uma certa humana, que ele ainda não conseguira localizar em meio ao caos.

- Kagome! - chamou pela enésima vez. E como nas outras, não houve resposta

Ele moveu as orelhas caninas para captar alguma coisa. Seu aguçado sentido o salvou de ser perfurado por uma espada que só não o acertou por que o hanyou desviou na última hora – sorte ele ter ouvido o som metálico da espada sendo desembainhada.. De um salto ele pulou de frente para o inimigo, que não hesitou em atacar de novo.

- Sankou Tessou! - gritou e desferiu o golpe, retalhando o youkai com suas garras. Não eram inimigos muito poderosos pelo visto.

- Inuyashasama! - ele ouviu alguém chamando, fracamente.

- Kaede! - exclamou ao ver a anciã. Estava com leves escoriações, mas nada de grave. Correu até ela, levemente preocupado – Você está bem? Onde está Kagome? Ela está com você? - como ele queria que a resposta fosse sim, mas nem sempre ouvimos o que queremos:

- Não, não sei onde ela está. Por favor encontre ela, não se preocupe comigo. - ela praticamente implorou e Inuyasha não entendeu por que ela achava a vida de Kagome tão mais importante que a dela. Mas sua consciência não lhe permitiria simplesmente abandoná-la ali. Virou de costas para a anciã:

- Suba!

- Não, por favor Inuyashasma, me deixe aqui. - ele e olhou perplexo por um instante e então , mesmo que contra sua vontade, a pegou nos braços e a levou – em poucos saltos – a uma parte do castelo que não fora atingida pela invasão inimiga.

- Fique aqui, estará segura por enquanto. - ele a viu olhá-lo quase com descrença – E deixe de ser essa velha teimosa que você é. - no entanto não era uma repreensão de verdade, era mais uma maneira de tranqüilizá-la (a sua maneira, claro). Ela cedeu e sorriu fracamente, quando ele já se afastava:

- Obrigada. - agradeceu, sabendo que ele a ouviria. - "Espero que Kagome esteja bem."

OoOoOoOoOo

Inutaishou segurava o corpo inerte e já quase sem vida do oponente com uma única mão, a qual esteve enterrada no peito do inimigo a poucos minutos atrás. Nenhuma expressão além da seriedade passava por seu rosto.

- Já que me desafiou, pensei que ao menos pudesse lutar de igual pra igual comigo. - havia um certo desprezo inabitual em sua voz. Apesar de quase morto, o youkai ainda deu um último sorriso, um sorriso cínico e...vitorioso. Inutaishou franziu o cenho, não compreendendo o motivo daquele sorriso. O youkai cuspiu um pouco de sangue, que se juntou ao sangue já seco em seu queixo, o sorriso brilhava em seus olhos, orgulhoso de si.

- Mas do que está... - Inutaishou parou a sentença na metade. Não havia outro motivo para o youkai sorrir a não ser que seu plano inicial houvesse dado certo.

- Distração...completa. - murmurou o inimigo, antes de fechar seus olhos pela última vez.

- O quê disse?! - o daiyoukai pareceu espantar-se com uma descoberta repentina e desagradável – Espere, não morra! Me diga quem está por trás disso! - ele gritou, chacoalhando o corpo do youkai. Era tarde demais, ele estava morto.

A nuvem de poeria vermelha que antes encobria quase tudo foi sumindo gradativamente e o lugar outrora deserto e sem vida deu lugar a um campo gramado e amplo. A ilusão sumira, junto com a vida de seu criador. Inutaishou largou o corpo no chão e repentinamente uma sensação de urgência tomou conta dele. Precisava voltar pra casa, e logo. Se transformou em um enorme cão branco e voou dali o mais rápido que pôde:

- "Estou com um mal pressentimento" - quem dera ele que fosse apenas isso.

OoOoOoOo

Ayame correu por entre os escombros, sem se importar em olhar para os lados para ver se estava sendo seguida, era melhor assim ela imaginava. O exército de youkais continuava a invadir as dependências do castelo feudal antes tão suntuoso, agora praticamente em ruínas. Um grupo de youkais inimigos se puseram no caminho dela. Não havia outro jeito senão lutar. Todos vieram ao mesmo tempo, ela desferiu socos e chutes mas não faziam o mesmo efeito de antes. Um deles a derrubou com soco certeiro e ela foi parar no chão, atordoada. O demônio ergueu a lança para matá-la e Ayame apenas podia esperar o golpe lhe atingir. Mas antes que acontecesse, alguém atacou os youkais distraídos. Ela só viu quando os que estavam na frente caíram e logo atrás deles:

- Kouga!

- O que faz aí sua inútil, lute! - ele gritou e continuou a nocautear outros youkais.

- Quem está chamando de inútil?! - ela exclamou brava, levantando-se de um salto e chutando com força o estômago de um youkai, que caiu no chão desacordado. Kouga a fitou, perplexo. Não imaginava que ela lutasse mesmo:

- Então a princesinha tem seus truques? - disse cínico.  
- É bom não me chamar de princesinha de novo a não ser que queira terminar como ele. - e apontou o inimigo desacordado. Ele achou prudente acatar o aviso, mas não deu o braço a torcer:  
- Então vamos mostrar pra eles o que acontece se nos atacarem – e ele sorriu pra ela, confiante. Não da forma arrogante como sempre fazia, mas de um jeito diferente, animador.  
- Vamos. – ela retribuiu o sorriso.

(...)

Os fôlegos cansados antecipavam a passagem das próprias humanas enquanto corriam para salvar suas vidas. Inuyasha, queria pensar Kagome, estaria talvez na próxima curva do corredor esperando por ela, ou talvez já estivesse a sua procura. A não se que algo lhe tivesse...Não, não queria pensar que algo tivesse acontecido com ele. Ela apressou mais o passo, na esperança de afastar esses medos ao mesmo que isso a faria encontrá-lo mais depressa, não se esquecendo é claro que a pequena Rin corria ao seu lado, ofegante. Á medida que o ritmo da corrida se intensificava Rin parecia mais exausta e pronta a desistir. Kagome pensou na possibilidade de parar um pouco. Apertou mais a mão da menina quando, ao olhar rapidamente para trás ter tido um vislumbre de pelo menos três youkais que as perseguiam desde ela não sabia quando.

- Vamos Rinchan, não desista agora. - a pequena assentiu. Seu medo de morrer nas garras daqueles seres era maior do que seu cansaço.

Alguma coisa, grande e pesada cortou o ar do lado esquerdo de Kagome, vindo de suas costas e seguindo mais adiante, por pouco não a atingiu. Quando o objeto bateu no chão abrindo nele uma fenda no local atingido foi que Kagome distinguiu um enorme machado. Aquilo deveria atingí-la, e se o fosse, ela com certeza estaria morta agora. Ela olhou aterrorizada para os perseguidores outra vez, vendo que estes já quase as alcançavam. Rin espremeu a mão escorregadia de suor de Kagome entre as suas pequenas e geladas. Sem parar de correr Kagome puxou Rin para uma curva fechada no meio do corredor. Parou de correr de repente, causando que a mais jovem batesse o corpo contra o seu. Quase instintivamente ela olhou para trás logo em seguida e viu, ao lado da porta, um grande jarro de porcelana decorativo. Talvez ela já soubesse que estava ali, talvez não, mas pensou que poderia usá-lo:

- Rin! Corra e se esconda, depressa!! Eu vou distraí-los! - e empurrou-a para um canto. Sem mais palavras a pequena correu para trás de alguns objetos.  
- Kagomesan! - chamou, após estar no lugar indicado. A outra lhe fitou interrogativamente – Tome cuidado. - havia receio na voz infantil.  
- Pode deixar. - e sorriu de maneira confiante, mas que pouco convenceu a menina – "O que está fazendo Kagome? Não pode lidar com esses youkais. Você vai morrer" - pensou consigo mesma. Por um momento se arrependeu de seu heroísmo estúpido e desejou ter se escondido junto com Rin, mas ela sabia que isso não daria certo.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas quando os youkais surgiram na curva. Kagome se escondia atrás da parede, mas pôde ouvir os passos rápidos dos mesmos e antes que eles cruzassem a passagem ela empurrou o enorme vaso no caminho deles. Rápido como vinham não tiveram tempo de desviar e os dois primeiros youkais tropeçaram e caíram por cima do objeto e uns sobre os outros. O terceiro porém, mais ágil, saltou por cima dos companheiros, aterrissando com segurança do outro lado: onde estava Kagome. Enquanto os dois que haviam caído se levantavam proferindo alguns palavrões, o terceiro se aproximava da temerosa humana. Escondida, Rin fechava fortemente os punhos, aflita:

- "Por que sempre me mandam fugir e se esconder? Eu não sou tão inútil assim, sei que poso fazer alguma coisa" - e desobedecendo às ordens de Kagome ela saiu do esconderijo, apanhou uma viga de madeira no chão e correu até o youkai, mirando suas costas.

Kagome se encolheu no chão, já esperando por seu triste fim, quando um gritinho agudo chamou tanto a atenção dela quanto de seu atacante. Ambos olharam a origem do som e viram uma garotinha sendo levantada pelo braço por um dos youkais e um pedaço de madeira caído no chão aos seus pés. Ela se debatia tentando se soltar e seu captor ria dela:  
- Que humana idiota, achou que nos derrubaria com isso.  
- Rin! - desesperou-se Kagome. A menina lhe lançou um olhar culpado, sabia que devia ter ficado escondida.  
- Pode matá-la, eu cuido dessa. - falou o que estava mais próximo de Kagome.

Quando o ser escamoso se aproximava para a matança e Kagome já aceitava seu destino trágico, por algum motivo o youkai parou de se mexer. Simplesmente ficou lá parado, como se fosse uma estátua, com seus monstruosos olhos vidrados, fixos nela e no nada, não parecia haver distinção. Rin soltou uma exclamação de alegria e em seguida o ser caiu pesadamente no chão, havia sangue em suas costas e um enorme buraco onde seria o coração. Ao erguer os olhos, Kagome viu o responsável. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade:  
- Inuyasha! - se ela não estivesse no chão, teria pulado no pescoço dele imediatamente.

Rin também já estava liberta, com o youkai que a segurava caído a seu lado, sem um braço e sem vida. Ele olhou para as duas, verificando se não estavam feridas e um grande alívio o percorreu ao ver que principalmente Kagome estava intacta.  
- Não podemos ficar parados, mais deles virão. Venham! - ele disse, e elas o seguiram enquanto lá fora mais inimigos chegavam e lutavam contra as defesas do castelo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

O céu tinha um tom estranhamente avermelhado, como se estivesse em chamas. Sango atribuiu isso ao fato de ser fim de tarde, então ignorou o fenômeno. Shippou pousava displicentemente em seu ombro, Miroku tentou se aproveitar da distração da moça algumas vezes, mas só conseguiu mais hematomas em troca. A longa viagem de volta do castelo inuyoukai já estava quase chegando ao fim e a preocupação deles era evidente:

- Espero que Inutaishou já esteja fazendo algo para nos ajudar. - comentou Shippou.  
- Confie na Kagome. - respondeu Sango.  
- É no Inuyasha que não confio – retrucou.  
- Só diz isso por que não se deu bem com ele, Shippousama. Mas acredito que ele vai cumprir sua promessa. - acalmou o monge.  
- É isso mesmo. - apoiou Sango – Você ouviu o que ele disse quando... Shippousama!? - o kitsune não estava prestando atenção às palavras da escrava, mas apenas fitava o horizonte fixamente com os olhos arregalados e vidrados, sua garganta parecia incapaz de produzir qualquer som.  
Sango e Miroku se viraram para a direção em que ele olhava e viram uma enorme coluna de fumaça se erguer do lugar onde deveria estar a moradia dos youkais kitsune, o avermelhado do céu provinha do reflexo do fogo sobre as nuvens cinzentas. Uma única palavra escapou da boca do youkai:  
- Papai!! - e sem mais, ele pulou do ombro de Sango e correu para o local, sendo seguido logo pelos dois humanos.  
- Shippousama! - gritaram eles. O coração de Sango se apertou.  
- "Meu Deus, o que houve enquanto estivemos fora?"

Ao chegarem lá, só o que encontraram foi um palácio em ruínas e milhares de corpos por todo o lados. As chamas ainda consumiam tudo o que estava a seu alcance. Shippou, desesperado e com lágrimas nos olhos, procurava desesperadamente entre os escombros algum sinal de vida. Sango e Miroku logo se juntaram a ele. Um murmúrio baixo lhes chamou atenção, de forma que pararam e seguiram o som.  
- Papai! - exclamou o youkai raposa, ao ver seu pai entre alguns caibros quebrados.

Os três ajudaram a tirá-lo de lá. Estava vivo, apesar de gravemente ferido. Shippou não conseguia conter o choro enquanto via o estado do pai. Os dois humanos se postaram pesarosos ao lado dele.  
- Eles nos atacaram... - disse Atsushi entre um murmúrio e um sussurro – Os soldados de meu irmão... - ele tossiu uma vez e se esforçou em continuar – Você estava certo... meu filho...  
Shippou chorou ainda mais – Não pai, não fale mais, você está ferido – disse entre soluços.

- Ele queria roubar as habilidades de nosso clã... - continuou Atsushi, ignorando a preocupação do filho - Ele queria tomar meu lugar... meu próprio irmão... - um acesso de tosse o impediu de continuar, o sangue escorria de um filete de sua boca.  
- Pai!  
- Sango... - chamou fracamente – Cuide do meu filho...por favor... - seus olhos não tinham mais o radiante brilho esmeralda herdado pelo filho, sua respiração ficava cada vez mais curta e lhe custava mais falar qualquer coisa, mas ele se esforçava. Era seu último esforço afinal de contas. Sango também tinha lágrimas nos olhos:  
- Atsushisama...  
- Pare de falar assim papai, o senhor não vai morrer. - retrucou Shippou, chorando amargamente.  
Atsushi deu um fraco sorriso reconfortante como só ele sabia dar e usou suas últimas forças para fornecer uma informação vital:  
- Naraku... - todos o olharam interrogativamente nessa hora – Ele foi o responsável... Ouvi meu irmão falando seu nome... - e tossiu mais algumas vezes antes de prosseguir – Ele queria destruir... - sua voz foi diminuindo e a frase morreu em seus lábios. Seu peito desceu, expelindo o ar de seus pulmões e não tornou a subir novamente. Vendo que ele ficara imóvel, Shippou se desespera.  
- Pai... Pai! - as lágrimas já tinham seu caminho definido pelas lágrimas anteriores, que era reforçado pelas mais recentes – Papai, por favor não morra.- mas seus apelos não foram ouvidos.  
Sango e Miroku só podiam ficar junto do youkai e tentar consolá-lo. O monge silenciosamente juntou suas mãos e fez uma oração pelo falecido. A jovem escrava parecia quase tão abalada quanto o kitsune. Atsushi fora para ela como uma espécie distante de pai desde que a aceitara. Ela nunca foi maltratada naquela casa e tinha um carinho especial pelo youkai. Mas nada disso importava mais agora.  
Algum tempo depois, quando já quase não havia lágrimas, Shippou limpou o rosto com determinação mas de forma alguma com conformismo. Juntou as sobrancelhas e estreitou os olhos, quase tremendo de raiva. A dor e o ódio podiam ser vistos claramente em seus olhos:  
- Naraku. Então esse é o nome do maldito que nós temos que matar.

Sango e Miroku se entreolharam preocupados. Aquilo era uma frase que jamais deveria sair da boca de uma criança, ainda mais com tanto desprezo e ódio. Mas ele havia decidido, vingaria seu pai nem que isso lhe custasse a própria vida, tinha idade o suficiente para decidir isso.

**Continua...**


	22. Capítulo 22: O verdadeiro motivo

**Disclaimer: Inuyaha não me pertence.  
**

.

O caminho pelos corredores apinhados de youkais não foi fácil. A cada momento Inuyasha tinha que interromper a corrida quase desesperada para matar alguns que se interpunham em seu caminho, Kagome e Rin se escondiam atrás do hanyou e o deixavam cumprir seu papel. O sangue já começava a se acumular em suas garras, o que enojava e incomodava muito ao híbrido, sem falar que já começava a se cansar - tinha que dar logo um jeito nisso. Kagome reconheceu o longo corredor com alguma poucas portas, uma delas era mais decorada que as outras e tinha um ar mais solene. Ela ficou levemente confusa ao ver que o hanyou as guiava rumo àquele quarto, o que poderia haver de importante ali numa hora dessas? Sem se importar com os olhares interrogativos das humanas, Inuyasha escancarou a porta do próprio quarto e o adentrou. À passos decididos ele caminhou diretamente em direção ao móvel bem em frente à porta, na parede oposta, onde em cima deste descansava uma brilhante e semi-nova espada. Sim, a mesma espada que quase custou a vida de Kagome por tê-la tocado; era esse o objetivo do hanyou.

Ele ergueu a katana de seu apoio horizontal com um certo cuidado calculado e a olhou por um instante em suas mãos. Em silêncio ele pediu que fosse capaz de usá-la desta vez, que não fosse como nas anteriores...

_O sol já estava alto no céu e fazia sombra nas folhas das árvores frondosas do jardim. O jovem Inuyasha segurava a espada que fora presente de seu pai com ambas as mãos, ainda sentido o êxtase de possuí-la. Inutaishou estava logo atrás, assistindo como seria o desempenho do filho com a arma. O hanyou a tirou cuidadosamente da bainha e a empunhou como via o pai fazer. Estranhou que a katana continuava da mesma maneira de quando a desembainhara ao invés de se transformar como fazia nas mãos de seu pai. Voltou o olhar para trás procurando ajuda paterna e Inutaishou apenas incentivou:_

_- É natural que ela não se transforme na primeira vez que você tentar usá-la, apenas continue tentando.  
O hanyou não gostou muito da resposta mas voltou-se para a arma e tentou concentrar-se. Quem sabe não fosse questão de concentrar energia... Olhou fixamente para a lâmina aguardando pacientemente a hora em que ela se tornaria uma grande alabarda em forma de canino, mas nada aconteceu. O jovem franziu o cenho e se concentrou mais, apertando sem que percebesse o cabo da espada, até que os nós de seus dedos ficassem brancos. Nada. Tentou embainhá-la e retirar de novo, mas o efeito continuava a ser o mesmo. Já sem saber o que fazer olhou suplicante para o pai:  
- Por quê não se transforma?_

_O daiyoukai se aproximou alguns passos, calmamente, e ficou ao lado do filho.  
- Por quê motivo você gostaria de usá-la? - perguntou.  
- Por quê...? - repetiu a pergunta, sem entender – Ora, só quero usá-la.  
- E depois que conseguir usar seu poder, o que fará com ele? - perguntou novamente, com paciência.  
Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha, não compreendendo onde seu pai queria chegar com aquilo. Respondeu então da maneira que achava ser a mais correta: - Vou matar inimigos ora, o que mais eu faria?! - disse, óbvio.  
- Apenas isso? Matar por matar? - Inutaishou pareceu levemente decepcionado, pensou ter ensinado mais que isso a seus filhos.  
- Não é pra isso que servem as espadas? - disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
- Até mesmo armas tem seus objetivos. Não se deve matar sem motivo. A Tessaiga não é uma espada comum Inuyasha – explicou – Ela sente as intenções de seu dono e se estas não forem boas ela não lhe obedecerá.  
O hanyou voltou a olhar a espada, pensando naquelas palavras, depois voltou-se novamente para o pai:  
- E que intenções seriam boas para a Tessaiga?  
- Lembra do que lhe falei quando lhe dei a Tessaiga? De que ela lhe serviria para proteger alguém especial?_

_Lembro...  
- Que motivo maior haveria do que proteger alguém que você ama? - e sorriu de forma compreensiva.  
- Se eu quiser proteger alguém...a Tessaiga irá me obedecer? - indagou, de forma quase infantil. O sorriso do youkai se ampliou um pouco mais em ver que seu filho havia entendido a lição:  
- Assim que a Tessaiga perceber que você tem um bom coração ela lhe servirá fielmente. - vendo que o filho o observava um tanto indagativo, explicou – Eu a fiz com esse propósito: proteger sua mãe. Por isso só um coração que deseja proteger pode dominar a Tessaiga._

_Inuyasha ainda não estava muito certo de que entendera todo o significado daquilo, mas isso não o impediu de continuar tentando usá-la. Em todas as vezes falhou terrivelmente. Ele achava que proteger a si mesmo fosse um bom motivo, mas parecia que a espada não concordava com essa idéia. Depois de muitas tentativas fracassadas ele desistiu de tentar usar a Tessaiga. A guardava com carinho, sonhando um dia poder ter todo seu poder. Com o tempo ele se conformou um pouco mais com o fato de não poder usá-la, mas sempre tinha alguma esperança. E claro, tinha que agüentar Sesshoumaru dizendo que não fora uma boa escolha dar àquela espada poderosa a um hanyou inútil que nem sabia como usá-la e que ele é quem deveria tê-la recebido, por ser o filho mais velho. "Como se você tivesse boas intenções para usar a Tessaiga" - era sua resposta._

- "Agora tem que funcionar.." - Inuyasha pensou enquanto ainda segurava a arma. Rin e Kagome, curiosas já se engalfinhavam atrás dele, querendo saber o que ele fazia e por que demorava tanto. O som de mais algumas paredes sendo derrubadas ali perto o fez voltar a realidade e ele rapidamente colocou a espada na cintura e se virou para as humanas.  
- Vamos sair daqui.

_(_...)

Os corpos se acumulavam ao seu redor mas o youkai permanecia intocável. Ás vezes aparecia um inimigo mais forte, mas para Sesshoumaru isso não significava absolutamente nada e mais um cadáver se juntava aos outros. Ele parou por alguns instantes, sentindo o cheiro que o ar lhe trazia. O cheiro de Rin vinha juntamente com o de outra humana e do hanyou. Não havia sinais de sangue vindos da garotinha, o que significava que estava bem, e o fato dela estar junto com seu meio-irmão o deixou um tanto...aliviado? Por que estava se importando com isso agora? Cortou outro youkai com a Toukijin antes de terminar seu raciocínio:  
- "Ao menos esse hanyou estúpido deve fazer alguma coisa direito."

Inuyasha não pôde determinar o que acertou o teto acima deles enquanto fugiam, mas com certeza era algo grande, pois quebrou o telhado e a parede ao lado deste, deixando-os expostos às tropas inimigas do lado de fora. Rin e Kagome gritaram assustadas, mas o hanyou se manteve focado em uma enorme criatura de pelo menos seis ou sete metros, um estranho e gigante macaco com chifres pontiagudos e punhos poderosos – os quais usou para destruir parte do castelo. Antes que o saruyoukai atacasse novamente o hanyou pegou as duas humanas e num único salto as levou para o que sobrava do telhado:  
- Fiquem atrás de mim! - ele avisou, sacando a Tessaiga e empunhando-a em frente ao corpo. As duas assentiram e se abraçaram, protegendo-se mutuamente.

Dali podia-se ver o tamanho do desastre causado, pouco sobrava em pé. Alguns soldados inuyoukais do castelo pareceram finalmente agir e matavam diversos youkais inimigos, mas o número deles só aumentava a cada vez, pareciam infinitos – apesar de fracos. Até Shiromaru lutava: o cão mordia e estraçalhava todos os que passassem por ele. Mais ao longe, Sesshoumaru derrubava youkais como moscas.

O demônio macaco abaixo deles pareceu enfim se dar conta de que seus alvos estavam no telhado, quase ao nível de seus olhos, e não demorou para preparar seus grandes punhos para outro ataque. Inuyasha empunhou com mais força a katana. A Tessaiga na mão dele ainda parecia uma simples espada, que apesar de nova nada tinha de especial. Kagome não deixou de pensar no que ele pretendia com ela:  
- "Ele quer ganhar desse youkai com essa espada? Vamos todos morrer" - pensou desesperada.  
- Confie em mim Kagome! - ele disse, como que lendo seus pensamentos. A garota até se assustou com isso, pensando se a audição dele era tão boa que podia até ouvir o que ela pensava. Mas o hanyou parecia mais concentrado na luta que se seguiria. Seu olhar determinado ia da ponta da espada ao youkai à sua frente, que erguia ameaçadoramente o punho em sua direção.  
- "Tessaiga, por favor me empreste seu poder para que eu possa proteger quem eu amo" - ele desejou do fundo de seu coração. Quase no mesmo instante a katana pulsou em sua mão. Ele a fitou espantado enquanto ela ressoava e mudava de forma. Logo ela se tornara uma grande alabarda em forma de canino.

Sem se impressionar, o saruyoukai o golpeou com seu punho. Inuyasha mal teve tempo de pôr a espada na frente para defender-se do soco, mas conseguiu bem mais eficazmente do que imaginava. Foi como se o golpe tivesse atingido uma parede, e atrás dessa parede chamada Tessaiga tanto o hanyou como as humanas permaneceram ilesos. O youkai, irritado por seu ataque não ter dado certo, golpeou outras várias vezes. Inuyasha movia habilmente a alabarda em forma de canino bloqueando todas as tentativas do monstro de ferí-los - só por que ele não conseguia usar a Tessaiga não queria dizer que não iria treinar para quando pudesse usá-la. Mas o macaco gigante era forte assim como seus ataques e parecia que sua força aumentava conforme sua ira, que se elevava cada vez mais. Pretendendo acabar logo com a luta o hanyou salta até o inimigo, e com um movimento abre um corte profundo no peito do mesmo, pousando novamente em frente as humanas que olhavam à tudo espantadas, enquanto isso o youkai recua atordoado.

Kagome simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena. Tão concentrada estava, que não percebeu quando Rin correu pra longe dela. A pequena havia avistado seu amo no chão lutando e queria correr até ele (embora não fizesse idéia de como desceria do telhado).  
- Sesshoumarusama! - tentou chamar a pequena.  
- Rin! - finalmente Kagome havia notado o sumiço da garotinha e correu até ela, na tentativa desesperada de trazê-la pra relativa segurança perto do hanyou. E este também logo viu a ação impensada da humana.  
- Kagome, não saia de perto de mim! - ele gritou em vão, pois ela jamais deixaria a criança sozinha.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Uma águia gigante veio não-se-sabe-de-onde, parecia voar diretamente das mais altas nuvens do céu pra baixo. Ela alcançou as humanas quando Kagome já seguraça Rin em seus braços tentando impedi-la de ir mais longe. A ave as envolveu quase completamente em suas enormes garras e sem parar um instante, continuou seu rápido vôo para algum lugar longe dali. Inuyasha só pôde ouvir os gritos das duas e se desesperar.

Kagome!! - ele fez menção de correr até o pássaro, mas uma enorme mão o acertou e o jogou para o lado contrário com tamanha força que quebrou uma das paredes com seu corpo. Ao abrir os olhos torpemente ele viu o macaco que o tinha acertado e que vinha em sua direção mais furioso do que nunca.  
- Vou te matar, maldito hanyou!!

Sesshoumaru ouviu muito bem quando a menina havia chamado seu nome e viu perfeitamente quando ela foi levada pela águia gigante.  
- Rin! - mas suas tentativas de seguir o youkai alado eram frustadas quando mais e mais inimigos o rodeavam por todos os lados. - Maldição! - a águia já estava longe agora...

Inuyasha encarou o saruyoukai, este estava fora de si. O macaco gigante abriu a boca e nela começou a se formar uma bola de energia azul, que aumentava de tamanho e seu brilho ficava cada vez mais intenso. Sem mal conseguir levantar, Inuyasha achava que não sairia vivo do ataque devastador, mas isso nem importava muito agora: não agora que tinha perdido Kagome. Enfim aquela energia toda foi descarregada como um laser sobre o cansado hanyou, que fechou os olhos por causa do intenso brilho e da iminente destruição. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao não sentir o ataque e abrir novamente os olhos e ver um gigantesco cão branco parado à sua frente:  
- ...Pai?

O cão branco recebeu todo o golpe de frente, mas nem sequer um arranhão foi feito em seu corpo. O saruyoukai o reconheceu como o lorde Inutaishou e se arrependeu imediatamente do que fez, tentou recuar alguns passos, mas nada o salvaria da ira do general cão. O inyoukai o encarou com seu olhos vermelho-sangue e rosnou ameaçadoramente:  
- Como ousam..? - a raiva emanava de cada palavra como veneno – Atacam meu castelo e tentam matar meus filhos. - era uma voz animalesca que logo foi substituída pelo rosnado nervoso.

Dando um impulso com as patas de trás o inuyoukai pula sobre o inimigo. Este viu como única saída lançar o mesmo ataque com que quase matara o hanyou, abriu então sua boca, concentrando e então liberando uma enorme quantidade de energia sinistra em Inutaishou. O general cão, para o espanto do saruyoukai, desviou o golpe com uma simples patada. Partiu então para cima do oponente, mordendo-o com seus afiados dentes e sem piedade arrancando pedaços do mesmo, que gritava por ajuda de seus aliados. Mas todos os youkais restantes fugiram no momento que viram o lorde chegando. Os pátios do castelo agora estavam vazios, exceto pela cena terrificante que se seguia ali.  
Terminada a carnificina e vendo que seu oponente não mais se mexia, Inutaishou pareceu se dar por satisfeito e, voltando a forma de sempre olhou em volta, vendo todo o estrago que aquele ataque surpresa fez a seu castelo:  
- Que bagunça. - tentou limpar o sangue que escorria de sua boca, com um certo asco, mas suas mãos também estavam empapadas do líquido vermelho – Maldição! - então deu meia volta para verificar o estado de seu filho mais novo e não se surpreendeu em ver que Sesshoumaru havia chegado antes.

- Você deixou levarem-na. - o irmão mais velho segurava o mais novo pelo pescoço, apertando mais conforme ditava as palavras – Não pode nem tomar conta de uma criança, seu inútil! - havia uma raiva rara de se ver em seus sempre frios olhos dourados, embora seu rosto se mantivesse o mesmo exceto pelo cenho franzido.  
- Gh... - o hanyou se esforçava em respirar, enquanto segurava com as duas mãos, a única com que o irmão o segurava, na vã tentativa de se libertar.  
- Como pude confiar a segurança de Rin a um hanyou fraco como você..? Nem consegue defender a si mesmo, como pensou que poderia proteger alguém? - um pequeno e maldoso sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, coisa que fez até o meio-youkai sentir um arrepio em sua espinha – Sua amada humana também foi pega... O que vai fazer? Deixá-la morrer nas mãos do inimigo?  
- Já chega, Sesshoumaru! - interrompeu Inutaishou, enérgico. O filho mais velho então soltou o outro, que caiu no chão ofegante, segurando o pescoço e tossindo.

Inuyasha não se sentia mal apenas por ter seu pescoço quase quebrado pelo irmão, mas também por que sentiu cada palavra que este lhe disse como punhaladas em seu coração. Tudo aquilo era verdade, ele não tinha força suficiente para se proteger e pensou que por ter conseguido usar a Tessaiga poderia proteger Kagome. Mas falhou terrivelmente. O gosto amargo da derrota e da humilhação o fazia odiar sua parte humana mais que qualquer coisa. Essa era sua fraqueza, sempre fora, e Sesshoumaru nunca hesitou em jogar isso em sua cara.  
- Maldição!! - ele socou o chão com força, fazendo sua mão sangrar. Inutaishou pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas decidiu que o melhor no momento era deixar o filho sozinho.

Adentrou o castelo – ou o que sobrara dele – sentindo o cheiro que o preenchia: cheiro de poeira, sangue e morte. Avistou as nuvens de cabelos brancos de Kaede, agora desalinhados, ao chegar mais perto viu que ela abraçava um corpo jovem de uma garota.  
- Tsubaki... - ela ergueu os olhos pra ver o lorde youkai – Inutaishousama... - os velhos olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas.  
- Kaede...  
- Por quê isso aconteceu..? Por quê nos atacaram assim..? Por que tem que haver tanta morte...? - a última parte foi como um sussurro.  
- Eles pagarão por isso, eu prometo.  
- Inutaishousama... - ela se curvou um pouco sobre o corpo frio de Tsubaki, como reverência respeitosa ao youkai – Sei que não é permitido funerais para humanos... Mas eu poderia apenas enterrar as escravas que foram mortas...? Ou ao menos Tsubaki... Eu mesma o farei...  
- Enterraremos todos. - respondeu.  
- Obrigada... - agradeceu fracamente, enquanto derramou mais algumas lágrimas sobre o corpo sem vida da jovem escrava.

(...)

O pequeno grupo não encontrou resistência para cruzar os portões dessa vez, pelo contrário, nem sequer encontraram-nos inteiros. Os ferros retorcidos que um dia fecharam a entrada para o grande jardim porém, não eram as únicas coisas quebradas por ali. Praticamente toda a fachada do castelo inuyoukai estava destruída, corpos de youkais enfeitavam o chão, assim como os de algumas escravas que tentaram fugir das paredes protetoras – quando estas ainda estavam de pé -, o carmim de seu sangue tingia a grama e um forte cheiro de morte chegava até os visitantes recém-chegados como se lhes desse macabras boas-vindas.

- Parece que não fomos os únicos a sermos atacados. - disse Miroku, observando o desastre.  
- Deve ter sido obra do mesmo youkai. - respondeu Sango, que trazia em seus braços um passivo Shippou.

Andaram jardim adentro até encontrarem Inuyasha recostado à uma semi-inteira parede. Ele fitava o chão sem realmente enxergá-lo, a derrota parecia pesar sobre seus ombros caídos, a falta de expressão era no mínimo preocupante. Ele não pareceu notar a proximidade de mais alguém, ou ao menos não demonstrou notá-lo já que nem suas sempre atentas orelhas caninas se moveram ao som dos passos sobre o mármore quebrado. Por sua cabeça passavam mil pensamentos diferentes, entre eles os mais comuns eram onde estaria Kagome e se voltaria a vê-la algum dia. Miroku se aproximou mais, um tanto incerto do que fazer:

- Inuyashasama...? - tentou chamá-lo. O hanyou lentamente ergueu a cabeça para fitá-los, como se fosse a primeira vez que os via ali. Por um tempo ele apenas os fitou, não conseguia simplesmente associar os fatos e pensar em algo coerente para dizer. Mas o inegável fato deles estarem ali o atingiu:  
- Por que voltaram? - perguntou fracamante.  
- Também fomos atacados...  
- Onde está Kagomechan? - perguntou Sango olhando em volta e não vendo a amiga. O hanyou fitou tristemente o chão sem dar resposta.  
- Ela foi levada – respondeu uma voz fria, ao se virarem na direção dela, viram Sesshoumaru – Por culpa desse inútil fraco. - terminou com desprezo, sem sequer olhar para o irmão. Inuyasha franziu o cenho e cerrou os dentes, mas sem pretensão de defender-se. Sango e Miroku o fitaram de volta, interrogativos. Shippou finalmente levantou seus olhos também, incrivelmente inexpressivos se comparados a vivacidade de outrora:

- Foi obra dele, com certeza. - disse o kitsune.  
- O que disse? - indagou o hanyou, confuso.  
- Naraku. Ele nos atacou e causou a morte do meu pai... Ele os atacou também...

Então foi ele. - outra voz respondeu, todos se viraram para a figura esbelta de Inutaishou saindo da penumbra do interior do castelo – Eu já deveria saber. Ele me distraiu para poder atacar meu castelo e pegar o que queria.  
O hanyou abriu mais os olhos em surpresa – Ele queria a Kagome!?  
- Provavelmente.  
- Mas... por quê? - ninguém respondeu, pareciam todos pensativos quanto à isso.

- Creio que pensar sobre isso não trará ela ou Rin de volta. - disse Sesshoumaru, frio como sempre, em seguida se virando e saindo.  
- Detesto admitir isso, mas ele está certo. Tenho que salvar Kagome. - e dizendo isso o hanyou começou a caminhar parcamente para algum lugar.  
- Pra onde pensa que vai desse jeito? - intercedeu Inutaishou.  
- Já disse, salvar a Kagome.  
- Mal consegue ficar em pé. - e olhou analisadoramente para o filho que, além de ferido se apoiava na própria espada para andar – Faz pelo menos idéia de pra onde vai?

- Se recupere primeiro antes de pensar em sair por ai e perder sua vida assim. - era aquele tom de fim de conversa. Inuyasha até pensou em retrucar, mas em verdade não tinha nenhum argumento em seu favor e sabia que o pai estava certo. - E quanto à vocês – ele continuou, fitando Miroku, Sango e Shippou – Podem ficar conosco.  
- Agradecemos muito, lorde Inutaishousama. - Miroku fez uma profunda reverência, ao que Sango o acompanhou. Shippou em seus braços apenas seguiu o movimento, sem se mexer realmente.  
- "Aguarde Kagome. Eu vou te salvar com certeza" - o híbrido fitou a Tessaiga em suas mãos - "Nem que para isso precise dar minha vida para ficar mais forte."

.

**Continua...**


	23. Capítulo 23: O plano de Naraku

Uma certa incomodidade a atingiu antes mesmo que tomasse consciência de onde estava. A superfície dura e fria pressionava contra seu rosto e tudo parecia imerso em sombras difusas, em sua boca havia o sabor pastoso de ter dormido demais e suas extremidades formigavam. Abriu lentamente os olhos, ainda que isso não adiantasse muito, já que até que se acostumassem com a pouca luz ambiente muito pouco poderia ser distinguido daquela sala. Tentou mover os braços, mas algo os prendia, o mesmo aconteceu com suas pernas. Lembranças afloravam aos poucos, chegavam de mansinho como quem não quer nada e logo causavam uma explosão de sentimentos na garota. Entre eles estava o reconhecimento da situação. Ela fora seqüestrada. Estava amarrada. E não sabia onde estava.  
Assim que se deu conta disso, Kagome deixou a calma e lentidão de lado e tratou de se levantar. O máximo que pôde foi se sentar enquanto analisava cada canto obscuro da sala. Nenhum móvel visível se fazia presente. O chão apesar de frio era de madeira, assim como as paredes. Uma constante presença a envolvia assim como ao quarto, era uma energia negativa e surpreendentemente familiar.

A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter sido levada por uma águia gigante enquanto ia em auxílio de Rin, depois disso acabou desacordada e por fim acordou nesse lugar estranho e familiar ao mesmo tempo. O barulho do shougi sendo arrastado cortou suas reflexões e ela se virou na direção de onde um retângulo luminoso se abriu na parede. Uma silhueta esbelta e definitivamente masculina passou por ela, logo fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Gostando das acomodações? - indagou a voz grave, depois o dono da mesma sentou-se no chão em frente à humana. Kagome sabia que conhecia aquela voz mas no momento não conseguia se lembrar à quem ela pertencia – É mais do que uma escrava teria em minha casa, você sabe muito bem. - ele continuou. A centelha de lembrança se acendeu em sua cabeça.  
- N..Naraku...? - balbuciou sem querer acreditar.  
- Onde estão seus bons modos? - ele soava mais irônico que repreensivo – Bem, ficando tanto tempo perto daquele hanyou arrogante, só poderia ter ficado como ele.

Ela não respondeu, não tinha palavras no momento que descrevessem o desespero que começava a tomar conta dela. Não que fosse surtar ou algo do tipo, mas apenas em pensar que novamente fora parar nas mãos daquele ser odioso era uma idéia que a assustava. Mas além de uma simples idéia era uma realidade, uma assustadora e dura realidade. Será que ele ainda queria se vingar do chute que levara dela? Ou talvez do hanyou que o tinha ameaçado. Ela fitou o youkai na penumbra tentando ver através de suas intenções. Seus olhos já se acostumavam com a escuridão e ela podia distinguir toda a silhueta tal como as cores da vestimenta dele. O que não o fazia parecer menos assustador porém. Na meia-luz ela via o brilho daquelas íris vermelhas rodeando pupilas brancas, que a fitavam maliciosamente. Não a mesma malícia voluptuosa de quando ele a atacara, mas sim um olhar de quem trama alguma coisa, um 'olhar mais assustador que o de Sesshoumaru', pensou a humana.

- Por que....me trouxe aqui? - ela conseguiu finalmente perguntar depois de um tempo.  
- Por que você vai me ajudar. - ele disse com tranqüilidade.  
- Como? - ela estava verdadeiramente confusa.  
- Por acaso você.... - começou sem pressa alguma com as palavras – Pode sentir uma energia rodeando este lugar? Pode, não é?  
- S-sim.- respondeu, incerta.  
- E deve sentir minha energia também. - ela assentiu com a cabeça – Você deve saber que humanos normais não podem sentir energia sinistra... Logo, você não é uma humana comum. - ela agora ouvia tudo atentamente – Lembra-se dela? - ele estalou os dedos e aos poucos, uma pequena garotinha vestida de branco começou a surgir em um canto do quarto, como se viesse do próprio ar. Kagome abriu os olhos em espanto. A mesma garotinha que ela havia visto no castelo de Inutaishou.  
- Você viu Kanna em uma hora que não deveria ter visto. - ele continuou, ignorando a surpresa dela – Mais que isso, você sentiu a presença dela. Nem mesmo um youkai deveria senti-la. - ele cerrou mais os olhos, ficando mais sério.  
O que significava aquilo? O que ele estava tentando lhe dizer? Sua cabeça dava voltas e nada se encaixava, ela estava mais confusa do que nunca.  
- O único modo de fazer o que você fez....é sendo uma sacerdotisa.

A última palavra foi como um baque em sua mente. Ela se lembrou nesse momento de quando Kaede lhe dissera que ela era uma sacerdotisa. Então fora por isso que ela havia visto a youkai de branco. Kagome fitou a garotinha, que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, estática e sem qualquer expressão no rosto, como se nem tivesse vontade própria enquanto sumia novamente.  
- O que quer de mim? - a pergunta sussurrada foi quase automática.  
- Agora estamos nos entendendo. - o youkai sorriu, Kagome sentiu um arrepio na espinha com isso – Você me mostrará a localização da Shikon no Tama.  
- Shikon....no Tama...? - a palavra lhe parecia familiar mas não se recordava o que era.  
- Não conhece a história da jóia? Achei que até mesmo os humanos a conhecessem. - ele soava entre decepcionado e sarcástico.  
Kagome continuou em silêncio, apesar de ter algumas perguntas não tinha coragem de fazê-las.

- Bem, creio que terei de começar do início então. - ele suspirou cansadamente – Assim você entenderá por que os humanos devem deixar de existir. - ele deu um leve sorriso e Kagome estreitou ligeiramente os olhos. Assim ele começou seu relato:

- 'No início os humanos nem existiam, apenas os youkais, as sombras e os deuses. Tudo coexistia em perfeito equilíbrio até que os homens apareceram. Sem hesitar eles destruíam florestas para suas plantações e quando a terra secava e nada mais crescia nela, eles mudavam pra outra região. Tudo que lhes era estranho eles matavam e destruíam. Eles eram uma praga no mundo, mas os outros youkais não pareciam vê-los assim. Eles os viam como seres de grande potencial e inteligência.  
Os youkais então resolveram fazer uma aliança com os humanos, um acordo. Os youkais não lhes fariam mal e os humanos não mais os temeriam ou perturbariam. Mas apenas o pacto não bastava para os humanos, eles afirmavam que a qualquer momento um demônio poderia quebrá-lo pois eram infinitamente mais fortes que eles. Então os líderes entre os youkais – um bando de velhos que se acham inteligentes – resolveu dar uma prova de sua veracidade e entregaram aos homens um artefato extremamente poderoso, criado com o próprio youki deles: a Shikon no Tama. Com isso os humanos também teriam poder e não teriam mais motivos para duvidar dos youkais.  
Esse foi o maior erro que poderiam ter cometido. 

Traiçoeiramente os humanos usaram os poderes destrutivos da jóia para atacar os próprios youkais, traindo o pacto com eles feito. Milhares de youkais foram dizimados naquela época. Os que sobraram se esconderam em cavernas subterrâneas e por lá ficaram até que os humanos se esquecessem da jóia, se esquecessem deles. E então voltaram com sede de vingança, para matar e escravizar essas criaturas vis chamadas humanas.' - e terminou calmamente a história, embora o desprezo em suas palavras pudesse ser palpável.

Kagome permaneceu silenciosa, pensativa, chocada. Sempre que ouvia histórias sobre o domínio dos youkais sobre os humanos eram os youkais os vilões, nunca o contrário. Seria então esse sofrimento e escravidão merecidos? Eram os humanos apenas nobres sofredores e os youkais seus carrascos malignos? Parecia haver bem mais nisso do que ela poderia sequer imaginar. Mas isso apenas abriu uma nova questão.  
- E...o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso? - perguntou levemente indignada. Ela apenas não soava raivosa por medo do demônio à sua frente.  
- Eu já lhe disse. Você é uma sacerdotisa...ou ao menos tem a essência de uma. - explicou – Quando a Shikon no Tama foi entregue aos humanos ela era negra, feita da energia de youkais. Mas os humanos as entregaram para seus sacerdotes e sacerdotisas e estes a purificaram. Por ironia, os youkais não mais podiam se aproximar ou tocar a jóia, e apenas estes humanos 'especiais' podem sentir o poder e saber a localização da Shikon. Você a encontrará para mim.  
- Eu não sei onde ela está... e mesmo que soubesse não diria  
- Ah não? Mas acho que tenho algo que a fará mudar de idéia. Kagura! - chamou. A porta de shougi novamente se abriu e por ela passou uma mulher longos cabelos negros presos em coque e frios olhos vermelhos. Kagome a reconheceu como governanta da mansão de Naraku. Logo atrás dela, uma pequena garotinha se debatia para escapar das cordas atadas a seus pulsos e puxadas por Kagura.

- Rin!  
- Kagomesan. - chamou a pequena com a voz trêmula e os olhos marejados de lágrimas.  
- Ela acabou sendo trazida pra cá junto com você. - disse o youkai – Uma feliz coincidência, eu diria.  
- Não a machuque, ela não tem nada a ver com isso. - pediu a humana.  
- Então terá que colaborar mais comigo. - Kagome o fitou sem saber o que fazer. Naraku se aproximou de Rin e segurou seu pequeno rosto manchado de lágrimas. A garotinha olhou de volta, ainda com poças transbordantes nos olhos, o youkai sorriu maliciosamente e sem olhar para Kagome lhe falou – Seria terrível se algo acontecesse com esta garotinha, não é mesmo?  
- Pare! Solte ela! - gritou Kagome, começando a se desesperar – Eu ajudo a encontrar essa jóia, mas deixe-a em paz.  
- É assim que eu gosto. - e soltando o rosto de Rin se virou pra Kagura – Pode levá-la daqui. - vendo que Kagome olhava preocupada, ele explicou – Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. Se continuar colaborando comigo, é claro.

Ela não teve outra escolha senão afirmar com a cabeça.  
- Mas.... - ela começou, chamando a atenção do youkai – Eu realmente não sei como encontrá-la...  
- Na hora você saberá. - ele disse apenas, logo se pondo de pé e saindo elegantemente do cômodo. Antes de fechar a porta ele se virou e olhou novamente para dentro do pequeno quarto – Descanse, amanhã teremos muito trabalho. - em seguida cerrou o shougi, novamente mergulhando o quarto em trevas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Já havia se passado muito tempo segundo suas contas. Tempo demais sem saber o que se passava com Kagome, sem saber se ela estava bem ou não. Mas, estando com Naraku ninguém estaria bem nessa hora. Não havia histórias boas sobre esse youkai, apenas relatos de como ele usava suas escravas para satisfazer seus desejos sujos e de como as tratava de uma maneira nem de longe parecida com a que Inutaishou tratava quaisquer humanos. Pensando nisso, o hanyou se sentiu subitamente pior. Um estranho sentimento se apoderava dele de tal maneira que quase não se continha no lugar, sua vontade era de correr o mais rápido possível para onde ela estava, mas não fazia idéia de pra onde correr.  
O rosto dela teimava em aparecer em sua mente. Seu sorriso gentil, seu jeito delicado, submissa apesar de teimosa, sua coragem para falar com ele de uma maneira que nenhuma outra escrava faria, o dom que só ela tinha de deixá-lo irritado e ao mesmo tempo feliz em tê-la por perto, o gosto de seus lábios que ele só pôde experimentar uma vez. Tudo isso o torturava tanto quanto não saber se ela estava ao menos viva.

Apesar de já ter percebido que a amava, nem ele imaginava que fosse de tal maneira. Talvez por que ela sempre estivera por perto, mesmo quando eles não se falavam, talvez por que ela sempre insistia em lhe oferecer seu sorriso iluminado mesmo quando ele teimava em achar que ela preferia Kouga à ele. Como ele sofria ao vê-la com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele era demasiado cabeça-dura para ser sincero consigo mesmo e admitir que precisava dela mais que tudo. Quando esse sentimento havia crescido tanto assim?

'Só se percebe o quanto algo nos é importante depois de perdermos', e agora ele experimentava isso na própria pele. Como se isso não bastasse, ele não conseguia reprimir a idéia de Naraku fazendo algum mal à Kagome. Só de pensar naquele bastardo tocando-a, Inuyasha sentia como se uma criatura faminta se revirasse em seu estômago e devorasse suas entranhas por dentro. Nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse. Naraku morreria muito antes disso.

Não suportando mais a espera, ele levantou do futon onde descansava e se recuperava dos ferimentos da luta anterior. Já estava quase totalmente curado, pôde constatar por não sentir dor ao alçar o corpo pra cima. Ele vestiu um haori branco, cobrindo as únicas faixas que se enrolavam em seu tórax e que já quase não tinham mais função ali. Deixou o quarto e caminhou pelo corredor até a entrada principal – esta estava praticamente ao ar livre, pois foi uma das áreas mais danificadas do castelo.

- Onde vai? - a voz de Inutaishou lhe chamou a atenção.  
- Não posso mais ficar aqui sem fazer nada, preciso salvar Kagome. - respondeu quase suplicante.

- Entendo o que sente, mas se você se precipitar só vai acabar sendo morto.  
- Onde posso encontrá-la? - perguntou, aparentemente ignorando a sugestão do pai.

- Eu não acho que Naraku esteja em sua casa, ele não é tão burro assim, deve estar escondido em algum lugar. Não vai ser fácil encontrá-lo. - Inuyasha fitou o chão entre pensativo e decepcionado.  
- Se pudesse eu ajudaria. - ecoou uma voz feminina. Ao se virarem viram Ayame se aproximando, juntamente com Kouga – Meu avô ficou sabendo do ataque e me mandou voltar imediatamente. - ela explicou – Sinto muito não ficar e ajudar a resgatar as humanas.  
- Sem problemas. - disse Inutaishou – Se algo te acontecer seu avô ficará muito triste, afinal, ele só tem você. - ela sorriu tristemente e se virou para Kouga. - Vamos? - ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Antes ela parou na frente de Inuyasha e o fitou.  
- Até mais primo, boa sorte. - e o abraçou apertado. Desta vez foi correspondida, ainda que de maneira melancólica. Em outros tempos ela ficaria radiante de felicidade, mas agora ela não mais nutria em si aquele sentimento egoísta que erroneamente denominava amor, ela sabia agora que era pura admiração, exagerada porém. E a face abatida do primo também não permitia que ela se sentisse feliz. Ela enfim o soltou e se despediu rapidamente do tio para enfim partir. Até Kouga lançou um olhar de consolo ao hanyou, junto com um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça, indicando despedida. E depois partiram.

[...]

Apesar do esforço ela não conseguira se livrar das apertadas cordas atadas aos pulsos. Em resultado apenas tinha ganhado marcas avermelhadas que evoluíam para pequenos cortes. Somente quando viu os filetes de sangue escorrerem por suas mãos e pingarem no chão que desistiu do esforço inútil. Apoiando as costas na parede ela conseguiu se levantar aos poucos até que finalmente estava de pé. Estranhamente as cordas que amarravam seus pés estavam um pouco mais frouxas, de forma que conseguiu se livrar delas sem muito esforço. Kagome caminhou até a porta de shougi e encostou a lateral da cabeça nela, pretendendo ouvir qualquer som que indicasse que havia alguém do outro lado. Nada.  
Essa era sua chance. Deus alguns passos pra trás e fitou a porta. Com determinação correu até ela, jogando todo o peso de seu corpo sobre a estrutura de madeira. Foi como bater em uma pedra. Não era um shougi comum afinal, já que se o fosse já teria quebrado. Poderia ser alguma magia youkai ou simplesmente uma madeira grossa. Ela não se importava na verdade, só queria sair daquele lugar. Novamente deu alguma distância entre ela e a porta e voltou a se jogar contra a mesma. Fez isso repetidas vezes até que seu ombro começava a doer terrivelmente e a porta continuava firme em seu lugar.

- "Eu sou muito fraca...." - concluiu tristemente - "Parece que eu não consigo fazer nada sem você não é...? Inuyasha... ".  
Ela voltou a se sentar no canto do aposento. As lágrimas começaram a surgir naturalmente e da mesma forma caíram por seu rosto. Sim, ela era apenas uma humana fraca. Não podia fazer nada por si só. Ela agora só conseguia pensar na pessoa que a salvara em todas as vezes que sua vida corria perigo. Ela se tornou assim tão dependente daquele hanyou? Aquele que a deixava nervosa em um minuto por suas crises de ciúmes e em outro a deixava imensamente feliz com uma declaração inesperada. Aquele que apesar de parecer ser rude mas que às vezes lhe demonstrava um lado sensível que ela achava que poucos já testemunharam. Sim, ela amava aquele hanyou e nem sabia o quanto até então.

Uma luz branca iluminou um círculo no chão e a garota levantou seus olhos úmidos para uma janela alta, a qual não havia dado muita atenção antes. Uma linda lua cheia enfeitava o céu e seu brilho alcançara o pequeno cômodo como um alento na escuridão. Seria bom apreciar aquela lua em liberdade novamente. O que será que Naraku faria quando ela não tivesse mais utilidade pra ele...? Outra lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.  
- Inuyasha.....me salve, por favor... - ela podia ser egoísta não podia? Ela podia desejar pela própria vida, não? Ela podia desejar estar novamente ao lado daquele hanyou...

[...]  
- Fique quieta pirralha! - bradou Kagura pela terceira vez.  
- Me deixa sair daquiiii. - choramingava Rin.  
A pequena havia sido posta em um quarto parecido ao de Kagome e Kagura fora encarregada de vigiá-la. A youkai já não aguentava mais o choro da garotinha pedindo pra sair a todo custo. Mesmo que ela estivesse do lado de fora do quarto, aquilo a incomodava mais que tudo.  
- "Por que eu tenho que ficar de babá?" - pensava inconformada.  
- Sesshoumarusama virá me salvar com certeza, você vai ver! - exclamou a voz infantil de dentro do quarto – Ele vai acabar com você!  
- Que seja. - respondeu cansadamente.

Rin se encolheu e abraçou as próprias pernas e escondeu o rosto entre os braços cruzados sobre elas.  
- "Sesshoumarusama...."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Inutaishou observou o exitante youkai à sua frente. Era um jovem soldado, embora não apresentasse aptidão para lutas, por isso mesmo lhe servia de informante. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso em falar pessoalmente com o lorde inuyoukai, notava-se pelo jeito que entrelaçava os dedos e olhava pra baixo e pelo som das batidas rápidas de seu coração. Mas Inutaishou não tinha tempo a perder com coisas como essa:  
- E então? O que encontrou? - perguntou impaciente.  
- Ah..S-sim, lorde Inutaishousama. Alguns youkais que estavam nas ruas no momento do ataque disseram ter visto uma águia enorme voando para o norte.  
- Norte... então é lá que o Naraku está. - falou baixo consigo mesmo – Algum deles soube dizer o lugar exato em que ela pousou?  
- Não senhor, apenas disseram que ela voou nessa direção até sumir no horizonte.  
- Entendo.... Obrigado por seus serviços. - dispensou. O informante fez uma reverência e deixou o aposento – Você ouviu, não é...Inuyasha? - disse, sem se virar para trás.  
- É claro... - o hanyou saiu de algum ponto escuro atrás do youkai e tomou lugar ao seu lado – Já tenho uma direção a seguir.

Os passos de três pessoas acoavam no piso de madeira, apressados. O par de passos mais a frente, pequeno e rápido, não podia pertencer a ninguém menos que Shippu, logo atrás Sango e Miroku o seguiam.  
- Shippousama, por favor, fique aqui que é mais seguro. - implorava Sango.  
- Não posso Sango, tenho que vingar meu pai. - respondia o kitsune, mais decidido que nunca.  
- E como vai fazer isso? - interrogou Miroku, um pouco mais atrás de Sango.  
- Não importa, eu vou matar meu tio e Naraku. Vou matar os dois!  
- Shippousama... - por mais que tentasse, a escrava não conseguia fazer seu jovem amo desistir da idéia aparentemente suicida. - Hey, não é Inuyashasama? - apontou um ponto a sua frente.  
Era o hanyou de fato. Sua aparência não lembrava em nada aquela abatida de mais cedo, ele parecia tão determinado quanto Shippou. Ele agora usava vestes tão brancas quanto as de Inutaishou e por cima destas, uma brilhante armadura, que o fazia parecer-se ainda mais com o pai. A Tessaiga pousava em sua cintura, dentro de sua bainha, aguardando a batalha. O sangue de lorde parecia mais que nunca presente em sua postura e em suas ações. Sango se prendeu por alguns segundos em uma observação admirada – o que fez Miroku torcer o nariz – mas Shippou se atentou a outro detalhe: 

- Ele está partindo sem nós! - exclamou, já correndo na direção dele.  
- Ah, é o pirralho. - disse assim que o viu se aproximar.  
- Você ia partir sem mim?! - ele soava um misto de bravo e indignado.  
- Eu nunca disse que o levaria comigo. - respondeu óbvio, arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
- Mas é lógico que eu quero ir, não se esqueça que foi por culpa de Naraku que meu pai morreu. Quero vingá-lo!  
- E o que um pirralho como você acha que pode fazer?  
- Eu... - ele cerrou os punhos com força, gostaria de ter uma boa resposta para dar...mas não tinha – Se eu não fizer isso....como vou poder encarar meu pai...no outro mundo...? - seus olhos quiseram encher-se de lágrimas, mas ele as secou com força, não se permitiria fraquejar novamente.

Inuyasha se abaixou até ficar quase na altura do pequeno youkai – apesar de ainda faltarem vários centímetros para tanto – enquanto este erguia seus olhos esmeralda para encará-lo – Eu sei como se sente. Mas deixe comigo, eu o vingarei para você. Eu prometo.  
- Volte com Kagome... Sango ficará triste sem ela.  
- Pode ter certeza que voltarei. - Shippou deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento e voltou para junto de Sango e Miroku.  
- Bem, estou indo. - o hanyou ia dizendo ao pai, que estava ao seu lado, quando um latido o surpreendeu – Shiromaru? - o enorme cão o esperava na porta, como se tivesse sido chamado. Inuyasha foi ao encontro dele e ganhou algumas lambidas alegres em troca.  
- Hey, pare com isso. - riu, e afagou a cabeça do animal – Você quer vir junto? Quer me ajudar a encontrar Kagome? - em resposta, um latido alto e um abano de cauda. - Então vamos. - o hanyou montou no cão como se fosse um cavalo, e dos bem grandes. Inutaishou se aproximou mais:  
- Volte inteiro. - recomendou. Ele acenou a cabeça positivamente em resposta e deu ordem de partida a Shiromaru, que correu bem depressa pulando os restos do que antes era um alto muro de pedra. Para trás ficaram as esperanças de que ele voltaria, e de preferência, não sozinho. 


	24. Capítulo 24: Resgate

Ela ainda estava encostada à parede, da mesma maneira que na noite anterior. O sono apenas lhe fez uma breve visita pela manhã, mas mal pareceu ter chegado, foi espantado pelo som dos passos próximos a porta que em seguida foi aberta. Ela abriu os olhos inchados pela falta de sono e pelo choro ainda preguiçosamente. Sua mente lenta, ainda não havia se dado conta da situação e seu corpo não queria mover-se. 

- Como foi a noite? - a voz de Naraku ecoou pelo quarto, forçando Kagome a lembrar-se de que era sua prisioneira. - Você parece horrível. - ele continuou, um pouco sarcástico – Kagura! - assim que ele chamou, a youkai apareceu na porta.  
- Sim, Narakusama.  
- Traga algo para ela comer. - Kagura lhe lançou um olhar estranho, ao que ele respondeu – Não quero que ela morra antes de encontrar a jóia. - sem contestar, a mulher saiu novamente, deixando-os sós.  
- Como está Rin? - ela perguntou, repentinamente.  
- Está viva. - disse apenas.  
- Quero vê-la. Se ela estiver ferida...  
- Cale-se! - ele disse um pouco alto, assustando-a – Você não exige nada aqui, humana. Não pense que pode me chantagear. Se não quiser colaborar, tenho meus meios para fazê-lo sem depender daquela garotinha. - ela engoliu em seco. Em seguida, Kagura retornou com uma bandeja contendo alguns pães e um copo que deveria ter água. - Alimente-se. - ele disse, e se virou para sair do cômodo.

A bandeja foi deixada lá por Kagura que logo saiu também. Kagome a fitou sem nenhum ânimo de comer. Quanto mais isso duraria? Inuyasha já estaria vindo em seu auxílio? Ela suspirou desoladamente e pegou um dos pães e forçou-se a comer. Ela decidiu, manteria-se viva até que Inuyasha viesse buscá-la. E ele com certeza viria. Era no que ela queria acreditar.

[...]  
Shiromaru corria velozmente pelas encostas, sobrepondo vales e montanhas. O cão gigante e alvo que carregava o hanyou nas costas já ofegava a essa hora, com a língua pendida para fora da boca e tomando golfadas de ar a cada novo salto. Inuyasha se preocupava com o estado do animal, mas achava um pouco cedo para lhe dar um descanso, afinal, cada segundo perdido é um segundo a mais em que Kagome ficava nas mãos do inimigo. E o norte ainda parecia muito distante.  
- Shiromaru, consegue sentir o cheiro dela?  
- Au, au.  
- Eu também não. Entendo. Ela deve estar longe ainda... - ele fitou por sobre a cabeça do cão, vendo ainda um horizonte sem fim à sua frente. Não havia sinal de construções ou qualquer coisa que indicasse um possível esconderijo de Naraku. - Quer descansar um pouco? - perguntou. Shiromaru latiu e grasnou algumas vezes, em sinal negativo – Certo, então vamos mais rápido.  
E o cão aumentou ainda mais a velocidade.  
- "Kagome, onde você está?" - pensou o hanyou, preocupado.

Kaede adentrou o recinto com a bandeja de chá recém-preparado em suas mãos. Inutaishou a fitou e fez sinal para que se sentasse.  
- Por que não foi com Inuyashasama? - a voz da anciã indagou, enquanto servia o chá para o lorde.  
- Acredite, nada me faria mais feliz que cortar Naraku em dois... Olhe em que estado ele deixou meu castelo. - respondeu, pegando o copo de chá com as duas mãos – Mas vou deixar com Inuyasha por enquanto, ele não se contentará se não resgatar Kagome com as próprias mãos. - ele deu um gole no chá antes de continuar – E também, não posso deixar o castelo desprotegido numa hora como essa.  
- Ele conseguirá sozinho? - perguntou de maneira preocupada.  
- Oh, ele não está sozinho. - Kaede o fitou, confusa – Meu outro filho logo se juntará a ele.  
- Ele o disse?  
- Nâo. Mas o conheço suficiente para saber que Sesshoumaru não vai deixar que Inuyaha salve sozinho as duas humanas que ele nem conseguiu proteger, segundo as próprias palavras dele.  
- Eles finalmente vão se unir para alguma coisa. - ela retrucou, esperançosa.  
- Não creio nisso. Ambos têm orgulho muito grande. - ele sorriu de forma brincalhona – Deve ser culpa minha, acho que os mimei demais. - Kaede também riu do comentário e pegou seu copo de chá, sorvendo um pouco do líquido.  
- Está amargo...  
- É........

O shougi foi arrastado para o lado, quase sem fazer som. Dentro do cômodo, Naraku fitava distraidamente a paisagem além de suas grandes janelas frontais. Kagura mal atravessou a soleira da porta e foi percebida pelo youkai:  
- E então? - a voz grave perguntou.  
- Nada. Parece que essa humana não tem habilidade nenhuma. - ela olhou tediosamente para a mesma paisagem que ele – Não acho que ela vá servir pra alguma coisa.  
- Está enganada. Ela certamente tem poderes espirituais, apenas não os despertou ainda – ele se tornou pensativo por alguns instantes, ainda permanecendo de costas para a que acabara de entrar.  
- Pode demorar até que isso aconteça.  
- Não pretendo esperar tanto. Traga Hakudoushi. – um pequeno sorriso se formou sombriamente em seu rosto.  
- Sim, Narakusama. - ela fez uma rápida reverência e foi prontamente atender o pedido do youkai. - "Apesar de saber o risco que isso implica, ainda quer usar Hakudoushi... Você está desesperado assim Naraku?"

Sentada no chão bem no centro do quarto em que estava cativa, Kagome ainda cumpria uma das ordens de Kagura antes de deixá-la sozinha outra vez. Sentada sobre as próprias pernas e com os olhos fechados na tentativa de concentrar-se em algo que sequer imaginava o que era. Suas mãos descansando sobre o colo, já ficando inquietas pela inércia aparentemente sem motivo:  
- "No que exatamente eu deveria me concentrar?" - ela reabriu os olhos, achando aquilo tudo uma grande besteira. Só poderiam estar enganados sobre ela – "Pegaram a pessoa errada... Eu nem sequer sei o que querem de mim. Não sei o que fazer..."  
_  
- Assim como você pode sentir a energia negativa dos youkais, você também pode sentir a energia pura provinda da jóia. Concentre-se nessa energia._

Aquilo lhe fora dito mais cedo, porém essas palavras não lhe faziam o menor sentido.  
- "Não sinto nada..." - ela suspirou, exasperada - "Por que Naraku quer essa jóia afinal?"  
- Que bom que ao menos está se esforçando. - o som da voz de Naraku cortou o ar, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Ela se surpreendeu por não ter com seguido ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta, mas atribuiu isso a sua distração.  
- Levante-se.

Kagome certamente não gostou de obedecer tão prontamente ás ordens de tal ser vil, mas na situação em que estava ela achou melhor não ser teimosa. A vida de Rin e a sua dependia disso. Enquanto já de pé ela esperava pacientemente outra ordem ou algum castigo ser-lhe dado, ela viu em vez disso Kagura surgindo na porta com alguma coisa nos braços. Ao se aproximar mais ela viu que era um bebê. Um bebê de pele muito pálida, quase como se não tivesse sangue, seus cabelos também eram descoloridos, em um tom levemente lilás, pendendo para o branco, ele estava enrolado num pano tão claro quanto tudo nele.

Kagura caminhou até parar bem em frente à ela. Kagome olhou confusa para a youkai e o bebê em seu colo. Subitamente uma forte energia negativa a atingiu. Ao olhar uma segunda vez, ela viu que o bebê agora tinha os olhos abertos e inteiramente focados nela. Não era um bebê comum, na verdade era uma das energias mais negras que Kagome já sentira, juntamente com a de Naraku. Ela se sentiu mal, enjoada. Deu dois passos vacilantes para trás, mas Kagura logo a alcançou. Antes que ela pudesse fazer mais, a youkai pôs o bebê em seus braços.  
- "Esse bebê... Eu não sei o que ele é, mas preciso soltá-lo" - mas seu corpo e sua mente agiram independentemente e seus braços envolveram o pequeno corpo contra o seu. - "Não....consigo controlar... meu corpo" - ela queria externar seus pensamentos, queria soltar aquela criança e fugir dali, mas não podia. Ela queria chorar, gritar por ajuda, mas não conseguia.

- Você sabe o que fazer, Hakudoushi. - disse Naraku.  
E então o bebê levou suas pequenas mãos na altura do coração da humana. Kagome sentiu algo gelado a preenchendo. Seu coração começava aos poucos a ser dominado por aquela sensação fria. Ela sentiu que seu corpo e suas ações não mais a pertenciam e sua mente começou a se desfazer.  
- "Não..." - ela tentou se livrar em desespero, mas sua mente se anuviou até que escureceu por completo.  
- Está feito. - disse o bebê. Naraku sorriu friamente ao ver a garota com seus olhos castanhos vidrados, sem emoção ou brilho. Agora uma pequena marionete de seus desejos.

[...]  
Shiromaru ainda corria pelas encostas montanhosas, mas agora em ritmo reduzido: o hanyou preferiu assim para que o cão não se cansasse muito. Inuyasha viajava nas costas do animal, sempre vigilante e atento ao caminho, procurando qualquer sinal de um possível esconderijo de Naraku. O vento batia contra seu rosto e esvoaçava os longos cabelos prateados, as orelhas caninas giravam vez por outra, procurando captar algum som, e foi quando ele ouviu o barulho de algo se aproximando rapidamente por trás. Ao girar a cabeça para trás para ver o que era, ele apenas conseguiu ver uma esfera de energia azul passar rapidamente voando ao seu lado, e sentiu um cheiro familiar emanando dela. Segundos depois da esfera já ter-lhe ultrapassado, o hanyou ainda fitava o lado em que ela passara com tamanha velocidade, atônito:  
- Sesshoumaru... - depois piscou algumas vezes caindo em si – Hey, você não vai chegar antes de mim! - gritou para a esfera que já estava bem longe a frente, quase sumindo no horizonte. - Mais rápido Shiromaru! - e o cão obedeceu imediatamente.

Sesshoumaru nem sequer deu atenção ao irmão, apenas continuou seguindo em frente, pensativo. Por que afinal, ele, o grande Sesshoumaru estava indo resgatar uma humana? O que ela significava para ele? Humanos são desprezíveis. Então por que ficar tão irritado se aquela garotinha foi levada por alguém?  
Mas o orgulhoso daiyoukai não aceitaria a possibilidade de gostar de uma humana, em nenhuma hipótese ou maneira existente. Ele apenas queria se vingar de Naraku por ter destruído a maior parte de seu castelo e matar muitos de seus soldados. Sim, era essa a explicação que queria aceitar.  
Logo ele avistou alguns youkais guardando uma residência de tamanho médio. Mas ela parecia bem protegida demais para uma simples casa. Certo de que chegara no lugar correto, o youkai diminuiu a velocidade ao mesmo tempo em que a esfera em volta dele se desfazia e seu corpo voltava a forma normal – uma maneira rápida de se viajar, com certeza.

Não demorou muito para que ele fosse avistado pelos guardas. Alguns deles correram em sua direção com as armas em punho. Sesshoumaru acabou com eles sem dificuldade e sem nem precisar tirar sua espada da bainha, aquela seria guardada para um certo youkai abrigado dentro daquela casa. Um a um eles foram derrubados, e às vezes muitos caíam de uma só vez diante daquele guerreiro implacável. Poderia se dizer sem exageros, que não havia rival a sua altura no meio daqueles reles soldados. Em breve tudo estaria terminado, Naraku estaria morto e Rin a salvo.

Inuyasha finalmente alcançara o irmão. Ou ao menos isso ele pensou até chegar a parte frontal da casa e ver diversos corpos pelo chão. Desceu do lombo de Shiromaru – que ficou esperando lá mesmo - e foi seguindo o caminho trilhado de sangue e corpos até que ouviu algumas vozes, um tanto distantes da cena, mas perto o suficiente para que suas sensíveis orelhas captassem. Subiu a ladeira estreita, rodeada em ambos os lados por muros de pedra altos e que parecia ficar cada vez mais íngreme conforme subia. Chegou a uma esquina, de onde pode ter certeza que as vozes vinham de algum ponto depois daquela curva:

- Em pensar que fiz o que fiz apenas para ficar aqui e servir de guarda para aquele maldito do Naraku! - exclamou uma voz frustrada – Nós deveríamos formar uma sociedade, mas aposto que ele não pretendia honrar a palavra desdo o início!  
- Ora Hisashi. Se não o conhecesse bem, diria que está quase arrependido de ter matado o próprio irmão. - disse outra voz ao lado dele.  
- Não, isso eu pretendia fazer desde que aquele parvo tomou meu lugar de direito na liderança do clã. - respondeu naturalmente – Mas Naraku me deu garantias de que além de ter o clã aos meus pés eu ainda teria parte do que ele conquistasse depois de matar Inutaishou. E veja agora, estou aqui sendo usado como se fosse um mero soldado dele! - sua voz saiu tremida pela raiva.

Inuyasha, não suportando mais ouvir aquilo, saiu de onde estava para confrontar os dois youkai kitsune, que o olharam espantados:  
- Então você é o maldito que matou o pai do Shippou. - disse com raiva, tirando a Tessaiga da bainha.  
- Um intruso. Matem-no! - gritou Hisashi e logo surgiram outros youkais de diversos lugares e avançaram para cima do hanyou.

Pode-se imaginar que nenhum deles foi páreo para o hanyou portando a Tessaiga, mesmo sem usar seu poder total. Depois de derrotar todos, ficou sobrando apenas Hisashi. Esse Inuyasha quis deixar por último. Queria que ele soubesse por que estava sendo morto e queria que ele sofresse com isso. O kitsune deu alguns passos incertos para trás enquanto Inuyasha avançava em sua direção. Hisashi recuou até que suas costas colidiram com uma parede, o youkai tremia de cima abaixo e mantinha sempre os olhos na espada nas mãos do inimigo, esperando que esta lhe cortasse ao meio como aos outros youkais antes dele.  
- P-por favor, não me mate. - ele implorou, choroso, embora aquilo ainda soasse extremamente falso. - Eu lhe darei o que quiser, mas não me mate.

O hanyou estreitou os olhos dourados para o kitsune acovardado à sua frente, sentindo indescritível repulsa por aquele ser.  
- Você poupou a vida de seu irmão? - ele perguntou, autoritário. Ele se sentiu comicamente estranho em ser ele a dizer essas palavras, visto que muitas vezes já sentiu vontade de matar o próprio irmão (não que tenha chegado a realmente pensar em fazer isso), mas a idéia ainda lhe parecia repulsiva. - Você matou seu próprio povo por inveja e agora está aí, pateticamente implorando pela vida. Atsushi deve ter tido ao menos a nobreza de lutar até o fim.

- Se não tem mais nada a dizer, então morra de uma vez. - e ergueu a Tessaiga na direção do mononoke. Mas Hisashi não hesitou em demonstrar mais uma vez como era traiçoeiro e, bem quando Inuyasha fazia o movimento de acertá-lo com a espada, este lançou uma chama azul que saiu de suas mãos, atingindo o rosto do hanyou e o desnorteando temporariamente, desfazendo assim o ataque.  
- Maldição! - praguejou, levando a mão livre ao rosto como se tentasse tirar poeira dos olhos. Ao olhar novamente o lugar onde o kitsune estivera, viu que não estava mais ali.  
- Ele fugiu. - mas não foi por muito tempo, pois não muito longe ele avistou um animal de formato muito estranho fugindo sorrateiramente. Aquela aparência podia enganar onis burros o suficiente para cair nesse truque, mas não a ele. Sem pestanejar, desceu a espada em forma de canino em direção a pequena raposa, cortando-a ao meio como se fosse papel. Foi um fim nada nobre para alguém que não o merecia. Depois guardou a Tessaiga em sua bainha, sentindo que cumprira sua promessa para com Shippou, agora só faltava a promessa que havia feito para si mesmo: Salvar Kagome.

[...]  
Kagome olhou ao redor, vasculhando a sala com seus olhos sem vida. Hakudoushi era quem via o que os olhos da menina focavam. Naraku aguardava quase ansiosamente pelo veredito. Kagome então fixou os orbes em uma parede ao lado esquerdo, com o se visse através dela. Hakudouhi arregalou os olhos:  
- Está ali. - ele disse, estupefato – Bem aqui ao lado.  
Naraku arregalou os próprios olhos, não acreditando ou entendendo aquilo.  
- Como assim? O que quer dizer?  
- O que há atrás dessa parede?  
O youkai se virou e saiu apressadamente do cômodo, sendo logo seguido por Kagome com o bebê nos braços. Parou na próxima porta no caminho, bem ao lado da sala anterior. Abriu-a violentamente e sem cerimônias. Dentro, uma assustada menininha encolheu-se contra a parede.  
- Onde? Onde está? - Naraku perguntava aflito.  
Hakudoushi concentrou-se no que Kagome sentia novamente. Depois disse lentamente:  
- Está naquela garotinha...A Shikon no Tama está dentro dessa menina.  
- Eu nunca imaginaria... - Naraku ainda parecia abalado com tudo aquilo, mas logo uma euforia começou a tomar conta de seu coração – O tempo todo...O tempo todo a jóia estava dentro de uma garotinha humana. Que sorte eu tê-la bem aqui. - ele sorriu diabólico e Rin estremeceu.

Kagura logo surgiu de trás do youkai. Ela não veio prontamente para a sala quando Naraku o fez, mas estava a par do acontecido. Prostrou-se ao lado do youkai, fitando a pequena humana apavorada:  
- Como vamos pegar a jóia?  
- Da maneira mais simples, Kagura. - Naraku disse, calmamente – Vamos tirá-la de dentro dela.  
- Devo matá-la então? - a youkai já se aproximava da menina ao mesmo tempo em que tirava um leque de dentro do kimono. Abriu o leque colorido, revelando uma lâmina na parte externa deste.  
- Faça isso, por favor. - Kagura sabia que Naraku expressar gentileza era apenas uma maneira de fazer seus subordinados pensarem que tinham uma escolha, claro que não era verdade.  
- Kagomesan! Kagomesan! - Rin chamou pela humana, que parecia assistir a tudo sem sequer se importar – Por favor, me ajude! Kagomesan! 

Kagura se aproximou mais, erguendo o leque. O sol brilhou na lâmina perfeitamente afiada.  
- Não adianta. Ela não pode te ouvir.  
- Kagomesan... - Rin murmurou para a garota de olhos sem vida e em seguida encarou sua carrasca, pronta para lhe dar o golpe de misericórdia. Naraku esperava ansiosamente pela jóia, com um brilho quase alucinado nos olhos.  
Mas antes que Kagura pudesse dar o único e fatal golpe, um soldado irrompeu à porta, ofegante, quase sem se agüentar em pé. Naraku o olhou, furioso pela interrupção. Assim que viu seu erro o soldado tentou contornar a situação, fazendo uma pequena reverência, mas Naraku não pareceu menos irado:

- O que faz aqui? Pensei ter dito para que nenhum dos soldados ou guardas entrassem aqui até que eu permitisse. - aquele era o momento pela qual ele vinha esperando a tanto tempo e não queria que ninguém o atrapalhasse.  
- Desculpe senhor, mas é urgente... - disse em tom de desculpas. Naraku interrompeu-o.  
- Não importa! Cuide disso sozinho!  
- Mas senhor, estamos sendo...  
- Dê o fora daqui! - diante da ordem absoluta ele não podia mais insistir, ou na próxima vez poderia não ter mais aviso. O pobre homem já ia voltando pelo mesmo corredor que viera enquanto Naraku lentamente voltava sua atenção à pequena Rin.  
Mas Naraku percebeu tarde demais seu erro em desprezar aquele aviso. Kagura ia novamente preparar-se para atacar a humana quando alguma coisa atravessou a parede de madeira reforçada com um estrondo, espalhando destroços por todo o chão. Kagura foi lançada longe, juntamente com algumas ripas de madeira quebrada. Naraku ficou lívido, inerte, ainda tentando entender o que havia se passado.

Uma espessa nuvem de poeira preenchia quase todo o quarto, a luz do sol agora penetrava pelo buraco aberto na parede e passava translúcida pela nuvem de pó. Depois do barulho alto, apenas silêncio podia ser ouvido, como se o mundo todo houvesse ficado quieto. Rin ainda estava imóvel no canto, rígida, cabeça escondida entre as pernas e as mãos sobre a cabeça. O buraco havia sido aberto a apenas alguns centímetros de sua cabeça e ela temia que se mexesse-se, poderia ser atingida por algum outro ataque, ou ver alguma coisa verdadeiramente assustadora.  
Naraku continuava fitando o buraco, atônito. A poeira começou a se dispersar e uma silhueta apareceu no meio dela. Rin resolveu arriscar uma olhadela, lentamente levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. O que viu não poderia deixá-la mais feliz:  
- Sesshoumarusama!

O príncipe inuyoukai fitava impassível Naraku a sua frente, seus olhos da cor do sol se estreitando para o inimigo. Os olhos de Rin brilhavam radiantes para seu salvador. Naraku ainda parecia um pouco incrédulo, mas logo se recuperou da surpresa e encarou o invasor.  
- Sesshoumaru... o príncipe youkai bem aqui em minha casa, a que devo a honra? - falou sarcástico.  
- Rin, esconda-se. - disse Sesshoumaru à menina no canto da sala.  
- Tem razão, tiremos as crianças da sala, não é mesmo? - disse Naraku – Hakudoushi, vá também, e leve essa humana com você, ela ainda pode ser útil – e lançou um olhar à Kagome.  
Hakudoushi entendeu a mensagem e ordenou à humana que o levasse para fora da sala. Sem contestar a ordem mental, ela caminhou calmamente com este nos braços. Rin ainda permanecia parada, incerta sobre o que fazer.  
- Rin. - ela se virou na direção da voz de Sesshoumaru – Encontre um lugar seguro para se abrigar... Não fique muito longe. - ela assentiu e correu para algum lugar fora da sala, tomando o cuidado de ir na direção contrária a de Hakudoushi.

Naraku sorriu.  
- Ora, se não o conhecesse bem, pensaria que está preocupado com a menininha.  
- Não sabe nada sobre mim. - Sesshoumaru respondeu, frio. Naraku estreitou os olhos.  
- Não o deixarei levar a garotinha. Não ainda.  
- Eu apenas vim matá-lo. - e depois de dizer isso, Sesshoumaru desembainhou sua espada e a apontou para Naraku, como uma sentença.  
- Pode tentar. - ele respondeu com um sorriso. 

**Shougi: **porta corrediça feita de uma grade de madeira fina e recoberta de papel, usualmente com gravuras ilustrando-o.

**Obrigada à todos que ainda acompanham a fic, apesar desta escritora tão inconstante. Desejo à todos os leitores um ótimo 2009. Espero ver muitos comentários seus ao longo da fic.**

**Muitos beijos.**


	25. Capítulo 25: Luta cerrada

Inuyasha havia acabado de matar os últimos soldados que se interpuseram em seu caminho. Agora faltava muito pouco pra chegar ao lugar onde encontraria Naraku e Kagome. Correu para a entrada a alguns metros de distância. Estacou e ficou parado quando alcançou a soleira da porta. Um cheiro muito familiar o atingira. Com cautela ele passou por dois corredores, sem fazer barulho e sempre atento à tudo. O cheiro ficou mais forte. Ele cruzou a última curva que o separava daquele odor e viu o que tanto almejava: Kagome.

Feliz por encontrá-la sã e salva, se aproximou mais rapidamente dela.  
- Kagome.  
- Não se aproxime. - disse uma voz fria. O hanyou estacou e observou melhor. A humana segurava em seus braços um bebê muito pálido, que cheirava a youkai. Os olhos de Kagome estavam frios e sem vida. O bebê o encarou com a mesma frieza.  
- O que você fez com ela? - perguntou indignado, já colocando a mão sobre o cabo da espada em sua cintura.  
- Não se mexa, ou mato essa garota. - uma das mãos da própria Kagome se levantou, como que por vontade própria e segurou em seu pescoço, com as unhas apontadas para a pele delicada.  
- Kagome, o que está fazendo? - ele deu um passo em direção a ela, vacilante.  
- Eu disse pra não se mexer. - gritou o bebê, e a mão de Kagome apertou um pouco o próprio pescoço, tirando dela um baixo gemido.

Inuyasha parou imediatamente o movimento que fazia. Olhou para aquela menina de olhos opacos e não reconheceu Kagome nela, não parecia a mesma pessoa.  
- "Ele a está controlando..." - concluiu.  
- Isso mesmo, fique parado aí mesmo. - o bebê continuou dizendo, mas Inuyasha não estava mais prestando atenção.  
- "Eu poderia matá-lo rapidamente com um golpe da Tessaiga, mas podeira acabar ferindo Kagome. Droga, o que eu faço?" - pensava aflito. - "Se eu me aproximar..."  
- Agora fique aí enquanto nós dois saímos por aquela porta e sumimos da sua vista. - falou o bebê.  
- O quê? O que você vai fazer com a Kagome seu maldito!? - gritou o hanyou.  
- Não interessa. Mas se você tentar qualquer coisa eu ordenarei que esta garota aperte o próprio pescoço até morrer. Não vai ser uma visão agradável.  
- Maldito! - ele cerrou os dentes e estreitou os olhos enquanto o bebê sorria vitoriosamente.  
- Hm, acabei de pensar em algo que seria bem mais divertido. – ele sorriu maldosamente, de uma maneira que fez Inuyasha ter um mal pressentimento sobre o que ele estaria planejando. – Kagome, acabe com ele!

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos quando Kagome veio pra cima dele, tão depressa quanto poucos humanos poderiam fazer. Com a mão livre e aberta, ela o golpeou com uma força sobre-humana. Ele foi lançado a alguns metros de distância e bateu as costas contra uma parede. Em seguida, se levantou com algum esforço e sentiu que seu ombro ardia. Olhou perplexo para o mesmo e constatou que o tecido do ombro, onde a armadura não cobria estava chamuscado e por pouco não se abrira um buraco nele.  
- Mas o que... – balbuciou, desnorteado. Mesmo que ela adquirisse força de alguma maneira, isso jamais poderia tê-lo queimado, então o que era? Olhou para Kagome e então entendeu tudo. A mão da garota estava envolvida por um brilho róseo e emanava uma energia extremamente pura. Fora essa energia que o lançara longe. – A energia de uma sacerdotisa....  
- Sim, é isso o que ela é. Não é incrível? – respondeu Hakudoushi – Mas ela não soube usar esses poderes sozinha, eu dei uma pequena ajuda claro.  
- Maldito! Deixa-a em paz!  
- Ora, mas a diversão só começou. - disse com um sorriso.

[...]

Aos poucos Kagura foi recuperando a consciência. Alguns escombros que ainda estavam sobre ela foram jogados para o lado e levantaram um pouco mais de poeira pra variar. Ela se levantou, ainda desnorteada. Olhou para frente ao ouvir sons de luta e viu Sesshoumaru e Naraku se engalfinhando no quarto ao lado e quebrando tudo o que ficava em seu caminho: a parede praticamente não existia mais. Vasculhou com os olhos a sua volta e notou a falta de algo.  
- "Cadê a garotinha?"

Naraku acabara de ser novamente cortado pela espada de Sesshoumaru e como das outras vezes, regenerou-se rapidamente. O inuyoukai estreitou os olhos para o inimigo.  
- "Será que este maldito não morre?" – indagou mentalmente enquanto partia pra outro ataque.  
Naraku nem fazia muita questão de desviar dos ataques. Toukinjin passou a centímetros de seu peito e cortou um de seus braços. Em poucos segundos um novo braço já substituíra o outro. Tão logo quanto cresceu, o braço tomou a forma de um longo tentáculo e golpeou Sesshoumaru. Este se defendeu rapidamente bloqueando o ataque com a própria espada.  
- É inútil. – sorriu Naraku – Não pode me matar.

- Assim veremos. – e dizendo isso Sesshoumaru ergueu Toukijin para o alto, e com um movimento rápido, cortou o ar com a espada, liberando dela uma luz azul em forma de lâmina que foi na direção de Naraku, fazendo um rastro de destruição no chão. 

O ataque atingiu Naraku em cheio. Ele foi despedaçado quase na mesma hora e as partes de seu corpo se espalharam por todo lado, sem sangue porém. Apenas a cabeça permaneceu parcialmente intacta e flutuava acima do solo. Logo os inúmeros pedacinhos de carne começaram a se juntar, como se atraíssem uns aos outros e todos iam em direção à cabeça sorridente de Naraku. Sesshoumaru observou os órgãos e tendões se juntando sem mostrar muita surpresa, mas internamente frustrado que seu ataque não surtisse o efeito desejado.

Naraku já estava quase inteiro, faltava apenas se formar alguns órgãos vitais e se fechar o buraco em seu tronco, o que aconteceu bem mais rápido do que o imaginado. Mas no momento em que o último: seu coração, deveria se formar, nada se juntou naquela região da sua caixa torácica, apenas músculos e pele cobriram o espaço vazio ali.

- "Ele não tem coração..?!" – se surpreendeu Sesshoumaru. Como isso seria possível?

- Acho que você deve ter percebido. – disse o youkai – Eu não tenho coração. Eu descobri que não posso ser morto se meu coração não for ferido, então me livrei dele. – disse calmante e com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação – Mas isso ainda não é a imortalidade que eu quero. Por isso terei a Shikon no Tama, custe o que custar. E nem você nem aquele vira-latas do seu pai irão me impedir.

Sesshoumaru estreitou perigosamente os olhos para Naraku. Agora precisava descobrir como derrotar alguém que não pode ser ferido. Embora isso não lhe deixasse temeroso da batalha, também não o deixava mais aliviado. Então ele apenas decidiu continuar lutando e cortando Naraku até que não restasse mais nada. Sem plano algum.... Estava começando a ficar parecido com Inuyasha.

Kagura passou quase imperceptível pelos dois youkais e seguiu um corredor mais à diante. Seguiu até uma pequena sala no fim deste e entrou. Ela sabia que Rin estava ali, pois a vira correndo pra lá pouco antes de perder a consciência. Porém o lugar parecia vazio. Não se dando por satisfeita, começou a procurar pela garota atrás de cada objeto e fresta.

Rin viu Kagura entrando e se encolheu mais ainda atrás da velha tábua de madeira que estava à sua frente. Por uma fresta ela observou a youkai ir a sua procura e quase ficou sem respirar quando esta passou perigosamente perto de onde ela estava. Em um dado momento em que Kagura foi para a direção oposta a ela, Rin correu de seu esconderijo o mais rápido que pôde. A youkai logo correu atrás com o leque em mãos.

- Volte aqui, pirralha maldita!

Rin continuou correndo até quase o final do corredor quando alguma coisa cortante atingiu sua perna, fazendo-a cair. Kagura estava praticamente aos seus pés agora.

Sesshoumaru ouviu um baque surdo e virou instintivamente a cabeça na direção do som ao sentir o cheiro da menina.

- Rin!

Ela ouviu a voz dele e se esforçou até que estivesse de pé. Kagura não a perseguiu, não havia escapatória de qualquer jeito. Rin caminhou parcamente até chegar ao cômodo na qual Sesshoumaru se encontrava.

- Sesshoumarusama. – chamou com os olhos marejados. Uma sombra pairou atrás da garotinha. Kagura ergueu seu leque cuja lâmina brilhava clamando por sangue. Sesshoumaru imediatamente correu na direção delas.

- Rin!!

A pequena garotinha o olhou sem entender e em seguida arregalou seus assustados olhos castanho-escuro como se ficasse paralisada de repente. Kagura puxou o leque de volta; junto dele, uma jóia manchada de sangue caiu em sua mão. Rin caiu pra frente como se não passasse de um boneco sem vida e o sangue em suas costas manchou o chão. Sesshoumaru estacou vendo o corpo inerte da menina no chão, em aparente estado de choque. Naraku sorria.

- Muito bem Kagura. Agora me dê a jóia e vá proteger Hakudoushi. – disse estendendo a mão aberta.

[...]

Inuyasha pulou, desviando de Kagome outra vez. Se aquela energia pura toda o atingisse ele seria purificado e sumiria completamente. Mas como lutar com Kagome? Ele sabia que jamais conseguiria feri-la.

- "O único jeito é separá-la desse bebê." – ele segurou no cabo da espada presa em sua cintura, mas logo desistiu do ato – "Não. Não posso usar a Tessaiga contra Kagome, tem que haver outro jeito."

- Não se distraia! – disse o bebê no colo de Kagome, enquanto esta novamente partia pra cima de Inuyasha. Este se desviou por pouco da energia purificadora dela, que agora parecia querer transbordar de sua mão.

- Droga. – praguejou quando a energia lhe queimou superficialmente o ombro.

O ferimento ardia como se tivesse sido feito por ferro em brasa. Provavelmente se ele fosse youkai completo, seria difícil se aproximar muito de Kagome. Outra coisa que o preocupava era que a quantidade de energia que ela emanava era muito grande, se continuasse assim logo ela se esgotaria até que não sobrasse mais nada que mantivesse a vida da humana. Parecia um beco sem saída.

- Vai ficar apenas fugindo? Vai se deixar ser morto por essa simples humana? Por que não a mata? – indagou Hakudoushi.

- Nunca!

- Então morra logo híbrido!

Kagome correu em sua direção novamente. Ele se preparou para desviar a qualquer momento. Assim que ela moveu seu braço para atacá-lo, o hanyou rapidamente jogou o corpo para o lado e se abaixou até o solo. O ataque passou a centímetros de sua cabeça, atingindo o ar. Ainda no chão, ele passou uma perna por trás das pernas da humana, jogando-a no chão junto com Hakudoushi. O bebê parecia muito surpreso com a ação do meio-youkai, ele não esperava por algo como aquilo.

Inuyasha se levantou e preparou suas garras, mirando Hakudoushi.

- Sankou Tessou! – no momento em que suas afiadas garras desciam na direção do bebê, Kagome inesperadamente abraçou-o, ficando na frente do ataque. Inuyasha tentou parar, mas já era tarde e logo marcas mais ou menos profundas foram abertas nas costas da humana. Ela não gritou, tampouco chorou, apenas abriu mais os olhos sem brilho ao receber o impacto e depois caiu por sobre o bebê.

Inuyasha arregalou os próprios olhos, incrédulo, perplexo. Ele deu alguns passos pra trás e olhou para suas mãos manchadas de sangue, não acreditando que havia ferido Kagome. Ela logo se levantou, com certa dificuldade, o sangue pingando no chão e o bebê ainda bem seguro em seus braços. Hakudoushi olhou para o hanyou e sorriu.

- Muito bem Kagome. Proteja-me até a morte. – agora ele seria vitorioso com certeza. Inuyasha não conseguiria mais lutar contra Kagome ferida e ele poderia ser facilmente morto agora.

O hanyou ainda estava atordoado de mais para fazer qualquer coisa se não olhar para a humana, desesperado. Ela fixava seus frios olhos sobre ele, indiferente. Ele sentia a culpa correndo-o até os ossos: o que só piorava quando ele via as gotas do líquido vermelho pingando no chão. Depois ele fitava as próprias mãos, as mesmas com que ele afligira Kagome, ainda que acidentalmente. Ele sabia que não podia usar armas para lutar pois correria o risco de feri-la, mesmo assim achou que com um golpe preciso de suas garras conseguiria libertar a garota do youkai. Mas ele não esperava que Kagome protegesse o bebê... E agora ele só queria fugir daquela luta e cuidar dos ferimentos que lhe causara: era o máximo que ele poderia fazer.

- Kagome... – murmurou enquanto estendia debilmente a mão na direção dela, como se quisesse remediar o acontecido. Ela não reagiu.

- Você queria tanto salva-la e olha só o que você fez. – disse Hakudoushi – Feriu a mulher que ama. Como vai se perdoar agora? – ele era muito bom com jogos mentais, uma parte disso ele podia agradecer à Naraku – O que você acha que ela pensaria? Que você está tentando matá-la.

- Eu tentei matar você, seu desgraçado! – explodiu.

- Mas quase matou a Kagome. E se ela morresse? O que você faria? – ele deu um pequeno sorriso cheio de malícia – Você deve morrer agora. Ou ela não poderá seguir com sua vida. Então morra por ela.

Kagome veio mais uma vez pra cima de Inuyasha, mas ele não fez qualquer movimento de defesa ou fuga. Ele deixou os braços penderem dos lados do corpo, como se aceitasse sua derrota. Kagome o acertou em cheio. O hanyou foi jogado do outro lado da sala. Com um gemido foi se levantando, espantado por não estar morto agora. Então ele percebeu que a energia dela enfraquecera: devia ser efeito do ataque dele. Isso lhe deu uma nova onda de culpa.

A humana, ordenada por Hakudoushi, caminhou até ele lentamente. Parou diante do hanyou impotente e posicionou a mão espalmada em frente à ele, juntando energia nela. Ele fitou mais uma vez os olhos sem vida dela, tentando achar a verdadeira Kagome no fundo deles, mas só encontrou escuridão. Hakudoushi sorriu por entre os braços da garota. Sem se mover, ela deixou a energia purificadora chegar até ele. Inuyasha pensou que fosse ser purificado ali mesmo, mas só foi novamente jogado pra trás.

- Você é muito resistente híbrido. – disse Hakudoushi – Mas a brincadeira acaba aqui. – e cerrou os olhos para o hanyou tentando se levantar novamente.

- "Kagome..." – ele pensava enquanto se punha de pé – "Eu vim para salva-la, mas só consegui te ferir..." – ele fechou os olhos por um instante, pensativo, desistente. Então ele se lembrou de que havia prometido à Shippou e à ele mesmo que traria Kagome de volta. Custasse o que custasse ele a salvaria. – "Não posso desistir agora. Não posso morrer aqui. Não sem antes salvar Kagome e me vingar do maldito do Naraku." – então ele se endireitou, mais determinado que nunca.

Hakudoushi franziu o cenho e ordenou que Kagome acabasse de vez com o hanyou. Ela assim fez, avançando a toda velocidade. Mas para espanto do bebê, Inuyasha ao invés de desviar, agarrou o braço da humana. Ela tentava forçar caminho, mas nem com sua energia pura era páreo para a força física do hanyou, ainda mais estando ela enfraquecida. A áurea rósea que ainda envolvia a mão dela passou para o braço do meio-youkai. Ele cerrou os dentes e segurou um gemido de dor quando sentiu seu braço queimando como se estivesse sobre fogo em brasa, mas mesmo assim não a soltou. Hakudoushi estava muito próximo agora. Inuyasha sorriu pra ele:

- E agora? Como vai escapar? – e ergueu a outra mão, preparando suas garras pra retalhar o bebê, que, aterrorizado, tentava se soltar desesperadamente dos braços de Kagome. Mas novamente seus planos de acabar com o youkai foram interrompidos. Desta vez por Kagura, que atirou uma lâmina de vento saída de seu leque na direção do hanyou bem nessa hora. Ele teve tempo de perceber e desviar, bem como tirar Kagome do caminho do ataque, mas o bebê caiu e foi levado até Kagura por um forte vento que parecia se mover pela vontade da youkai. Logo Hakudoushi estava são e salvo no colo de Kagura.

- Desculpe hanyou, mas esse bebê não pode morrer ainda. – ela disse e foi caminhando pra fora do quarto. Inuyasha não perdeu tempo com ela e correu para Kagome, rapidamente pegando-a nos braços.

- Kagome! – ela estava desmaiada e muito fraca. Ele novamente tomou consciência dos ferimentos dela quando sentiu suas costas molhadas de sangue. A colocou delicadamente no chão, depois rasgou uma das mangas do próprio kimono e improvisou alguns curativos pra ela. Sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado ao ver que os ferimentos não eram tão graves quanto ele tinha pensado.

OoOoOo

Sesshoumaru não desviava os olhos do pequeno e imóvel corpo de Rin jogado ao chão, como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe. Naraku se vangloriava de ter a jóia em mãos e dizia isso em alto e bom som para o youkai, que a nada mais ouvia. Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais até que enfim se ajoelhou e pegou o pequeno corpo entre os braços. Seria difícil para ele mesmo descrever o que sentia naquele momento, mas os sentimentos mais evidentes eram raiva, repulsa e estranhamente...um certo vazio inexplicável.

Naraku resolveu deixar cerimônias de lado e usar a jóia. Ele a segurou firmemente diante dos olhos e admirou seu brilho róseo se enegrecendo aos poucos com sua energia sinistra. Se ela não tivesse sido anteriormente manchada pelo sangue inocente provavelmente não seria possível tocá-la agora. Ele sorriu e logo depois apertou a jóia redonda firmemente em sua mão. Como se não tivesse corpo material ela penetrou em sua pele e sumiu em seu interior.

- Realmente....essa jóia é poderosa... Já sinto o poder dos antigos youkais correrem por meu corpo. – exclamou, exultante. Ele sentia seu corpo pulsar e seu poder aumentar a cada instante. Ele se virou para Sessoumaru e o viu ainda segurando a garota nos braços – Esqueça essa humana, ela já era.

Sesshoumaru sentiu repentinamente seu ódio aumentar. Ele abriu de súbito os olhos âmbares que quase imediatamente se tornaram vermelho sangue. Seus longos cabelos flutuaram ao seu redor, movidos pelo vento de energia sinistra que emanava dele. Ele colocou o corpo de Rin de volta no chão e se levantou. Naraku apenas observava.

Logo as mãos do youkai foram se transformando em patas com garras e em seu rosto se formou um focinho com dentes afiados. Seu corpo ficou coberto por lustrosos pêlos brancos. Ao fim, havia um enorme cão branco de olhos carmim em frente à Naraku. Seu hálito era venenoso e sua saliva corroia tudo em que tocava.

- Ora, ficou bravinho por causa da menininha? – provocou Naraku.

O cão branco gigante rosnou e de um pulo, foi pra cima de Naraku. Este também iniciava uma transformação, onde tentáculos surgiam de suas costas e envolviam seu corpo; a jóia pulsava dentro dele. Sesshoumaru subiu até bater no teto, que não era muito alto e quebrou facilmente sobre ele. A sala em que estavam era pequena demais pra os dois monstros que nasciam sobre a ira de uma vingança e uma ambição.

Inuyasha se assustou com o barulho de madeira se partindo por toda parte. As paredes e o teto pareciam que iam cair a qualquer momento. Rapidamente pegou a semiconsciente Kagome nos braços e tentou se localizar melhor. Sentiu fortemente o cheiro de Sesshoumaru no ar, um cheiro venenoso, tal como o de Naraku, ambos preenchiam o ar agora. Temerosamente Inuyasha sabia o que isso significava.  
Seguiu até onde seu faro e sua audição o levaram (não foi difícil) e chegou ao quarto onde a destruição ocorria. Sesshoumaru agora transformado em cão, atacava e investia contra Naraku envolto em grandes tentáculos que tentavam segurar e ferir o inuyoukai. Inuyasha ainda olhava um tanto atônito, quando sentiu a humana em seu colo mexendo-se.

- Kagome. – chamou. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos atordoada.  
- Inuyasha... - focou-se na figura que a segurava enquanto sua visão se desembaçava. Ela sentiu uma grande felicidade em vê-lo, mas ainda não se lembrava o porquê. Até que ela ouviu um som alto e olhou para o lado, vendo Naraku e um estranho cão branco lutando. Se lembrou de tudo quase na mesma hora. – Inuyasha, você veio me salvar. – ela sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e sentia ganas de abraçar o hanyou, mas parecia estranhamente fraca.  
- É claro que vim te salvar. Você é minha, lembra? – ele sorriu docemente pra ela. Kagome quase pulou em cima dele, não fosse pela dor aguda que sentiu.  
- Ai.  
- O que foi? – perguntou preocupado.  
- Minhas costas... – ela apertou um pouco os olhos. Ele sentiu a culpa batendo forte em seu peito.  
- Kagome... Eu.... Pra te salvar...eu... - o restante da frase saiu quase um sussurro - Acabei te ferindo... – ele abaixou o olhar, as orelhas caninas caíram um pouco.  
Ela sorriu – Não importa. Você me salvou.  
- Kagome...

Antes que pudesse dizer mais, ele se pôs rapidamente em alerta, a segurou mais forte e deu um pulo. No mesmo instante um pedaço grande de madeira do teto caiu onde outrora eles estavam.  
- Acho que não temos tempo para conversar agora. – ele disse. Havia se esquecido da luta que ocorria bem à sua frente.

Inuyasha assistia a luta brutal entre o meio-irmão e Naraku, que já era realizada mais fora que dentro da mansão. Sesshoumaru parecia fora de si. Era extremamente raro ele se transformar para uma luta, pois isso o dava algumas desvantagens: como não poder utilizar uma arma e ser mais fácil ser atingido pelo inimigo (embora Inuyasha tivesse que admitir que ele ficava incrivelmente forte em sua verdadeira forma), então ele pensou o que teria levado o meio-irmão a agir assim. Kagome, que olhava mais abaixo respondeu sua pergunta:

- Rin!!!

Ele também olhou pra baixo e viu um pequeno corpo no chão, uma pequena poça de sangue saía dele. Pôs rapidamente Kagome no chão, certificando-se que esta conseguia permanecer de pé e se aproximou do corpo.  
- Ela ainda está viva... – disse depois averiguar a respiração fraca da menina, tão fraca que se ele não fosse um hanyou provavelmente não teria percebido vida nela.

Kagome se aproximou manquejando e também se abaixou perto da menina – Ainda podemos salvá-la, certo? – perguntou temerosa.  
- Não sei... – ele então pegou Rin nos braços e olhou pra Kagome – Vocês duas precisam sair daqui. – ela o olhou sem entender, até que o hanyou deu um assobio alto. Em questão de minutos Shiromaru apareceu, ofegando e abanando a cauda. Inuyasha pôs Rin cuidadosamente em cima do cão e puxou Kagome pra si, pretendendo fazer o mesmo com ela. Mas a menina se debateu e protestou.

- Não, eu quero ajudar.  
- Do que está falando? Você está ferida. Volte pra casa e fique lá onde é seguro. – retrucou já erguendo-a do chão. Ela tentou lutar, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela.  
- Eu quero ajudar em alguma coisa. Eu sei que posso. – o hanyou parou e olhou desafiante pra ela.  
- Como!?  
- Naraku disse que eu tinha poderes de sacerdotisa, talvez eu possa purificá-lo...

Inuyasha pensou um pouco no que ela disse e viu que fazia sentido, porém a única coisa que ele não queria era que ela se machucasse mais.

- Não seja boba, o Naraku é forte demais pra você, deixe que eu e o Sesshoumaru cuidamos dele. - retrucou.  
- Por favor, me deixe ajudar. - ela implorou. Ele não pôde resistir dessa vez.  
- Ok, mas fique em algum lugar seguro. - ele suspirou e a colocou de volta no chão. - Shiromaru, volte pro castelo. - o cão deu um latido e obedeceu a ordem, levando consigo uma Rin inconsciente e gravemente ferida.

Sesshoumaru rosnou alto e pulou em Naraku com a boca cheia de dentes escancarada, preparado para dilacerar seu inimigo. Naraku ainda não havia parado de se transformar, os tentáculos se multiplicavam e surgiam espinhos em seus ombros e uma espécie de armadura de osso envolvia seu peito. Ele pôs um dos tentáculos propositalmente na frente do ataque de Sesshoumaru, que o mordeu vorazmente. O miasma jorrou pra todo lado e o youkai maligno sorriu, sabendo que seu youki era venenoso. Mas seu sorriso sumiu ao ver o inuyoukai intacto, nem sequer havia sentido o ar rarefeito.

- Meu miasma não faz efeito em você? – ele parecia um pouco atordoado, mas ainda confiante.  
O enorme cão branco esboçou um sorriso na face bestial. Um líquido esverdeado pingava de sua boca como saliva e ao cair no chão, derretia tudo o que via pela frente. A fumaça proveniente da rápida evaporação desse líquido preenchia o ar. Naraku sentiu-se ligeiramente tonto, mas nada que pudesse atrapalhá-lo em seu momento de glória.

- Kagome, não respire isso! – Inuyasha gritou para a humana e rapidamente cobriu a boca da garota para evitar que ela se contaminasse. – É veneno.  
Ele a pegou no colo e correu rápido para um canto mais afastado. Lá, ficou espreitando a luta, esperando um momento certo para agir. Kagome se mexeu em seus braços, incomodada. Ele estranhou e voltou o olhar pra ela. A garota estava num tom ligeiramente púrpura, seus olhos bem abertos estavam desesperados.

- Oh meu Deus, desculpe. – ele imediatamente tirou a mão da boca da menina. Kagome puxou o ar com força e seu rosto foi voltando à cor normal.  
- Você quer me matar?! – ela exclamou, ofegante. Ela parou para olhar para ele, enquanto o hanyou tirava a armadura e logo em seguida o kimono mais externo. Ele o colocou sobre os ombros dela gentilmente.  
- Escute, se respirar esse veneno seu corpo vai paralisar por inteiro. Se encostar naquele líquido você derreterá até a morte. Use isso para se proteger e tape o rosto com ele. – ele apontou o kimono branco sobre ela – Ele é muito resistente. Ainda assim não se arrisque.

Ela se sentiu feliz com a preocupação dele, mas começava a duvidar se realmente seria capaz de ajudar em alguma coisa ou se seria um estorvo para Inuyasha.

- Parece que eu não vou conseguir acabar com você rapidamente. – Naraku disse à Sesshoumaru. Estranhamente ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos vermelhos e num segundo já estava bem em frente ao youkai. Numa patada rápida lançou Naraku contra o chão abaixo deles (uma vez que estavam em pleno ar). Uma pequena cratera se formou onde o youkai caiu. Mas Naraku logo se recompôs e ergueu-se solene, os tentáculos, agora imensos, se mexiam e batiam com violência no chão e ricocheteavam no ar.

Inuyasha aproveitou a distração de Naraku, que olhava fixamente para Sesshoumaru e desembainhou sua Tessaiga. Ergueu a espada e concentrou-se um segundo antes de lançar o ataque ensinado por seu pai pouco antes de sair em sua jornada:  
- Kaze no Kizu! – e uma onda de energia foi em direção ao inimigo. Naraku desviou o olhar para o lado ao ouvir o estrondo do 'Kaze no Kizu' vindo em sua direção, porém não teve tempo de desviar. Seu corpo foi dividido ao meio e alguns pedaços ficaram a flutuar no ar.

- He, tome isso, maldito! – exclamou o hanyou, aparentemente contente com seu feito. A cabeça de Naraku partida em dois abriu um 'meio sorriso' e logo os pedacinhos começaram a se juntar novamente.  
- Veio ajudar o irmão? Que vergonha para o grande príncipe Sesshoumaru ser ajudado por seu irmãozinho hanyou. – zombou o youkai – Porém isso não me matará. – finalizou. Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.


	26. Capítulo 26: O fim de uma guerra

Naraku lançou mão de alguns tentáculos na direção do hanyou. Este se abaixou e pulou várias vezes, desviando de cada um deles e, assim que encontrou uma brecha, empunhou novamente a espada para atacar. Mas dessa vez ele não desviou de um ataque que, o pegando de surpresa, o lançou ao chão. Ao se levantar novamente Inuyasha viu, não um tentáculo, mas uma enorme pata bloqueando seu caminho.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Sesshoumaru?!  
- Não se intrometa na minha luta! – pela primeira vez a voz de Sesshoumaru saiu daquele corpo canino, um pouco mais grave e rouca que o normal, como se fosse um rosnado transformado em voz.  
- O quê?! – retrucou Inuyasha, indignado – SUA luta? Esqueceu do que Naraku fez com Kagome? Não pense que o deixarei só pra você!  
- Se me atrapalhar, eu te mato! – ameaçou.  
- Feh, não tenho medo de você, Sesshoumaru.  
- Não tenham pressa, ambos vão morrer aqui! - se interpôs Naraku. O youkai juntou as duas mãos e uma esfera de energia roxa começou a se formar em sua palma, aumentando a cada instante. Os irmãos se prepararam para receber o impacto e Kagome rezou para que saísse viva também.

A energia maligna foi lançada em direção à eles com toda a força que parecia ter. Inuyasha posicionou a espada em sua frente, usando-a como escudo. A onda de youki os atingiu como um tijolo. O hanyou fincou a Tessaiga no chão e agarrou-se firme à ela enquanto o irmão apenas segurava-se sozinho bastando sua força de youkai para mantê-lo no chão, Kagome se encolheu no canto em que estava, sendo protegida por uma parede e o kimono que fora lhe dado. Nessa hora ela sentiu uma terrível pontada nas costas e lembrou-se de seu ferimento. - "Por que eu resolvi ficar...?" - lamentou-se mentalmente.

- Que poder incrível tem a Shikon no Tama. – vangloriou-se Naraku, que parecia mais contente do que nunca. Porém ele viu que seus inimigos ainda estavam bem vivos. – Por que não morrem de uma vez!? – irritou-se atacando-os novamente. Inuyasha cortou os tentáculos um por um e segurou a respiração por causa do miasma, ainda assim seguia em frente implacavelmente. Sesshoumaru também não ficou pra trás e tratou de alcançar o irmão, mas o corpo avantajado do youkai cão mostrou-se um problema, pois muitos dos ataques o atingiam e assim, o atrasavam muito em relação ao hanyou, mesmo que ele fosse mais forte.

Sem ver outra opção, Sesshoumaru voltou à sua forma quase 'humana' e desembainhou sua espada Toukijin. Naraku riu, zombeteiro:  
- Nada disso adiantará.

Inuyasha lançou outro Kaze no Kizu, mas assim como o outro, não surtiu muito efeito. Sesshoumaru agora atacava com sua espada, mas Naraku se recuperava de qualquer ferimento rapidamente. Logo Inuyasha estava exausto e coberto de ferimentos. Sesshoumaru, apesar de tentar não demonstrar, também estava cansado. Kagome nada podia fazer de onde estava.

Naraku parecia tranqüilo e certo de sua vitória, quando atrás dele surgiu sorrateiramente Kagura com Hakudoushi nos braços. Naraku os olhou com o canto dos olhos.  
- O que faz aqui Kagura?  
- Hakudoushi queria ver a luta. – ela respondeu simplesmente.  
- Huh, pode se livrar dele... Matá-lo se quiser. – disse o youkai, fazendo pouco caso. – Agora que tenho a jóia não preciso mais dele.  
Kagura pareceu um pouco espantada, mas Hakudoushi não. O bebê estreitou os olhos:  
- Eu sabia que me dispensaria quando obtivesse a jóia. Mas quem vai ser dispensado é você Naraku. – e sorriu maldosamente.  
- Hu, hu, e o que você pode contra mim, Hakudoushi? Esqueceu quem te criou? – zombou Naraku.  
- E você esqueceu quem tem seu coração?  
Naraku estreitou perigosamente os olhos para o bebê. – Eu não preciso mais de um coração!

- Veremos! – bradou o bebê. Kagura então pegou um de seus leques e o balançou em frente a si mesma. Diversas lâminas atingiram Naraku, que não desviou de nenhuma delas, mas estas abriram cortes profundos em seu corpo.  
- Até você Kagura? – ele perguntou, sem se abalar muito.  
- Também quero ser livre.

Antes mesmo de terminar de se regenerar, ele lançou um de seus tentáculos na direção de Hakudoushi. O bebê rapidamente ergueu os curtos braços para o alto e uma barreira apareceu à sua volta e de Kagura, que o segurava. Naraku estreitou os olhos para o sorriso superior da cria youkai.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha agora eram meros espectadores de outra luta que ocorria entre seus inimigos outrora aliados, pareciam deliberadamente esquecidos.

- Não me façam de bobo! – explodiu Sesshoumaru, o qual não gostou nem um pouco de ser deixado de lado. Avançou para Naraku, que estava de costas, e o atacou impiedosamente com sua espada.  
- Hey, não aja sozinho! – se irritou o irmão mais novo, não gostando de ficar pra trás e deixar o inimigo para o mais velho.

Sesshoumaru dava inúmeros golpes em Naraku, que mal tinha tempo de se regenerar antes do próximo ataque. Hakudoushi também aproveitava para se aproximar de Naraku, sempre com a barreira em volta. Kagura abria caminho pra ele, usando suas lâminas de vento. O hanyou pareceu confuso.  
- "O que esse bebê está tentando fazer? E o que ele quis dizer sobre ter o coração de Naraku?".

Mas os planos do bebê se aclararam quando a jóia apareceu, flutuando entre os pedaços dispersados do youkai. Esta ainda não tinha sido completamente absorvida por ele, ou então teria praticamente sumido em seu corpo. As pequenas mãos de Hakudoushi, ávidas pelo poder, quase alcançavam a pequena pedra redonda, contra os esforços vãos de Naraku em impedi-lo. Sesshoumaru também o atrapalhava muito, já que não o deixava se recuperar de seus ataques. O youkai cão já havia percebido todo o plano da cria de Naraku, mas não tinha intenção alguma de lhe dar a jóia.  
- Inuyasha! Rápido, pegue a jóia!

O hanyou se sobressaltou sobre o chamado do irmão. Franziu então o cenho, numa expressão de dúvida e desdém. – Como?!

- Pegue a jóia de uma vez, seu retardado!! – gritou entre um ataque e outro.

Inuyasha franziu mais ainda o cenho e estreitou os olhos dourados, furiosamente. – Quem você está chamando de retardado?! Não me dê ordens, Sesshoumaru!!

O mais velho suspirou aborrecido. Por que seu meio-irmão tinha que ser tão cabeça-dura? Mal sabia ele que não era somente por ser hanyou que Sesshoumaru o detestava na maioria das vezes. Sem que percebesse, Hakudoushi já estava quase com a jóia em mãos. Logo que viu isto, Sesshoumaru direcionou o ataque contra o bebê. Ele teve que reforçar a barreira desta vez, já que o ataque veio com mais força que os de Naraku.

A Shikon no Tama flutuou no ar, movida pelo youki de Naraku e foi para o lado em que a cabeça do youkai começava a se formar novamente. Ele tentava escapar.

- Ah, não vai não! – exclamou Inuyasha, preparando a Tessaiga – Kaze no Kizuuu!!

Naraku tentou se proteger mas não conseguiu á tempo. Sem o youki ou um dos pedacinhos do youkai a sustentá-la, a Shikon caiu no chão, com um barulho de vidro característico de uma bolinha de gude. Sesshoumaru teve que atacar novamente Hakudoushi para que este não corresse ao encontro da jóia, agora ambos não podiam se mover do lugar. Inuyasha ia na direção do objeto brilhante, mas uma lâmina de vento de Kagura o obrigou a se afastar no último minuto. Ele franziu o cenho para a youkai enquanto preparava a Tessaiga novamente. Naraku lentamente voltava a se formar.

Um pouco distante de toda a confusão, Kagome apenas observava a cena. Agora a jóia parecia esquecida enquanto todos brigavam para manter uns aos outros longe dela, ou para alcançar a mesma. Era hora de agir, mesmo que não soubesse bem como. Ela decidiu que não continuaria a ser apenas um peso morto nessa luta. Discretamente ela deslizou detrás da parede que a protegia e engatinhou pelo chão até uns poucos metros em direção na Shikon no Tama, mesmo que ainda faltasse muito para tê-la em mãos. Kagome nunca sentiu os ferimentos de suas costas arderem tanto quanto sentiu ao fazer isso, mas agüentou firme e continuou.  
Não demorou muito para que ela visse que não conseguiria se aproximar mais sem que fosse notada e consequentemente virasse um alvo. Sentiu-se frustrada.

- "Eu sou realmente inútil..." – as imagens de Inuyasha a salvando inúmeras vezes vieram à sua mente – "Tem que haver alguma coisa que uma sacerdotisa possa fazer numa situação dessas"!  
Ela fechou os olhos e pediu silenciosamente para que algo iluminasse sua mente. Dessa vez ela não se frustrara pois não tinha mesmo muita esperança de que isso funcionasse de verdade.  
-"_Não desista ainda, criança_".

Kagome se assustou e olhou para os lados. Aquela voz masculina e aparentemente madura de repente ressoou em sua cabeça, como um pensamento sussurrado em seu ouvido.  
-"Quem...?" – estranhou.  
- "_Por que se assusta? Não estava a me chamar?_"  
- "Você é minha consciência?" – indagou-se, crendo que finalmente havia perdido o juízo.  
- "_Olhe para frente e me verá_". – a voz respondeu.

Ela assim fez. Mais a frente Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ainda lutavam ferozmente com Naraku e seus subordinados. Olhou mais a diante, mas não havia ninguém lá. Ia aceitar a idéia de ter ficado louca, quando seus olhos desceram e pousaram na Shikon no Tama ali no chão, quase entre os pés dos que lutavam.  
- "A jóia..? Estou falando com a jóia!?"  
- "_Essa luta sem sentido pelo poder da jóia acordou essa consciência que agora lhe fala"._  
- "A consciência da jóia...?!" - pensando bem, Kagome se lembrava de Naraku ter dito que a Shikon fora feita do youki de antigos e poderosos youkai. Talvez essa energia também tivesse a consciência de seus antigos donos.  
- "_Isso tem que terminar._"  
- "Terminar? Mas eu pensei que os youkais odiassem os humanos por os terem traído".  
- "_Uma traição provocada, é isso que foi. Naraku enganou tanto humanos quanto youkais para faze-los pensar que eram inimigos".  
_- "Mas por quê ele faria isso?"  
- "_Pelo que mais senão pelo que ele busca agora? Poder por meio da jóia".  
_- "Por isso ele odeia Inutaishou, ele conseguiu mais poder que Naraku, e também protege os humanos." – ela concluiu.  
- "_Muitas mortes já foram provocadas por causa dessa jóia, mas até agora eu só podia assistir passivamente. O fato de você me ouvir prova que apenas você poderá acabar de vez com isso._"  
- "Mas como?!"  
- "_Isso não cabe a mim responder_".

Kagome pensou consigo mesma buscando uma solução para aquele enigma. Ela certamente tinha as ferramentas para acabar com aquele confronto. Alguma coisa que lhe fora dito, algo que fora esquecido por ela, algum detalhe aparentemente insignificante, isso deveria ser a chave. Assim a palavra foi surgindo em sua mente: desejo. Parecia simples demais:

- "A Shikon no Tama realiza mesmo qualquer desejo de quem a possuir?"  
- "_Esse rumor se espalhou por aí pelo fato de que quem possui a jóia se torna muito poderoso, e assim pode realizar a maioria de suas ambições. Eu nada possuo de magia além de minha energia sinistra."_

Kagome ficou claramente desapontada.  
- "_Mas farei o que estiver ao meu alcance_." - a voz concluiu. A garota se animou um pouco.  
- "Será que você não poderia me dar mais força para lutar contra Naraku?"  
_- "Infelizmente a energia impura que agora corrompe a jóia a corromperia também."_  
- "E se eu a purificasse...?"  
_- "Só uma sacerdotisa poderosa poderia realizar tal feito."_  
- "Então eu vou tentar." - terminou, decidida.

Kagome recomeçou a se aproximar da jóia, engatinhando em sua direção aos poucos. Não faltava muito agora. Ela esticou o braço na direção da bolinha de vidro e... Um tentáculo bateu forte no chão à apenas alguns centímetros de sua mão. Mais que rapidamente a garota a encolheu. Naraku a encarava raivoso. Mais tentáculos vieram em sua direção. Kagome rolou no chão desviando por pouco de um deles, mas não teria tempo de desviar do próximo.  
- Kagome! – a voz de Inuyasha chamou por ela e antes que ela pudesse se dar conta, o tentáculo havia sido cortado. Ele olhou reprovativo para ela, Kagome olhou para a jóia e então ele entendeu o que ela tentava fazer. – Pode ir, eu te protejo! – e se pôs na frente dela.

Naraku estreitou os olhos vermelhos e deixando Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi de lado, voltou seus ataques à humana. Um a um os ataques eram barrados por Inuyasha. Mesmo que um tentáculo o ferisse ele não se movia do lugar, apenas o cortava e continuava a defender Kagome. Esta finalmente havia chegado ao seu objetivo. A Shikon estava a apenas alguns centímetros dela. Cuidadosamente a pegou entre os dedos, pensando em como eram tolos aqueles youkais que brigavam tanto por uma simples jóia redonda, ela não parecia tão poderosa afinal.

Mas o que Kagome não esperava é que a jóia lhe desse um choque. Ou ao menos foi o que ela pensou que fosse. Tentou soltá-la, mas não conseguiu, uma onda de energia percorria todo seu braço, deixando-o formigante.  
- "Mas... o que é isso..?"  
- "_Eu lhe avisei. A Shikon no Tama está impura agora e se você não tiver poder suficiente também ficará impura. Se não é capaz disso não merece segurar essa jóia._" – respondeu a consciência da pequena bolinha de vidro.  
- "Eu sei que posso." – disse desafiante, cerrando mais os olhos enquanto a dor se intensificava. A energia sinistra começava a preencher seu corpo como veneno. Ela sentia novamente como se fosse perder a consciência a qualquer momento, assim como quando encontrou com Hakudoushi. O youki chegou ao ferimento em suas costas, fazendo a garota soltar um gemido.  
- Kagome! Está tudo bem? – indagou o hanyou preocupado. Kagome não conseguiu lhe responder. Apesar da preocupação com seu bem-estar ele ainda precisava protege-la de Naraku, que ficava cada vez mais violento conforme seu desespero aumentava.  
- Me devolva a jóia!! – ele gritava entre os ataques. Inuyasha não lhe deu ouvidos e prosseguiu com o que fazia.

A humana enfraquecia cada vez mais.  
- "_Eu lhe avisei, você não é capaz de me purificar_".  
A energia maligna percorria todo seu corpo e começava a tomar conta de sua alma. Kagome não conseguia fazer nada além de se desesperar.

Sesshoumaru já estava se cansando dos joquinhos de Hakudoushi, que impedia seus ataques com uma barreira e logo depois dava uma brecha para Kagura atacar. O daiyoukai acabara de desviar de outra lâmina de vento.  
- Já chega dessa brincadeira, você vai sumir agora! - ele ergueu Toukijin para o alto e começou a juntar toda sua energia maligna na lâmina desta.  
- Hu, se conseguir passar pela minha barreira. - sorriu Hakudoushi.

Naraku também sorriu ao ver a humana começando a ser controlada pela energia maligna da jóia.  
- Hu, hu. Ela é muito fraca para controlar e purificar todo esse youki. Logo ela se tornará escrava da Shikon no Tama e eu poderei controlá-la facilmente.  
- Eu não permitirei que toque em mais nenhum fio de cabelo da Kagome! - bradou Inuyasha. Naraku não fez muito caso da ameaça e persistiu em seus ataques.

Kagome por outro lado, parecia absorta dentro de si mesma, seus olhos castanhos jaziam opacos e ela agora travava uma luta interna contra a jóia. Sua energia purificadora porém era muito fraca e não havia despertado completamente ainda. A energia negativa vencia.  
- "Não posso... acabar assim..." – ela tentava a todo custo manter sua consciência estável.  
- "_Vamos, me purifique agora. Ou vai ser controlada pela jóia e nunca mais voltará a ser você mesma!_" – a voz saída da pequena pedra redonda a lembrava do que deveria fazer.  
- "Eu... não consigo... Não posso..." – o cansaço e a dor venciam pouco a pouco a força de vontade anterior. A tentação de desistir, de acabar com a dor era maior.  
- "_Então desista!_" – ela se surpreendeu com essas palavras – "_Deixe que a energia maligna a controle e você não sentirá mais dor, não sentirá nada_."  
- "Eu tenho essa escolha...?"  
- "_Sempre há uma escolha. Mas para cada escolha há uma conseqüência_".

Kagome considerou essas palavras. Se ela desistisse não sofreria mais. Mas por outro lado, Naraku é quem sairia vitorioso no final. E o que seria dos humanos se um youkai com tamanho poder e ódio por eles vencer até mesmo um youkai forte e bom como Inutaishou? E sua família: Sua mãe e seu irmão que deviam estar em algum lugar por aí? E quanto a Inuyasha? Ela nunca mais o veria de novo.  
- "Não... eu não posso... Eu quero ajudar todo mundo, todos os que me acolheram... Eu quero ver Inuyasha de novo". – ela apertou os olhos com força e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. No mesmo instante uma luz intensa brilhou, saída de seu corpo, mais precisamente da altura de seu peito.

Todos pararam ao ver a luz branca e ofuscante tomar conta da sala. Até mesmo Naraku cessou seus ataques.  
- Kagome... – balbuciou o hanyou.

A luz diminuiu de intensidade e o rosto da garota pode ser visto novamente. Ela abriu os olhos devagar. Parecia exausta, mas mesmo assim sorriu ao vê-lo.  
Naraku não pôde se conter mais. Estava perdendo a jóia e sua esperança de obter a eternidade. Num último ataque desesperado, lançou os tentáculos na direção de Kagome. O sangue jorrou no chão, e algumas gotas caíram sobre o rosto da garota. Seus olhos marejaram e sua garganta apenas conseguiu proferir um único nome:  
- Inuyasha!!!

O hanyou, de costas para ela, virou ligeiramente a cabeça em sua direção, um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca, mas ainda assim um pequeno e sofrido sorriso podia ser visto ali. Os tentáculos atravessavam seu peito e saíam pelo outro lado. Ele havia cumprido sua promessa: Protegeu-a.

Naraku franziu o cenho.  
- Saia da frente, hanyou!!  
Inuyasha voltou seu olhar ao youkai e cerrou os olhos. Ele fincou as garras nos tentáculos que ainda o perfuravam e os segurou firmemente, não deixando que o inimigo os recolhesse para usá-los em outro posterior ataque.  
- Me solte!! – gritou, mexendo os tentáculos na tentativa de livrar-se do hanyou.  
Inuyasha fez uma expressão de dor, mais sangue escorreu para o chão. Mas ele não soltou, apenas segurou com mais força.  
- Inuyasha!! – chamou Kagome, aos prantos.

Sesshoumaru fitou a cena, um tanto surpreendido e estranhamente desesperado. Droga, por que se importar com aquele hanyou, só o que importava era vencer aquela luta. Empunhou a espada, que a essa hora já tinha muita energia armazenada em sua lâmina e a apontou para Hakudoushi.  
- Prepare-se.  
- Hu, pode vir. – desafiou.

O youkai desceu a espada na direção do bebê, liberando toda a energia ali contida. Hakudoushi ergueu os braços, preparando sua barreira e Kagura se abrigou a trás dele, uma vez que o segurava. Sesshoumaru então liberou seu ataque. Uma onda de energia enorme foi na direção dos oponentes, destruindo tudo no caminho e abrindo um enorme sulco no chão. Hakudoushi arregalou os olhos quando a energia atingiu sua barreira a despedaçou na mesma hora. Uma luz brilhou e quando terminou não havia sinais de Hakudoushi ou Kagura.  
- Acabou. – sentenciou Sesshoumaru.

Naraku arregalou os olhos e colocou uma mão no peito, como se sentisse dor em um coração inexistente. Tossiu algumas vezes, mas continuou em pé, apesar de parecer fraco.  
- Maldito!  
- "Sesshoumaru destruiu o coração de Naraku, mas ele continua vivo. Como isso é possível?" – pensou o hanyou, enquanto via o desespero pela jóia aumentar em Naraku.

Kagome também viu o ocorrido e pensou rapidamente.  
- "A única chance é purificar a jóia!" – ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou profundamente, rezando para que a jóia se tornasse novamente cristalina.  
A luz agora era constante e estável e pouco a pouco a jóia ia retornando a sua cor original: um rosa claro com um brilho misterioso em seu interior.  
- Não! – Naraku gritou.

Mas ele não podia fazer mais nada, a jóia havia sido purificada. Kagome levantou novamente, com a jóia em mãos. Caminhou até Inuyasha, que ainda segurava os tentáculos firmemente.  
- Inuyasha. – chamou, com os olhos lacrimejantes.  
- Você foi muito bem Kagome. Estou orgulhoso. – ele sorriu dolorosamente.  
As lágrimas saíam somo cachoeiras dos olhos da garota. Seu corpo se abalava com soluços ocasionais.

- Não chore. Eu estou feliz por ter te protegido. – ele respondeu serenamente. Em seguida segurou a espada e a ergueu com dificuldade.  
- Acabou, Naraku. – o youkai não ousou responder, era verdade afinal.  
Ele juntou a energia e soltou seu último ataque.  
- Kaze no Kizu! – dessa vez o corpo de Naraku se desintegrou completamente e não voltou a se formar.

Logo em seguida o hanyou caiu ao chão, inconsciente.  
- Inuyasha! – Kagome rapidamente se abaixou perto dele, erguendo sua cabeça e colocando-a em seu colo. Queria chacoalhá-lo para que ele acordasse, mas tinha medo de feri-lo mais.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou devagar.  
- Ele perdeu muito sangue. Mesmo Inuyasha não resistirá muito tempo assim.  
- O que faremos? – perguntou desesperada.  
- Não há nada que se possa fazer. Não há tempo. – respondeu no mesmo tom de sempre, mas seus olhos o traíam com uma preocupação sutil.

Kagome chorou ainda mais. Não podia terminar tudo assim. Ela apertou com força a jóia em sua mão e se lembrou da consciência desta. Pensou bem alto para que pudesse ser ouvida por ela.  
- "Jóia, por favor. Você disse que faria o que pudesse desde que eu a purificasse. Então eu peço que me ajude agora". – pediu com fervor. Para sua felicidade, ela novamente ouviu aquela voz.  
- "_Sim, e obrigado por me livrar daquele terrível destino de guerras e morte. Em que posso ajudá-la?_"  
- Por favor, salve o Inuyasha. Me dê poder para salvá-lo!"  
- "_Se assim deseja, eu farei_."

Então a jóia novamente emitiu seu brilho róseo. Kagome colocou cuidadosamente uma das mãos sobre o ferimento do hanyou enquanto segurava a jóia com a outra. A mão que repousava sobre ele também começou a emitir um brilho parecido e o ferimento começou a se fechar lentamente, para a felicidade da garota. Sesshoumaru sabia que, diferente de Naraku, a pureza da jóia não mataria Inuyasha por sua natureza híbrida, mas desconhecia qualquer poder de cura vinda da jóia, de forma que pensou se esse seria o poder da Shikon no Tama ou da humana.

O ferimento cicatrizou totalmente. Aos poucos Inuyasha foi retomando a consciência e tornou a abrir seus belos olhos cor de âmbar. Kagome não se conteve e o abraçou, radiante de felicidade.  
- Kagome...

Sesshoumaru suspirou como se tivesse tirado um enorme peso dos ombros. É claro que ele não deixaria que percebessem seu alívio. Como poderia voltar sem o meio-irmão e explicar isso a seu pai? Era essa sua única preocupação é claro, assim pensava.

Kagome olhou uma última vez para a jóia que esmaecia em sua palma, sumindo pouco a pouco.  
- Obrigada... – disse, e a jóia sumiu por completo.

- Vamos embora. – disse Sesshoumaru, virando-se e partindo. Inuyasha sorriu. Sabia que pela expressão de seu meio-irmão um pouco antes ele estivera preocupado com ele, ainda que só um pouco.  
- Vamos.

**Não perca o próximo capítulo, que é também o último. Espero seus reviews e sua presença no próximo capítulo desta história.**


	27. Capítulo 27: Um novo começo

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, pertence à Rumiko Takahashi... infelizmente.**

Shippou estava sentado no muro parcialmente quebrado do outrora grande castelo de Inutaishou, pensativo, impaciente. Atrás dele, todos se esforçavam para reconstruir a fortaleza destruída. Sango e Miroku também ajudavam, em especial para tratar dos feridos que restaram da batalha. Kaede rezava pelos mortos que já haviam sido quase todos enterrados, com muita tristeza no coração. Mas o que todos sentiam por igual era ansiedade e preocupação pela partida dos dois irmãos que até aquele momento não haviam dado sinal de retorno.

O pequeno youkai raposa sempre os ficava esperando, fitando os céus como se a qualquer momento fossem surgir do nada. Agora não era diferente. Mas dessa vez, enquanto encarava o infinito céu azul, ele viu uma criatura grande se aproximar. Rapidamente se levantou em alerta e estreitou os olhos tentando ver mais longe. Ele vislumbrou um enorme cão branco carregando duas pessoas em suas costas.  
- Eles voltaram! Eles voltaram! – Shippou pulava e gritava, tentando chamar a atenção de alguém.

Sesshoumaru pousou no chão e Inuyasha saltou com Kagome.  
- Valeu Sesshoumaru. – o hanyou agradeceu ao cão gigante.  
- Essa foi a primeira e última vez. – ameaçou, mostrando os dentes afiados.  
A essa hora já havia várias pessoas em volta deles. Sango foi uma das primeiras a abrir caminho entre a pequena multidão.  
- Kagome!!!  
- Sango!

Sango deu um abraço caloroso na amiga, que apenas soltou um gemido.  
- O que foi? Você está ferida? – a amiga a soltou imediatamente.  
- Um pouco... Parece que a jóia não me curou também. – ela sorriu sem graça. Sango não entendeu muita coisa, mas estava muito contente em rever a amiga. Miroku apareceu também, com Shippou nos ombros.  
- Que bom que trouxe a Kagome junto. – disse Shippou em tom de cobrança.  
- Isso mesmo pirralho. E também vinguei seu pai. – o kitsune tentou não demonstrar sua felicidade, mas era quase impossível, Miroku riu da infantilidade daqueles dois.

Inutaishou também não tardou em aparecer. – Que bom que voltaram. Estava começando a achar que não tinha mais herdeiros. – disse, sempre brincalhão.  
- Se não fosse a Kagome, você teria um a menos. – alfinetou Sesshoumaru. O pai arqueou uma sobrancelha e Inuyasha fuzilou o irmão com os olhos.  
- Bem... – Inutaishou mudou o rumo da conversa – Fico feliz que esteja de volta. – disse, e sorriu para Kagome. Ela retribuiu o sorriso na mesma medida.  
- E eu estou feliz em ter voltado.

Inuyasha olhou e estranhou que o meio-irmão parecia meio distante, até um pouco nervoso. Então lembrou-se:  
- Pai, Shiromaru chegou aqui com a garotinha? – Sesshoumaru jamais mostraria preocupação com uma humana, mas certamente era isso que o incomodava.  
- Ah sim, Rin já foi tratada e está descansando. Kaede deve estar com ela agora. – mal terminara de falar, Sesshoumaru saiu sem dizer nada e se dirigiu ao interior do castelo.  
- Ele estava preocupado. – disse Inuyasha, sabendo que o irmão ouviria. Ele quase se arrependeu depois do olhar que recebeu deste.  
- Vamos entrar, quero que me contem como derrotaram Naraku. – convidou Inutaishou.  
- Como sabe que derrotamos ele? – indagou o hanyou.  
- Se não o tivessem derrotado não estariam aqui. – respondeu simplesmente. Inuyasha não gostou muito da resposta óbvia, mas não refutou. Sem dizer nada, pegou Kagome no colo e seguiu os demais para dentro. A garota corou levemente, mas aceitou a carona de bom grado, afinal, ela também tinha ferimentos a serem tratados.

[...]

Sesshoumaru parou no meio do corredor quando se deparou com a porta do quarto de onde o cheiro de Rin emanava mais forte. O cheiro de sangue dela ainda infectava o ar, mas o cheiro de morte havia lhe deixado. O youkai olhou para a porta corrediça, perguntando-se por que estava ali, e do motivo por que hesitava. Sem mais, abriu a porta e parou na soleira desta. Kaede se virou para ele e abriu um grande sorriso.

- Bem-vindo de volta, Sesshoumarusama. – ele não respondeu, como ela já previa. Ele apenas fitava fixamente a garotinha deitada naquele futon, adormecida. Kaede gostaria de perguntar se Inuyasha havia voltado com ele e se Kagome estava bem, mas sabia que ele não responderia nenhuma de suas perguntas. Reparou porém, em onde se dirigia o olhar dele.  
- Ela vai ficar bem, apesar de ter sido ferida gravemente. Se Shiromaru não a tivesse trazido com rapidez, talvez ela não tivesse resistido. - ela levantou-se calmamente e dirigiu-se na direção da porta - Já terminei os cuidados dela. Vou ver como estão os outros. - Sesshoumaru deu espaço para a senhora, que lhe fez uma pequena reverência e saiu, deixando-o a sós com Rin.

Alguns minutos se passaram, em que o youkai apenas observava a pequena em seu sono tranqüilo. Ele se perguntou novamente por que estava ali afinal. Ia virando-se para partir, mas notou que o sono da menina ia se tornando agitado, ela parecia estar tendo um pesadelo e tinha uma expressão angustiada. Sesshoumaru se aproximou lentamente e abaixou-se perto dela. Levou uma das mãos na altura da testa de Rin, na tentativa de ver se tinha febre. Nesse momento ela abriu lentamente os grandes olhos castanho-claros.  
- Sesshoumarusama. – ela sorriu contente. Ele retirou a mão de sua fronte e a fitou, sério como sempre.  
- Não levante. – avisou quando ela tentou fazê-lo – Ainda não se recuperou.  
Ela sorriu de novo e inesperadamente, aproveitando sua proximidade, enlaçou os pequenos braços em torno do pescoço de Sesshoumaru, dando-lhe um caloroso abraço.  
– Obrigada por me salvar Sesshoumarusama. Eu sabia que viria.

Ela, em sua infantil inocência, não percebera o que havia causado no youkai. Nunca alguém além de sua há muito falecida mãe o havia abraçado ou tido qualquer demonstração de carinho semelhante, a não ser quando era criança, e isso fora a tanto tempo que mal se lembrava. O fato era que Sesshoumaru não costumava e não gostava de mostrar seus sentimentos, e muitos acreditavam que ele nem sequer os tinha. E de repente uma criança humana o deixa totalmente sem ação com um gesto tão simples. Mas de alguma maneira ele se sentiu compelido a retribuir, mas a sua maneira. Ele então colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça da jovem e fez um pequeno afago. Rin nunca fora tão feliz.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome já havia sido cuidada por Kaede, que lhe tinha feito os devidos curativos. Ela havia ficado muito triste em descobrir que Tsubaki e tantas outras humanas haviam morrido naquele ataque comandado por Naraku. Mas agora tinha um motivo para se alegrar. O youkai maligno finalmente havia sido derrotado e agora não faria mais mal a ninguém. Os esclarecimentos sobre o que levou os humanos a traírem os youkais logo chegariam a todos e a escravidão teria fim. Claro que levaria um tempo, mas no comando de Inutaishou, um dia todas as pessoas seriam livres e talvez tanto humanos quanto youkais poderiam viver em paz novamente.

Só havia uma coisa a incomodando agora. Na verdade a deixara curiosa. Fora o fato de Inuyasha ter vindo ver como estava, e no processo ter lhe feito diversas perguntas, como: seu sobrenome (que escravas normalmente deveriam abandonar) e de onde viera, o que se lembrava de antes de ser capturada e vendida como escrava. Ela achou aquilo muito estranho, mas o hanyou não quis lhe contar o porquê de tantas perguntas, apenas disse que seria uma surpresa.

Ela ainda pensava nisso quando ouviu o som da porta e alguém adentrou o aposento. Se virou para ver quem era e abriu um sorriso ao ver Sango. A amiga entrou e sentou ao seu lado, parecia um pouco agitada e ansiosa, como se quisesse contar alguma coisa muito importante.  
- Como está? – perguntou antes de mais nada.  
- Estou bem, obrigada. Kaede obaachan é muito boa com curativos – respondeu Kagome. Ela não demorou em notar a diferença no comportamento da amiga – O que foi Sango?  
- Ai Kagome, eu não sei o que fazer. – ela parecia um pouco aflita – Eu me sinto estranha quando estou perto do Miroku. De uns tempos pra cá eu fico meio nervosa perto dele, e meu coração bate tão rápido. – ela ficou um pouco corada enquanto contava isso, e depois soltou o ar como se tivesse acabado de tirar um enorme peso das costas. Kagome sorriu mais ainda.  
- E você quer estar o tempo todo ao lado dele e não sabe o por quê? – perguntou, acrescentando mais informação.  
- Sim.  
- Eu sinto o mesmo quando estou perto de Inuyasha. – ela sorriu docemente para a amiga, também levemente corada. Naquele tempo os sentimentos eram coisas muito reservadas, mas não para sua melhor amiga logicamente. Sango pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas logo depois fez cara de quem tinha descoberto alguma coisa que só ela havia percebido.  
- Ahá, sabia que tinha alguma coisa entre vocês. Eu tinha certeza.  
Kagome coçou a cabeça sem jeito:  
- Mas Sango, você acha que o Miroku também gosta de você?  
- Não sei... – ela abaixou o olhar, meio triste – Ele corteja toda garota que passa na frente dele.  
- Talvez esteja só tentando chamar sua atenção. – arriscou.  
- Não acho...  
- Talvez se você contasse pra ele o que sente, ele poderia revelar que na verdade também gosta de você mas não tinha coragem de dizer. – Kagome tentou anima-la, num tom alegre, mas Sango ainda parecia pouco otimista.  
- Eu não consigo... Não posso contar.  
- Eu estarei lá pra ajudar. – ela tomou as mãos da amiga nas suas e sorriu confiante.  
- Obrigada, Kagome.

[...]

- Foi uma história incrível, não acha Inutaishousama? – perguntou Kaede, mencionando o que o hanyou havia lhes contado com a ajuda de Kagome.  
- Certamente Kaede.  
- Mas como a Shikon no Tama estava dentro de Rin é que não entendo... – a anciã alisou os cabelos brancos, pensativa - Kagome tem poderes por ser provavelmente descendente de sacerdotisas, mas a pequena Rin não parece ter qualquer habilidade especial.  
- Apesar de não ter poderes, não há muitas crianças tão puras quanto ela. – respondeu o lorde youkai, calmo como sempre – Essa pureza permitiu que a jóia ficasse escondida e a salvo da energia maligna de algum youkai. Isso a permitiu ficar por tanto tempo incógnita.  
- Então... quer dizer que a jóia foi propositalmente colocada nela?  
- É provável. Mas a jóia também pode ter escolhido entrar no corpo dessa menina para fugir dos confrontos pela sua posse.  
Kaede pensou um pouco e viu que fazia sentido, afinal, Kagome dissera que a Shikon no Tama tinha consciência e até vontade própria. Mas outra questão surgiu:  
- Inutaishousama.... por acaso sabia da existência da jóia em Rin quando a escolheu para Sesshoumarusama cuidar?  
- Como poderia saber Kaede... – ele sorriu enigmático – Não tenho poderes de sacerdotisa.  
A velha senhora arqueou uma sobrancelha. Inutaishou era certamente um youkai muito admirável, mas também muito misterioso. Ela imaginava que mesmo que vivesse ao lado dele por mais cem anos não o entenderia perfeitamente. Mas ela se sentia feliz em tê-lo conhecido, não fosse por ele ela nem estaria viva agora. Ela sorriu de volta para ele:  
- Tem razão, como poderia saber.

[...]

Miroku se ocupava em fazer absolutamente nada. Desde que viera para o castelo de Inutaishou, seu tempo ocioso era freqüente, já que nenhuma ordem era lhe dada. Ele achava que talvez fosse por ser escravo de Shippou e não do dono da mansão. Mas para ele não era nada mal ficar o dia todo sentado na varanda, olhando as belas escravas passarem para lá e para cá, e ter a chance de jogar suas cantadas para cima delas é claro.  
O pseudo-monge olhou novamente para as nuvens passando sem pressa pelo céu azul. Alguns passos se fizeram audíveis atrás dele e logo pararam ao seu lado. Ele podia ver pela sombra que era uma mulher que estava prostrada ali. Acompanhou todo o contorno da figura ao seu lado até chegar em seu rosto e então reconhecê-la:

- Ah, Sangochan, que bela surpresa vê-la aqui. – cumprimentou feliz  
- Ah – exclamou apenas, corando com o comentário. – O que está fazendo? – perguntou antes que ele notasse seu rubor.  
- Nada, na verdade. – disse, dando de ombros.  
- P-posso sentar aqui?  
- Claro. – sorriu mais abertamente ainda. Sango assim fez, e se sentou ao lado do jovem, que a fitava curioso. Isso a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Suas mãos, juntas sobre o colo, tremiam como se estivessem enfrentando o pior dos invernos, seu rosto ficava cada vez mais púrpura e seu coração pulava em seu peito. Olhou discretamente para trás e viu Kagome, escondida atrás do batente da porta, esta lhe fez um sinal positivo para que fosse em frente. Miroku continuava esperando ela dizer alguma coisa quando novamente olhou para ele.  
- E-Está um dia bonito não? – ela se bateu mentalmente depois disso. Que começo de conversa era aquele?  
- Está sim... – ele respondeu mirando o céu e depois voltando a fitá-la – Mas não tão bonito quanto você. – ele deu outro de seus sorrisos conquistadores. Sango se sentiu corar novamente, mas suas sobrancelhas se franziram levemente. Ela sabia que Miroku era metido a Dom Juan, o que tornava difícil saber o quanto do que ele dizia era sincero e quando era apenas outra de suas tentativas de encantar uma jovem bonita e tola suficiente para cair em sua lábia. E não eram poucas.  
- Se pensa que me elogiando eu não vou te bater quando você passar a mão em mim, está enganado. – ele mais que depressa puxou de volta a mão que estava suspeitosamente se encaminhando para algum lugar atrás da garota. Coçou a nuca, com um sorrisinho bobo:  
- Você me conhece bem, Sango.

Sango suspirou, decepcionada, porém mais calma que antes. Começou a pensar se tudo aquilo não era em vão, se ela não estaria jogando seus sentimentos fora por alguém que não valia a pena. Olhou a paisagem que continuava bela como um retrato, alheia à cena que se desenrolava naquela varanda em um fim de tarde qualquer.  
Miroku a observou atentamente, vendo como ela parecia ignorar sua presença agora. Ele sorriu internamente ao constatar para si mesmo que não mentira anteriormente. Sango era realmente linda, com sua pele delicada e branca, seus longos cabelos cor de avelã assim como seus olhos amendoados, sua personalidade forte e ao mesmo tempo tão doce.  
- Sango... – o chamado a fez sair dos devaneios e novamente encará-lo, mas ele não olhava mais pra ela e sim para a mesma paisagem que a garota outrora olhava – Agora que não temos pra onde voltar.... Mesmo que nós tenhamos que ir embora daqui. Quero estar sempre ao seu lado. – ela piscou várias vezes, não acreditando no que ele havia acabado de falar. Miroku a olhou intensamente, de um jeito que ela não sabia explicar, mas fez seu coração falhar umas duas batidas. – Não consigo imaginar outra pessoa estando assim comigo a não ser você.

Sango sentiu seu rosto queimar e seus olhos lacrimejarem. Nunca imaginou que o falso monge pervertido pudesse corresponder aos seus sentimentos. A felicidade que sentiu não cabia em si, e sairia em forma de lágrimas se ela não as tivesse secado antes de caírem. Abriu seu melhor sorriso e respondeu da forma que melhor pudesse expressar o que sentia:  
- Sempre estarei com você, aja o que houver. – ele sorriu docemente de volta.

Kagome quase gritou de felicidade quando ouviu a conversa, mas não o fez ou seria descoberta, estragando o momento. Sentiu-se extremamente feliz pela amiga, embora esperasse mais daquela declaração. Mas parece que tudo se resolveu da maneira deles. Ela decidiu que não tinha mais o que fazer ali e se afastou silenciosamente, deixando-os realmente a sós:  
- "Boa sorte, Sango."

[...]

Algumas semanas se passaram desde então. As coisas não haviam mudado muito, a não ser que Sango e Miroku pareciam cada vez mais próximos, agora estavam quase sempre juntos, apesar de Sango ainda ser bem reservada quanto a isso e ainda continuar tendo que dar uns puxões de orelha no pervertido. Shippou havia decidido ficar no castelo por mais um tempo, já que não tinha pra onde voltar.  
Inutaishou havia feito a pouco tempo um pronunciamento a todos os youkais da cidade, contando-lhes toda a verdade sobre Naraku e mostrando-lhes razões para libertar os humanos. Muitos youkais foram contra ou apenas torceram o nariz para a idéia, mas Inutaishou disse que já esperava por essa reação e que aos poucos mudariam suas formas de pensar. Rin já estava totalmente curada e estava mais grudada que nunca em Sesshoumaru, que estranhamente não reclamava nem fazia cara feia disso. Kaede levava flores quase diariamente no túmulo de Tsubaki assim como nos das outras humanas mortas no ataque de tempos atrás, a anciã porém já recuperara sua alegria sutil e vivida.

A única que parecia infeliz era Kagome. Ela sentia que Inuyasha parecia cada vez mais distante e passava bem menos tempo ao lado dela. O hanyou que antes inventava qualquer desculpa para ficar ao menos alguns minutos a mais com ela, agora estava sempre ausente, sempre resolvendo algum assunto que nunca contava do que se tratava. Sempre que ele saía, se despedia com certo pesar nos olhos, mas quando voltava, parecia sempre um pouco mais feliz que no dia anterior. Isso corroía Kagome por dentro, ao pensar que ela poderia não ser a única na vida dele...e talvez que nunca tenha sido a primeira.

Foi num dia qualquer, em algum ponto entre a primavera e o início do verão no qual ela não se importava nem um pouco em saber qual, foi numa tarde quente que Kagome observava as flores de sakura com certa melancolia. Mesmo a árvore que resistia por mais tempo a mudança de temperatura, conservando suas flores mais vistosas que as outras não era capaz de animar ou estampar um único sorriso no rosto da humana. Mesmo ela que sempre gostara de flores.  
A varanda parecia um bom lugar para se estar sozinha e ainda ter a desculpa de estar fazendo alguma coisa, mesmo que esse algo fosse observar flores que passavam quase imperceptíveis por seus olhos. Ela não se virou quando passos na madeira foram até ela e alguém que ela sabia muito bem quem era parou ao seu lado.

- Você gosta mesmo de flores, não é? – perguntou num tom levemente alegre.  
- Elas já me pareceram mais bonitas. – respondeu, sem expressar nada na voz.  
Ele estranhou a resposta e a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada por um segundo, mas ela continuava a olhar fixamente para frente, como se não quisesse perder algo de vista.  
- Eu não me lembro da minha mãe, mas meu pai disse que ela também gostava muito de flores, especialmente essas. – ele fitou as sakuras, algumas rosadas e outras brancas, cobrindo quase toda a copa da árvore onde estavam – Ele fez esse jardim para ela. – ele sorriu, mesmo sabendo que Kagome provavelmente não veria por estar ainda entretida com a paisagem – Ela dizia que as mulheres eram como as flores.

Kagome parou de olhar para o que quer que estivesse olhando e fitou Inuyasha, um pouco surpresa.  
- Minha mãe... dizia a mesma coisa.  
- Ora, mas que coincidência. – ele estava estranhamente feliz nesse dia, e isso transbordava de seu olhar. Kagome não conseguia entender o por quê. Talvez ele realmente tivesse outra, e ela fosse muito melhor que ela.  
Kagome não conseguiu sustentar por mais tempo os olhos nos dele, isso lhe doía. Desviou o olhar para outro ponto qualquer. O hanyou franziu o cenho, não entendendo ainda o que havia com ela, estava estranha fazia tempos.  
- Kagome... Você sente falta da sua família?  
A pergunta a pegou completamente desprevenida. Ela se perguntou o porquê daqueles assuntos evasivos. Voltou a olhá-lo, levemente desconfiada:  
- Por que isso agora?  
- Eu apenas quero saber, ué. – ele deu de ombros, numa atitude bem própria sua – Você parece meio triste...  
Ela quase riu, não por achar graça, mas sim pela ironia. Ele lhe perguntava isso, quando ele era a verdadeira causa de sua tristeza. Mas não podia negar que andava pensando mais em sua família nesses momentos de 'solidão'.  
- Sim... Sinto muita falta deles...  
- E se eu dissesse que tenho uma surpresa para você? – o sorriso dele se ampliou mais quando viu a expressão surpresa dela após lhe dizer isso.  
- Surpresa...? – o coração dela acelerou em seu peito. Ela não sabia se sentia alguma expectativa ou medo do que estava por vir.  
- Chega de suspense. Vamos podem entrar – ele disse a última parte da frase olhando em direção à porta. Kagome olhou atentamente para essa direção, quando viu duas silhuetas aparecerem tímidas por trás do batente e pouco a pouco irem se aproximando de onde eles estavam. Finalmente a luz alaranjada do sol quase sumindo nas montanhas iluminou uma mulher de uns quarenta anos e um garotinho ao lado dela.  
Os olhos de Kagome marejaram, as pernas enfraqueceram.  
- Mãe! Souta! – ela não esperou que Inuyasha dissesse mais nada, quando percebeu já tinha se jogado nos braços da mãe, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Logo depois deu um abraço bem apertado no irmão. Todos choravam, riam, se abraçavam e contavam rápida e desajeitadamente algumas de suas experiências enquanto separados, como se não fossem ter tempo para tudo isso depois.

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça, meio perdido naquilo tudo, ignorado, para ser mais exato.  
- "Os humanos são tão emotivos..."  
Depois de mais um tempo naquilo, Kagome finalmente voltou a olhar para Inuyasha. O rosto da garota se iluminava de lágrimas e felicidade.  
- O que... como... Como os encontrou? – ela nem sabia por onde começar a perguntar.  
- Não foi fácil. Mas eu juntei todas as informações que você me deu e gastei todo meu tempo procurando pela sua família. A cada dia parecia que fazíamos mais progresso. Todos os soldados estavam bem empenhados em ajudar. – explicou – Finalmente os encontramos trabalhando para um youkai nos arredores da cidade, fizemos um acordo com ele e o resto você já sabe.  
Ela quase chorou novamente, mas limpou as lágrimas antes que caíssem. Abraçou o hanyou o mais forte que conseguiu, o mais calorosamente que podia.  
- Obrigada... Obrigada, Inuyasha. – ele a abraçou delicadamente de volta. A senhora Higurashi sorriu e Souta apenas olhou curioso. O sol sumiu totalmente do horizonte e uma noite verdadeiramente bonita tinha início.

[...]

Todos se sentavam á mesa como uma grande e feliz família. Inutaishou era todo sorrisos para os novos moradores do castelo, que ainda estavam pouco á vontade na frente dos youkais. Souta já se dava muito bem com Shippou e Inuyasha, e se divertia com as brigas dos dois. A mãe de Kagome era a mais educada possível, apesar de Kagome insistir que ela não precisava de tanta formalidade naquela casa, coisa que Inutaishou assentia com fervor. Sango parecia feliz em conhecer a mãe de sua melhor amiga e Miroku parecia infeliz por não poder chegar muito perto dela, apesar dele jurar que só tinha olhos para Sango. Sesshoumaru era apenas um silencioso espectador de tudo, enquanto que Rin já conversava livremente com a senhora Higurashi.

Kagome estava mais que feliz. Todos os seus temores se mostraram em vão. Além do mais, ela achava que sua mãe não aceitaria sua relação com Inuyasha, mas quando Kagome a contou, ela apenas sorriu e disse que aceitaria qualquer decisão que sua filha tomasse, desde que ela ficasse feliz com isso. Repentinamente Inuyasha se levantou, fazendo com que todos parassem de falar (ou comer) e olhassem para ele.  
- Já que estão todos aqui eu tenho algo a dizer, e quero que todos testemunhem. – ele pareceu se preparar durante alguns segundos antes de continuar, depois olhou para a senhora Higurashi, que estava na mesa, não muito distante dele – Agora que encontramos a mãe de Kagome, eu gostaria de pedir-lhe uma coisa... – ela piscou algumas vezes e continuou parada, ouvindo – Senhora....Me daria a mão da sua filha em casamento?  
Todos sem exceção arregalaram os olhos para o hanyou. Shippou quase engasgou com a comida. Kagome avermelhou e pareceu brevemente paralizada. A senhora Higurashi, após se recuperar da surpresa inicial, sorriu e respondeu:  
- É claro. Desde que faça ela muito feliz.  
Inuyasha sorriu, voltou seu olhar para Kagome, fitou bem fundos em seus olhos castanhos e disse:  
- Kagome, aceita ser minha companheira o resto da vida? – ele também estava um pouco corado, mas não menos corajoso.

Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles profundos olhos âmbar. O ar parecia rarefeito, e o coração parecia querer saltar do peito, as mãos tremiam. Ela não sabia se conseguiria falar sem que a voz saísse tremida, mas juntou todas as suas forças e arriscou:  
- Você...não se importa de eu ser humana?  
- Se você não se importar de eu ser um hanyou. – ele sorriu e tomou uma das mãos dela, dando-a mais confiança.  
- Eu....Eu aceito. Claro que aceito. – sem se conter ela o abraçou forte colando seus lábios aos dele, apesar de todos os olhos da mesa estarem focados neles, ela não se importou. Ele retribuiu na mesma intensidade.  
Inutaishou parecia orgulhoso e feliz pelo filho, os outros pareciam comovidos ou emocionados, exceto Sesshoumaru, que apenas abanou a cabeça e voltou calmamente a sua refeição. Rin, que estava ao lado dele, olhava a cena com curiosidade. Então quer dizer que pessoas que se gostavam muito deviam se casar? Parecia divertido, afinal todos estavam muito felizes.  
- Sesshoumarusama, podemos nos casar também? – ela perguntou com toda a inocência do mundo e um sorriso no rosto.  
No mesmo instante Sesshoumaru engasgou com o que quer que estivesse comendo no momento. O youkai tossiu algumas vezes, com a face levemente surpresa, coisa que ninguém nunca pensou em presenciar. Depois de se recuperar do quase ataque cardíaco, ele respondeu:  
- Não diga coisas estranhas.  
Inuyasha, que havia visto a cena assim como todo mundo, até tentou se conter, mas não conseguiu e caiu na risada.  
- Nossa Sesshoumaru, o que você fez com essa garotinha? – disse entre risos.  
- Cala a boca hanyou, não fiz nada! – ele retrucou nervoso, levemente vermelho. Kagome pensou que aquele era um dia único, em todos os sentidos. Logo todos riram também, para desgosto de Sesshoumaru e confusão de Rin.

Aquele era apenas o começo da vida que todos eles construiriam lado a lado a partir daquele ponto. A libertação dos humanos aconteceu alguns meses depois. Houve uma grande festa, onde todos os humanos recém libertos tiveram pela primeira vez comida farta e bastante diversão. Para assegurar que os direitos dos humanos fossem respeitados, Inutaishou, agora mais rei que general, criou leis que puniam severamente qualquer youkai que fizesse de um humano seu escravo. Inuyasha e Kagome se casaram e formaram o primeiro casal misto entre uma humana e um meio youkai reconhecido por todos. Sango e Miroku se casaram um tempo depois, Shippou ficou aos seus cuidados. A senhora Higurashi e Souta passaram a residir plenamente no castelo com todos. Rin estava mais que feliz com seu novo papai, como passou a ver Sesshoumaru. Quanto a Sesshoumaru, uma pequena menina humana havia conseguido tirar o ódio que seu coração sentia por humanos, e agora ele apoiava o pai na questão sobre os humanos; porém seu jeito reservado e de poucas palavras nunca mudou....a não ser quando estava com Rin, mas era segredo, claro.

Assim a história foi reescrita e a paz foi a tinta que a escreveu. Se dependesse de Inutaishou ela duraria por muito tempo. Até hoje contam a história de como uma humana e um hanyou mudaram para sempre a história da humanidade. Seus filhos também seguiriam o exemplo dos pais futuramente, mas isso...é uma outra história....

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Este foi o último capítulo da fic 'Quando os Youkais Dominavam a Terra'. Espero que tenham gostado, apesar do fim previsível e meloso. Espero receber suas reviews com suas opiniões sobre o final e dicas para possíveis melhoras numa futura fic.**

**Espero ter conquistado alguns leitores, ainda que seja um só e o convido para ler outros escitos meus. Não são muitos, mas espero escrever mais em breve (ou assim que meu bloqueio de escritora terminar).**

**Obrigada aos que leram, e mais obrigada ainda aos que comentaram, vocês me fizeram ter a coragem para continuar a escrever e postar sempre.**

**Até uma próxima vez.**


End file.
